Bloodbath Kingdom 2
by SpringBorn
Summary: A month has passed since the horrors on the island, as Lanna and the gang are recovering and training, unaware of the new nightmare. Mickey soon finds Sora and Riku with the help of the family and gets the keybearers, Sora and Riku prepare for the Mark of Mastery. Thing seems calm when the new Organization XIII attacks, making the gang leave their home and travel to new worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodbath Kingdom 2

Author: Springborn

Co Author: Warrior of Six Blades

Chapter One

-One month Later-

(Kennedy Household)

Lanna was in the backyard, doing sit ups from a tree branch that was more than strong enough to hold her weight. She could see her parents from the window as they were getting breakfast ready. She smiled softly as Matthew was sound asleep in his playpen. The month had been an interesting one she knew. Her life as well as her families had changed dramatically, more so than the usual B.O.W attacks in the past. They had met their new found friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Donald and Goofy, who were Disney characters! That was only part of the most shocking development. _'98'_ she thought, grunting as she did another sit up.

Heartless, Maleficent, the resurrection of past enemies that had been brought back to life as well as Leon's old friend, Luis. Her dad and Luis had been busy catching up, strengthening their friendship. _'99'_ she counted and her smile grew more as she thought of the Brunette with blue eyes that somehow slipped into her heart in such a short time. Sora. That boy, teen, with the goofy smiles and happy attitude had won not only her over but her family and friends. Her smile dimmed a bit, remembering the nights where she would hear him cry out in his sleep from nightmares and would hold him till he calmed down. He would do the same to her when her dreams were plagued by horrors from that island, an emotional scar for them both. She was just happy that Elly didn't have those same dreams. _'100'_. She sat up and settled onto the branch, panting lightly from the light work out.

Sora watched her as he came out of the house, smiling gently as he brought her a bottle of water to refresh herself. She always tends to push herself pretty hard and truthfully he couldn't blame her. He would do the same whenever the time came for Sora, Riku, and Kairi to meet up for private training in places that wouldn't raises too many questions for possible explosions and light shows. Meaning they needed to train in abandoned underground labs that wasn't supposed to exist.

Having Ada take them to these places to train was a life saver for them as it kept them in shape and their powers at full. Though growth happens much slower without decent challenges to push themselves, they made decent progress.

Even Donald and Goofy were getting better in combat, with Kairi becoming very confident in protecting herself now!

Sora's training with the BSAA in hopes of joining a team has been...interesting to say the least. When he found out he was in Burns class. He was dreading the guy might have out for him and when he found out Chris wanted him in, Burns definitely tried to prove Sora unworthy. Even getting older students to spar with Sora to make him look bad or try to break his morale. Only to seemingly grow angrier as Sora constantly keep beating students with knife and hand to hand combat.

Sora was still learning on technique, but his strength and speed was already way stronger than normal humans could hope to keep up with. So while he was trying to restrain himself to make it seem he wasn't completely overpowering them. It was proven quite impossible to restrain Sora completely.

So far no one had spotted any sign or rumors of King Mickey or Organization XIII. So Sora took this time to learn more on hand to hand techniques from Jake and Lanna. While in secret training Leon, Claire, Chris, and Jill about using light to enhance their attacks and weapons. Claire and Jill taking it like fish to water. While Chris and Leon had to take time getting use to it.

Lanna turned and smiled at him, seeing Sora step out of the house. Her family, friends were all getting stronger from the training they were all doing. It was making them all stronger as teams and individuals. To say the training was boring would be idiotic. It was beyond boring. It was fun for the most part. She wouldn't trade it for the world either. She jumped down easily and laded on her feet. Since the training, her body became a bit more tone and muscular but still holding her curves nicely. Even her mom, Clare was loosing the pregnancy fat a bit faster than normal.

"Hey," Lanna said smiling at him, picking up her towel and wiped her face clean of the sweat that beaded on her forehead.

"Hey, Lanna, you seem to be holding yourself pretty good on training so far. As has your family and I want to run something by you all later today about advancing your training. Interested?" Sora asks handing her the bottle of water as he made his offer. He felt it was about time to try his hand at teaching them how to cast magic like Donald and himself do.

It was already obvious Riku was teaching Ada and little surprise she had a decent grasp on both light and darkness now.

Lanna took the bottle and opened it up, taking a long drink as she could feel the cool water run down her throat. She sighed happily and looked at him. "Sure," she said, smiling. "I'm always interested in continuing training." She enjoyed learning about her new light powers. She had gotten better with prolonging it for longer periods of time without getting as tired as she did in the beginning and training under Sora had brought them closer as well.

"Great, now we just need to let Chris and Jill know too. I'll talk to Leon and Claire about inviting them over so I can tell everyone at once." Sora says making plans on which magic he should try teaching them first. He soon sees Jake coming out of the house in his black muscle shirt and black combat pants and boots.

"Sup, Spikes, little red, hope I'm not interrupting any flirting." Jake comments with a teasing tone as he smirks at them. Sora blushing in embarrassment as while he wasn't flirting...He wouldn't have minded it if they were and they've been interrupted while flirting before.

Lanna flushed a bit. "No, Jake," she said, throwing her towel at the man she considered as a brother. She took another swig of the water that Sora brought her. "We were talking about training." She smirked at the older man. "You're more than welcome to join in."

"Sure, but before that I feel I should let you know I'll be heading off to work tomorrow. Claire decided to hire me as a bodyguard for when Terrasave goes looking for survivors during BSAA's clean up tomorrow." Jake says rolling his shoulders ready for a light spar with his little sister as he gets into his stance.

Lanna got into a stance as well. "Really? Mom never mentioned it," she said, a bit surprised at the info but knew her mother was struggling to clear Terrasave's name, since it had been dampened by Neil's betrayal years ago. It left her mom heartbroken and betrayed by the man that she had grown very fond of, maybe even loved at one point. Her father was pissed when he heard about it and helped Claire get over him. Unknowingly making her fall for him overtime, as he did for her too, and in time got in a relationship together. She sent out a punch toward Jake.

Jake seeing this catches her arm, spinning around as he threw her over his shoulder. Smirking in pride seeing Lanna catch herself and try to retaliate with a kick aimed at his chest. Only for Jake to jump back to avoid contact.

"Nice try, little red, but you'll have to do better than that." Jake says lightly with a serious look in his eyes. Knowing he couldn't get too careless with her or she'd make him pay for it.

Lanna smirked as her eyes sparkled and ran at him again, her fist gripped like she was ready to hit him when she dodged to the side and hit him the back with the palm of her hand. She had gotten better with the constant training from him, Chris and Leon.

Jake stumbles forward from the hit, wincing a bit as he used the force to spin on one leg and lash out a side kick to Lanna's chest. An attack Lanna barley blocks as it forces her back with her feet dragging into the ground a bit.

Lanna grunted and grabbed his foot, quickly moving close, hitting him twice, one in the chest and lower stomach, before pushing him back. She jumped back, putting her fists up as she knew Jake wasn't done yet.

She was right as Jake smirked at her and moved toward her in speeds that surprised her. Launching a fist toward her face, but stopping just before it hit her raised left arm in defense. Making her eyes widen realizing it was a faint, only to hiss in pain as Jake's left leg kicked her shin. Lanna stumbles back only to get hit in the gut twice making her stumble into Jake's hold. Grabbing her around the waist as he slips behind her threw her overhead.

Lanna spins to correct herself and immediately crosses her arms as she blocks a flying side kick from Jake aiming for her chest. Making her skid and fall rolling across the yard as she uses the momentum to roll to her feet again. Wincing as she shakes the pain out of her arms for a second, but keeping her eyes on the mercenary smirking at her.

She smirked in returned as she ran forward, throwing a punch at his chin and ducked under him, ramming her shoulder into his stomach with enough force to make him skid backwards. She blocked his fist that was heading to her face and twisted to the side, launching her leg at his hip.

Only for Jake to deflect her leg and grab it before Lanna could pull it back. Pulling her too him making her loose balance as Jake pushed her to the ground. Both legs acting as weights on her back as he struggled to keep her arms pinned behind her back.

"Do you yield, sis? Or do I have to show Sora your ticklish spots?" Jake warns playfully making Sora raise an eyebrow at Jake's warning.

Lanna laughed. "Uncle!" she said, trying not blush at the idea of Sora learning that trick. It was bad enough that Jake knew them! She panted lightly. "I yield!"

"Good move, sis," Jake says pleased. Standing on his feet again and helps his sister figure up, brushing dirt off her as he does so. "I have to say, I'm impressed how much you've grown over the years since we first started."

Lanna smiled at the praise. "Thank you," she said. "I have good teachers." She remembered how she was in the beginning. She was 12 when she first started training, much to her parents dismay, but she had persisted. Saying she wanted to learn, letting them know that it was her dream and still is. "Mom and dad were hesitant in the beginning. I remember you were as well."

"Hey, I honestly wasn't expecting you to even know half the things you knew back then. I mean I warned them you might follow in their footsteps, but I thought it'd be a few more years before that happened." Jake explains remembering how surprised he was that day Claire gave him a call asking for his help in training Lanna.

"I've watched everyone else train..." Lanna said remembering. "I guess it kind stuck enough." She remembered, watching and hoping she could do the training when the time came. The years of training under her family and than her teachers afterwards. She rubbed her left arm, remembering she had broken it one year at training under Mr. Burns. It took longer than normal to heal up because she had slipped out after dark to train more. She remembered how her old teammates snickered behind her back or other comments, the teachers as well. When she failed, her teachers always said she had to try harder and she did.

Sora seeing this frowned in worry wondering why Lanna was rubbing her arm. As if lost in a memory, while Jake looked on in understanding. "We all have times when we fall or trip, Lanna, but you always picked yourself up. Getting stronger than before, so don't sweat the details of your past." Jake advises his little sister figure.

Lanna blinked and smiled lightly. "Yeah. I guess I worry to much," said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Heh, mom and dad weren't too happy to learn I had been training with a broken arm."

Jake only snorted at that obvious statement, "You think?" Jake asks sarcastically. He still remembers the way Claire went mother hen on Lanna and forbid her from any training without supervision until the arm was healed.

"When is breakfast gonna be ready?" Sora moaned a little in hunger, his stomach rumbling in agreement.

Lanna grinned and chuckled softly at Sora's question. "Should be ready soon," she said smiling and heard Claire call out from the window. "Breakfast!" she said, smiling as she waved and headed inside.

"There ya go, Sora," Lanna said smiling.

"Last one in has to wear a hula skirt!" Jake says getting a head start on them. Making Sora look at him in shock. "Wait, what?!" Sora shouts trying to catch up to Jake. Lanna following in step with Sora.

Lanna smiled as she followed after them inside. The smell of french toast, bacon, real maple syrup wafted through the air. Claire grinned as she saw them. "Hope everyone is hungry," she said. "Leon, it's ready!"

"Coming, dear!" Leon calls as he got down stairs clean and shaven. Smiling as he took a seat at the table and takes a sip from his morning coffee. Jake gives Lanna a mischievous smirk.

"I'm sure Sora will love to see you in a hula skirt, Lanna." Jake comments making Leon nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking. But manages to keep it in as he looks warily at them both. What the heck were they talking about or planning while out training?

Lanna sweatdropped at that. "Yeah...I'm sure Sherry would love to see you in one," she said. Claire giggled as she heard the conversation. "Calm down, babe," she said to Leon.

"Maybe, but you'd look better in it and I think Sora would agree with me," Jake says teasingly with a smug grin before Leon taps his head with a spoon.

"Down boy or I'll advise Sherry you've been teasing Lanna again." Leon warns Jake not wanting to hear them talk about her love life with Sora. Yes, he accepts Sora as her boyfriend and maybe one day her husband, but he still had a bit of process getting comfortable with everything their relationship would entail.

Lanna chuckled softly as she still wore the bracelet from their first date. "Thanks dad," she said as she sat down. She picked up her coffee mug that said 'Coffee lover' on the front with different colored hearts. She was still getting used to being in a relationship.

"I guess now's a good time to bring this up, but I was wondering if you could invite Chris and Jill over for training tonight after work? I think it's time I taught you all something new on your training regarding magic." Sora says getting Leon to raise an eyebrow and Jake to smirk at the possibilities running in his head.

"Does that mean we get to rain god like thunder on our enemies or create giant firebombs?" Jake asks making Sora shake his head amused. Clearly Jake was very eager to learn some of Sora's more powerful magics, but he was forgetting it took him many life or death situations to make him this strong. Not to mention time and effort to master being able to use those magics.

"That will take time, Jake, lots of time. You need to master the basic level magic elements first, before even considering the higher ranked magics." Sora advises his friend and student, who rolls his eyes at that answer.

Claire smiled a bit. "I can call them after breakfast," she said. "It'll be interesting to see what else we'll be able to learn." She was interested in learning more, as it was fun to learn this new way of fighting. Lanna nodded in agreement. "I'm excited," she said.

"Glad to hear it, I'm personally looking forward to seeing how you all will handle magic casting myself. Though as a warning, bring something you can use a conductor for magical energy. Like I do with the keyblade, it helps you focus the magic I'm going to teach you." Sora suggests as Jake smirks playfully.

"So we need a couple wands and broomsticks?" Jake says with humor as Sora shakes his head.

"No Jake," Sora says with a sigh.

"Something to help focus, huh?" Claire said thoughtfully. "How would that work though and does it have to be a weapon?" Lanna wondered the same thing.

"I don't know if it has to be a weapon, but I focus my magic through my keyblade. Starting from the shaft all the way to the tip where it all builds up and then release the built up energy, once you've got a good handle on the type of magic you intend to use." Sora explains much to Jake's suppressed chuckles at first, but at the end he could help laughing at Sora's choice of words.

"What's so funny, Jake?" Sora asks curious why his friend and student found his explanation funny. He was trying to help him understand how it works, not tell a joke.

"Think over what you said carefully, spikes. very similar to how men have their 'release, don't you think?" Jake hints to Sora smugly with a grin as Sora blushed at the implication." Jake says smugly with a grin as Sora blushed at the implications. The fact he had some...pictures to help him during his sex ed lesson from Leon and Claire didn't help his imagination.

Lanna nearly choked on her coffee at this. It didn't help with Jake's joke and the combination of Sora's choice of words. She coughed a bit, tears in her eyes. She was thankful her parents gave Sora his sex education and remembered Sora's bright red face when he was done.

"Ugh...Jake, do I really need to call Sherry and convince her you two need that honeymoon sooner rather than later?" Leon asks dreading the idea, but his jokes were sometimes a little much for Leon to handle.

"As much as I would like that, I rather you not trouble her because of me. Sherry really wants to help out and make sure everything is set here before we go on our honeymoon." Jake explains getting a smile from Sora glad Jake was a good husband, even if he teased and annoyed them at times...

"Where did you choose to go this time?" Lanna asked grinning, knowing they had been planning the second honeymoon since they came back from the island and they hoped to have a little one of their own. She hoped they did as she knew Jake and Sherry would make great parents.

"We're thinking of checking Hawaii, as her way of getting me away from Mercenary work and the city life." Jake said smirking in content and amusement at Sherry trying to make him relax.

Claire smirked. "It might do you some good, sweetie," she said in a motherly tone. "But seriously, Jake. You do need to relax." She looked at the man. "We all do, but you and Sherry both need it." She knew the two both had viruses in them and a lot of the members knew that, even some that didn't need to.

"Yeah I suppose so, might be nice to get away from Chris's and the BSAA's offers to bring me into their fold for a while." Jake says still unsure if he was willing to get mixed up with them. He didn't have anything against Chris for making the offer, but it got frustrating after a while and he honestly wasn't sure how he felt about being a BSAA member.

Lanna saw the look on his face and nudged him gently. "Hey," she said. "You'll figure it out." She knew he was under pressure from her uncle and the BSAA. She knew someone would have to take over the organization when her aunt and uncle retired one day. She sipped her coffee.

Jake couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face as he ruffled her hair in good nature. "Thanks, little red, but maybe we should focus on Spikes big day today? If I remember correctly. He has to do a test that'll make him officially a BSAA member." Jake said making the family smile except for Sora who looked annoyed.

"Mr. Burns has been trying to block me every step of the way too," Sora muttered before a relieved look crossed his face. "It'll be nice to finally be part of the team and not put up with him anymore. That guy just refuses to be friends and stop his grudge..."

"Can't win them all, Sora, some people just won't be your friend even when you try to be theirs." Leon advises wisely getting nods from everyone on the table. Even a reluctant one from Sora.

Lanna chuckled at Jake, grinning and nodded. She looked at Sora and sighed. "He's just a sour old man, Sora," she said, remembering when she had to put up with him. "Just remember that you're better than him and we got your back."

Sora gave a small thankful smile to Lanna at this, "Thanks, Lanna."

 _'Oh god just get a room already!'_ Roxas shouts from Sora's heart through their mental link, making the boy blush at Roxas's comment. That was something that took a while to get use to for Sora and everyone else in the family. Jake had at first joked that it was a sign of insanity because he could hear Roxas's voice in his head. But eventually everyone somewhat got use to Sora having the ability to chat and hear Roxas who lives in his heart now.

What really took a while to get use to was that Anti seems to be there too and Roxas could see him. Weirdly Anti never made moves to attack Roxas or try to take control from Sora. More like just wander around or stare at Roxas for a while. It rarely talked to either of them, but oddly Anti Form seemed content with Sora now...

Claire gave a knowing look at Sora, seeing the blush on the teens face. She knew that one day Lanna and Sora would be ready to take that next step in their relationship. She wasn't sure when that would happen. She already got Lanna on the pill as a precaution. Lanna looked at Sora, head tilted. She remembered Anti all to well. When Sora told them about Roxas and being able to talk to him, she didn't think he was insane. She believed it but wondered how it would affect Sora.

"Uh...Sorry about that, Roxas is just being his usual self." Sora said not wanting to admit he's telling him to get them a room. Soon enough Jake finished his meal with Sora close behind him.

"Thanks for the meal...mom." Jake said feeling more use to calling Claire mom since they got back from the island. As Claire and Leon had a private sit down with Jake to let him know how they felt about him. Touched at his words they saw him tell the clone of Claire as he killed it buying Ada time to get Lanna to safety.

He still felt a little awkward, but he felt the awkwardness fading more and more as time passed.

Claire smiled."You're welcome sweetie," she said as she stood up and gathered the dirty plates. It was true. Jake is like their child and it was clear that Lanna and Jake had a brother and sister bond. One that formed instantly when Lanna had been born. Jake protecting her from the bullies at school and through her training under Mr. Burns. They could hear Matthew crying from his crib from upstairs.

Lanna smiled and stood up. "I got him," she said, climbing the stairs to her brother's room.

"So how close is Matthew to saying his first word? Any luck yet?" Jake asks knowing Matthew learned to walk recently, but still can only go short distances before the little guy falls. He'll never forget the look on Lanna's face when his first steps were right toward her and fell short. Reacting on instinct as she caught the little guy and the baby giggled innocently at her in joy.

Claire smiled. "He's trying to form words but nothing yet," she said. "Some days it sounds like hes trying to say 'mama' or 'dada'." She shook her head. "He's going to speak one day and I'm sure it'll surprise us by his first word. Remember Lanna's first word? It was a surprise."

"Yeah, I remember. Honestly caught me off guard when I heard it, thought I was hearing things at first." Jake admits recalling how confused he was. Looking around to make sure the tiny voice was really from Lanna or someone else in the house.

Claire laughed a bit. "Her first word was Jake," she said. "And she was staring right at you. She'd cry your name when she was upset or didn't want to go to bed."

"Awww, that's sweet." Sora said smiling at Lanna and Jake. Jake looking away not wanting Sora to see him having a light blush at how protective he used to be after that.

Lanna flushed a bit as she was holding Matthew. "Heh," she said. "I don't know who's more protective. My parents or Jake." She grinning as she rocked the baby. Matthew gurgled and laughed, waving his chubby arms around happily. He looked around at the faces surrounding him and looked at Sora, gurgling and reached for him.

Sora smiled at let the baby hold one of his fingers. "Nice to see you too, Matthew," Sora said smiling at as the baby held his finger.

Matthew giggled happily and stuck Sora's finger into his mouth, sucking on it and gumming it. Claire laughed, watching. "Want to hold him, Sora?" she asked.

Sora looks surprised by the offer. "I...I don't know, I mean it'd be nice, but I think Lanna does better holding him." Sora admits not sure if he was ready to hold a baby. He knew he could hold it with care and comfort, but he felt better when Lanna or one of his parents held Matthew.

Claire smiled. "It's alright," she said and ruffled his hair. "I had to help Lanna with it. As long as you help stable the head, you'll be fine next time."

Lanna smiled as she had Matthew's head on her arm as she held him, head tilted.

Sora couldn't help smiling at the sight of Lanna holding Matthew. He knew she'd make a great older sister for him and maybe one day a good mother.

Lanna looked up and smiled, blushing lightly as she saw Sora look at her. She rocked Matthew gently in her arms, feeling protective of her little brother and knew she would do anything to keep him safe. She knew deep in her heart that Sora would make a great father one day.

"Just make sure you wear nose plugs when changing the diaper, Sora. I still remember how Leon reacted the first time he was changing Lanna's diaper." Jake said grinning much to Leon's ire at the reminder.

"One time, Jake, one time and last I checked you wasn't much better." Leon said making Jake look away, not wanting to admit how they both acted silly. Leon gagging as he got rid of the dirty diaper and Jake holding his breath and carrying the diaper to the trash can like it was a bomb about to go off. Much to Claire and Sherry's amusement at the time.

Claire and Lanna laughed. "Aw come on, changing a diaper isn't bad," Lanna said grinning. "I've changed Matthew's a couple of times already." Claire nodded. "It is a little stinky but it can't be any worse when we were babies," she said.

"Yeah, we know that...just the first diaper change is...not always easy for everyone." Leon said trying to salvage his pride, while Jake didn't even bother to comment. He knew sometimes it was best to say nothing. Sora just looked at them like they were being ridiculous, but said nothing as he shook his head.

 _'Idiots... I mean a diaper can't be THAT bad._ ' Roxas commented not seeing why some people freaked out about a stinky diaper. Yes, it sucks, but it wasn't that bad changing the diaper. At least from what he seen when Sora was watching Lanna change it. Though Sora wasn't amused when the baby peed on him as he held him...

Roxas and Anti however, enjoyed the time they had teasing him about it.

Claire grinned. "When Jake and Sherry have kids, there will be even more diapers to change," she said laughing. Lanna giggled. "That would be fun" she said grinning.

"Hey, at least Sherry and I both will be ready this time. After all the time we spent babysitting Lanna for you and Leon on your busier days. I'm sure we can handle anything the little angel will throw at us." Jake says feeling confident in his parenting abilities, though more sure of Sherry than himself. The woman had very good maternal instincts that really helped them both in babysitting.

"True, but helping taking care someone else's kid is a little bit different than raising your own," Claire said, smiling. "And you can't always be their friend, even if you want to be."

Lanna nodded as she wasn't a real difficult child...much. She did disobey a couple of times and have been grounded too.

"Yeah...I know what you mean, living with mom as a kid taught me a few harsh lessons unforgivably fast. At least in the end it made me stronger though," Jake says remembering some of the life lessons he learned, before he went down that dark and cold path of a ruthless mercenary who only trusts cold hard cash.

"It's called being human, Jake. We make mistakes, it's up to us to learn from them," Claire said. She looked up at the clock, hearing it ding and soon looked at Sora. "As much as we'd all enjoy a lazy morning, but someone has a match to get to." She smiled, knowing what the day would be like.

Lanna smiled. "That's right," she said. "Sora is going to face someone of Mr. Burns choosing in order to graduate."

"I wonder who he'll pick? Please god don't be another arrogant prick again..." Sora asked himself before making his silent plea to any higher being listening to him. He knew for a fact Zues exists because of meeting Hercules and the adventures he had on Olympus and the Underworld.

Heck, he met and fought Hades, the lord of the dead and lived!

Lanna sighed a bit. "It's Mr. Burns, babe. I wouldn't put it passed him," she said, frowning and handed Matthew over to her dad. "He'll do anything to disgrace you and lower your chances of graduating." She went to help her mother with the dishes.

"Just be careful, Sora," Claire advised.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep my strength down to human levels." Sora said knowing that was the one area everyone was truly worried about. If he hit anyone at full strength, they'd get a free one way trip to a grave, if not the moon. It was really difficult for Sora at first to know how much he needed to hold back in spars. Even sometimes knocking out certain students Mr. Burns sent against Sora in one punch or kick by mistake.

Thus making him a prodigy in many people's eyes with how his skill kept him from getting hit by many. Only the "skilled" ones were able to land a hit because Sora finally learned how much he needed to hold back. Sadly, the damage had been done though. Mr. Burns had made it his mission to find someone to beat Sora and possibly humiliate him for easily beating many of his favored students.

Most of whom were jackasses or perverts that he took down quickly once they tried to flirt with Lanna.

What was worse in Sora's mind was how some of the older students and actual members of the BSAA were all curious of Sora now hearing or seeing his wins. Even in live testing against B.O.W.s Sora shows remarkable instincts to make up for his average level in book smarts. Something that earned him a fan club Sora needed Lanna and Jake's help in hiding from.

He had nothing against fans, but he wished certain girls would get the hint he's taken and happy with Lanna. Plus some of them made him get the feeling of dread shoot up and down his spine. Give him heartless or nobody to fight any day over a horde of fanboys or fangirls.

Lanna remembered the fangirls all too well. She had to keep her temper in check around them, as she didn't want to act like Burns when she got older but it was infuriating to see the girls flirt with Sora to no end. Even after he had told them he was taken. Sora had assured her that he was happy with her and have no intention in leaving, but there was that damn self doubt wiggling around in the back of her head. A frown on her face formed, pushing down that tiny voice in her head.

Jake however couldn't help chuckling at the amusing memories of Sora punching a few students during Mr. Burns classes. That boy unknowingly earned him a lot of money off of poor suckers who bet against Sora.

Claire smiled. "Okay everyone, get ready. We have less than an hour to get to BSSA HQ. We don't want to be late for Sora's match," she said.

"Okay," Lanna said nodding and headed up the stairs to brush her teeth.

"Thanks for the meal, Claire!" Sora thanks as he rushes up stairs to brush his teeth in the other bathroom.

Claire chuckled, shaking her head. "I feel like I have more than three kids at times," she said, grinning. She did see Sora as another son and wondered if Ada felt the same with Kairi and Riku around, though she didn't know what the woman felt at times though. She was a mystery.

"That makes two of us, dear." Leon said smiling at Claire as he got his coat on and was checking his pockets. Making sure he had everything he needs as Jake was getting his coat on too.

"Heh" Claire said smiling a bit. "Yeah." She grabbed the baby bag and checked to make sure she had diapers, bottles, extra wipes. "Did we forget anything?" Lanna came down stairs, yawning a bit as she stretched a bit, her bones creaking.

Leon smiled at seeing Lanna ready to go. "No, I think we got everything," Leon assures his wife as Sora comes down stairs. Wearing his BSAA training clothes that he was to wear until he graduates to look like a fellow student.

Sora was wearing a simple gray T-shirt with BSAA on the front and green army pants with black combat boots. Smiling eagerly as he was ready to be done with those classes and be on a team to help the others.

Claire smiled and nodded, seeing Lanna and Sora come down. "Good," she said. "No missions, Lanna?"

"Nope," Lanna said, remembering her first mission with her team. She had come home from a long mission, a week. Though they had succeeded in gathering intel, they had run into a few B.O.W.'s, leaving some of her new found friends seriously wounded. She had come home with a deep gash in her side and only needed a pint of blood and some stitches but she was lucky. Her mother had turned into a mother hen during her cooperation. "I'm free till the next mission."

"Sounds good little red, you deserve it after your last mission." Jake says as everyone goes out the door, Claire carrying Matthew as everyone got in the car. Leon starting it as he began driving to the base for Sora's class and graduation test.

-A few minutes later at the BSAA Building-

Lanna was helping Sora get ready, wrapping his hands in protective bandages and made sure they weren't too tight. "How do they feel?" She asked as she finished. She looked at Sora, noticing that he had gotten a little taller, just about the same height as her now.

"They feel good, Lanna, thanks for helping me." Sora says gratefully to his girlfriend clenching and opening his hands to test the bandages feeling on his hands. Smiling as he found no problems in how tight they were wrapped. Tight and strong, but not too tight to affect his hands or be uncomfortable.

"You're welcome," Lanna said smiling lightly at her boyfriend. "I know you'll win but just be careful." She hugged him gently, not wanting him to get to badly hurt even though he was careful.

"I think the other guy will have to be more worried about that than me." Sora said hoping he was keeping his strength at a decent level when the spar starts. He really didn't want to make everyone even more suspicious of him than he already had, with those one punch knock out wins and the ease he showed the first time on B.O.W. combat training.

He accidentally made himself look like a prodigy with how easily he killed the B.O.W.s, which to be fair was because they were far easier than what he faced on the island.

"Hopefully" Lanna said nodding. "Soon you'll be able to have a little more less restraint when you join either my team or Chris's." She would be supportive of him no matter what team he ended up on. She looked up at the clock and saw they only had ten minutes left before his match started. "Are you nervous?"

"Not completely, but I will admit I'm a little nervous." Sora says knowing this was a big day and that for now, he'd be on the Governments radar more than before. Sora had talked with Riku and Kairi and they all agreed sooner or later the government was BOUND to learn of them and their power sooner or later. Especially if the heartless happen to attack before the keyhole to the world is found, but they still wanted to hide the full truth of their origins and powers as long as possible. Riku and Kairi wanting to stay off their radar completely while Sora was a little known as a BSAA hopeful and soon to be member.

"I'm sure," Lanna said knowing the feeling. Knowing Sora would have to be careful till he got on a team and even than he would have to be careful. She looked a bit concerned as she looked at her boyfriend. He was strong, stronger than a lot of the veterans here and they had been doing this job for years! She smiled lightly.

"Well, guess it's time to show them my stuff and what I learned from Jake about hand to hand combat." Sora said clenching his free hand as one hand held Lanna's gently. Giving a soft squeeze in support to assure her he was ready to face his test head on.

Lanna nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I know you can do it, Sora," she said as she held his hand gently. She kissed his cheek gently as she looked at him. "You've gotten stronger since being here and you're not as shy as you were in the beginning." She smiled, seeing the slight changes in him since being in her world.

"Well, your world helped me understand things and mature, Lanna. I've even come to an understanding with Anti because of you and honestly it's nice not having to worry about fighting Anti for control when using form drives anymore. Granted, it still pops up at times, but it's nowhere near as often as I used to worry about." Sora said glad for the change in his and Anti's bond when it comes to using form drives. While a part of him wishes Anti talked more, he was willing to accept Anti would talk when he wants to.

"I'm glad and change is good, but remember to not let your guard down, though. Sometimes change isn't always a good thing," Lanna said, remembering how the darkness had consumed the others. "But even with all the nightmare we have been through...you somehow still kept that easy going, optimistic and somewhat childish attitude but for that I am glad."

"Don't worry, I may be on speaking terms with Anti. But I still maintain my stance that he won't take me over and I'll walk the path of light, not darkness." Sora assures his girlfriend understanding her worry, it wasn't an easy to decision to open up to Anti like he had, but Anti seems content with their status for now.

Opening the doors, Sora walks into the gym used to train candidates for the BSAA and sees lots of people gathered. No surprise given Sora's match was a pretty big deal and could see several BSAA heads watching as both audience and judges for Sora's performance. Chris, Barry, and Jill all watching with smiles. But Sora knew they'd be professional as they judged him both in the sparring match and in his B.O.W. attack course. If he could ace his two tests, he'd be golden, but he knew Mr. Burns and his student to challenge Sora wouldn't make it easy for him...

Lanna kissed his cheek before leaving his side to join the audience. She knew Sora could do it, knowing his strength but Mr. Burns always left her nervous, even now when she was no longer his student.

Mr. Burns smirked as he stood next to his prize student, a tall African American teen. His head was shaved, buffed but wasn't as big as Chris is. He wore a tank top and baggy pants with boots.

"We are all gathered here to witness Trainee, Sora Kennedy take his trials of becoming one of the proud members of the BSAA. Rather if he passes or fails will depend on his performance on both the Sparring match and the B.O.W. attack course. The judges will be the senior founding members of BSAA. For that reason I wish to give a welcome to O'Brain for taking time to be part of the judging for Sora's test." Chris states on the microphone as an applause is heard for the elderly white male with graying hair. A small smile on his face as he gave a friendly wave to his former comrades.

The agents in the room and students waved back when O'Brian entered the room. Claire held a fussy Matthew as she stood next to her husband and daughter, watching. Lanna smiled as she saw the old man, having met him a couple of times and even read his books.

Jill smiled. "It's good to see you again, O'Brian," she said to the man, remembering when she had worked under him.

"Thank you, Jill, Chris, I see you two are doing quite good for yourselves as well." O'Brian said before he spotted Elly with Sherry and Jake in the stands nearby the parents. Jake giving a two fingered salute to the old man and O'Brian gave a nod in return. Before turning his attention to the stands. "It's great to see you all again, my brothers and sisters in arms. It does my heart great joy to see the BSAA in capable hands after I stepped down to pass the torch. As we wait to see another bunch hopefuls take their trials for this year's exam." O'Brian said as everyone got clapped in approval.

The crowd cheered as they listened to O'Brian talk, happy to see their old man. Lanna smiled as she watched with her parents. "We've been good," Jill said smiling. "The whole family is." She nor Chris had told O'Brian about the mission a month ago but they would give him a brief version of it.

"As I can see, your little one sure is growing fast Chris. You better enjoy every moment you have with her. One day she'll be a grown woman most likely charming boys that you'll have to chase off." O'Brian jokes with Chris, but still giving wise advice about parenting. As every moment was a treasure in and of itself.

Jill chuckled softly at that, knowing that O'Brian was right about that. She remembered when Lanna was born. She had been so tiny than but the years had gone by fast. She was now full grown and an agent with her own team, as well as a boyfriend. Shaking her head. "We will," she said. "Lanna grew up too fast as it is." She remembered Lanna and Elly forcing Chris, Jake and Leon to be their ponies!

They even still had pictures that Sora was unable to stop himself from laughing at once he saw them. Much to Jake's ire and Leon's embarrassment.

"Good, cause without further delay. Let's get the BSAA trials underway and hope for a bright future among those who pass the trials!" O'Brian said earning a cheer as the students all took their tests one by one. Sora watching carefully as he patiently, but anxiously waited his turn for his sparring portion of the test.

Some students doing a pretty good job in their sparring matches and others made mistakes that cost them the match.

The matches continued on, reaching into the third hour mark till than it was time for Sora's match. "Sora Kennedy, please step into the ring," the agent said. He waited patiently as Sora's opponent, the slight buff African American from earlier stepped forward. "Morgan Freeman, to the ring!"

Lanna and the rest of the Kennedy cheered for Sora from the sidelines as did Chris and Jill, but more on a silent level. They couldn't play favorites but knew Sora could handle himself.

Sora stepped forward into the ring, smiling bashfully at the applause and cheers he was getting. Hearing Lanna's cheers and seeing her made him smile brighter for a second before turning his attention to his opponent. "Hey there, Morgan, let's both do our best okay?" Sora said trying to be sporting and friendly to the guy. Despite who it was he was representing, he always try to befriend new people by being his usual self.

Morgan stared at Sora, taking him in but soon grinned. "A pleasure to meet ya, Sora," he said, offering a hand to shake. "To be honest, you don't look like much, but looks aren't everything, eh?" He didn't seem like the normal goons that Mr. Burns enlisted under his teach so Morgan was a bit of a surprise to Lanna and the others. "I'm looking forward to this fight."

The referee spoke. "Fighters ready?" he asked, breaking the conversation.

"Ready," Sora said before giving the friendly man his trademark grin. "As Jake would say, be ready for anything." Sora told him, hinting on Jake's warning to Sora in hand to hand training. Never underestimate your opponents, because even the most harmless look person could prove to be an expert.

Morgan nodded as he got into a stance. "Ready," he said grinning as he was itching for a good fight and was interested in how Sora fought. He had seen some moves from the camera feed but not enough to get a good idea of his fighting style. The referee nodded and raised his hand begin!"

Morgan looked at Sora as he got ready, waiting for the first punch.

Never let it be said Sora was one to back down from a challenge. As the young man took the invitation to see what Morgan can do, moving two quick steps as he opens with a quick jab that stops before meeting his raised arm meant to block. Morgan quickly picking up Sora's first fist was a fake out as Sora's left fist was heading for his stomach in an uppercut manner.

Morgan blocked the fist, catching it and gripped it in a hold as he moved downwards like he was aiming for a hit at Sora's stomach before moving upwards as his right fist headed strait towards Sora's face quickly.

The ref and the others watched the fight as it started, keeping quiet though the crowd of the onlookers cheered and roared, urging the fight.

Sora seeing the fist leans back to avoid it and lashes out a kick on Morgan's shin, making him grunt in pain. Enduring the pain Morgan lashed out with his hand toward Sora's face again, only for Sora to catch his wrist and restrain his hand. Both giving each other a determined glare, trying to break their hands free from the others hold.

Morgan glared and pushed him back, lunging at Sora with a vicious kick to the side, bringing his leg back and sent it flying at Sora. He didn't plan on giving Sora a chance to get a punch in. Morgan is quick with his movements, his body may have been big, but he was surprisingly agile.

Sora seeing this was forced to jump over the kick and launched a kick to Morgan's chest. Knocking Morgan to the ground as Sora fell to his back. Both shooting to their feet as Morgan rubbed his chest with a small wince. Sora only looked at him slightly worried as they both sized each other up.

"Sorry, did I kick you too hard, your bones aren't broken are they?" Sora asks in genuine concern, hoping he didn't cause permanent damage to the man. He had accidentally broken bones by getting too into a spar before. Maintaining constant control of his own power against normal humans was always a tricky task for him, but one he put all of his effort to mastering. For Lanna and his friends sake more than himself. Especially after all the help they gave him in training and giving him a chance to live among them peacefully. Safe from the government and from anyone who'd try to exploit or kill them.

Morgan blinked at the question, not used to hearing something like that from an opponent but smiled, nodding. "Nah, it's fine. But nice attack," he said as he knew there would be a bruise. He hadn't realized how strong Sora is, but had a feeling that he was holding back but for what purpose? He was confused by that.

He lunged again, sending out punches towards the younger boy.

Sora bobbed and weaved around his strikes. Raising his hands in a classic boxer guard, deflecting a punch with his right hand and stepping forward to barely avoid the follow up punch. Sora let's loose two jabs at Morgan's face, the first is barely avoided with a quick lean to the left. But was unable to avoid the second that caught him in the left cheek.

Both Sora and Morgan began trading blows. Sora trying to avoid getting tagged by too many punches, despite knowing with his endurance he could tank the punches all day. Morgan honestly surprised Sora with how quick and agile he was proving to be. Dodging a majority of Sora's attacks, but still taking a few hits too.

Morgan was impressed by Sora's abilities as he took the punches but returned them, trying to find a blind spot in his blocks. The fight seemed to drag on when it had only been about five minutes into the fight. The only sounds that was heard was their movements and grunts, filling the air.

The judges watched silently, having grown somewhat used to Sora's endurance from what they saw of it and was even more surprised that Morgan was able to keep up.

Sora narrowed his eyes in focus impressed Morgan was keeping up with him even in his limited levels he's keeping his strength at. Still, as much as he'd like to truly test his endurance and give him a real challenge. He had to end this in a believable way before people start thinking his endurance is superhuman again. He had a few close calls in the past and really wanted to avoid that kind of suspicion in front of so many people. Especially with Mr. Burns trying to find background intel on Sora as it is because of how no one could beat him so far. Luckily Leon, Claire, Jake, and Lanna's story gave him enough leeway to excuse the lack of background information. Assuming he was kidnapped as a young child possibly or maybe a foreigner that wasn't on the records before his kidnapping. The list went on and on with wild theories of Sora's true origins and he never bothered to correct them.

He knew one day he might have to, considering the keyhole to this world STILL wasn't found yet, but for now he planned to stall as long as possible.

 _'It's been fun, Morgan, please forgive me for ending our fight like this.'_ Sora thought apologetically as he used a believable burst of speed to close in Morgan's guard and land a harsh upper cut slightly stronger than normal. Trying to play out that he was putting all his strength in this without really doing it. It wasn't easy learning to make people believe you was fighting all out when in truth you're holding back, but it was a VERY useful skill that kept his hidden strength from being found out so far.

Morgan dropped instantly when the attack landed and coughed heavily. He was defeated. The ref spoke. "The winner is Sora Kennedy!" The crowds started clapping, watching the fight to the very end. Jill wrote down the results and her take on the fight as did the rest. She was proud of Sora for holding back his strength like he did. Lanna smiled as she saw Sora win this round and was surprised by Morgan's attitude as well, having expected him to be a bit more cruder like the rest. Mr. Burns scowled angrily, seeing his student have failed. He cursed silently.

Sora seeing this gave a small wave as he went to check on Morgan, holding a hand out for him. "You alright, Morgan?" Sora asks sincerely concerned, but still giving him a friendly smile as he offers his hand to pull him up.

Morgan looked up and smiled lightly. "Yeah...that was a good one," he said as he looked at Sora's hand and took it, standing slowly with his help. "I've taken some hard hits but I think that was one of the top three." He grinned a bit. "The top was getting hit by a truck."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Morgan. You really did good in our spar and I hope you pass the test with the rest of us. I'm sure you'll do great on the B.O.W. attack course with those moves." Sora said honestly, hoping that Morgan does pass this test. Out of all of Mr. Burns students, this one was earning a favorite spot quite easily compared to the other jerks.

Morgan grinned a bit. "Thanks," he said. "I hope to fight against you again. It was fun." He wouldn't mind fighting him again. "I hope you pull through as well, Sora. Maybe we'll end up on the same team, that is if you don't end up on your girlfriend's," He chuckled, knowing how close the two were.

Sora only chuckle shyly at that with a small blush on his cheeks. Knowing he was kinda busted on hoping to end up on Lanna's team. Even if he isn't, it changes nothing, but being on the same team WOULD make it easier on his mind if he can watch over her.

"Well folks, now that the spar is done. It's time to evaluate our candidates to see what the judges thought of their performance in the spar. As well as give any advice they deem needed to these hopefuls. I'll start with Morgan. You've proven to be a true hard hitter and a very experienced warrior. But you may want to work on getting a bit faster to avoid blows like the ones Sora dealt as his final blow. Other than that, I think all you need his experience and we can grant you plenty of it. So I hope you pass your attack course run, Morgan." O'Brian said to the crowd before addressing Morgan about what he thought of his performance.

Morgan bowed his head to O'Brian, feeling honored by his words and knew he would take it to heart. "Thank you sir," he said. "I will do my best."

"I'm glad to hear it, just keep up the good work." O'Brian said before turning to Sora. "Sora, you've come to us as a child with little known background and have made great strides according to the reports I heard. These reports clearly understate your skill level, but I feel you still need experience and a sense of caution when approaching new people. Trust is good, but from what I've read you tend to be too trusting at times. I hope your future teammates will help you learn who to trust and who not to in your future. As for your fight with Morgan, you show a lack of grapples like Morgan. Yet, your techniques were fluid, loose, but precise in your strikes. I feel you'll go far, Sora, but I want you and Morgan to remember that sometimes a submission hold is better for ending fights quickly." O'Brian says getting Sora to nod in understanding.

Lanna, Leon, Claire, and Jake all had said something similar about him being too kind for his own good.

"I understand, sir, thank you for your advice and I promise to do you proud in the BSAA once we graduate!" Sora said with a pat on the back for Morgan to show his faith that Morgan would pass too. Making O'Brian smile at Sora's friendly and optimistic aura he seems to subconsciously give off. People like this made O'Brian believe there is still hope for humanity.

"You really are a one of a kind, Sora, I'll give you that...Whoever your parents are or were, I bet they'd be proud of you." O'Brian said making Sora give an embarrassed smile, hiding the small pang in his heart at the mention of his parents. They didn't even know what happened to him since coming looking for Riku and Kairi...

He hoped they were okay and forgave him for not getting in contact sooner.

Jill spoke up. "Morgan, you are a good fighter no doubt with good experience but you need to work on your blocking," she said. "Don't go in so hard headed." Morgan nodded, taking it in. Jill smiled lightly before turning to Sora, seeing the look on his face. "You have gone through a lot, Sora, more than some teens your age should. But you are good on your feet and aiming your punches, but you also need to work on blocking as well."

Sora nods in understanding, giving Jill a thankful smile. "I got it, I'll be more careful, Jill." Sora said earning a smile from O'Brian and Chris.

"He's not one for protocol is he?" O'Brian asks Chris with a knowing grin that showed his amusement.

"No, sir, he's definitely not." Chris said making the old man chuckle. "Good, we need more honest souls like him."

Chris seeing this decided to focus on giving his review. "Morgan, Sora, you've both done an impressive job in this spar, but I feel you both share this same flaw that you must beware of." Chris stated getting their attention as the stood a little straighter.

"I noticed that you both did a decent job analyzing each other in the beginning, but in the end you seemed to be more focused on slugging it out than analyzing. While it's only a spar, I want you both to never let yourself stop analyzing your opponent just because they're strong." Chris warns them sternly.

Morgan nodded as he listened to them. "Yes sir," he said, his back straight. He knew he had his weaknesses to work on and often forget them at times.

"I understand, Chris, don't worry. I'll do my best to cover my weaknesses better." Sora said making many people chuckle in the stands at Sora's casual attitude. Another thing that earned the ire of people like Mr. Burns who is about protocol, but O'Brian clearly found it more amusing and a welcome change of pace.

Jill looked at Chris and looked at the boys. "Good. Now, rest up before the last part of your fight begins later on," she said. Morgan bowed his head. "Yes ma'am," he said.

"Alright, Jill. I'll hang with Lanna if that's okay." Sora said waiting for her permission as he didn't want to be rude to someone he considered a good friend. In someways a part of his own family, though he hasn't admitted it yet.

Jill smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I'm sure she'll enjoy your company," she said. "Your next match is in two hours. Use them well." She picked up her glass and took a sip of her water. Morgan chuckled softly and waved as he headed out. The ref called out the next fighters for the next round. Lanna was waiting for Sora out back.

"Great, see you later, Jill!" Sora called heading out to meet with Lanna out back as O'Brian smiled a knowing look at his two comrades. "Young love?"

"Young love and a very possible marriage once older." Chris confirmed making the old man smile at the good news.

"Well, when it happens. Please send me an invitation, I'd love to see a nice wedding between them someday." O'Brian requested making Chris nod with a small smile.

"Sure thing, O'Brian, but first we have to judge the rest of the candidates." Chris said as everyone focused on their task.

:Scene Change: Outside the BSAA training facility 3rd P.O.V.:

Sora soon made his way out the back looking for Lanna, but not seeing her hiding behind him. Smiling mischievously as he looked around for her. "Lanna? Where are you?"

Lanna held back a giggle as she watched Sora look around for her. She felt giddy like a school girl with a crush but at the same time a warmth flooded her. It was hard to describe but nearing Sora, Lanna felt complete. She sneaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him gently. "Right behind you," she murmured in his ear gently. She felt safe, happy. She has a loving family, friends and a boy she could say safely say 'I love you' and knew he felt the same.

Sora looked over his shoulder smiling at her before kissing her lips. Both enjoying it for a few seconds before Sora pulled back to tell her the words that meant so much to them both.

"I love you, Lanna," Sora said sincerely, happy to have time with his girlfriend as he enjoyed the feeling of his girlfriend leaning against his back with her arms wrapped around him. It made him feel right at home in her arms and honestly, he'd happily spend the rest of his life with her on her world.

Lanna smiled against his lips, enjoying the feeling of sharing this moment with him. She gave his waist an affectionate squeeze as she looked up at him. "I love you too, Sora," she said softly. "I'm so proud of you. You did great out there." She touched his cheek gently.

Sora blushed as her hand rested on his cheek. His heart speeding up at the simple touch and Sora leaned his cheek against her hand further. Enjoying the physical contact between them. "It wasn't easy holding back, but I'm glad I did a good job and got past that part of the test. Only the attack course is left." Sora said enjoying her arms around his waist and leaning against her slightly.

"Yes and that may prove to be a bit harder," Lanna said stroking his cheek gently. "But I know you can do it and it looks like you made a new friend as well." She smiled softly, feeling his cheek lean into her hand and his body leaning into hers. This was enough for them both. Though there had been times when they were alone, make out sessions had become a bit heated but nothing to heavy to lead them into dangerous grounds that neither were ready for. "Morgan seems different than the rest."

"I'm thankful for that, it's a welcome change from the arrogant jerks and perverted idiots he used to bring." Sora said frowning in annoyance as he remembered a few perverts he trounced in training. Mainly because they hit on Lanna in front of him or tried to flirt/hit on her when she was alone expecting to catch her off guard.

"Agreed," Lanna said sighing and frowned. "It's annoying and it can't be any worse than those fangirls that flocked around you." She loved Sora dearly, but sometimes his innocence blindsided him at times, making him clueless when it comes to flirting. It made Lanna irritated and frustrated.

"I do admit the ladies are a little too friendly, but I doubt they mean any harm." Sora said, again his innocence keeping him from seeing what she meant. But the look on his face showed those girls made him uncomfortable in the past.

Lanna sighed softly. "Sora, I love you to pieces, but they are far from friendly," she said as she looked at him softly. She looked at him. She did love him but wondered if his clueless and innocence would bring them to their first fight. "They give the saying 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned' a new meaning."

"Well, at least they aren't trying to kill us, though I wish they could be nicer to you..." Sora said honestly confused why those girls and Lanna kept glaring at each other...or the accidents keep happening around him when they catch him alone. They were either very clumsy or maybe they needed more sleep to keep their balance.

Jake's been a godsend when it came to keeping away girls that tried to feel his butt or chest up. He could do without the teasing though or being called 'every girls favorite jail bait'.

"Babe, I'll be alright. With your training and everyone else's, I can handle them," Lanna said, kissing his cheek. Though she wondered if she could handle them emotionally. She wasn't a super hero and words still hurt, no matter what people said. There had been a couple of times she hold up in the girls bathroom, crying.

She was thankful for Jake's help.

"Are you sure, you know I can tell them to stop glaring if it helps." Sora said wanting to help her. He remembers one time one of those girls got pranked with her locker exploding whip cream on her face, top, and all over her school supplies. No one found who did it, but Sora suspected Jake might have a hand in it. Despite the fact he wasn't talking and no one can find any evidence he did...

What tipped Sora off was that Sherry seems annoyed and somewhat happy at Jake's smug smirk when the subject comes up.

Lanna smiled as she remembered it. "I'm sure," she said, pulling back a bit to look at him and played with his hair lightly. "Just gotta deal with it." She tilted her head. "We have an hour and thirty minutes. What would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want, I was hoping to make this time about you, Lanna." Sora said hoping she had an idea what she wanted to do. He really wanted to make up for the stress he's seen in her eyes at times lately. While he didn't know the reason why, he knew something was bothering her when those girls got around him. He wanted to make Lanna happy.

Lanna smiled softly. "Well we can go to the park for a bit," she said. "I have a spot I want to show you." She had a special spot in the park that she hadn't shown anyone before, not even her family.

"As you wish, milady.~" Sora said with a gentleman bow as he winks at her. Happy to have something he can do to make Lanna's spirits higher than before.

Lanna giggled and smiled at him. She held out her hand for him. "Charmer," she said softly, kissing his cheek gently. She was happy with him and knew he wouldn't cheat on her as he wasn't the type. She trusted him but didn't trust the girls that much as they were sneaky.

Leading down the road, Lanna was excited to show Sora the place. The park is known for it's beautiful flowers and hedges and marble fountain in the center of the park. "When we get there, I want you to close your eyes and no peaking" she said, winking at Sora.

"Alright, alright. No peeking, I promise," Sora promises sincerely with a small smile on his face, happy to see Lanna so excited to show him this spot of her's.

"Alright, close your eyes" Lanna said smiling as they neared. Once he did, Lanna took his hand and led him through a metal doorway and led him down a small walkway before stopping. "Alright, open them." When Sora would open his eyes, he would be greeted by a sight that looked like it was painted. They were in a large garden with a gazebo nestled among a wall of roses and inside the gazebo there is a small table and chairs, made for two. A small babbling brook that snaked it's away under a bridge and led into the main park The soft scent of flowers greeted his nose.

"Lanna..it's beautiful here. How did you find this place?" Sora asks amazed that Lanna found such a tranquil location, it made him feel so peaceful here. He couldn't even feel Anti stirring in his heart or it's darkness, just peaceful and abundant light.

"I found this place a few months ago, before mom and dad were kidnapped," Lanna said smiling. "It was pure chance but I fell in love with it." Bird's chirped from overhead of them, somewhere deep in the trees. "It's my safe haven, away from stress and drama, somewhere I can think." She looked at him and smiled softly. "This place is called 'Lover's garden'. I looked it up and found the place in a history book. Couples would come here to get away and spend time together."

"It certainly fits, I can't even hear Anti or feel the darkness from him right now...I just...feel at peace here." Sora informs Lanna, wanting her to know how great he feels. All the while looking at his surroundings in awe and content with the peaceful aura it gives off.

"You can't?" Lanna asked surprised to hear that, knowing that Anti was always a constant thing for him. "That's interesting." She tilted her head and looked out at the surroundings. "This place is peaceful. I've debated on grabbing my sleeping bag and taking it out here to look up at the stars, but I don't think the head gardener would like it too much."

"Probably not...but that doesn't mean we can't try~" Sora said suggestively with a small grin on his face.

Lanna giggled. "Are you proposing something?" she asked, winking at him teasingly and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "We'd have to sneak out."

"You say that like it's hard," Sora shot back with a mischievous smirk. This little act reminding him of the times he used to sneak out with his childhood friends to go prove they were brave kids by venturing the islands at night. Their parents weren't amused, but it was too much fun at the time. "Come on, it'll be great~" Sora presses holding her close in his arms and laying his head on her shoulder. Looking at her with a hopeful pleading look. Hoping to copy the puppy dog look that make most people comply.

"Mmm alright," Lanna said purring softly and kissed his nose gently. "It sounds like fun and romantic." She winked at him as she leaned into him. It sounded like fun as well. She hadn't snuck out of the house for awhile and it could be a treasured memory as well.

Sora blushed and smiled as she kissed his nose, feeling very motivated to make tonight the best of her life. "Believe me, Lanna, I'll make it the best night you've had yet." Sora whispered to her lovingly holding her close and pressing his forehead to hers. Their noses touching before kissing her gently, but passionately on the lips.

Lanna smiled at him softly, her heart beating against her ribs. "I believe you, Sora," she whispered softly as she leaned into him. And she did and with all her heart. She kissed him back gently but it was just as passionate as his, her eyes closed as she leaned into him, feeling his arms around her. She was excited about tonight, the idea of sneaking out was only part of it but it was mostly due to spending more time with him.

"You keep this up, Lanna, we're going to end up making out on this very nice spot." Sora warned Lanna playfully as he leaned them both down with him on top of her. Looking at her intensely with love and a hint of lust that he wasn't aware of building in him.

"Heh, would that be such a bad thing?" Lanna asked, smiling as she looked up at him. Her cheeks stained a soft pink which quickly deepened as she saw the hint of lust in his eyes and knew her own mirrored the same feeling. She looked at her watch, seeing they still had an hour left and could make it back in time for Sora's match. She cupped his cheek gently and leaned up, letting her tongue lightly lick at his lower lip teasingly. The gesture spoke volumes, her want for him.

Sora showed her his own desire for her, opening his mouth to let her tongue in as he kissed passionately. His tongue tangling with her own as he lowered himself on top of Lanna. Letting her feel his body press against her own. Loving the feel of Lanna's warm and soft body against his semi hard one. He wasn't a body builder tough, but he was pretty solid.

Lanna didn't care if he was a body builder or not, as she enjoyed his semi hard body against her soft one. Her hands rested on his back as their tongues fought and danced together. She pressed her lips against his, enjoying the feeling. She enjoyed his kisses as they always made her shiver.

Sora moaned softly into the kiss, enjoying the feeling he had as their tongues danced inside their mouths. His hands caressing her sides as he learned she seems to like that in the past times they made out. He never went too far with her, but he knew this was one of ways she likes him to touch her.

Moaning softly, Lanna lightly gripped the back of his shirt, shivering from his caresses as she kissed him deeply, running her tongue along his in a teasing manner. Her heart seem to speed up each time he touched her and smiled against his lips as he remembered she enjoyed his hands on her.

Sora moans into the kiss, feel his urges kicking higher in gear and his pants starting to get tight. Pressing himself a bit against Lanna on instinct and kissing her deeply in turn. His passionate kisses lovingly against her own, while his tongue dances with her own. Gently, but lovingly caressing Lanna's thigh and rear.

Lanna moaned a bit louder against his lips as she lightly dug her nails into his back, shifting a bit so she could pull him closer still. She was starting to get a bit warm around the edges now. She shivered as she felt his hand on her rear and thigh, her face turning bright red from the feeling but enjoyed it.

Sora groaned in pleasure of her nails clawing his back. A pleasant feeling urging him more forward pressed against her on the ground. Flush as his body was mesh with her own. Her breasts against his chest and her legs wrapping around his. Sora's excitement growing as his member was getting harder in his tightening pants. Pressing against Lanna's legs and pants covered vagina.

Lanna groaned softly as she slipped her hands under his shirt, grazing his skin with her nails as she felt his want pressing against her own, shivering. She murmured lovingly against his lips as the kiss grew even more heated and passionate. She broke the kiss to breath, looking up at him as a thin trail of saliva connected to them. Leaning forward, she planted small kisses and nips along the curve of his neck and shoulder.

Sora moans at the kisses as he does the same as she has, kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder. Caressing her sides sensually all the while, enjoying the feel of Lanna's body against his own. His love and desire growing stronger the more they got into it.

Lanna nipped at his neck, her hips pressing into his more and unknowingly rubbed against him. She couldn't remember if their make out's ever got this hot and heavy before. She sucked on his skin gently, panting softly as she felt his chest against her breasts, panting softly.

Sora felt his body getting hot and knew they were going farther then last time. So he stops himself to make sure he make their first is something special, instead of a pent up desire outburst in a secluded spot. Granted, it would be amazing and kinda hot considering it's out in the open with a danger element of getting caught. But he really rather they do it somewhere private and alone with no danger.

"Lanna, we keep going, I'm not gonna be able to stop myself from making love to you in this spot." Sora warns his girlfriend and love of his heart panting softly. Trying to reign himself in, but having a difficult time ignoring his urges to claim her here and now. His eyes showing their desire struggling to be restrained.

Lanna panted softly as she looked up at him, feeling her own desire raging through her as she wanted him to take her now in this spot but she knew he was right. "I...I know," she said softly. She took in a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. "Plus...we don't have any condoms...even if I am on the pill." Her parents had given her a refresher on the birds and the bees and made sure they knew when the time was right. She pressed her forehead against his. "I do want you, Sora, and I can't wait for that step."

"That makes two of us, Lanna." Sora said honestly with a small smile. Getting up and offering a hand to her. While trying to ignore his boner poking at his pants and making him uncomfortable.

Lanna smiled as she stood up with his hand and tried not to stare at the bulge in his pants. She looked up at Sora and smiled softly at him. "Thank you for coming with me, Sora," she murmured softly.

"Thanks for bringing me, Lanna, it's nice to get a break from feeling Anti's darkness." Sora said with obvious relief and cheer in his voice. He had nothing against Anti, but darkness was still something he was not too keen on. They did enjoy the little understanding they have though between each other as two parts of a whole.

"I'm sure it was," Lanna said smiling. She knew he was still at odds with Anti most of the time but was relieved he could get along with him when needed.

"Well, how much time do we have left? Enough to get cinnamon buns and milkshakes together?" Sora asks hoping for a quick snack before the B.O.W. attack course part of his test. If he passes that, he's in the BSAA for sure!

Lanna giggled and smiled. "We have forty minutes. Enough time to get a quick snack in," she said. She knew he would pass the test and join BSAA. He was strong enough and had learned a lot since being on her world. She still remembered how innocent he was than, even more so than what he is now. She grinned. "I really got you hooked on cinnamon buns huh?"

"You know it!" Sora said with smiling wide, before picking Lanna up bridal style and carrying her to the Cinnamon bun store. Enjoying the blush he saw on her face as it made her more adorable to him.

Lanna squeaked as she held onto him, blushing heavily from the feeling of being carried like this but smiled at him. She blushed even harder as the clerk smiled at the pair, giggling. "Aw so cute!" she said to them. "When's the wedding?"

"Not for a little while, sadly, I'm still underage for now." Sora admits wanting to make Lanna blush some more, making sure not to let go of her for added chances to keep her blushing.

Lanna blushed even harder at that. Though she couldn't help picture Sora in a tux. Her whole face turned bright right at the thought. She swallowed. The clerk giggled. "The same order?" she asked. Since Lanna first introduced him to the place they had been regulars there.

"You got it!" Sora cheered carrying her to their seats and gently let Lanna into her chair. Flashing her a loving and apologetic smile. "Hope you enjoyed the ride, Lanna."

Lanna chuckled softly. "I did, goof," she said smiling at him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're too good to me." She smiled softly and often wondered how she was so lucky to have him in her life.

"I just want you to feel as special to me as you truly are, Lanna." Sora said honestly sitting across from her on the table. Waiting for their order.

Lanna smiled and held his hand gently. "Thank you, Sora," she said softly. "That means a lot to me." And it did. He did make her feel special and wanted.

"Anytime, Lanna, anytime." Sora assures his girlfriend giving her hand a gentle squeeze, finding content in holding her hand in his own.

Lanna smiled and squeezed back gently as the clerk came out with their orders. She smiled at the couple and left. "It smells good," Lanna said softly, her stomach growling lightly.

"It sure does...and it looks good too." Sora said adding the extra icing on his cinnamon bun, before starting to cut it into bite sized pieces.

"It does," Lanna said adding her own extra icing on her bun and cut into it. "Aunt Jill has a recipe from grandma and it tells you how to make you own cinnamon buns and icing. Maybe we could try it?" She put the bite into her mouth and chewed.

"Sounds good, Lanna-uhm~" Sora said before eating one of the bite sized icing covered pieces of cinnamon bun. Moaning in delight at the taste with a happy expression on his face and his eyes closed.

"Heh," Lanna said as she ate her piece, sighing happily as she relaxed. Wiping her mouth, she took a sip of her milkshake, chocolate, her favorite. "Mmm, it's always so good here!"

"I know, right?!" Sora asks happily as he moaned in delight as he took more bites of his cinnamon bun and washed it down with some of his milkshake. Truly this was an ideal break in his mind from the tests.

Lanna smiled as she relaxed, finishing the rest of her cinnamon bun. "I wish this never end," she said softly, looking out at the horizon. There was a lot of things on her mind; her first mission, the nightmares, the training, spending time with her family and friends, but under it all she felt a bit unease.

"I know what you mean, but don't worry. I'll always be there for you, Lanna." Sora assures his girlfriend, knowing she felt at unease lately. Truthfully, Sora felt the same, like something was off or something was coming. He couldn't promise that everything would stay peaceful, a keybearers job was to protect and that meant getting into conflicts to save or protect others.

"I know and I will do the same for you," Lanna said, knowing his job as the keybearer never ended, just like her own job. It was one of the many things that bonded them besides the horrors in Spain. She knew not everything will be sunshine and sprinkles, knowing what was out there but she was hopeful.

Finishing his meal and drink, Sora looks at the clouds. Admiring the sight of the clear blue sky they float high above their heads in. "How much time do we have left, Lanna?" Sora asks wanting to be sure he makes it back in time. Once he's in, he can be a step closer to protecting this world better and being by Lanna's side as her teammate in the BSAA.

Riku and Kairi had both taken to being Ada's partner and trainee respectively. Due to Riku's experience and Ada's knowledge and skill. They made good teachers for her, while Riku covers Ada's back on missions and information seeking on Organization XIII's movements. So far things were quiet, but Sora knew they'd make a move sooner or later.

"Twenty minutes," Lanna said looking up at the sky and looked at him. "We better start heading back." She finished her drink and wiped her face. She had already paid for their snack's. She stood up slowly and stretched, yawning a bit. She remembered Ada taking on Riku and Kairi as her partners in training and had to admit, it was good for the woman.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sora agrees pushing his chair back in place before giving a nod of thanks with a thumbs up to the chef. Receiving a friendly wave and smile in return as Sora gently takes Lanna's hand in his own. "Let's head out, Lanna!"

Lanna smiled as she held his hand. "Alright" she said as she waved to the chef and started walking with him. "How do you think the fight will go?" She was curious about it, knowing it was different every year as they wanted to keep things less predictable for the trainees. She remembered her last two challenges she had.

"Not sure, but I can't wait to see!" Sora said going into a light jog with Lanna to the BSAA training facility.

"When I went through it, I had to fight a holographic B.O.W and a crazy human," Lanna said as she jogged with him, smiling a bit. "At least it's not real monsters!"

"Well if you think about it, it makes sense. They can't risk rookies getting killed fighting real B.O.W.s in a BSAA training facility, when their purpose is to kill B.O.W.s and protect people from them. Sure it would give experience, but if what I seen from the media is anything to believe. They'd make a huge mess of the BSAA if they tried training that way. Claiming it too dangerous or inhumane." Sora said remembering one of the few things in this world he hates.

The media, they claim to be unbiased truth seekers, but yet he's seen how they easily pick sides and demonize somethings that shouldn't be. Especially how everyone gets caught up in racism and sexism wars with each other. Usually over little reasons or reasons unrelated to race or sex at all. One thing he found sad was how they tried to say video games made people into violent killers.

If they had seen what he saw, they'd know video games isn't how bad people break laws. They had MANY other reasons to and very few of them were at least understandable. Wrong, but understandable at least. Some people stole for food, sometimes, people kill to avenge their loved ones or protect someone they care for. In the end, their legal system was heavily flawed and if what Leon said is true... Most likely corrupt from the inside out in multiple ways.

"I know and I'm glad they don't," Lanna said as she walked and sighed. "They should see what the real monsters are like." She shivered a bit. "Video games are purely innocent compared to what is going on. I wouldn't put it past them to try to make people think that the B.O.W'S are the innocent ones!" It made her sick to see the media stoop so low.

"Agreed." Sora said nodding in agreement as they arrived at the training facility. Both passing the doors as Lanna made her way to her family and Sora lining up with the other hopefuls, giving Morgan a smile as he spots him. "You ready for this, Morgan?"

Morgan grinned at him. "Totally!" he said as as some of the teachers were handing out armor and laser guns for the next test. Jill looked at them. "Alright everyone" she said looking at them. "Your last test is to save the civilian in the city. If you get hit, your armor will turn red and you are out but that doesn't mean you won't be considered to graduate with the others. Hit the civilian and you are disqualified."

"However, you'll be facing holograms of B.O.W.s in the test, so work together and cover each others backs. Based on your performance and rescue of the civilian, we'll grade you all. Now suit up, check your guns, and get ready for the light to turn green. Once it does, the test has begun and you may move into the course." Chris orders with a commanding tone that makes everyone, even Sora, stand at attention.

"Is that understood?" Jill asked and the group answered, "Yes sir!" Jill nodded and headed to the desk with Chris. Morgan looked at Sora, grinning. "This will be fun!"

"You know it! Bet I can shoot more B.O.W.s than you." Sora said with a challenging grin, this event reminding him of the fun times he spent being rivals with Riku. Back to a more innocent time on Destiny Island where they tried to out do each other and pushed each other to their limits. The thought made Sora smile in nostalgia as he equipped his vest and helmet. Checking his laser gun and nodding in satisfaction seeing it works.

"We'll see about that" Morgan said grinning as he accepted the challenge and pulled on his vest and helmet. He checked his laser gun and grinned widely to see it was working correctly. "I can't wait to start." The lights started to dim a little as a traffic light lowered from the ceiling. The bright red light glowed in the dim lights. The other trainees shifted in their spots, seeing the light changed to yellow. "Almost time." The light turned green, signaling the start of the test.

"Agents, start!"

Sora and the agents moved into the city with a brisk pace. Making sure to pace themselves as everyone kept a careful eye on their surrounds. The city seemingly quiet and looks a lot like Raccoon City did during the Raccoon City Incident years ago. One of few Bio Warfare incidents worthy of the history books.

"How are we gonna find the civilian in all of this?" One of the hopefuls asked his comrades around him. Nervously looking around, making Sora roll his eyes at the guy being nervous NOW. If this made him nervous, he'll have a heart attack against the real thing.

"Keep cool man. We'll find the civilian," Another hopeful said as they kept together, looking through the city streets. The incident at Raccoon City was more than well known and Leon and Claire had mention it more than once as did Lanna. Lanna wasn't alive than but she had heard the screams and cries from her parents bedroom when they had their nightmares.

A growl was heard to the left side of them and soon two more growls added to the first one. Morgan turned to the left, frowning as he gripped his laser. "We're not alone," he said.

Sora heard growls coming from their right soon after as he saw movement between a couple of cars. " Careful guys, they're flanking us..." Sora warns the group with a firm grip on his laser gun.

The growls grew louder as a Hunter landed on a car in front of them and two more behind the group. One of the girls whimpered softly. The Hunters looked very real as drool mixed with blood dripped from their jaws and claws, their eyes glowing in the dim lights.

"Morgan, get the one in front. I'll keep the two behind us busy!" Sora called shooting at the Hunters behind them. Forcing them to jump away as they tried to flank the group while avoiding Sora's shots.

"Right!" Morgan said as he took aim and fired at the Hunter, watching it jump back and slash at one of the Hopefuls. Who was able to jump back, shooting at the B.O.W. Morgan turned to see a fourth Hunter inch towards Sora. "Sora!" Morgan said, turning and shot at the Hunter.

Sora hearing his name being called glanced back to see it get shot. "Thanks!" Sora called finally nailing one of the two hunters and ducking a swipe from the other. Making it miss and stumble forward past him. Sora seeing the chance spun and fired on it's back making it vanish.

"Clear!" Sora calls as his enemies were eliminated and he couldn't see anymore hunters.

Morgan nodded and was ready to speak when he heard one of the Hopefuls whimpered, having wet himself and his armor had changed color. "Oh man..." the Hopeful said, sighing heavily and was called off the scene, leaving nine more. That years class was divided into three groups of ten. The others would do their testing after Sora's group. Morgan wondered how the kid would react to a real B.O.W.

"Poor guy..." Sora muttered feeling kinda bad for him, even though this was clearly a bit too much for that rookie. "So who's leading?" Sora asks wondering who would lead their search for the 'civilian' they had to rescue.

One female spoke up, gaining their attention. "Come on," she said. She looked like Kairi almost but with blond hair and green eyes and a birth mark under her left eye. 'We have a mission and standing here won't accomplish it."

Another rash and somewhat rude Rookie spoke up. "Who the hell put you in charge?" he asked angrily. "Just because your a girl?" Morgan sighed heavily.

Sora decided to end this the only way he knew was safest. Plus this girl wasn't acting like his admirers so far, so that was a plus in his book. "You guys do what you want, but at least she seems to know what she's doing. Coming, Morgan?" Sora says before asking Morgan if he was going to join them. He really wanted to get this test done as soon as possible and the best way to stop in fighting, was for someone they deemed strong to join one side. Sora, knowing that he was for some reason popular as the strongest trainee in their group, would make people less likely to pick fights when he's involved.

That was one thing many of the senior members were thankful to him for. With his no loss record in all of his spars, it made people think twice about fighting him or fighting when he's around. Knowing he's the type to break fights by being the wall or by subduing someone hot headed enough to challenge him too.

"I'm with you," Morgan said nodding to Sora and looked at the girl. "We're willing to listen." The girl nodded. "Good. Now, the civilian will most likely be guarded by the Hunters" she said. Morgan raised a brow. "Hunter's don't usually hunt in packs though" he said, remembering what he had read. "Unless they're programmed that way."

Another Hopeful spoke. 'They could be" he said as he didn't want in fighting.

"So find the place with the most hunters and we're bound to be close. Sounds good, but we need to be careful of ambushes too..." Sora said with a hand under his chin in thought wondering how to proceed without making reckless charges. While he COULD take them all out himself quickly, he needed to learn to blend in and keep his powers secret AND work with a team without his keyblade. So he felt pretty pressured to finish this in record time, but he was glad this was virtual for that reason.

If it was real, he would be MORE tempted to bring out his keyblade if someone was in trouble or something in the plan went wrong.

"Yeah, so MAYBE a distraction than" Morgan said frowning a bit. "But like Sora said we need to be careful." They had to work as a group if they wanted to pass and join their own teams. "But there is only nine of us left so this has to work." He looked at their faces and the blond girl frowned. 'I don't think splitting up is a good idea."

"I wasn't saying split up, not fully," Morgan said. "We find the heard and three of us could lead them to the group and take them out that way."

"I volunteer for bait," Sora said immediately, as one speed was his thing and everyone who knew him knows how fast he is. Two, he had what people would call a hero complex, helping out nearly anyone he thought was good or innocent, so he tends to put himself on the distraction or decoy jobs that he knew no one else would want to go on.

Most people see this as him being suicidal or maybe too optimistic about things, the Kennedy and Redfield family on the other knew there was more too it than that. Sora had a big heart and always acted on it first, secondly, he was leagues stronger than everyone else and he knew it. So he uses that power to ensure their safety by doing things too risky for normal people.

Morgan looked at his new friend and grew worried. "Sora? Are you sure?" he asked, not knowing how fast he was and barely knew what his real strength is. Even if this is a test they had to treat it as real and his worry for the younger male is evident on his face. The others looked at Sora like he was nuts.

"I can handle it, trust me. I'm fast on my feet and at thinking on the fly, I'll trust you guys to give me covering fire once I lead them to you." Sora says trying to assure his teammates who ALL were looking hesitant on this. It's not like they doubted Sora, but they thought this was beyond a doubt, a suicidal tactic no sane man would come up with. The odds of any normal human outrunning a pack of hunters were slim and something none of them wanted to experience.

Sora seeing their hesitation decided to drop the bomb he knew would make at least most of them leave it to him. "During my time with Lanna and Jake, I learned something when they rescued me. The only way evil wins is when good men do nothing and sometimes that means taking a risk. I know I can make it back to you guys safe and I'm not about to make any of you do it. Not when I can see how many of you are hesitant for the role."

Morgan nodded. "Alright then," he said, not really enjoying the idea but knew Sora was right. "We'll follow your idea and we'll be ready for you when you give the signal." He was starting to trust Sora and knowing how he had more field experience than the rest of them. Hell, Lanna, who had been in that group not too long ago, had more experience than any of them. A lot of them looked up to her as well but had earned a lot of heat from it as well.

"Right, get into positions. I'll get their attention and signal you once I have them following me." Sora said rushing off in a light jog to pace himself as everyone got to an ambush point. Sora looked at the building he was heading toward. It looked like an old church, but one that was built sturdy with two floors made of stone. The only compromising thing was the windows all looked shattered, making Sora tense as he looked for signs of movement. No use making a target of himself until he knows it's Hunters he's dealing with and not just zombies.

Zombies he could easily kill on his own and spare them using their ambush plan for. They'll need the rounds on the hunters.

There was a groan to his left and from inside of the building he could hear the sound of someone screaming, crying for help. A small group of zombies came out from behind the building, groaning hungrily as they shambled towards Sora, reaching out to him. They were in various stages of decay.

Sora hearing the voice, knew he had to radio it in to keep his teammates from springing their trap too soon. "Guys, I hear a voice crying for help inside the building, no hunters are seen yet. But I have a few zombies coming out, proceeding to take them out, over." Sora called on his comm link on his helmet, firing a short burst of rifle fire at the zombies, dropping them quickly one by one.

"Copy that, tread carefully," Morgan said through the radio. The zombies moaned loudly as they were taken down easily, signaling Hunters as they growled, eyes flashing gold in the dim lightning. Eight Hunters snarled at Sora, saliva dripping from their fangs and jumped to the ground in front of Sora.

"I found the hunters and am now leading them to you guys, over!" Sora said taking a small spray at the hunters to annoy them into chasing him. It worked like a charm as they roared and chased after him, Sora having to dodge roll under one the leaped swiping for his head. Only to miss and hit a car next to him instead. Shooting quickly to his feet, Sora leaped on a car hood and handsprings off it to avoid another hunter who caved the roof of the car he sprung off of.

Sora continuing the chase in a mad dash as he made his way to where he knew the ambush was waiting.

Morgan and the others could hear Sora making his way towards them with the Hunters, hearing them snarling and growling angrily. The team gripped their laser guns, waiting for Sora to get passed them before shooting. The one who had yelled at the Kairi look-a-like is shaking like a leaf, muttering under his breath. The woman nudged him, frowning. "Sh!" she hissed. "They'll hear you." The rookie glared at her.

Sora soon passed the spot spotting Morgan as he flashed him a thumbs up, before narrowing his eyes as the Hunters got into the kill zone. "NOW!" Sora called to his allies dodging another swipe for his head as he performed a combat roll to evade and make his way to cover. Hiding behind a car as he took shots at any Hunters he could safely shoot without risking his allies.

Morgan and the others started to shoot at the Hunters and ducked under swipes at their heads and scattered around the area. The rookie that had been arguing with the them was hit and taken out from the game as the rest started to take down the Hunters. "Watch your backs!" the woman said twisting around to see a Hunter sneaking up behind Morgan and took it down.

It took a few seconds, but the ambush worked like a charm with only one casualty. Making Sora feel bad for the rookie who got hit and hoped he'd still get in. He just needed someone to help him maintain his cool was all... "Everyone okay?" Sora asks everyone looking around and checking his gun to make sure it was still loaded.

The other rookies nodded as they looked a bit winded from the attack, even Morgan looked a little tired. They would need some more training for their endurance's. "Yeah, we're fine," One rookie said, panting a bit. "So...do we just march into the building to get the civilian?"

Morgan shook his head. "No, there may be more inside so we'll need to tread carefully," he said, frowning. "That seemed a little too easy."

"Well, we best get moving in formation then, the civilian won't come to us." Sora said knowing staying there would only waste time and sadly they were on the clock. Plus he was also treating it like a real mission with a real civilian. Which meant he had no time to sit around and think for too long.

They nodded and started walking to the church. "Fog?" One asked, seeing wisps of fog rolling in. "Here?" Another rookie snorted. "Calm down. Couldn't have thought it would be too easy." The fog started to thicken a bit more as they reached the building. The large doors were closed but not locked.

"Keep your guard up everyone," Sora cautions his allies as he opens the door with Morgan. Both quickly checking the interior with their guns aimed around as they search.

"Clear." Sora called quietly to Morgan as he saw no signs of enemies yet.

Morgan checked the corner and nodded. "Clear," he said as he stepped forward slowly, seeing rows of pews and at the front of the building is the civilian. "Civilian in clear view." A rookie grinned and walked forwards. "Piece of cake!" he said and just as he said that the light from overhead started to swing and broke, falling towards the rookie. Morgan swore and pushed him out of the way.

Everyone, except for Morgan and rookie, pointed their guns up and around the room. Making sure there was no one else in the room to have caused that. Sora walked up to Morgan and helped him up.

"You two alright?" Sora asks them as he helps the rookie up after Morgan.

"Yeah," Morgan said nodding as he looked at the cord and frowned heavily. "It was cut." The rookie nodded at Sora and frowned. "Cut?" He parroted, looking a bit pale. Morgan nodded. "Yeah..." he said, gripping his gun and looked up towards the rafter, not seeing anything.

Sora cursed as his eyes scanned the rafters. One thing he hated about holograms was that there was no hearts to sense, so he was fighting blind like the rest of them. Sora raised his gun looking around carefully, before seeing a shadow move and trying to follow it. Only to mentally curse realizing he lost it.

"Guys, we got a hostile in here, it's fast." Sora warns everyone through his comm link silently.

"Great..." A hopeful said, sighing. "And it's playing Hide and Seek with us." Morgan looked around, frowning as the rafters creaked and groaned. "No. It's camouflage. It's a new type of Hunter," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Look for something that doesn't fully blend in with the area. You won't have time to look for foot prints...AH!"

Morgan went flying to the ground as the Hunter had tackled him, blocking it's fangs from reaching him.

"Morgan!" Sora shouted in worry shooting it's back with his rifle. Watching it vanished as he approached Morgan with caution, looking around for anything not blending in. "Morgan, you okay?"

Morgan nodded, grunting as he sat up slowly. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his back. "Ugh...I hate those things." He stood up onto his feet and looked around. "Thanks for the save." He looked at the surrounding area till his eyes landed on the civilian. "Did you kill it?"

"I think so, but without a body I can't be sure. Holograms disappear when they die, but these things also turn invisible..." Sora said hating the circumstances of their new enemy. Assuming it's even only one, which Sora doubts. Looking around carefully for any signs of something not right in the room.

"Yeah..." Morgan said sighing heavily as he looked around the room, not seeing anything in the room. Nothing shifted or moved. "Let's start moving to the civilian."

"Once we get there, do we have to get it out?" One asked, confused and looked at the others. "Or is that the end of it?" He started moving towards the dummy.

"One way to find out, see if we can grab the dummy and move it. If not confirmation comes from Chris or one of the other founders testing us. I guess it means we have to take them back to where we started?" Sora said unsure what to do when they get to the civilian, but trying to think ahead for possible actions they could take.

"Let's try moving it," The girl said as she walked towards the dummy and reached out. "Don't worry, we're here to help." She wasn't sure if she had to behave if the dummy was real or not. Once her hand touched the dummy a loud growl was heard behind the group. Two large Hunters appeared behind them and they quickly blended into the building.

"Everyone guns up and look for the slightest sign of something unnatural in the building!" Sora called as everyone had their guns up. Sora saw from the corner of his eye a distorted view of his surroundings and fired at the distorted looking space. A loud growl was heard as it became slightly more visible as one of the two giant hunters.

"You got to be kidding me!" One rookie said, shooting at the giant hunter as it twitched and roared, running at Sora and the others. Morgan gritted his teeth as he shot at the hunter, making it twitch again. "Die already!"

The second hunter moved up behind the girl and another rookie.

"Look out!" Sora called spinning around to face the monster he saw from the corner of his eye. Making it hesitate it's approach to growl in annoyance at the shots. Before Sora was forced into a combat roll to avoid the first giant hunter trying to clash him from behind. Coming to his feet he shot it again making it 'die'. Giving a roar of agony as it fell backwards and phased out like a glitching computer.

"That's one!" The girl said as she, Morgan and another rookie killed the last hunter as the body glitched and sparked before disappearing like the others. The monsters were gone. "That's the end of it," Morgan said sighing heavily and looked towards the rest of the others. "Let's get the civilian."

Sora rushes and grabs the civilian and their comm links come to life.

"Attention hopefuls, you must bring the subject back to the check point to complete your trial. Look for a square of blue flares to the west of your location. It should be two miles away from the building." Chris's voice states through the link and everyone looks outside the church to see the flare zone.

"Man, they're really making us work to pass this test aren't they?" Sora asks seeing how situations like this can come up, but still sucks knowing more B.O.W.s were most likely waiting to jump them.

"They do," Morgan said and looked at Sora and the others. "Let get the civilian to the extraction point." He just hoped there wasn't anymore B.O.W.'s waiting for them at the safe zone. His feet were starting to ache but pushed that thought away as he couldn't complain. This was a test, just a taste of what could happen on a mission. He gripped his gun and started to walk with the others. They all kept their weapons out. Two hopefuls stayed back with Sora to help keep the civilian protected.

Sora followed the group without a word, hoping by staying silent he could increase the chances of getting their without trouble. Especially because he was carrying a 'civilian' and couldn't use his gun properly while holding their 'civilian'. So Sora was thankful to have two hopefuls next to him as an added defense.

The group made their way to the zone, keeping their eyes open and guns ready. They didn't want to run into more Hunters and they were so close to the point of finishing the test too. Morgan took point with the girl in front, scanning the quiet area. The air in the city felt cold to them even with the suits on. Hints of frost sprinkled the ground. "Brr...they really want to make us work for this..." A hopeful said shivering.

"We're almost there," another said, shivering as well and sneezed even.

Sora was on edge, he knew this was it and if he learned anything from video games. It was when you're near the end the boss shows up and shit tends to hit the fan when it does. So he was understandably checking his surroundings warily as he kept a secure hold on the 'civilian'.

And they were right...

The ground under them started to shake as did the buildings. A large Hunter, bigger then the ones they had met in the church. The scales are white with an undertone of grey, like soot on the edges. It's claws were broken and jagged, covered in blood as it moved towards the group. It let out a loud roar, it's eyes black.

"Keep your wits guys, we just have to kill this thing and get to the flare zone!" Sora called to his comrades hoping to snap any of them out of their shock or possible fear. They couldn't afford to panic or hesitate now, not with them being so close to the finish or in front of an enemy.

"Everyone, fire!" Morgan ordered as he raised his gun and started to fire. The sound of lasers being released filled the air. The two next to Sora joined in as the Hunter roared in irritation and in pain as it stumbled back. It growled and jumped away from the fire power. It lunged forward, jumping over the group and landing behind them, blocking their view from the safe zone.

"Sora! Get behind us!" the girl said, glaring at the hunter.

"Roger that!" Sora said rushing behind them, though internally he was pissed he couldn't just fight the creature himself with keyblade in hand. He knew he had to restrain himself and trust them to handle themselves against the hologram. The fact it's a hologram helped settle his warrior instincts and keep himself in check.

The Hunter roared in anger as it's body flickered and glitched but didn't 'die' yet as it lunged at the group. Morgan and the others kept shooting. One hopeful broke from the rest and skidded behind the Hunter, shooting at it's back. The monster roared and twisted, swiping widely at the lasers.

"Keep moving, don't be a stationary target for the B.O.W.!" Sora called to his comrades, feeling worried about how close it was getting to them.

The group scattered except for two that stayed close to Sora. The Hunter snarled, watching them scatter and turned towards Sora and the others, moving towards them.

The two hopefuls opened fired at the monster as the rest shot at him from the sides. The Hunter twitched and stumbled backwards. "Keep at it! It's working!"

"You two, over behind this car!" Sora called to them moving with them behind a car as everyone kept shooting at it. Sora positioned them so if it tries to charge. They can scatter to avoid it safely from behind the car to take the hit. If it tries to jump behind, it'll crash into the building they are in front of. With a fence that his sharp points on the top of each post. So odds of it hurting itself were high. If it tried to jump and squish them flat, they had time to scatter and thus make it trapped between the building and car.

The Hunter roared angrily as it stumbled back and turned on it's hind legs, rushing at the car that hid Sora and the two hopefuls. It jumped up onto the car, growling as it went to swipe at them. One of the Hopefuls pushed Sora and the civilian down to the ground, barely avoiding the attack. Morgan and the others shot at the Hunter, making it stagger and fall forward, landing on the spikes. It twitched, struggling and thrashing around widely. It snarled and growled before going limp, disappearing from view.

"Thanks man!" Sora told his rookie ally in gratitude as he got up with the civilian safe in his arms. Though shifting to hold the civilian in one arm to offer a hand to the rookie who kept them both safe from the Giant Hunter.

The rookie smiled and took his hand, standing up. "You're welcome," he said. "And thank you." He saw the spikes on the fence and winced a bit. "Heck of a way to go." He shook his head as the rest joined up with them. "Everyone alright?" Morgan asked, looking at Sora and the others.

"Yeah, let's finish this test." Sora said eagerly as everyone made it to the flare zone where a buzzer sound was heard. "Time! Alpha Squad test run is complete! Please return to starting point to drop off your gear and see your score!" The announcer AI said on the loud speakers that made the voice appear to come from all directions.

"Woohoo!" One hopeful said grinning widely as the test was finished. "That was fun," Morgan and the others chuckled a bit as they went to get their gear off. "Oh yeah."

"Do you think we beat any records?" Sora asks as everyone walked to the starting point. Seeing the door they came through open for them and they walked inside. Putting the supplies back for the next squad to use for their test.

"Maybe, who knows," One said and looked at Sora as they put their supplies back. "You might have and maybe Morgan. So far you two are top aces, except for a few people. Lanna didn't even make it to a top score and a lot of people were betting she would."

The girl shook her head. "Lay off, will ya? That girl has enough on her plate without us adding to it," she said, sighing.

"Congrats hopefuls, you all made it back before time was up. While you hadn't beaten the record, you all have shown impressive teamwork that we hope you'll continue to improve in the future." O'Brian stated as Chris, Jill, and himself greets the hopefuls as they finished putting away their things for the next test takers.

"Now as for your scores, we'll be judging individually how you all did in both tests to judge if you're in. But that has to wait until everyone has taken both tests. So for now please stay with your families or guests here to watch you take the tests." Chris stated as everyone made their way to their family or friends watching in the bleachers. Sora making his way to Lanna and Kennedy family. Hi fiving Jake as he passed him.

"Looking good, Spikes. I was a little worried you might use your keyblade at times, but you showed good restraint." Jake complemented the young man as he hugged Lanna.

"Thanks, Jake," Sora thanks before looking at his girlfriend he's hugging.

"Missed me, dear?" Sora asks Lanna playfully with a content smile.

Lanna smiled as she hugged him back. "Always," she said grinning. "I'm so proud of you. You did great." She kissed his cheek gently as she hugged him. She had thought he would pull his blade out at times, seeing how he itched to summon it.

"I'm proud you managed this without your keyblade, Sora." Leon praised the boy for his self restraint despite the pressure he felt.

"You did great," Claire praised Sora. "You're getting stronger." And he was but he still had set backs. This world was becoming more familiar to him, the good and the bad.

Lanna looked up to see Mr. Burns and Morgan walking towards them. "Ah, hello Kennedy's," Mr. Burns said. "You did well, Sora." He smirked a bit.

"Thanks, I was trained by the best, plus having the experience with Lanna and Jake's mission to help me get where I am." Sora admits truthfully as Jake's and Leon's hand to hand lessons were vital for his classes. Lanna helping out to in order to teach Sora how to fight against girls with only his bare hands and get use to it.

It led to some embarrassing positions and some making out at times during their grappling matches, but he loved every minute of it.

Lanna looked at Sora, remembering those embarrassing positions and matches. Blushing heavily, but smiled at him before her smile dimmed at the sight of her old teacher. She didn't like the smirk on his face as she stayed close to Sora.

"Good, they are good teachers, though I think Lanna would have benefited in staying in my class longer," Mr. Burns said, sending out a barb. "I don't think she's quiet ready yet."

Lanna stiffened at that, her eyes narrowing at the man as she held her tongue.

"I'll have to respectfully disagree there," Sora said quick to defend his love, but learned to keep his calm...in a better manner than when he first arrived. "Lanna has proven herself since the mission and has gained plenty of experience needed to be recognized as worthy of being in the BSAA. Her captain had no complaints about her performance on the field."

Leon smiled seeing his lessons to help Sora keep his cool has been benefiting for the young man... Now if only he could get Jake to take those lessons too.

"We'll have to agree to disagree," Mr. Burns said frowning a bit. "How's the scar, Lanna? Healing up nicely?" Lanna touched her side gingerly, feeling the new scar there. "It's healing up nicely, thank you," Lanna said and smiled. "It's earned me a bit of a rep as bad ass."

Claire covered her mouth as did Sherry, trying not to laugh.

"I have to say though, not many could give Spikes a challenge like you did, Morgan. The way you fought him showed experience, were you a merc or trained by a soldier perhaps?" Jake asks the man politely, but deep down curious. The way the man moved in that fight reminded Jake of himself when he was younger. True his build was more power based compared to Jake's speed, but his technique was very accurate. It made him wonder how this friendly guy put up with Mr. Burns, but out of keeping things civil made no comments yet.

Morgan flushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was in his early 20's but was mistaken to be near Lanna and Sora's age. "Ah...my parents were mercs," he said honestly. "They taught me from the age of 5 and that continued till I was 15. My parents were killed on the field by Glenn Arias." This caught the attention of the adults, mostly Leon and Chris. Lanna and Claire stared up at Chris and Leon.

"Oh...I heard about that case, sorry to hear about your folks though." Jake apologizes, he knew how losing his mother hurt him, but for someone to lose both parents would deeply hurt anyone. Leon and Chris both looking at Morgan in both sympathy and some traces of regret. Knowing they couldn't save everyone from Glen Arias's viral outbreaks, but thankfully managed to save most of the city.

Leon would never forget the tongue lashing he got from Claire when he got back from that mission. She found out from Chris he was out drinking to drown his sorrows alone before Chris found him. Instead of coming to her in order to not worry her or little Lanna about the weight of his lost comrades had on his mind. She understood how he felt on wanting to avoid being a burden, but she wanted him to know he's never a burden to her and wanted to help him through anything. Just as they had through Raccoon City and so many nightmares they had through the years.

Morgan smiled lightly. "Thank you," he murmured. "It was hard...my grandparents didn't handle it well. But they urged me to continue my training and join BSSA when I was ready." He breathed slowly. "I just hope they're proud of me." Claire looked at him gently and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they are," she said softly. "You turn out to be a good person and fighter, Morgan."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kennedy," Morgan said smiling. Claire grinned. "It's Claire" she said. "I feel old when someone says it so formally." She winked at her husband.

Leon smiled at his beautiful wife, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. Feeling warmth and comfort in her presence as he looked at Morgan. "Morgan...I don't know where your parents were during that case, but I want to formally apologize for not being able to save them. I'm sure they were good people and didn't deserve to die at Aria's schemes. If it's any comfort, Chris and I made sure he paid for all the suffering he caused." Leon says giving his condolences to the young man before them.

Claire smiled and leaned into her husband, feeling his arm around her. She always felt safe around him and in his arms. She loved him deeply. Morgan looked at Leon and smiled, nodding. "I know you all did what you could," he said. "And they were good people. My parents were one of the best."

"What were their names?" Lanna asked curiously, head tilted.

"Micheal and Duvon Stirling," Morgan said.

"I think I heard of them..." Jake murmured trying to recall where he heard those names before. "They were like a two person team known for getting the job done, but they mostly handled security or rescue jobs if I recall correctly." Jake said knowing some of their reputation as mercenaries like himself.

"Sounds pretty cool," Sora commented as Leon looked at Mr. Burns.

"Was there something you wished to speak to us about other than catching up, Mr. Burns? It's rare for you to come to us as you're usually busy." Leon said keeping a poker face, but maintaining a polite tone. Mostly to hide his own confusion and not wanting to start a fight over assumptions. Today's suppose to be a good day for everyone and while he was on guard around the man who had out for his daughter, he knew assumptions were too dangerous to gamble with in social situations.

On the field he could trust his assumptions and instincts, but when talking to others in civilized areas. Leon had to learn to talk smart through the years to avoid unneeded conflicts.

Mr. Burns snorted. "Yes. Come on, Morgan," he said looking at the boy. "We must get ready for when you are chosen by a more reliable team." Morgan frowned at Mr. Burns and looked at the others, his expression softening. "I'm sure we'll pull through, Sora. Maybe even end up on the same team if you don't end up on Lanna!"

"Hey," Lanna said smiling. "You and Sora are both more than welcome to join my team. I'm sure my captain would be thankful to have you both." Morgan smiled and nodded. "That would be an honor to work with you both." He bowed to them and headed off with Mr. Burns.

"Looks forward to working with you, Morgan!" Sora called as he stayed seated next to Lanna. An arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned against her and waited for when the testing would be done.

Lanna leaned into Sora, their heads touching gently. "Heh, he seems really cool," she murmured, already taking a liking to Morgan as she knew Sora and the others did as well.

Claire nodded and sighed. "He does, but I feel bad for him. I mean, he lost both of his parents to another whack job," she said, shaking her head.

Jake couldn't help the frown on his face as he thought about it and Chris's offer to be a member of the BSAA. Jake knew things were fine now, but also knew Chris and Jill were getting too old. Question was, should he accept Chris's offer?


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodbath Kingdom 2

Author: Springborn

Co Author: Warrior of Six Blades

Chapter Two

(Redfield family)

Jill sighed as she leaned into the wall, running a hand through her hair. The second round of the challenge is over and they were on a break. She felt older and tired, her body still exhausted from the nightmares. She was thankful that Elly wasn't experiencing any nightmares.

"You gonna be alright, Jill?" Chris asks placing a hand gently on her shoulder to check on his wife. Worried if all of this was getting to her, lately he's seen how she had suffered from nightmares and with both of them getting older. They knew they could only keep fighting for so long now. Even the BSAA started bringing up giving Chris and Jill a desk job in the BSAA to make things easier on them or even retirement if they wanted.

Jill looked up and smiled lightly. "I'll be fine," she said, looking at her husband. "Just a little tired is all." She placed a hand over his. She knew they were getting older and their years old wounds were catching up to them now. They had talked about doing desk work and have someone from the family take over. They hadn't put much stalk into who yet but lately she wondered if Lanna would take over, maybe Jake if he was willing. Elly and Matthew were still too young to consider and who knows if they wanted to continue that type of work.

"Well please take good care of yourself alright, if you need a break just let me know and I'll help you however I can." Chris told Jill wanting to be sure she is in good health and happy as possible. Their life may not be perfect, but dammit he would make sure to do his best for his wife!

Jill smiled and nodded. "I will," she said and kissed his cheek gently. "It's hell getting old." It couldn't be seen well, but she was starting to get some gray hairs in her brown locks, but it still attractive. "What about you champ? How are you holding up?" She looked at her husband.

"Besides my body not being as quick or strong as I used to be. I'd say I'm managing, though the feelings of fatigue is something I'm still dealing with at times. I just hope Jake does come around though, we need people who are experienced and wise enough to survive against B.O.W. outbreaks." Chris says giving Jill a small smile to assure her, even though worry was in his heart for the future.

"It happens love," Jill said smiling lightly. "But I do have a feeling that Jake will come around. The BSAA will be in good hands. You know Lanna will do what she can to help and so will Sora."

"Yeah...you're right, thanks, Jill." Chris said giving her a relieved smile, glad to know the future might have a fighting chance. Especially with Sora, Lanna, and Jake taking over things for them. "You got to admit Sora's learned a lot during his stay here. I almost thought he'd actually use the keyblade when the giant hunters appeared."

"Your welcome," Jill said smiling and nodded. "He's doing better than I thought he would. I think he was tempted, but fought against the urge, which is good. One less thing to explain to the government at the moment." She frowned a bit. "But it feels off with the organization after him and Lanna. They'll be after Jake too."

"I know and it's odd how quiet things have been lately. I mean don't get me wrong, I appreciate the break we had, but it feels like a calm before the storm." Chris said with a pensive look on his face, troubled by the gut instinct warning him something was wrong. Yet he had no idea why he felt this or where any possible disaster might come from.

What made things worse was the Dark Corridors they saw Braig use during their brief meetings with the man. As well as the power he used to kill B.O.W.s with ease. They couldn't even touch him and if B.O.W.s that gave humans trouble was nothing in their eyes. It spelled trouble for anyone who never had Sora's training, even then the boy warned them never to fight an Organization member one on one. Also that confrontation was a last resort.

"It's worrisome," Jill said, running a hand through her hair. She remembered how strong Braig is and if what he said is true. Than his teammates would be just as strong or stronger. "They will prove worse then Wesker and anyone else we fought in the past." She looked at him.

"And we both saw that battle between Sora and Wesker...As much as I hate to admit it, Jake was right to stop me. We would've died trying to help Sora back then and even now we need to exercise caution when fighting them." Chris said remembering the training Sora put them through. Sora may not be a proper teacher, but he was good at helping people gain experience in training with light through hands on sparring. Holding back enough to give them a fighting chance, but never once was badly injured from any of their attacks. Even when they hit him with everything they had. A little injured and kinda hurt at times yes, but never badly injured that would make Sora heal himself.

Jill nodded. "We do," she agreed, knowing that the group is highly dangerous. Though from what she had seen, if Braig hadn't been so unhinged and twisted, he would have made a good member of the BSAA. She smiled a bit at the memory of Sora training them. Learning how to use light was a bit taxing on their bodies, but she did enjoy there wasn't much recoil when using light. Which compared to their guns, that always had some recoil or a lot depending on which type of gun they used.

O'Brian came through a door spotting his old comrades. "Glad to see you two are doing okay after all these years, but I thought I'd come in to let you know we need to let the hopefuls know who passed and who has to try again next year." O'Brian stated wanting to be sure his comrades weren't late for the announcements before everyone went home.

"Thanks, O'Brian, we'll be right there." Chris told his old leader and friend with a small smile, glad after all these years O'Brian is still checking up on those working in the BSAA.

Jill smiled at their old leader and friend. "This year is going to be hard," she said chuckling a bit as a lot of them had a lot of potential and spunk but there was also those that still needed extra training as well. She looked at her husband. "We have some good turn outs."

"Agreed, but at least we can take pride in seeing the next generation before we are forced to take desk jobs or retire. Plus we can still do a few missions on the side if you felt like it for now." Chris said agreeing with her, but wanting to lift her spirits some more. One can never make their wife too happy.

Jill looked at him and smiled. "That would be nice before we retire with desk jobs," she said as they walked down the hallway to the room where they had to go over the results. "I do want to retire, knowing that the company is in good hands." She did believe that and kissed his cheek gently.

"Yeah, it'll work out in the end. Though a part of me hopes to see how many people Jake pisses off." Chris said with a content smile walking in step next to his wife with an arm hooked in her own. Before a mischievous grin crossed his face knowing Jake could be rough around the edges and loved pissing off people who thought themselves above him.

Jill giggled at that thought, acting so much younger than what she felt. "Same here. It would be fun," she said as she walked with him, grinning. "Jake does bring a sense of enjoyment to the group." Jake could be crude and rough, but he had a good heart and cared for those around him.

Arriving at the room, both Chris and Jill went over to O'Brian at the desk. The old man looking pleased as they showed up while the audience in the bleachers waited patiently, as the hopefuls all stood at attention like true soldiers. Chris smiled as he easily spotted Sora in the crowd. Jill also saw Sora and Morgan in the crowd, smiling a bit as she looked at the hopefuls.

"Ready?" she asked O'Brian and Chris, smiling like a proud parent and teacher as she saw the students of of all ages, waiting for the results of the test. She saw the excitement and nervousness in their eyes.

"Ready," Chris said making O'Brian nod in agreement. "Students, you're all gathered here today in hopes of passing these trials to make the BSAA. Now I'll admit, while you all made a great effort in passing this years trials and I'm proud of you all for your efforts. There are those who made it and those will have to try again next year. But pass or fail, you're all a special part of our community and I want you all to remember this. There are no winners or losers here, just humans trying to make this world a better place and as far as that goes, you're all the best in my eyes." O'Brian finishes his speech making the crowd clap or cheer in gratitude or agreement with his words.

The Hopefuls smiled as they listened to the speech, feeling good about themselves. Though there will be some disappointment for those who wouldn't make it onto teams this year. "We will call your names with your results," Jill said. "Those who have made it, you will meet your possible captains in the gym and you will be debriefed in your first mission." She shuffled her paperwork and looked at Chris and O'Brian. "Shall we begin, gentlemen?"

"We best get to it, I don't think the crowd can take the suspense much longer." Chris said as he goes over the list, along with Jill and O'Brian. Many apparently had passed after all, but there was a few failed hopefuls that were given advice to improve themselves for next year. Sora waiting a bit nervous for his name to be called. While he was confident he did good on the tests, he still felt nervous about it all.

"Next, Sora, would you please take the stand." Chris called making Sora stand at attention and move before the three founders of the BSAA.

"So how did I do, Chris, uh... I mean, sir." Sora said showing he was a bit nervous, making Chris and O'Brian smile at the boy trying to be polite and proper during the moment of truth.

"You're fine, son, but as for your scores. You've made great strides in your physical tests for both the attack course and the sparring portion. As for your written test...you've passed with a score 80% out of 100. Congratulations young man." O'Brian said with a smile making Sora cheer.

"Yes!...Uh...I mean...thank you, sir. I'll do you proud." Sora said trying to keep professional, but anyone watching could tell the boy was the kind of person to wear his heart on his sleeve. So his excitement didn't surprise them too much and some were amused like the Kennedy and Redfield families.

Others like Mr. Burns saw a lucky rookie or kid that annoyed them with his lack of professional attitude fitting for a proper soldier. Being so open with his emotions and casual with commanders of the BSAA.

Lanna smiled happily as she heard Sora had passed and bounced in her seat, trying not to jump over people and tackle him into a hug. Claire smiled at her daughter and patted her back, watching the scene.

"We know you will, Sora," Jill said smiling. "Go ahead and join the others. Next is Morgan." Morgan smiled at Sora and nodded. "Way to go man" he congratulated Sora. "You did great."

"Thanks, Morgan, I hope you make it too man!" Sora thanked his friend as he made his way to join the others in the gym as he was informed.

Morgan smiled at his new friend and turned to look at the judges, looking a little nervous but kept calm, not wanting to act like a goof either. He breathed slowly as he waited.

"Now Morgan, you've done well on both physical tests, despite losing to Sora. You kept a cool head and helped your team succeed with their ambush tactic that Sora had used. It was reckless, but you made the best of it and ensured Sora survived it. You got what it takes to make a good teammate and brother in arms with the BSAA. As for your written test, you've done really well for yourself, a 90% score out of a hundred, Morgan. Welcome to the BSAA, Morgan, you've passed your trials." Chris stated proud of this hopeful as he gave him a sincere smile, knowing people like him were what the BSAA needed.

Morgan blinked and his grin grew so wide he looked like a goof. He bowed his head. "Thank you so much!" he said grinning happily. "I will do my best to serve you and this company." The crowd clapped for him as they thought Morgan deserved it. Mr. Burns smirked as he felt proud, but still felt sore when he had lost to Sora.

"You'll find the others waiting for in the gym, go and prepare to meet your possible captain, son." O'Brain stated to the young recruit with a fatherly smile on his face.

"Thank you sir," Morgan said smiling happily and bowed again as he headed to the gym. He couldn't wait to see who his captain was!

O'Brian and everyone else watched content as Morgan left with a smile like he won the lottery. Which in Morgan's mind, he might as well have as he made his way to the gym. Sora seeing Morgan come in smiles wide as he waves him over.

"Morgan, you made it man!" Sora called to him happy he passed too.

"Oh yeah!" Morgan said grinning at him. "I was starting to sweat bullets!" He laughed as he made his way to Sora. "Now the fun part is waiting for everyone else to get here and we can meet our captains." He was beyond excited as the electricity in the room proved it.

"I know, I'm eager myself!" Sora said with his own wide smile as some more people kept coming through the doors. Some joining with others and some just hanging by themselves. It took a few minutes, but soon Sora and the others saw a few captains come into the room. Sora recognized a few like Barry and Chris, but Jill being a captain was something Sora had to get use too. They had been a team for years, but she agreed to be a captain to help train a few cadets before she retires.

Lanna's captain, Josh, is among them as well. He has a thick accent due to being from Africa but Lanna had spoken highly of him and her team. Jill looked at the new recruits, looking them over. "Alright everyone, get lined up!" she said. "Each captain will call a name and you will join them."

The recruits all did as told, lining up and standing at attention. Each one with hopes of joining certain teams as they all waited eagerly. "I wonder which team I'll be on..." Sora murmured to himself silently to avoid trouble as he carefully listened for the names being called.

Jill started to call on the names that would be joining her team. Eight people nodded and stood behind her, trying to look serious as Josh looked up and smiled at the people as he picked up a piece of paper. "Let's see," he said. "A lot of good candidates here." He looked at them all.

"Try not to steal all the best ones for yourself, Josh." Chris says jokingly with a humored smile. Mostly to ease the rookies some as he could see some of them was more anxious and eager than others. It had it's intended affect as some of the rookies chuckles or giggles.

Josh chuckled. "Do not worry, old friend," he said. "I won't steal them all." He looked over the groups and smiled."Sora and..." He hummed a bit.

'YES!' Sora mentally cheered as he was on the same team as Lanna now, waiting to see who else he'd be teamed with.

Josh smiled as he named Morgan and Emily, the Kairi look-a-like. Morgan cheered happily as he looked at Sora, relieved to see they would be on the same time. Emily smiled and nodded. Josh smiled and nodded as his team is now full.

"Awesome! We're in the same team!" Sora cheered as he fist bumped Morgan and gave Emily a small nod to show he was happy for her too. He would fistbump her, but they were ten feet away from each other. So nodding was all he could do for now. Chris gave a playful glare at Josh for getting Sora on his team, but picked his own team soon enough.

Josh smiled at Chris as he nodded to his new team members. The rest of the captains chose their members for their new teams. Jill spoke. "Now, go meet up with your Captains and follow them to meet your new team," she said as her new student's walked towards her as did the others that Chris, Josh and the others picked.

Sora followed Morgan and Emily to meet their new teammates. One of them Sora wanting to see more than all the others, his girlfriend, Lanna. As they soon saw Lanna's team loom at the newbies coming in with their captain.

Josh looked at his team. "Alright everyone, listen up. Sora, Emily and Morgan will be apart of this team starting now. I want you to help guide them on the field, understood?" Lanna and her group nodded. "Yes sir!" they said in unison. Lanna looked at Sora and smiled at him happily.

"So do we introduce ourselves or..." Sora asks not sure how to officially start his first meeting with his new team.

"Like you need to introduce yourself, Sora, a certain someone can never shut up about you~" one of the girls on the team said teasingly, making a few people chuckle knowing of the love birds on their team.

Lanna flushed a bit at the teasing and shifted on her feet. "No kidding!" another said, shaking his head. "Just hope having them on the same team won't screw us over." Lanna glared a bit at him. "It won't," she said stiffly.

"Come on guys, I assure you it won't screw anyone. if anything I'll work harder keeping you all safe because of it." Sora says trying to assure his soon to be teammates and defend his girlfriend.

Another member looked at Sora and nodded. "Hopefully, son," he said. He was near Claire and Leon's age though a little younger than them. "There will be times when you will have to make a tough choice."

"Maybe so, but I am willing to do my best to keep it from getting that far." Sora states with determination in his gaze. 'If it comes down to it, I'll use my full power to keep Lanna and the others safe.' Sora thinks to himself as a silent vow.

The man nodded. "Good," he said. "I'm Matt Nivens. My son used to be partners with Chris a few years ago." Lanna bit her lower lip, knowing that his son had died in the line of duty.

"Nivens...Oh, you mean...I'm sorry for your loss." Sora said recalling the story Chris told him about Piers Nivens during the chase for the fake Ada who wiped out their squad. How Chris was a man blinded by vengeance until Piers helped get his head on straight again.

Matt gave a light smile. "Thank you. You two would have gotten along," he said. "I think. Both have a strong sense of duty and from what Lanna told us, you are driven and a bit hard headed as well. I look forward to working along side of you, Sora." Lanna smiled as she and the others watched.

"I look forward to working with you too. Oh! This is Morgan and Emily, they're two people I worked alongside with during the attack course to rescue the civilian!" Sora says introducing his two new friends to their teammates out of habit. He was so used to doing it as he traveled with Donald and Goofy, it became second nature to introduce the group to new friends and allies.

"A pleasure," Matt said chuckling and nodded. "Welcome to the team." Josh smiled. "It's good to have new members," he said as he looked at them. "Alright, no new missions now, but use this time to train and get to know your new teammates, understood?" Emily and Morgan nodded.

"Great! So let's mingle!" Sora cheered before looking at Lanna. "Well, first things first."

With his idea set in mind, Sora rushed up and hugged his girlfriend, spinning her in his arms as he smiled wide. "I got in, Lanna! We're on the same team!" Sora cheered happy to be on the same team as his girlfriend. Not even caring at the snickering they were getting for Sora's open show of affection and happiness. They could all tell he was just as Lanna said. A young man who wore his heart on his sleeve, but they wondered if the rumors of his stamina was true too.

A rumor they turned into dirty jokes at Lanna's blushing expense when she had time alone with her female teammates.

Lanna yelped and laughed as she hugged him back while he spun her around. "I knew you could, Sora. I am so proud of you," she said smiling at her boyfriend. She wasn't paying attention to the snickering, but she was just happy to have him with her. She wanted to keep an eye on him as mush as he wanted to do the same for her.

Sora happy to hear this set her down on her feet, but still kept hugging her as he looked at her joyously. "Now that I'm on your team, we can train together more, but maybe you can introduce me to your teammates first? I know Matt, but I don't know the others yet..." Sora said hoping she'd be the one to introduce him as Emily and Morgan were mingling with the others.

Lanna chuckled and nodded. "Sure" she said smiling at him and kissed his forehead gently. "You already know Josh but you'll get to know him more as time goes on." She looked at the rest of her team. Nina, Blossom, Steven and Tork stood with the others, getting to know Morgan and Emily. Nina Garcia, is a thirty year old Mexican woman with olive skin, dark brown eyes and long curly black hair that is kept in a bun during missions. She's the mother hen of the group and medic. "Hey, Madre!" Lanna said smiling at Nina. "Sora, this is Nina or Madre as we call her," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am!" Sora said with his trademark smile as he offered his hand for her to shake.

Nina smiled and took his hand. "A pleasure," she said, her accent a bit strong. "Lanna has told me all about you. You have really captured her attention, si?"

"Yeah, but you could argue she's really captured my attention too," Sora says agreeing with the woman, before blushing as he admits Lanna being the one who got his attention.

Nina chuckled. "I can tell. Love like this doesn't always happen," she said. Lanna blushed and smiled at Sora. "I'm sure her parents gave the 'If you hurt her, you better run'? talk?"

"Oh yeah..." Sora admits remembering the look Leon and Claire gave him. Despite having powers and superhuman level physical abilities. Something told him that they'd make good on their warning if he did anything to piss them off. Not that he ever would hurt Lanna or anything, but he could never forget the feeling of dread as he saw that look...

Nina laughed. "From what Lanna and the rest of the family have said, you seem like a clean cut kid," she said. "But I can tell you now, when you two have kids of your own, I have a feeling you will be just as protective of them." Lanna smiled and nodded. "I know for a fact," she said. Her parents, her aunt and uncle, Jake, Sherry, and the rest of their BSAA, Terrasave, DSO family are protective of their members who are family, blood or not.

"Yeah...I can see why given how protective Jake is of Lanna alone. I saw how he kicked every B.O.w.s ass that dared to threaten or harm Lanna in any way. Heck, he beat one guy in a fist fight right off a cliff!" Sora said remembering how Donald told him Jake rushed off after Mendez. Then ended up knocking him off the cliff by the time Sora caught up to Jake.

"We heard about that," A man, named Tork, spoke up. He is bald with a beard and really slim, slimmer than Jake. He has tanned skin, bright green eyes with a scar over his left eye. "Hell, that had to have been rough. And for a newbie, you did great. Lanna told us she was infected by the Las Plagas." Nina nodded slowly. Even after she had gotten the virus out, Lanna had to go through two week testing to make sure there wouldn't be any long term side affects. They did the same with Leon and Ashley when they have been infected.

"Hehe, thanks, but it was only with Lanna and Jake's help I was able to stay sane during their rescue mission. Never mind making it out alive." Sora said sincerely knowing his problem back then...

Tork nodded. "Maybe so, but you proved yourself nonetheless," he said. "Even if it was just a blade and basic knowledge." Lanna nodded as she shifted on her feet, looking at Sora. No one else knew the truth, not even her captain. She gripped her pant leg. "He did and then some," she said.

"If anything, we think it's pretty bad ass you survived so long without a gun." Steven, another of Lanna's teammates, commented as he looked at Sora in some respect. Which made the boy look a bit embarrassed that someone was in awe of him over that made up story, while knowing he'd be shocked beyond belief at what Sora could really do.

"I get you guys find it pretty good, but I still insist it was Lanna and Jake that are the real heroes. They didn't have to take time to deal with me and help me out, but they did. Something I'll always be thankful to them both for." Sora says looking at Lanna sincerely with a smile showing his gratitude to her. Making Blossom wolf whistle at Lanna teasingly.

"Girl, you better make that boy yours and get a ring on his finger. Even if it means getting on your knee to propose if he keeps getting cute like that." Blossom teases her friend and teammate, but deep down really wants to see them married already.

Lanna blushed heavily at that. "One day," she said, smiling at Sora. The idea of being married and maybe even a family with Sora is something she did hope for. They may be from different worlds, but something about Sora made her feel complete. She didn't think that something like that would happen and thought it only happened in books.

Tork grinned. "They're a little young for marriage, but there is the promise ring," he said. "That's the next step before engagement and marriage."

"Sounds great!" Sora said happily, before he quickly turned sheepish and curious."Uh...how do we get one? Like is there some ritual or way of proposing with a promise ring?" Sora asks them making everyone smile at his innocent and sincere question. It was both amusing and kinda funny how someone so good at combat was innocent in the ways of the world.

Nina chuckled. "You would have to go to the jeweler's store," she said. "Some can be as fancy and very expensive, depending on what you are looking for, but they can also be a bit cheaper but still elegant as well. It might be good to ask Lanna's parents, but if you are serious about it, you and Lanna can go to the store and pick a set that would mean something to you both."

"Sounds like a plan, how about you, Lanna?" Sora asks liking the idea already, it'd make them more official in his mind.

Lanna smiled at him and nodded. "I like it. We can pool money together or something," she said. To help Sora out, Leon and Claire had been giving him allowances and teaching him about this word's money. She blushed lightly as she thought of the promise rings and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sounds like the love birds have their plans set then." Blossom said happily with a singsong tone as she watched them. A small blush on her cheeks as she felt like she was watching a romance movie, only better.

"I just hope we get an invitation to the wedding!" Nina said grinning at the two of them.

"Of course you will," Lanna said smiling at the team. "You're family after all." She smiled and looked at Sora. "Though we have a few years to wait as we're not of legal age yet."

Tork grinned. "You have to wait till Sora is 18. You'll be turning 18 in a month or so, Lanna," he said and ruffled her hair. "Time flies, eh?" Lanna yelped and smacked his hands away playfully.

"So who's the pyro on your team, Lanna. I remember you mentioning you had one before..." Sora asked curious who the pyro was. He didn't know why, but when he thinks of pyro, he always pictures Axel...

"Yeah," Lanna said grinning. "That's Steven. He's over by Emily and by the looks of it, he's trying to flirt with Emily." Steven is short, almost shorter than Sora, but looked strong even with a lithe build. He had black hair, gray eyes that looked almost haunted. He had black painted fingernails and a lip piercing.

"Ah... That's cool, I wonder what would happen if he met Axel though? I mean Axel seemed a bit of pyro before." Sora whispers to Lanna, not chancing someone over hearing the name of his old enemy/friend that knew both himself and Roxas.

Lanna blinked and looked at him. "Pyro?" she said. "What was he like?" She tilted her head. Sora hadn't mentioned Axel much, but knew enough from what he had mentioned. "They might get along."

"Axel...I feel Roxas could explain him better, but I'll tell you what I know. Axel is a pretty strong guy, but seems to carry himself in a laid back or maybe relaxed manner unless he's serious. He also always says this line of his, "Got it memorized?", as he would say. Usually about his name or some other fact he wants you to remember. He's also got powers over fire and uses two chakrams to fight his enemies." Sora says explaining the few things he knew about him.

Lanna blinked a bit, thinking. "Huh...he sounds like an interesting character," she said, tilting her head. "And he was part of that group?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah, until he betrayed the Organization, kidnapped Kairi, and eventually sacrificed himself to save me. As well as opening a portal by using the last of his strength that would lead me to the World That Never Was... Yet, the reason he did all of this was because he wanted to see Roxas again." Sora said remembering the few memories he had of the guy. If Organization XIII was back... he hoped Axel was on his side this time and not end up as another enemy he'd have to fight.

"I see," Lanna said thinking. "Hopefully if we meet him, he'll be on our side." She was curious about the man. "He seems to have a fiery attitude." Axel was a curious name, it was rarely used here, but it did happen as some parents wanted interesting names for their kids.

"I hope so too, if any of them deserved a life of their own as a second chance. I'd say it'd have to be Axel and Roxas definitely. There was another that Roxas told me deserves a second chance and that was Demyx. He also feels there was a fourth, but he can't remember her sadly..." Sora explains to Lanna as he agrees on her hope that Axel won't be an enemy.

"Hm, maybe he'll meet her again one day," Lanna said and pushed back her hair. "Time will tell. Though you have a good nose for sniffing out those with a good heart." She smiled a bit.

"Yeah, maybe he will," Sora agrees, smiling as he watches Lanna push her hair back. Even simple things like this makes Sora think she looks cute. It's hard to describe, but just being around her and doing everything day simple things feels so precious to him.

Lanna looked at him and blushed a bit from the look he was giving her. She smiled lightly at him. He was so gentle with her and often did things that went out of his way. She knew he'd make a mother hen in his own way when they had kids.

(Scene change: Castle That Never was)

Braig watched with interest as Wesker dueled against Roxas's data copy. The Organization's former leader, Xemnas, beside him watching with no emotion on his face to give away his thoughts as he watched Wesker's progress. He was truly a genius in combat that sadly had little proper teachers to show him true power and Xemnas aimed to correct that from the start.

To say Wesker exceeded his expectations was an understatement. His only real flaw being that god complex of his sometimes made him drop his guard when in positions of power too long in a fight. Which made the data battle of Roxas a good opponent for Wesker this time. Partly because he was fighting a nobody version of Sora who was truly skilled with the keyblade. One that only lost to Riku in their second fight and unknown to them, Sora. Roxas wasn't the strongest, but anyone capable of breaking Saix's claymore from sheer brute strength is never to be taken lightly.

Wesker growled as he blocked Roxas's attack and pushed back, swiping at him as he had lunged at the copy. He slashed at him repeatedly as his speed as grown since the island. He had improved greatly since he had healed. His muscles bulged and flexed as he moved, blocking attacks and slashed again.

Roxas only grunted as he parried Wesker's attacks and used his high speed to his advantage. One thing Wesker had to admit, Roxas is definitely faster and trickier to fight than Sora. His dual wield style left an opening toward his chest on purpose that he uses to parrying his strikes and quickly counter attack aiming for Wesker's vitals.

The young man, or rather his data copy that Xemnas tasked Wesker to train against, was truly a deadly warrior in Wesker's eyes. Data Roxas soon lunges for Wesker covering himself in an aura of light to enhance his attack.

"Rrrraaagghhh!" data Roxas's roars as he moves at blurring speed for Wesker and slashes toward him. For most, this attack would be too fast to track or counter, only those on Roxas's level or higher had any chance of avoiding or countering it. Something that unfortunately for data Roxas, Wesker was very close to.

Wesker growled as he braced himself as he put up a shield to help hold off most of the heat of the attack. Twisting, Wesker twirled to the side and slashed at the copies side, feeling sweat start to trickle down the side of his head now as they had been going at this for almost two hours now and they haven't stopped yet. He moved in close, switching his sword into a gun easily and shot at Roxas back.

"Argh!" Data Roxas grunts in pain and stumbles for a second. Only to regain his footing and slash out with his white keyblade, Oathkeeper, to send out a laser of light toward Wesker in retaliation for his attack.

"Ahh!" Data Roxas shouts in surprise, getting knocked off his feet and into the air. Before spinning in the air toward Wesker in a manner like a two bladed buzz saw. Slamming down with both keyblades aiming to cut Wesker down.

Wesker growled as he brought up his blade, blocking the attack but his knees started to buckle from the force. He strained and pushed against the copy of Roxas. He pushed darkness into his blade and it rushed at Roxas like tendrils with spiked tips.

"Damn, Wesker really has Roxas pretty much deadlocked. Even if Roxas's isn't the strongest, he's not easy to fight against one on one." Braig said, watching Roxas and Wesker's fight. Roxas try to deflect the spike tendrils of Wesker's sword. Getting some cuts for his trouble, but avoiding being skewered for now.

"Indeed, Wesker has much potential that is rightfully being developed. I'd almost say it's a crime that he wasn't found by us sooner, but regardless, he'll be very useful for our plans now." Xemnas said with no emotion in his voice and a critical gaze as he watched the fight. Data Roxas was getting worn down and would soon fall if Wesker played this fight smart...

Wesker sent the tendrils into the ground as he distracted Roxas and they soon broke through the ground behind him as they lashed out. He held his hand out, creating a ball of darkness and flung it at him.

"Wha-Argh!" Data Roxas cried out as the attacks scored home and his digital body vanished. Wesker panting from exhaustion as a clapping from Braig was the only other noise around as Braig and Xemnas approached their new student/ally.

"I'm glad to see you're now able to defeat the former number thirteen's digital copy, Wesker. Your progress is truly impressive for one born on a world of such...lower class humans. No offense of course, but people with your talents in such places are rare." Xemnas states politely, but also in genuinely impressed tone.

Wesker panted as he looked at the two, sweat running down his face. "I'm not a normal human," he said as he nodded at them. He hadn't told them everything of his past but he knew he didn't have to as they have mostly found out already. He stood up slowly and flexed his hand. "I can't wait to get back at that little brat and his girlfriend." He growled angrily.

"Patience, Wesker, the time will come. For now though, Xehanort wishes to see us after you was done training. He feels it's time to collect some valuable data in order to know the best way to attack the world you wished to change." Xemnas states as he creates a Dark Corridor which Braig steps through giving them a wave as he left. Something Xemnas ignored as he knew Braig was unique both as a human and during his time as a nobody.

Wesker nodded. "Very well," he said as he looked at the corridor and walked into it. He wasn't sure what to make of Xehanort yet or the rest of his crew but they were all great fighters, strong in their own right.

(Scene change: Organization XIII's throne/meeting room 3rd P.O.V.)

Xehanort waited patiently in his chair as a Dark Corridor opened and he saw Braig, Wesker, and Xemnas arrive. Seated on some of the high chairs around the room was Alex and Ansem chatting about their latest project. Xehanort was pleased to have them on his side as while they weren't crucial, they were very useful all the same for his plans. Both for Kingdom Hearts and claiming his thirteenth vessel when the time comes.

Already they made some new viruses based on limited data they had from Alex's computer thanks to Braig secretly stealing the data under her nose. Not that she or Wesker knew, but that was for the best in maintaining their loyalty for now. Less they knew of Braig's screwing over their plans back then, the better for them all as Xehanort was the one to order him to make sure Sora lived.

"Welcome, all of you. I trust Wesker's training is going well?" Xehanort asks, but felt he already knew the answer. He could sense the power in Wesker has grown since their last meeting.

"Indeed, Wesker has proven a good student and has potential to be a powerful comrade." Xemnas answered making Xehanort nod in acceptance of the good news. He had no time for weak pawns in his plans, so having the Wesker children become stronger was a must.

"Good, good, now Wesker. If I may ask, I was wondering how you felt about doing a small mission for us to get the ball rolling for our plans. It'll be rather easy, but it's one that'll start your revenge and bring us a step closer to our goals." Xehanort asks the man as he looked down on him, anyone looking at Xehanort couldn't shake the feeling of a powerful king staring at them.

This peaked Wesker's interest as looked at the man. "A mission?" he mused, thinking. "What is it?" If it did bring him closer to Jake, Lanna and Sora, it would be worth the time and effort. His eyes flashed. "You have my attention."

"One thing I learned in my life is that information is crucial for anything we do. So I want you to go hack the BSAA and DSO bases. After that, pay a visit to that old organization you used to work for. The Third Organization I believe it was called. Surely after all of this time they all must have valuable data on B.O.W.s, viruses, and of course knowledge of our opponents for your revenge. Of course, you won't be alone as you'll keep your identity hidden until the time is right. Why make everyone aware you're alive too soon after all." Xehanort explains his mission for Wesker to gain the intelligence they planned on using for themselves.

"Very well," Wesker said. It was something and he couldn't wait to get his hands on the information on his opponents. "Who is to accompany me?" So far out of all of them, he had more experience with Braig. He was a bit surprised by his sisters animated conversation with the other member.

"Since Braig saw fit to not hide his identity from Lanna and the others. He'll go with you, that way even if discovered. He can make sure to keep attention on himself and your identity safe under our cloak." Xehanort answered as Braig gave Wesker his own Organization XIII cloak.

Wesker took the cloak and nodded. "Very well," he said as he pulled it on. Somehow it seem to fit him perfectly like it had been made for him. Wesker smirked. "What is this made of?" The material felt strong but light as well. More comfortable than regular leather and even stronger than a Kevlar vest.

"Special materials collected from the Realm of Darkness, not easy to obtain, but as you can see, the material is well worth the efforts of searching them out. Braig or Isa can show you sometime in the future if you feel the need." Xehanort answered with a small smile glad that his newest student and ally was understandably curious on the cloak. He could appreciate someone who sought knowledge like himself. They may have different end goals, but finding someone willing to seek knowledge was a nice thing to see.

"Hm, very intriguing" Wesker said as he did enjoy the feeling of the cloak, though it was a little tight around the chest as he was a bit big in that area from constantly working out and the viruses inside of him. His sister had once said that he should have been a model. He snorted at the idea and said he wouldn't do a job so insignificant. She had said something about the girls enjoy 'eye candy'. He looked at Xehanort. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you feel ready, but this must be done during the night time hours of your world. It's easier to break in that way with only the night shift to worry about spotting you two. Though it goes without saying, Braig, that if spotted. You must silence them before they radio help." Xehanort says before giving a glance at Braig who only sighed in a mock exasperation.

"Please, you speak as if it's hard. Don't worry old man, I got this." Braig said completely sure of himself as Xehanort hums in acknowledgment.

"Wesker, on that note, please make sure Braig doesn't screw around with his opponents or waste time. He tends to get too playful with weaker opponents." Xehanort said making Braig look away knowing how Xehanort was growing less patient with that quirk of his.

Wesker nodded. "Very well," he said, looking at Braig. He, out of all of them, is the most easy going out of them from what he had seen, but Braig is a mystery that he couldn't figure out and he wasn't sure if he wanted to either. He looked at his watch. "There is still a few hours left before it's dark on Earth." He looked at the group.

"Which brings us to Braig's suggestion." Xehanort said gesturing for Braig to speak up as all eyes were all on him now.

"Right, so I was thinking of showing you a few places we had to hit to scope out and get you familiar with the different worlds we'll need you to go. No sense sending you in blind when we can subtly sneak in and learn from observing them from a distance. Including the BSAA and DSO as security I suspect has probably changed since you last heard or saw them." Braig brings up wanting Wesker to be able to adapt to any world they send him to easily. No sense in leaving Wesker unprepared when they need his help to subtly spread the virus without alarming the locals until the time was right.

Wesker nodded. "It's hard to believe that Disney characters are real," he said, even though he had seen it first hand due to Maleficent, Donald and Goofy. He folded his arms, thinking. What was next? Three blind mice? Shrek? He sighed softly, shaking his head. He knew Genie was useless as he only granted three wishes.

"That said, before we go I got quick lesson for you. The seven princesses of heart are not to be killed. We need them for our plan to draw out the guardians of light." Xehanort said as he planned on using them as bait to force the guardians of light to clash with his thirteen forces of darkness to forge a true X-Blade. Knowing full well their pure hearts could work if needed as ingredients for the X-Blade.

"Yup, only seven people we need to avoid killing and don't worry. They aren't even that tough in the first place. Only Kairi might be a slight problem child among them." Braig said knowing that while she is growing as a keyblade wielder, she wasn't a big threat to them.

"That little red head that is fawning over Sora?" Wesker asked, brow raised. Alex spoke up. "Brother, you're clueless to romance," she said chuckling. "Though it may not be the same as it seems like that Riku kid has a thing for her." She yawned a bit. "But it might be useful?" She looked at them curiously. "Who are the seven princesses?"

"The princesses are Aurora, Cinderella, Jasmine, Alice, Belle, Snow White, and finally Kairi as the seventh princess of heart. They should be fairly easy to spot both in sight and in your senses. As their hearts have no darkness in them and because of it wield a unique magic involving light, but this magic is only strongest when together. Since they're worlds apart most of the time, their experience with this power is rather pitiful. Like a child holding a sword for the first time, still a problem, but for someone experienced it means little." Xehanort explains straight to the point.

Wesker looked surprised at that. "No darkness at all?" he asked. "Hm, very interesting. Everyone I know has darkness in them." He knew Jake did as did the rest of his enemies, though some had more than others. He hummed. "Pure as virgins than." He was very interested and was starting to understand why they had been taken in the past and most likely will be again soon enough.

"An interesting comparison, but true nonetheless." Xehanort said partially amused at Wesker's way of comparing their pure hearts to virgins. Before turning his attention to Ansem and Alex. "What do you two have to report on your new virus projects? Particularly the T-Phobos and Trigger viruses."

Alex smiled. "They are progressing magnificently. Even more so now they are part Heartless," she said. "They are stronger than their parents so to speak, but they do have a weakness though," She frowned a bit. "We haven't figured out how to reduce the chances of that weakness being spotted so easily."

"We'll think of some worlds with little light if needed. I can already think of a few locations that could be useful for such new hybrids. For now just keep trying and see what you can do," Xehanort states to assure Alex even if certain ones were sensitive to light, it wouldn't be a big problem. Halloween Town and the Cave of Wonders having plenty of dark places for them to hide. The latter only lit up by torches placed around the high walls to offer some form of light to avoid hurting anyone who goes inside.

Alex nodded at that. "We will," she said as the new research was near a break through. They just needed a little more time to get it perfected.

"That will be all then, you all know you're roles for your missions. Xemnas will be keeping watch, while I tend to my own moves that must be made. To prepare for when Yen Sid starts his little Mark of Mastery..." Xehanort says vanishing into a Dark Corridor as Ansem gestures for Alex to follow him. "Ready to continue the experiments? We got much work to do and I'm still curious of what potential we can unlock." Ansem said as his inner scientist and researcher was feeling intrigued at the discoveries they made so far.

Alex looked at Ansem. "Yes. I am ready and excited to continue the experiments," she said as she followed Ansem through the tunnel.

They have done so much as it was. She wondered if they could fix the clone idea as well. She hummed in thought, tilting her head as her mind went into speed.

Seeing Ansem and Alex walk off, Braig turns to Wesker as he opens a Dark Corridor. "Since we have some hours to kill, we'll be running recon on the first few worlds we'll use the hybrids and B.O.W.s on to spread confusion. But remember, stealth is our key here and we must avoid being seen." Braig says with a seriously, but the smirk on his face shows he's eager to start this mission.

"What world first?" Wesker asked, wondering where they would go. He didn't care much for Disney as a child but the idea of controlling different worlds and it's inhabitants. He wasn't sure if he could be surprised anymore about what's to come. He looked at Braig as he headed to the corridor.

"We'll be heading to the world known as Port Royal. A world of pirates and Navy forces. I have a contact things are getting quite hectic there. So we'll take advantage of the confusion for our own gain." Braig says as they came out of the Corridor after a short walk. Braig observing the surroundings to see they're right at the port, but luckily not a soul in sight around them.

"This area seems clear of witnesses. So let's move inland before taking a visit to where the pirates hide. It's best you understand how both the law and lawbreakers move and act on this world. We'll take to the rooftops." Braig suggests to Wesker after feeling satisfied things were going smoothly.

Wesker nodded as he looked around the place, seeing how old the place is. He felt like he had been transported back in time. The ships were amazing but wouldn't pose much of a threat back in their time. "Port Royal..." he muttered. "This had been destroyed years ago." He did enjoy history though.

"Ah, so your world had one too, huh? It's amazing when you think about it. That at one point in time, all of these worlds were one and now are scattered for many different forms of life." Braig says as they silently went up to the roofs and watched as they saw a carriage being drawn to a fancy looking mansion. What made it noteworthy was how the driver kept looking over his shoulder like he was trying to avoid someone.

"What do we have here?" Braig says feeling interested in this. He recognized who the mansion belongs to according to a former comrade, Luxord, leaving a report about this world to the Organization.

Wesker nodded. "They were?" he asked in surprise. He had not known that but wondered if that included Earth as well. As Walt Disney had been the creator of Disney movies and the characters. This was getting a little confusing as they headed to the mansion. It did look familiar to him but couldn't place it.

"Yup, we all used to live on one big world filled with light, but eventually some people wanted the light for themselves. Believing that those around them were taking the light for granted or thought they deserved it more. Leading to conflict as darkness grew in people's hearts and eventually led to the first Keyblade war. It was so vast, the entire world's landscape was forever altered into a wasteland. I'll take you there someday so you can understand the power we're talking about here." Braig explains as they carefully move closer to the carriage that is parked in front of the mansion. A noble man and a girl Braig remembers from the reports called Elizabeth coming out.

'Now I am curious, it's not often you see a young lady and her father sneaking out of their own house. Afraid to get seen while do so is even more intriguing...' Braig thinks with a smirk feeling things were starting to get interesting for this mission to help Wesker get familiar with the other worlds.

"I'd like to see it" Wesker said, keeping his voice low as they moved closer to the carriage. He saw a young woman and an elderly man and figured it was her father. He wondered why they were sneaking out. Was someone after them? Watching them? He raised a brow in thought, his face blank as he strained to listen to the conversation.

"Father...are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Elizabeth asked, a sense of worry in her tone.

"It's what needs to be done, Elizabeth. You maybe willing to trust Will to find Jack, but I won't bet my daughter's life on a pirate's conscience." Her father informed her as they quickly got in the carriage and it quietly as possible moved down the path. Braig curious of this pats Wesker's shoulder to get his attention. "I'm gonna warp us to rooftops near their carriage, this could be worth checking into because from the reports. She's one of the key figures in this city and a trouble magnet." Braig informs Wesker keeping a hand on his shoulder ready to warp them to the near rooftops that would follow the carriage's path.

Wesker nodded at Braig as he warped them to the rooftops, watching the carriage. "They're from Pirates of the Caribbean movie," he said, hearing his sister rave about it and the characters from the movie. He MAY have been interested in it as a child, but didn't see the appeal to it. Pirates aren't the romantic notion that silly girls fantasize about or as adventurous as young boys may think. Like any other career, Pirating could be dangerous and cruel. Something he had learn from a young age.

"Well then, if you know the movie. Maybe you can inform me what's playing out right now or who the important people are? We can use that knowledge to our advantage." Braig says interested in the idea of knowing how to move ahead of time. Warping silently to different rooftops as they saw the carriage stop and watched from the roof as the father got out. Never seeing his daughter slip out as the soldiers came for her father.

"Will Turner, the girls lover, went out in search of a pirate, Jack Sparrow," Wesker said as they watched. "Will helped him out and is now in trouble. They intend to use the girl as leverage to gain the upper hand." He remembered Alex giving him a low down of the movie. If she had been here, this would have been more of her forte. "The father dies during the movie as they had to go to the spirit world to get Jack and his ship."

"By the look of things, they don't have the girl yet. So what we need to do is know who to approach and use to our advantage. Someone to spread our virus and use the heartless in combination to stir things up..." Braig says wondering if Wesker knew who to approach with their offer for power, both of them knowing the poor bastard would be just a pawn to them.

Wesker thought for a moment. "Davy Jones," he said after a bit. "Alex would know better who to use for our gain, as she loves all the movies. He only comes up out of the ocean every few years and it's time for him to rise again." He looked at Braig. "He has a whole ship full of loyal pirates, including Will's father."

"That a fact," Braig says with a mischievous smile forming on his face. "Well next time we'll bring her here to further help our moves on this world, but for now we need to check out this place Luxord told me of. Tortuga or something like that, he told me it's a haven for pirates and lawlessness. We can make lots of B.O.W.s there to start things off." Braig says pulling out some papers looking over the report Luxord made during debriefing.

"It is," Wesker said, remembering it. "Even the law don't like to go there." He had read it in history that it had been one of the most ruthless places to go, not just pirates. Thieves and murderers went there in that time. He hummed in thought. "It's where Jack goes to get his fun." Even pirates needed their daily women fix. Wesker hadn't felt the touch of a woman since Jake's mother. He frowned. Excella wanted him but never gave in. He played with her most of the time. "So, what pirates did he have in mind?"

"According to the reports, he wasn't very picky. Just ones smart enough to keep quiet and do as they're payed. Thankfully he's met plenty of pirates that fit the description. We could always use them as carriers for our viruses. T-Abyss would trash the ocean for sure..." Braig says going over the few pages of reports Luxord left them to use for reference.

Wesker looked at the papers and spotted a couple. "Captain Barbosa, but he was killed last I knew," he said. "And there was that man that was vying for the girls hand. He used to be on the law." He nodded in agreement. "It would and than some. It can ruin this island and the rest of the islands as well."

"Plus a little T-Abyss will make Davy Jones come out more actively looking for the one responsible. Surely he'll want to know who's infecting his waters and when he does. We can have a little meeting." Braig states with a devious smirk on his face.

Wesker smirked. "True. Though there is his lover we may need to worry about. The water witch," he said trying to remember the woman's name but he couldn't. He frowned as he tried to remember it. He grunted. "She was the one who brought back Barbosa. He and Jack hated each other."

"Another witch huh? I just hope she isn't as smart as Maleficent or as powerful. While not a threat to us or our exact enemy. She has slowed down our plans at times with her own schemes. Though Barbosa sounds like he could be a useful ally..." Braig said making additional notes to the report of this world for future reference.

"She lives in a swamp," Wesker said. "Only way to get there is by boat." He gave a dry chuckle. "He would be, considering at one time he was cursed and so was his monkey and crew." He looked around the place, grunting. "No electricity here or working plumbing." He snorted. "This would drive modern scientists crazy."

"Isn't it amazing how much we take for granted?" Braig asks opening a Dark Corridor. "Since we know where to go, we best start our check on Tortuga and get familiar with the place. That way we can plan out how to place the containers for the T-Abyss and where to inject our test subjects with the other experimental viruses your sister and Ansem are cooking up."

"Yes," Wesker said and stood up, seeing the Dark Corridor. He could feel excitement run through his body as he stepped into the corridor. "It will alter history but it will be good." He didn't know how much it would change history but the idea branched into newer ideas but he wouldn't tamper with it to the point that HE wouldn't be around.

(Scene Change Kennedy Household 3rd P.O.V.)

Sora got out of the van feeling quite proud of himself for passing the test and glad he met his new teammates. Though what really took the cake was being on Lanna's team and now he can better keep her safe while on missions. Right now they had a celebration dinner to have with the Redfield family coming over. A time Sora planned to use to inform them all about how he plans to give them magic raining starting tonight in the underground shelter Leon built under the house.

It's usually a place where Sora helps train them all in how to use light to boost their physical attacks and protect themselves. Now he'll help them learn the basics of magic casting.

Lanna jumped out after him, stretching a bit. "Ah, that was an awesome day," she said grinning. She still felt the electricity running through her even though she had Sora meet their teammates. She still remembered their hot make out at the garden, their usual cinnamon bun treat and their plans for sneaking out just the two of them later on after doing the training that Sora had in mind for them after dinner. She remembered her dad building the underground shelter so they could do the training. He also planning on expanding it as well as he wanted to add a bunker and a place to stock up supplies for emergencies.

"Yeah, I wonder what your mom made for dinner tonight?" Sora asks walking up to the door and using his spare key to get in. Something he was truly touched to gain from them as in Leon and Claire's own words. 'He's a member of the family and should have a key to come home with'. Opening the door he saw Jake, Jill, and Chris enjoy some small talk, which Sora could tell because Jake wasn't scowling or giving those sarcastic quips of his. His eyes soon spotted them though and smirked in their direction.

"About time you got here, any longer and Claire would've sent my butt out in the cold looking for you two love birds." Jake called teasingly to Lanna and Sora. Making Sora blush and stutter knowing that while they didn't know. They weren't too far off the mark about them being love birds after their last make out.

Lanna blushed and rolled her eyes. "Mom would do the same for you," she said as she shut the door behind them. She remembered their make out and swallowed. They haven't been that close before. "Plus, I had to introduce Sora to the group." She ran a hand through her short hair.

"So, Lanna," Claire said giving them a knowing look. "Do you have any idea what you would like for your eighteenth birthday?" Lanna sighed and smiled. "Mom my birthday in two months." Claire smiled. "And? It'll go by fast," she said. "Soon you and Sora will be legal age and move out into your own place." She gave a light whimper. "My little girl growing up so fast!" Lanna sweatdropped. "Mom, come on! Don't be so dramatic! You and dad already know what I want. It's that red motorcycle." That had been a debate since Lanna turn seventeen. Her father had been reluctant.

"Are you sure we can't just get you a nice car like most girls?" Leon's voice cut in, it's not that he disagreed with her taste as it's a sweet motorcycle. But the idea of his baby riding one of those and crashing terrified him to the core. She was young, confident, and even reckless at times. Much like her mother when Claire was her age...

Lanna smirked. "Dad, I'm not most girls, remember? Most girls my age worry about boys, clothes, shopping and what to wear for the prom. I have to worry about the safety of world from B.O.W.'S and crazy mad men" she said.

"Remember Leon, you have a teacher," Jill said chuckling. "Claire can teach her how to be safe. Besides, Lanna isn't your average teen." She smiled a bit.

"Far from it, I helped her become a bad ass." Jake spoke smugly making Leon roll his eyes at Jake's cockiness. Seems somethings truly never change after all. Still compared to who his father is, Leon will gladly take cocky Jake over god complex Jake any day.

"Jill's right, Leon, we may not like seeing our little girls grow up and do certain things. But we have to learn to accept it will happen. I mean with how much a motorcycle lover my sister is. I'd be surprised if Lanna didn't pick it up too." Chris stated getting a grudging agreement from Leon. He could see how Chris could see this coming with considering he's Claire's brother.

Lanna looked up at her dad, knowing he was being his protective self but also a worried dad. She hugged him gently. "I'll be careful, dad," she said. "I won't pull any crazy stunts like you and mom, not until I get real good at controlling the bike." Claire covered her mouth, holding back a laugh. If only Lanna knew about the crazy stunts they had did during a mission.

"Good, glad to hear it." Leon said hugging his daughter, while internally promising himself NEVER to mention the crazy things he did on a motorcycle. Never mind what Claire and him did together on a motorcycle...

Lanna smiled at him. She had seen the motorcycles that her parents had ridden. She liked the one he had rode but would have thought red would have been a better color for it. "Plus I don't think I'd hear the end of it if I broke my arm, again," she said. Claire pulled out the roast. "Better believe it," she said.

"Agreed." Sora said giving her a concerned and serious look that showed while he trusted her. He didn't like the idea of her possibly getting hurt doing something stupid.

"Like you are one to talk, Sora?" Jake says making Sora avert his eyes from both Lanna and Jake's knowing grin.

"W-Well I could say the same about you, Jake." Sora says trying to defend himself, only for Jake to scoff dismissively.

"Spikes, I think everyone here knows I'm crazy, but at least crazy and smart enough to get out alive." Jake states cockily making Sora look at him with a mild glare.

"Thanks for volunteering to be first for my magic sparring portion of everyone's training, Jake." Sora said making the Redfields a bit surprised and curious what he meant by that.

Jill looked at Sora, brow raised. "Magic sparring?" she asked. "Your going to teach us how to use magic?" Lanna nodded, looking excited. "Yup," she said. "It's going to be fun and it's going to build off what Sora already taught us."

Claire cut into the roast. "It'll be good and it'll prepare us for what is to come," she said.

"But will we be sparring tonight or just teaching us the basics?" Chris asks wondering how it would play out tonight.

"We'll be starting with purely learning magic and seeing which one you have an affinity for tonight. Later on when everyone has a solid grasp of their magics we will begin sparring for experience." Sora states knowing some people were better at certain elements than others. Magic was tricky like that, there are some who can use all, some who are better at certain elements than the rest, and even some people who can only use one type of magic. It's something that you can only find out by trying and seeing how good at the magic elements you are.

Jill, Lanna and Claire wondered what their elements would be. "Different elements huh?" Claire mused. "Now that would be something to see."

"It would," Jill agreed, sipping at her drink. "I can see Claire as a healer." Claire smiled. "Same here," she said.

"Raining thunder down on someone seems fun to me, plus it works well on any enemies in the water." Jake says remembering how Sora used Thundaga on ganados and B.O.W.s soaked in water from the downed water tower. Sora shook his head knowing his train of thought.

"While Thundaga magic is VERY useful and power, Jake, it's not perfect. Plus you have to remember tactics like using it on water is a double edged sword. One for your allies and also for yourself. Normally any magic you cast won't hurt you, but if you're soaked or standing in water the lightning strikes. You will get hurt, regardless if it's your magic or not." Sora advised Jake not wanting him to assume that using Thundaga magic didn't have draw backs. All elements did if you abuse or use magic carelessly.

"So is learning what element suited to us is a guessing game?" Jill asked, looking at Sora. "Or can you tell by looking at us what element will be best?"

"I can make guesses based on what I know of you, but in the end. Trying each one to see your strengths and weak points is the most effective way of knowing your affinities." Sora said knowing while personality could reveal hints to an affinity, it doesn't mean that it's the only magic affinity they have. Sometimes it's multiple or even an element they never expect to be their strong point.

Leon and Chris nodded in understanding and acceptance given Sora would know more than any of them. Almost made Leon wish he could call Ada to bring Donald and Goofy here to vouch in their own knowledge too. Given Donald has been proven to be a knowledgeable wizard if what Ada told him of her own magic training is to be believed. She never gave him details, but mention to not be surprised when Sora finally decides to teach them about it.

"Will it be hard?" Lanna asked, looking at Sora. "Learning to harness our light and dark energies was hard, but I'm guessing learning to cast spells is on a different level."

"That depends, but don't be surprised if it's easy or hard for you to learn certain magics. I took to fire easily, but had a little trouble with ice magic back when I first started out." Sora mentions remembering how it took some advice from Donald to cast Blizzard for the first time against that giant heartless back in Wonderland. He shudders at the memory of that place drawing some confused looks from the others.

'That world was so bizarre...' Roxas informs Sora from within his heart through their mental link.

Lanna nodded. "Hmm," she said. Claire spoke up. "Alright everyone, dinner is ready," she said. "We need to eat to keep up our strengths." She smiled and went to get Matthew who was in his crib, crying. "Thank you, Claire," Jill said as she stood up. "It smells great," Claire smiled and nodded. "Not a problem. I hope everyone enjoys it."

"I know I'm looking forward to this meal, given you and Sherry are such good cooks." Jake complemented as he sat next to his wife. The two sharing a brief kiss as Sora sat next to Lanna, Chris sat next to Jill, and Leon and sat next to Claire. Little Matthew in her arms as she gently rocked him in her arms to calm him down.

"Thank you," Claire said smiling. "I've been teach Lanna and getting some help from Sherry and Jill." Sherry smiled as she got her plate and looked at her husband. "I'm glad to help, Claire. You and Leon are family to us." Lanna smiled a bit. "And we always will," she said, looking at Sora. The meal that night is a roast with mashed potatoes, homemade bread made by Lanna, veggies, gravy and for desert was a black forest cake.

"Looks good, Claire, Sherry, thanks for the meal!" Sora said happily cutting the meat on his plate.

"Don't you mean mom and aunty, Sora?" Jake said teasingly at the young man making Sora blush at the implications of already being a family member like that. Granted he was technically adopted to them and plans to marry Lanna someday, but he was still getting use to that at times. Luckily most people play it off as Sora trying to adjust to having a proper family and life after being rescued by the Kennedy family. So they never asked why he calls Claire and Leon by their names, instead of mom and dad.

Sherry rolled her eyes. "Jake," she said, shaking her head. Claire chuckled. "He will when he is ready, but he doesn't have to," she said as she bottle fed Matthew. "Remember, it took you awhile to call me 'mom'," she said, winking at him. Jill laughed. "Can't say that our family isn't boring." Lanna chuckled softly. "True," she said. "But I think we all agree we wouldn't trade it for the world."

"It's really good, honey, you've outdone yourself again." Leon said glad his wife is such a good cook. Lord knew his best idea for fancy foods is usually restaurant food or out of a cookbook if he felt like it.

"Well she is my sister and your wife, you shouldn't be surprised at this point." Chris said with pride in his voice about Claire's cooking.

Claire beamed happily. "Thank you both," she said. "I got the recipe from our grandmother. She won ribbons for her cooking in fairs. I guess I inherited her gift." Lanna smiled. "That was Grandma Patty, right? Wish I could have met her," she said. Claire smiled. "Me too. She would, what, be in her late 90's?"

"Sounds about right..." Chris said trying to remember her exact age, but unable to fully grasp the memory. Taking a bite of roast with mashed potatoes.

"Wish we had a cook on our ship back when I first started out as a keyblade wielder. We learned the hard way our cooking was barely passable and had to rely on buying food when we could." Sora said remembering their honest attempts at making or cooking food. Some passable and others that ended in failure. Plus the times they just bought food someone else cooks to avoid having to wash dishes.

"How often did you have to go flying on the gummi ship?" Sherry asked curiously, head tilted as she swallowed her food. Sora had told them a bit about the ship they had to drive when traveling to different worlds.

"Often, you have to keep in mind we didn't have any world to settle down on much for too long without raising questions on where we're from and other sort of questions Donald wanted us to avoid. So we had to keep going one world to the next, focused on sealing keyholes to the worlds hearts in order to keep them safe from the heartless. As well as dealing with Maleficent and Organization XIII's goals as well kept us too busy to think about really building a life for ourselves on a new world..." Sora admits remembering how busy they were and the short times they had to rest on certain worlds they could rest at in a momentary peace.

Lanna touched his shoulder. "It happens," she said. "But through that you gained experience." She smiled. "But knowing you, I'm sure you made life long friends."

"Yeah, we made some really cool friends on other worlds. Leon and the Restoration Committee off the top of my head at Radiant Garden. They're trying to restore their world back to it's former glory last I heard, though I'm hoping to see Cloud and Tifa again someday." Sora said with a small smile as he thought of them all. Out of everyone in the worlds he's been to, they knew him best besides the Kennedy and Redfield families. They were the ones who helped guide him and get him ready to face the heartless. So he can take up his responsibilities as a keyblade wielder that will protect the other worlds.

"They sound like nice people," Claire said smiling. "Is it fun traveling to different worlds?" She knew Lanna and Sherry dreamed of going to space as they would have a girls night out and talk about space and the new technology that would be coming out in the years to come. Sherry and Lanna looked at Sora curiously. Jill did as well, curious. Though she did prefer to keep her feet on the ground.

"It can be, but you have to remember each world has it's good and bad points. Plus I never learned how the locals really lived or how to live in those worlds long term. Given with my responsibility as a keyblade wielder, I've mostly been there for brief visits and have limited idea how the locals do things." Sora admits, but still smiles as he thinks back to it. "Despite that though, I honestly enjoyed seeing those other worlds and helping to save them. It's full of amazing wonders the likes you'd never think is possible and the locals are always interesting to meet."

"They seem great," Jill said nodding. "Do you think we'll be visiting any of them? With the training and the resurrection with the organization, I have a feeling we'll have to see them eventually." This was something that was on all of their minds. "If we do, I'm sure Sherry and Lanna will go nuts and take a bunch of pics."

"I think so, Radiant Garden or Twilight Town would be good places to start in my mind. Given some of my closest friends are on Radiant Garden, while Twilight Town has very little dangers to worry about from what I've seen." Sora said throwing in two worlds he thinks would make the best way to begin the other worlds tour.

If possible, he was avoiding Wonderland like the plague. Nothing against Alice, she was nice, but the people on that world are nuts and the queen is the worst!

Lanna chuckled. "I can't wait to see them," she said. Claire nodded, looking just as excited. "Same here," she said. "Hopefully we can see some of the major sights if time allows it."

"So what world is the least favorite?" Sherry asked curiously as she was curious. She knew some of the Disney movies has some interesting characters.

"That would be Wonderland...if only because of the Red Queen, while Alicve is nice enough and the rest was kinda weird, the queen is head chopping crazy." Sora said remembering how she kept using her order to remove people's heads for anything she didn't like. Not to mention she was a bully who didn't like ever being proven wrong and listened only to whatever suited her wants.

"She was like that in the movie too," Jill said, shaking her head. "She wanted to cut off anyone's head. In the original book, she was bloodthirsty." Claire nodded. "A lot of the Grim Brother's fairy tales were bloody and dark," she said. "Disney took the stories and made them brighter and more happy."

"I think the real versions of those "Disney" worlds as you call them are a mix of light and dark. Given the movies I saw and the books Lanna had me read. It reminds me of the worlds I visit mostly, but the movies were either too light and the books too dark." Sora informs feeling that while the guesses were close, the authors and movie directors missed details. Except his arrival and presence in those times, that went without saying how none of the Disney movie and books ever mentioned him.

"Also, they never showed Radiant Garden or the friends I made there. Heck I never saw Cloud during the Hercules movie and I will tell you I know I fought him there during my first time competing in the games." Sora admits remembering that fight, back then and now Cloud was a truly strong swordsman that he looked up to. Yet, he felt like he sympathized for the man searching for his light, which he now knew had to be Tifa.

"Babe, the movies and books were made long before we were born," Lanna said. "The first addition of the Brother's Grimm came out in 1812 and the first Disney movie came out in 1937. We wouldn't be around when it first started. We may not know much about the other worlds but if they do connect to this world than those worlds that you been too may well be over a hundred years old. The first Disney Park opened in 1955."

"But there was this one time Genie mentioned that he heard something about the Keyhole 200 years ago, but couldn't remember what it was. Meaning Agrabah had probably been around for longer than that possibly, same for the other worlds." Sora stated remembering how Genie once said that in the past. "Who knows how long the other worlds have existed. Those books and movies could be more or less hints to future events." Sora suggests as he saw somethings he recalled and things that no way had happened yet. To the young keybearer, he felt like he was possibly seeing future events to be. A future that can be preserved or changed.

Claire spoke up. "Sora, if that is true than you need to be careful. Things happen for a reason and who knows what will happen to the presence if something were to change the past," she warned. "I just hope that group hasn't been able to go into the past. Who knows what damage could be done. We might not even exist."

"Yeah, I get that, but surely preventing unneeded casualties isn't a bad thing either." Sora says seeing her point, but not wanting to abandon innocents to die when it was avoidable. Just cause bad things happened, doesn't mean there wasn't better ways. True, messing with time carried heavy risks, but he believed it isn't wrong to save an innocent if possible.

"Saving innocents is never a bad thing but sadly there are deaths that helped shaped our future," Jill said. "Abe Lincoln is one of them. It's tragic, but he gave others hope as did Martin Luther King Jr."

"What about Luis? He didn't need to die and in turn become Maleficent's pawn on the island. If his death was prevented, they wouldn't have resurrected him to do their dirty work." Sora argued knowing where they were coming from. As affecting someone VERY important in history was dangerous, but someone not as important would only make lesser ripples in time.

"That is different," Jill said. "He isn't a major figure in history and his death could be prevented. We admire your sense of right and wrong, but you need to remember there will be times when you can't save them all." She was serious about it and looked at him in the eye. "It's hard to accept and it's something we will all go through."

"I know that, but it's because Luis is different that is my point. Not every person is an important figure that affects the flow of the stories. Yes, I know somethings...must sadly play out, but there could be a few innocents we can save without screwing things over. The trick is to know who to save and when to let things play out." Sora said seriously, but also trying to show that while they had their point. Sora knew not everyone would affect the story of the future, so saving a few innocents simply caught in the crossfire wouldn't be wrong.

It was compromise he didn't like really, he rather save them all. But he had to remember screwing around with the past recklessly can turn into a double edged sword.

"We know how you feel, Sora," Sherry said. "Luis's death could be avoided and that is something we could change if able. We were a bit lucky when he was brought back, even if the origin's weren't likable." Luis had been busy with DSO, the BSAA, and the government. Getting reinstated with the states and reactivating all the necessary paper work that needed to be done. He was also getting updated about the past events he had missed since being dead.

"Agreed." Sora said glad they were understanding what he was trying to say at least. The only reason he was so serious on this was because he couldn't just leave everyone to figure things out for themselves. It would make him feel like he's playing god over everyone else, watching them figure things out instead of doing the right thing to help out when able. Yes, he wouldn't try to alter a world's history or story that works out for the best. But he didn't want to let an innocent die if it was possible to save them.

That would be basically having all the power to save a life, but leaving them for dead in his mind. A man who doesn't care what happens to others and he refused to leave someone for dead like that.

"Anyway," Claire said, wanting to lighten the mood up a bit. She looked at everyone. "Any plans after training?" She smiled a bit. Sherry smiled a bit. "Jake and I are still getting things set for our second honeymoon" she said, nudging her husband. "Jake has been dillydallying."

"W-Well I never meant to, but don't forget our mission tomorrow, Cl-Mom..." Jake says embarrassed about his delaying, but makes sure to remind Claire about their mission together.

Claire nodded. "I remember," she said. "We're going back to the island tomorrow for further cleanup." Terrasave have been going back and forth to the island but now it was Claire's turn to go in now that she was off leave. She shifted in her seat. Sherry nodded. "Yeah and I promised to watch Matthew for you while your gone."

"Did Terrasave find anything on that island to keep sending people there for?" Sora asks wondering if their story actually led to someone or something being found.

Claire sipped at her drink. "Nothing yet but we are still going through the ruble. So far we found some ruin files that we're trying to restore," she said. "But it's been proving difficult. A lot of the files have been corrupted due to the explosion." She sighed heavily. "Being there is difficult, a lot of memories. Even more so because we were cages and not being able to do anything except worry."

Lanna looked at her mother, concerned. "Mom," she said, knowing how difficult it had been for her parents, aunt, and uncle. They weren't used to being on the sidelines for fights. Even more so when family members lives were on the line.

"Mom...you know that you can always tell them you need more time, right? I know the reputation of Terrasave is in a bad spot, but you should take more care of yourself honestly." Jake said, not liking how Claire seems to push herself too hard at times. Leon gets on her to try to relax more and recover properly, but both never seem to rest for too long sadly. Even with Claire's attempts to get Leon to take it easy, he never rested long either. Both in the end felt too responsible about their positions and their self imposed duties to prevent others from suffering the same tragedies they had to witness.

Claire nodded. "I know, but I can't keep running and hiding from it," she said. "I have a duty to help others and I will do so till I can't anymore." Her face soften a bit, smiling as she appreciated the concern. "This is also coming from being a mother of four people that don't know how to stop looking for trouble," she said affectionately. Lanna smiled. "Mom, Matthew isn't old enough to get into much trouble yet," she said.

Jake only chuckles seeing where she's going and Leon gives a knowing smile. Chris smirks as he wraps an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Trust me, Lanna, it's more simple than you think." Chris hints to his niece with a wink.

Claire smiled. "Lanna, you'll understand when you have your own kids," she said, looking at Matthew. "But please don't make me into a grandmother yet."

"Mom!" Lanna said, sighing. Sherry and Jill laughed, leaning into their husbands.

Sora blushed at the implication as Jake held Sherry in a loving embrace. Everyone feeling at peace with the atmosphere in the dining room with Sora giving a small grateful smile. He hoped times like this would always happen, no matter how hard or easy the days in the future are. A time of peace for the family to relax after whatever they go through. Finishing his plate, he takes it to the sink to be washed.

Lanna smiled as she finished her food and brought her plate to the sink to get washed. She was grateful for her time with her family, cherishing it as these moments were scarce since the fights. She looked at her family, taking in their features, memorizing them in detail as she saw her parents, her aunt and uncle, Jake and Sherry laughing at the table. Lanna looked away, a soft smile on her face.

"Alright, everyone. When you're done eating, meet me in the basement so we can begin your training on how to cast magic." Sora announced to his family, friends, and also students in the ways of heartless combat 101... Well at least that's what he'd call it if he was a teacher on such things.

"Okay," Claire said nodding. It didn't take long for the others to finish up their food and did the dishes. The group soon headed down the stairs to the basement. "So what type of magic training will we be doing?" Sherry asked curiously.

"We'll be starting on Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder magic in order just like I started off. This way once you have all three down, you got three elements to switch tactics with for different enemies." Sora explains as he picks up a small knife to use as a conductor for his magic energy in this example.

"How long did it take you to get better at them?" Jill asked as they watched Sora pick up the small knife. They all had seen Sora at his strongest and weakest so far but wondered what he was like when he had first started out. Lanna and Claire watched with interest. The basement had high ceilings with enough light to erase any dark corners. The walls are reinforced with the strongest metals on earth and while it did cost Claire and Leon a pretty penny but they both agreed it was well worth it.

Sora only chuckled at the question, recalling how he was starting out. Oh those days were quite interesting to say the least... "I had some difficulty here and there, while other parts were easy. In truth, I had to learn everything nearly on the fly and it took me around two days to get all three magics down. As every world I went to was the next day after I sealed a keyhole. I learned Fire after I met Donald and Goofy on Traverse Town, about to leave for Wonderland. On Wonderland I learned Blizzard and on Olympus I learned Thunder." Sora explains with a fond nostalgic smile on his face.

"It sounds like you learned as you went," Claire said nodding. "So what first?" She was just as excited about this process as did the rest of them. They could see the smile on his face as he remembered his adventures.

"We'll start where I did, fire magic." Sora said focusing a small amount of his magic to make a basic fire spell. "Fire." Sora called creating the fireball and shooting it from the tip of the knife where it first sprung to life, right toward a practice dummy that quickly caught on fire.

"Now as you saw, it's about the size of a person's head and it shoots pretty fast. But for first timers you must remember it'll have a slight recoil until you get use to this magic. Focus the magic to the tip of your knives while focusing on an image of a fireball." Sora explains gesturing to the other dummies they're supposed to shoot.

"What are the chances of it backfiring?" Claire asked as she looked at the tip of her knife, concentrating on an image of a fireball in her head. Jill and Sherry mimicked the action. Lanna was struggling a bit with the concentration. She had the image of a fireball in her head but nothing happened.

"I'd say about 50-50 for first timers. It helps if you imagine the heat the flames will give off, like all fire spells should. Sometimes focusing your emotions can give them more power too, but that's a different matter I'll explain in detail later." Sora says trying to help them get their first spell down.

Leon was having some difficulty with this spell, but Jake and Chris were the first to make their fireballs. Sadly Jake's missed and hit a wall, while Chris's blew the head off a dummy.

"Freeze!" Sora called out freezing the flames on the wall Jake made before turning to face his friends(students) again. "Well, I think we know who has an affinity for fire among us..."

"Well they are hot heads," Claire joked smiling but looked proud all the same. Jill and Sherry smiled at their husbands, proud of them both for doing it.

"Haha, very funny, Sis." Chris said sarcastically, but was smiling all the same at getting it so quickly.

"What can I say? I'm on fire tonight," Jake bragged at his accomplishment, making Chris shake his head at Jake's now inflated ego while Sora only chuckled sheepishly. If Jake thought the rest was gonna be easy because he got fire so easily, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Just don't go setting anyone's pants on fire," Lanna said laughing. She was a bit bummed that she couldn't get the hang of it. Sherry, Jill and Claire caught on it a bit faster. "Like Mr. Burns?" Sherry suggested, grinning.

At this Jake's smirk turned dark at idea of setting that prick on fire, something Sora quickly caught onto. "Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it, Jake!" Sora scolded his friend and student, no way in hell was he gonna be responsible for Jake's mischief. Even if Mr. Burns is a prick toward Lanna, setting his pants on fire would cause more trouble than worth.

Though the image was in everyone's head by now and it proved to be comical. Lanna laughed. "What's the next spell, Sora? Blizzard, right?" she wanted to be sure. She loved the snow and ice as it looked beautiful but knew it was dangerous as well. She slightly bounced on her feet, eager to start.

"Yes it is, now for Blizzard to work best as you focus the magical energy. I suggest imagining in your heads a picture of a snowflake and the cold feeling of ice in your hand. Give it a try." Sora said pointing to the dummies again. Chris, Jake, and Leon began trying to focus the energy. Though Jake and Chris seemed to be struggling this time while Leon was building this energy much easier.

"Blizzard!" Leon shouted and froze the statue in six places as the ice crystals hit it like a shotgun. Making Sora clap in approval at Leon's learning blizzard so easily. "Looks like we found Leon's element!"

"Nice one sweetie!" Claire said smiling as she, Jill and Sherry caught on easier with it. Lanna struggled a little as her attack missed the dummy all together. She groaned softly, shaking her head. "This is fun," Sherry said grinning. She wondered just how strong they would be after completing the lessons.

"Thanks, honey!" Leon smiles as Chris gave Leon a proud smile and even Jake gave Leon a thumbs up to the DSO agent.

"Alright, now for the next lesson, will be Thunder. Fairly straight forward, as I recommend imagining a lightning bolt striking down from above and the electricity flowing through the bolt." Sora says as he demonstrates by raising the knife above his head with the tip aimed toward the ceiling. "Thunder!" Sora shouts as the dummy in front of him split in half and had shocks running through it for a few brief seconds. Satisfied with the results, he turns to face his friends he's teaching.

"Now keep in mind, when using thunder magic. Try to mentally focus on the target you want to be struck or the lightning will strike somewhere random." Sora advises his friends before gesturing to a few practice dummies for them to practice on.

Claire closed her eyes, visualizing a lightning bolt in her head and felt it rush through her body and opened her eyes as the tip of her blade glowed brightly as she pointed it at a dummy. "Thunder!" she said as the bolt shot at the dummy and split it in half, leaving the smell of burnt plastic. Sherry and Jill caught on pretty quickly as their attacks hit the dummies next to Claire's.

Sora grinned wide in pride at the ladies progress. Leon, Chris, and Jake all were having trouble in using the Thunder spell. "Well guys, looks like you better behave or they might bring the Thunder down on you now." Sora teases them with a knowing tone as all three guys give him dry looks.

"Haha, you might want to remember that yourself, Spikes."

"Agreed, you're training my daughter in the same arts."

"What makes you so sure you're safe compared to us who have been married for years?"

Sora only smiled at the three males with a confident look in his eyes. "Because I'd never piss off Lanna into striking me with a Thunder spell." Sora says with confidence making Chris, Leon, and Jake all share a look that almost seemed like a silent communication between them. Before they all came to the same conclusion as they faced him at the same time.

"Want to bet on that?" All three asked him at the same time.

Lanna sweatdropped at that, sighing a bit. She had struggled with all three of the elements and doubted she would fry his ass either if he got her pissed. "Um..." she said but Claire stopped her. "Sweetie, we may love our husbands, but even we have our spats," she said, remembering the fights she and Leon had, but they always made up. "You and Sora will have your differences at times." Though Jill wondered if Sora's innocence would one day set Lanna off, specially when it came to someone flirting with him and didn't know it...

"Anyway, now that you got those three down. I want you guys to practice using these three as you run and fight against the dummies. An image training within your own minds as you run around the dummies. Attacking or dodging as you cast magic. If you do this enough, using magic as you fight will become second nature and that's what I'm aiming for before teaching you healing magic." Sora explains to his friends knowing they had to get use to using all three elements sooner rather then later.

True he could try to get them to try all the elements once, but some were more magic consuming then others and it'd make them amateurs in magic casting. Something Sora was at first in his journey because he wasn't focused on mastering his magic, until after a few worlds being saved and lots of close calls. So he wants to be sure they were better off in magic than he was starting out.

Lanna grinned at that. She usually learned faster through movement of the training as it pushed her to try harder. It didn't mean she wasn't trying hard during the part, but she seemed to learn faster and caught on more easier when her whole body was in action. Sherry smiled as the excitement filled the air. "Leon and Claire will have to replace the dummies after all this," she said, laughing. Claire grinned. "Maybe, but it will be worth it," she said. "Jake, Lanna, try not to go over board." Lanna smiled innocently. "Who? Us?" she asked.

"No promises," Jake said grinning as he rolled his shoulders with an eager look in his eyes. Leon and Chris could only shake their heads at Jake eagerly waiting to start this part of training.

"Sora? Can you hit the button please?" Jill asked the teen as it was clear everyone was a bit excited for this part, some more than others it seemed.

"Good luck guys! Do your best and show those dummies who's boss!" Sora said hitting the button as the targets began to move.

The dummies started move at a decent speed, making it hard for the fighters to get a good bead on them and providing enough of a challenge for them. Jill eyed the one in front of her and held out the dagger, "Thunder!" she said as the lightning bolt flashed forward and missed the dummy by a hair. Sherry had her eyes on her own as she sent a blizzard spell at it, taking an arm off. Claire ran at one and called out, "Blizzard!" It took the head off the dummy.

Lanna felt herself struggling, her fire attack weak and barely singed the skin on the dummy. She felt herself getting irritated by her lack of getting the hang of it.

Jake quickly aimed at one of the dummies as his blade was pointed at it's head. "Fire!" Jake shouts as the fireball flies toward the dummie, but barely misses because thew recoil threw his aim off. "Dammit..."

Leon took his chance to focus his magic on a closer dummy and charged his magic into the blade. "Blizzard!" Leon shouts firing his ice crystals as they hit like a shot gun blast. Sadly four of them missed while two hit, one on the groin area and the other hit the head. The sight made Jake chuckle.

"Jeez, Leon, did you have to hit both heads on the poor bastard?" Jake joking asks making Leon give him a dry look.

"At least I hit mine." Leon shot back making Jake narrow his eyes.

"Oh it's on, hero."

"Focus on your training, guys!" Chris snaps as his magic is focused into his knife. "Fire!" Chris shouts firing one at a moving dummy slightly further than the ones Jake and Leon were aiming at. Hitting it in the chest and setting it on fire, but not doing much damage otherwise. Making Chris frown, as he knew while being set on fire would be a psychological advantage for him, the lack of damage was troubling for him too.

"Lanna, focus!" Claire told her as she sent out a blizzard attack at another dummy. "You can do it." The dummy lost it's head as it went down. Claire and Jill took down two more dummies with a Fire spell and Thunder spell. Lanna struggled. "Trying!" she said as she concentrated. "Come on...come on..." She concentrated as the tip of her dagger started to glow white and red. She looked at the dummy and gritted her teeth. "Fire!" she said as a fireball sailed through the air and hit the dummy, incinerating it.

Sora gave a proud smile seeing Lanna hit it and decided to drop some more information to his students mid combat. "As you probably noticed. When using magic on your conductors it can affect it's material. Using fire magic at certain levels of power will heat the blade. Blizzard magic will turn it blue and have frost on it and Thunder magic will have sparks dancing along the blade. Don't be shocked when you see it happen, just roll with it!" Sora advises as Leon freezes a dummy completely and Jake blows the head off another dummy with another fireball attempt. Chris's own fireball doing more damage to the same dummy he shot earlier this time around, earning a smile from the older Redfield.

Jill nodded as she sent out Thunder magic at another dummy and sliced it in two. "Thanks for the heads up!" she said. Claire sent out a Blizzard spell, freezing the pole under the dummy, making it stop and whine as the gears glitched and blew up from a fire spell from Lanna. The count of the 'dead' dummies started to slowly increase with each attack. "Good thing we installed air vents," Claire said. "It's getting a bit stinky in here." Jill nodded in agreement. "And don't forget the showers in the back. We'll probably need them," she said.

"Look at it this way! At least when I get you all started on healing magic, you'll be more than able to protect yourselves. Don't be afraid to go for indirect ways to stop the dummies like Claire did! Sometimes you can find more than one way to keep your enemies down!" Sora advised them as Chris used Sora's advice shooting a fire spell pole holding one dummy up. Making it bend under the pressure and knock the dummy into another. Making them both stuck in place until Jake destroyed them both with a Thunder magic.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting to do that!" Jake said feeling a rush at striking something with lightning. A feeling he had after seeing the way Sora's lightning came down his foes like an angry god. He felt this rush was partly Wesker's fault, but he couldn't deny it was awesome to use Thunder magic.

Leon kept using his Blizzard magic like a shot gun blast to get multiple dummies and freezing them in their tracks. Once frozen Leon switched to Fire magic to shoot rapid fireballs at his frozen enemies to destroy them.

"Thunder!" Lanna said as she felt the electricity spark at her knife as the bolt hit one dummy but only to snake around the two around it, making them jolt and twitch before finishing them off with a fire spell, burning them to a crisp. She smiled as she saw this. "Heh," she said.

Claire grinned as she rushed at a dummy and froze it again before sending a fire ball at it, melting it down to the stump. "This is a work out on it's own," she said.

Leon rushed ahead and flipped off one dummy, spinning above three dummies with his knife aimed down on them. "Blizzard!" Leon shouts shooting repeatedly down on them. Freezing them and the floor they stood on. Making them completely stuck as Leon kicked on to another dummy in a spin kick. While spinning he focused his magic into his knife making it burning orange in color, "Fire!" Leon shouts shooting a fireball at the last frozen dummy he had trapped in place. Incinerating it before throwing the heated knife at another dummy's head, piercing it with ease.

"I have to agree, Claire, we should add this to our workout routines." Leon said completely agreeing with his wife.

Claire grinned. "It'll be good," she said as she panted lightly. She felt it drain on her a little but not bad. "We'll have to make the dummies a bit stronger as we get stronger." Lanna looked at her parents lightly. "You two are going to be pretty dang fit by the time you're fifty," she said and jumped as a dummy head came flying at her. "Hey!" Jill laughed. "Sorry!"

Sora smiled as he watched them take down the last of the dummies with Jake deciding to be flashy about it. By Using a fire magic to incinerate the pole holding it and kicking it up in the air. While in midair Jake aimed his knife at it and charged Thunder magic.

"Thunder!" Jake calls as the lightning bolt slams into it, accelerating it's fall and breaks to pieces upon impact. Both from the lightning bolt's force and the harsh landing on the ground from what Sora could guess. Seeing the dummies all destroyed he clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Alright, guys well done. Now that you've done pretty good on this part of the test. I suggest a small break for everyone to catch their breath and bathe, before working on the next part involving healing magic." Sora explains to his friends getting nods of agreement from them.

"That's up your alley, Mom and Aunt Jill," Lanna said smiling a bit at the two older women. "You're both big on healing." Jill smiled. "You're just as bad, Lanna," she said as she headed to the showers with Claire and Sherry. Lanna smiled and shook her head, but said nothing. She knew basic medicine from training, but that was it. She sat down on the ground as she saw the guys headed to the showers as well.

Sora smiled glad to see things were off to a good start for their training, he just hoped this will be enough to help them in the future. Considering to master higher levels of magic will require finding the elements of those magics or by gaining experience in battles. The former harder than the later as Sora could only find a few elements to increase the level of certain magics.

Plus Sora couldn't shake this feeling that something big was coming, he just didn't know what it was or why he felt this way


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodbath Kingdom 2

Author: Springborn

Co Author: Warrior of Six Blades

Chapter Three

Wesker had been watching the ants of the village bustle about with their boring lives. His arms folded across his chest as he stood next to Braig. They had spent the last two hours gathering information on different areas, tossing out ideas to place their B.O.W's. It had been time consuming really. The place had more hiding spots than either of them thought but the places they did found would be excellent to plant their new monsters. He narrowed his eyes as they were getting closer to their goal but to him it felt it was taking too long. It had been a month, slowly going on two that he supposedly 'died' at the hands of Sora and his friends. Lanna, Jake, Riku and that little girl, Kairi, they had played a major part in that loss and he would make them pay for it.

"Okay, I say we've had a good night so far, but just one last thing we need to check before we leave." Braig says happily at their findings, before spotting some guards at the building he wanted to get into. "Seems we'll need a distraction though, lucky for us I have a plan that should work."

Wesker looked at him and nodded. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, curious as to what the man had up his sleeve. Braig didn't always reveal his plans, just enough to catch someones' interest.

"All we need is a little distraction. I think a few dead bodies should do the trick if we have it happen a few houses over. I'll get four creepers to get things set for us. That way after they kill the patrols, they can vanish before anyone investigates the dead bodies. Leaving everyone in a panic over there and we can enter safely when the guards go check out the disturbance." Braig informs Wesker as he summons four creeper nobodies.

An all gray/silver being that had two legs and a large beak payed attention to the one who called them.

"Alright," Wesker nodded as he watched Braig summoned the creepers. He looked him over, seeing the weird nobodies as they twitched in a way it looked like they had no bones in their bodies. They did held his interest but he never got close enough to one to examine it more closely.

"Listen up, Creepers, I need you four to go to that alley three houses over. One of you will turn into a spear and lay on the road until one of them picks you up. Another will turn into a sword and do the same thing." Braig states pointing at two on the left. "You two will wait on the roof top and kill any who try to run by turning into spears, after you fly above their heads." Braig explains getting the creatures to nod and fly off to the alley and Braig pulled out some binoculars to watch. Waiting for what he knew would be a patrol coming and see the two "weapons" on the road. As he ordered two of them turned into the weapons he told them to and a patrol was coming.

"Sit back and enjoy the show Wesker, you're about to see how Creepers are meant to fight compared to our more stronger minions." Braig states watching the confused men walk up to the weapons. Two of the group of four picking them up, much to Braig's amusement as he knew they had signed their death warrants.

Wesker looked interested as he pulled his own binoculars from his pocket and looked in the direction where the 'weapons' sat, waiting on the ground as the patrol came. He wondered how this would go. "Hmm...this will be interesting," he said, a smirk forming on his face as his eyes glittered darkly. He could almost hear the screams of horror and pain already as they would be ripped apart.

Braig watched in glee as the weapons acted on their own accord in the men's grasp. The spear thrusting out and piercing a nearby soldier in the heart while the sword moved and cut down the man next to him. The men quickly let go of the weapons and tried to draw their own. Only for them both to seemingly float in midair, before the sword turned and cut the man's neck that was holding it before. The one with the spear ran, screaming for help. Not seeing the two creepers flying above him and drop down on his head and spine.

As the last guard dropped dead. The Creepers left in a Corridor of Darkness as shouts of confusion and worry sounded. Braig watching satisfied as the guards posted at the building he needs to get into left. Already making their way to where the shouts came from as more screams of confusion could be heard. Putting away his binoculars, Braig taps Wesker's shoulder. "Time to head inside and pay our informant a visit while the idiots are distracted."

Wesker smirked as he watched the men get cut down like it was nothing. Blood splattered the ground and parts of the wall as the bodies dropped to the ground, their blood pooling under their still warm bodies. He felt the tap and nodded, putting away his binoculars. "Alright," he said standing and followed Braig to the house as they kept to the shadows. "Who is this informant?" He was curious about who it was or if it was someone they planned to get information from.

"Some guy named Daniel, apparently they met in a bar and played some poker. The guy really has a gambling problem and money troubles, so Luxord cut him in as his informant for our cause without Daniel realizing it. Telling him all he knew about the Aztec Gold and it's curse, shame that was a dead end..." Braig states calmly walking up the stairs and knocking on the door in a patter Wesker recognized as 'Shave and a haircut'.

"Luxord? is that you?" An old male voice sounded as they heard multiple locks being unlocked. "Y-you...aren't Luxord, but you dress like him...Are you friends of his?" An old man asks, scared at the fact he couldn't see their faces. For their hoods covering their heads and keeping anyone from seeing their faces.

"Comrades actually, but he was fun to play cards with at times, mind if we come in? We need to talk business." Braig stated making the man slowly nod and open the door fully for them both.

Wesker eyed the old man from under his hood, wondering how he would be an informant but knew looks weren't everything. He would know first hand, especially with Spencer. That old senile fool...He had gotten his revenge. Once they entered, he looked around the place and saw old maps on the walls. He figured they would be old treasure maps that led to dead ends. He saw garbage and empty rum bottles on the ground.

Braig took a seat on one of the chairs he found near a desk with some maps on it. "I hear from my man Luxord that you're very knowledgeable of things around here. Including things that most people would be killed for." Braig begins making Daniel nervous at the implications.

"I-I already told your friend about the Aztec gold's curse if that's what you mean-" Daniel tried to defend himself about the information he gave to Luxord.

"No, no, no, no, you misunderstand me. I don't care for the gold, no good to us anyway. What I want to know is everything you can tell me about Davy Jones." Braig cuts of Daniel, making the man look at Braig like he is insane.

"Davy Jones...Surely you don't mean to go looking for him do you? He deals with no one but the dead to make into his crew." The man asks making Braig chuckle.

"That's not a problem for me, all I want to know is what you can tell me is all. Surely that won't be a problem as I'll pay you for any reliable intelligence on him." Braig says pulling out a small sack of gold coins and waving it temptingly in front of the man. Who gulped seeing the pay day before him.

"A-Alright...You made your point. What I can tell you is what Jack already knows. That there is a chest Davy Jones guards with his life. A chest containing something he'd kill people for. What's in it...I don't know, but getting to it alone is no easy task and it's not because Jack's after it. Lately...people talk of ships disappearing without a trace out at sea, it's hurting those in need of supplies. I personally think it might be Jones looking for someone, but I have no proof." Daniel says making Braig nod with interest.

Wesker raised a brow as he heard this. He glanced at Braig. He remembered this as Alex had told him about it. "Looking for someone..." he murmured. He hand an idea of who, but he wasn't sure of it yet. "And you have no idea of what would be in the chest? f he goes as far as killing anyone that touches it, it must be very important to him then."

"There is some rumors...but I have no way to confirm them. Some say it's a way to control his crew or find Davy Jones treasure, but I believe it's something more... I personally believe it's what makes him captain of the ship. I mean think about it, why has none of his crew ever tried to take command? Why do they do as he says for what we can assume is all of their afterlife? The man must hold some sway with whatever is in that chest and I heard he keeps the key on his person at all times." Daniel explains catching Braig's interest, for someone to keep a key on them at all times truly shows how important that chest is.

While he wasn't sure if it contained what made Davy Jones a captain, it was a possible theory and even if not. Still shows it's something truly precious or important to the man.

"Anything else?" Braig asks making Daniel put a hand under his chin in thought as he remembered one detail he learned.

"Well, they say Jones can never step on land except for one day after a certain amount of time. Some say a year, some say ten, you know what I mean. It's hard to tell, but my sources swear up and down he can only step on land for one day. The rest he must stay in the water or be in contact with his ship." Daniel said before looking at Braig pleadingly.

"Now please, that's all I know and I need to make ends meet. That money could really help me." The old man begged and Braig hummed in thought before handing it to him.

"A deal is a deal, old timer, so enjoy your reward. Just remember, don't tell anyone what you told us or that you saw us. if you do, I'll personally have to hunt you down and kill you." Braig said making the man nervous again as he nodded hesitantly. Seeing he had things in order, Braig nodded to Wesker that they were done here.

Wesker nodded and headed out the door. "It's just as Luxord and Alex said," he said, remembering what his sister had told him about the movies. He frowned a bit, thinking. "I'd have to ask her what it is and if I remember correctly, Davy's history involves that swamp witch." He looked at his companion as they left the building and made it back to the rooftops.

"So what now? Report in or do we keep looking for more places to plant the B.O.W's?" He asked. They had seen a lot of good spots in the village and got some good information.

"We report in and then get ready to infiltrate the Third Organization first. You were once part of their group, but they have no legal ties. So even if we're discovered. They can't call the authorities for help and I can easily tear through those guys before they find out your identity under your hood." Braig says figuring they got enough for now. Opening a Dark Corridor for them to travel through.

"Alright," Wesker said and entered the Dark Corridor. "It would be good see the old building again." He smirked as he entered a hallway back at the castle. "They'll have the addresses to the families and any info we may need on the viruses." He pulled down his hood and fixed his hair.

The walk through the corridor wasn't long as they soon found themselves in the meeting room. Only Xemnas was seen in his chair with an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Braig, Wesker, it seems you've both come here instead of the world containing info we need. I assume it's because you have something to report?" Xemnas asks as Braig gave the man a grin.

"Yeah, we did actually, but I feel it's something you need Wesker to share with his sister for accuracy sake. If we're right about what we learned, it could make things interesting for our side." Braig says making Xemnas mull over the options for a second.

"Very well, Wesker, come with me to see your sister and Ansem. We'll discuss more in person, Braig you wait here in case Isa comes to report anything." Xemnas commands opening a hidden chamber leading to a secret room where Ansem and Alex did their research.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Braig said playfully which Xemnas ignored, after being around the guy for so long. He had learned to get use to Braig's unique personality.

Wesker nodded and followed Xemnas through the corridor that led to the science lab. Alex and Ansem were busily working on the new hybrids. Their bodies floated in tubes of bluish green liquid. Alex didn't even knowledge them, having not seen them as she wrote something down on her book and typed into the computer.

Xemnas cleared his throat to alert Ansem and Alex of their arrival. Ansem turned to see the former leader of Organization XIII before them with Wesker. "Ah, to what do I owe this surprise visit, Xemnas?"

"It'd be information Albert Wesker has brought us, but must be confirmed with Alex Wesker. Concerning a world known as Port Royal, if you can spare us a moment of your time." Xemnas states getting a nod from Ansem.

"You can chat with them, Alex, I'll continue checking the data and listen to your conversation for anything I need to know." Ansem offered to his newest and brightest assistant. With her work his heartless research had reached new heights with new breeds created thanks to her virus samples.

Alex nodded at Ansem and turned to look at her brother and Xemnes. "Port Royal? The same one from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie," she said. I'm surprised you're taking an interest in it, Albert"

"Not the movie itself, but I need information on a pirate and his crew. Davy Jones," Wesker said. "Is it true that he can only walk on land for one day? And why is he so possessive of a chest? He keeps the key on his person at all times." Alex leaned back in her chair. "Yes, Davy Jones can only walk on land one day every ten years due to a curse that was put on him by his lover, Calypso, a sea witch that was forced into the swamp." She ran a hand over her eyes.

"He was once mortal before he fell for the witch and agreed to be a ferryman, if you will, to charter dead souls that died at sea and in exchange for that. He would be allowed on land every ten years to be with his love, but one year she never showed up. Jones turned cold and evil. As for the chest, his heart is in there."

"Interesting, that would explain why he kills anyone who gets near it. They could literally have his life in their hands if they stole his heart." Xemnas said plans forming in his mind, but have to check in with Xehanort later to be sure of any moves to be made.

Alex nodded. "Yeah," she said. "His heart is on an island that isn't easy to get too, but it might be with the Dark Corridors." She looked at them. "If you plan on using him, get to the heart first. Jack Sparrow is after it as well. He's been marked with the black spot and that means certain death for him."

"Certain Death? Like a doom spell perhaps?" Xemnas asks intrigued at this, not many knew or was capable of using doom spells. Not that they were any good on keyblade wielders, but they did put pressure on many powerful warriors to finish a fight fast or be killed.

Alex chuckled. "Something like that, but unlike a doom spell, the black spot is more like a curse and nearly impossible to get ride off," she said. "The spot can make a person go paranoid and delusional over time, always jumping at clanks and bangs that aren't there."

"It'd explain why Jack Sparrow wants to get rid of it by bartering Davy Jones with his heart. What better way to remove the mark, than to trade his freedom with the captain's very life?" Ansem commented still looking over the data for their latest test subject, but paying attention to the conversation.

"Yes, but it's a barter that won't be easily won. Davy's shipmates are loyal to him and would do anything to get it back," Alex said and leaned back in her chair. "Davy Jones also uses it as a tracker so his pet, the Kraken, can find them. But's only effective if that person is at sea. But don't underestimate Jack though. He may act aloof and a womanizer, but he is smart and calculating."

"So he's like Braig, he acts the fool, but is actually one of the sharpest people here...Interesting." Xemnas says easily able to see how they are alike if that's true.

"Yes and he is loyal to his crew," Alex said. "He get's into crazy situations and he runs around like a chicken with his head cut off, but he also has a tendency to earn the respect of those around him."

"Quite the wild card then...you'll have to be careful when dealing with him, Albert." Xemnas states feeling that while Wesker is stronger than him and more skilled, Jack's sharp mind and unpredictable style of combat may cause some trouble.

Wesker grunted and nodded. "So it would seem," he said, remembering the character from what little parts of the movie that Alex made him watch. He had seen him act like a stupid fool with only rum on his mind, but he had seen moments where the pirate was dead serious in situations. Alex nodded in agreement with Xemnas. "In the first movie, Jack had saved a single bullet for a whole year. It was for his old shipmate before he had been betrayed. Jack never used it till the end of the movie and killed the man. Jack also harbors a grudge, so that could be his downfall."

"How so, last I heard Barbosa had fallen to Jack with Sora's aid?" Xemnas asks remembering the report Luxord gave them when he was still alive.

"Well, long before we knew of your existence," Alex said, looking at Xemnas. "Disney characters, like Jack and his crew, were just that, characters in a movie, played by actors and or actresses on a movie set. Disney had been created by a man years ago, something to bring happiness to adults and children."

"So you're saying... that those movies could be a hint to future events on certain worlds?" Ansem asks intrigued at this, but still kept to the research he was going over. "Does it have any mention of us by chance or about Sora?"

"You could see it that way," Alex said and shook her head. "No. You and Sora are not mention." She stood up and turned on the computer, typing into it. A screen lowered behind her and an image flickered on it. "Weather it's cartoon or real life movie, Disney has been around long before me and Albert were born." There were images of different Disney characters on the screen. "One man wanted to entertain families as it was his dream. Even I, someone who would rather see the world be run by someone who can, have fallen in love with the characters. But I remember reading some notes that at one point, years ago, that all of our worlds were once connected. So...Disney could have gotten the idea from that."

"Interesting...But I doubt Disney is aware of us or that any of this is real. So it's almost like the creator had unknowingly become a story teller of events yet to be and those that have already past." Ansem stated with a hand under his chin in thought, intrigued at the turn of events.

"He could have," Wesker said, nodding. "At that time, he was and still is considered as one of the most imaginative people in History. But it appears that we have more in common than we though." Alex hummed. "And like any other innocent movie made from Disney, there is also a much darker side to them as well. The story for Sleeping Beauty, for instance, she had been sleeping longer than what the story said, almost a hundred years in fact, but the spell had slowed down the aging process. When her so called Prince Charming came to rescue her, he had rapped her till she became pregnant." Alex frowned, her eyes flashing angrily.

Even Xemnas and Ansem frown in disgust at this. "Truly vile to think someone would do such a thing to others...even a corpse deserves better than that." Ansem said with venom in his tone. Sure, they may have toyed with people's lives and killed billions with their schemes. But they'd never condone rape.

"Indeed, though it goes to show. A child's story often has hidden truths that have been left out or altered to keep children happy." Xemnas said knowing why those changes were made. If any child had heard such tales, they'd have nightmares for years on end.

"Yes," Alex said. "Though not all are like that, thankfully." She stood up. "So, was anything else gathered from this mission?" Wesker nodded. "We have found some good spots to implant the B.O.W.'s. Sora and his group will hear of it once it's too late."

"Perfect, we have some new discoveries I wish to present that should be given test runs as soon as possible." Ansem stated before making three containers open up to reveal three copies of a new looking B.O.W. asleep in their pods.

"This is the Dark Siren. Much like the tale of Siren from legends, they tend to lure people to their demise, usually men. So a world like Port Royal where most sailors are men and not women, they'll be easy prey. What's more impressive as thanks to heartless attributes, she can use illusions to make it seem like there are multiple of her when she moves closer. Only when she commits to the attack will the true Dark Siren reveal herself. As well as use her voice to call in extra heartless when in danger of dying." Ansem stated as he revealed the sleeping Dark Siren. It looked a lot like a mermaid, but the heartless emblem on it's chest revealed it's true nature. It's fins are a purple color with black scales on it's tail. It's eyes couldn't be seen as it was asleep and it's skin was in a Caucasian tone, as hair seemed to be in different colors. The one in the left pod was a Redhead, the one in the middle was Blonde, and the last one was a Brunette.

Wesker nodded. "I have heard of the legends and considering the era of Port Royal, they'll be superstitious" he said, nodding. "It'll cause a stir but it'll work with the plans."

"It will," Alex said. "And this is only part of the newer series. There is an urban legend called Black Eyed children. They appear as innocent children but the only off about them is their eyes. They're all black and if you invite them in, they will kill you. Women won't turn away children, even if they are poor."

"I almost feel sorry for the fools...almost," Ansem said with a wicked grin on his face. Even Xemnas had to admit these new creations were brilliant for Port Royal. Both in Tortouga and in Port Royal itself. It would surely cause a lot of panic and spread Sora's own team thin trying to save everyone. Allowing them some extra time to make their own moves both on that world and on others without interference.

Alex smirked. "We're still working on the others, but we thought you would like this development," she said, looking at the mermaids and the children. In appearance they looked innocent and sweet but like the mermaids, they had the heart tattoo on their chests. They ranged from different skin colors, hair styles, and colors.

"Indeed we do, I'll let Xehanort know personally once he's back. For now, please continue making progress as I get Albert and Braig ready to infiltrate the first base for data collecting." Xemnas stated as he gestured for Albert to follow him as he walked ahead. Ansem giving a nod of respect and understanding.

Alex nodded as she watched the pair leave the room. She soon turned back to Ansem, ready to continue their work. Albert followed after Xemnas, ready to continue the next stage of his mission. Whatever information they would gather from the building, it would be put to good use. "So anything of interest?"

"Yes, we believe there are some files containing information on cloning. It could prove useful to us." Xemnas states knowing cloning research would help their goals.

"Yes," Wesker said. "I've done some cloning, one was Claire Kennedy, Lanna's mother." He smirked as he remembered the heart breaking scene when Lanna thought she had killed her mother and baby brother. While it was amusing to watch he did admit that the clone wasn't perfect. The clone had acted too soon and alerted the others that something was wrong.

"We're hoping to try our hand at cloning from Sora again, but with alterations to his DNA and his memories. Ever sense you two brought up the idea at first, we've been mulling it around if it was worth trying again and decided with precautions it could be worth it. Hence why we want you to grab that data for us as our first step." Xemnas informs Albert about the cloning project they decided to use for their agenda.

"Hm, that would be interesting," Wesker mused as he walked with Xemnas. " I'm curious how the others would react to seeing a clone of Sora when he would attack them." He smirked.

"I believe confusion is the most obvious and hopefully the clone will be able to cause some panic, but we have no guarantees until things do play out." Xemnas said as they entered the room they left Braig in surrounded by the chairs.

"Well, took you two long enough. I assume things are in order then?" Braig asks Wesker and Xemnas, glad the boring wait was over.

Wesker nodded. "Yes," he said. "Alex gave us the update on the movie and the characters. And some new B.O.W.'s as well." He updated Braig about what had happened.

"Really now? Wonder if these new B.O.W.s will be any good..." Braig said interested in the idea before Xemnas cleared his throat.

"As much as I know you'd love to chat, now would be a good time to begin your operation, Braig." Xemnas stated with a glare that made Braig back up a step.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Gotta keep busy," Braig says opening a Dark Corridor for himself and Wesker. "Best get moving buddy, we're in for a long night." Braig says to Wesker walking toward the portal he made.

Wesker nodded and stepped into the portal. "He always so testy?" he asked as the portal closed behind them. He knew that Braig loved to talk and seemed to have fun. He could also understand Xemnas side of the argument. The man could be annoying as well and seemed to drag on and on.

"I wouldn't say testy, but he can be a bit of a pain at times. Though to be fair, it was worse when there was thirteen of us back then to manage. What with finding proper candidates for our plan and weed out the traitors. Roxas and Xion's sudden leaving of the Organization to boot only made things harder on him, but in the end all is going as we hoped so far. Though gaining you and your sister on our side was an unexpected bonus that we felt was very needed." Braig admits as the portal opens on a cliff side near an old base Wesker recognized. Nice and hidden out of sight of the public, one of the Third Organization's bases.

Wesker smirked as he base. "Well this brings back memories," he said, looking at the base. He remembered starting up the organization and having Jack and Ada join him. He frowned. Jack had been his most loyal follower but Ada...he should have known he would have been betrayed by her.

"So ready to sneak in and get some of your files and whatever else we can find?" Braig asks unknowingly snapping Wesker out of his thoughts. Watching the place for any guards and was happy to see only a few patrols. The only bitch in his mind was the cameras, but he knew Wesker could take care of those for him.

"Of course," Wesker said not skipping a beat. "I'll take care of the cameras." He knew Braig didn't want to leave any evidence of them behind. It would alert the troublesome families and they weren't quiet ready yet to alert them. They needed more information first. "Do we use the Corridor to get in?"

"Yeah, but I am not familiar with this building, so I need to know where exactly in there you want to go." Braig advises as while he could go anywhere. He prefer to have a destination in mind than a random room in a base filled with cameras.

"Main lab," Wesker said. "It has computer banks, files and samples. It can give us a start but I haven't been here in years." He hoped the floor plans haven't changed much since he had been gone. He looked at Braig. "Second floor but there is a camera in each lab."

"Got it, but keep your hood up as I will too. No telling what we'll see." Braig says Opening a Dark Corridor for the lab Wesker wished to go to. Once it appeared, Braig moved inside and pulling his hood up.

Wesker nodded and followed him inside, pulling his hood up as the corridor closed behind them. The Dark Corridor opened at the main lab and Wesker stepped out but kept to the wall. His eyes searched the room and saw the camera in the corner. He took out his gun and attached the silencer to it. Aiming, he took out the camera easily and stepped into the room. "Enter" he said, motioning to Braig that it was safe now.

Computer banks wrapped around the walls and in the center of the room were waist high file cabinets that haven't yet been sorted since Wesker had owned the place.

Braig comes in and admires the state of the room. "Lots of stuff here, but it's been kept clean. Notice the lack of dust? Someone's taken up shop here as I suspected, we just need to find the data we need." Braig says analyzing how neat the room is kept. While lots of files are here, the lack of dust shows people must have been here repeatedly or recently.

Wesker nodded, frowning. "Hmm," he said and headed to the computers. "This has changed since I've been here." He wasn't sure who took it over when he died and opened up a file, looking over the data that was written there. He saw it was low class B.O.W.'s and viruses. "Tsk...seems like the scientists have degraded."

"Well not everyone is a genius sadly, I know I'm not, but I did know Even back in Radiant Garden. He was the one who made Xion in the first place out of Sora's memories as a clone of sorts." Braig mentions looking around the room.

Wesker smirked as he looked through the files and moved onto the next set. "Even?" he asked, not knowing who he was as he worked. He found some of his old files and put them into a pile to take.

"Yeah, he used to be called Vexen back in the Organizations early days and number four of our group. Don't let the number fool you though, he wasn't one of the strongest, but definitely one of the most brilliant as our researcher. Sadly, he was with the traitorous Marluxia and his group. So we had to get rid of him too and according to Axel's reports, the guy even tried to betray Marluxia by telling Sora sensitive information. So Axel was "ordered" by Marluxia to kill the traitor for the organization. Unknowingly digging his own grave as well as Vexen's." Braig explains with a dark chuckle as he remembered reading that bit. The fool really thought Axel was his comrade, but in truth was out to eliminate him and the rest of the traitors.

"Sounds like an interesting bunch you had," Wesker said, smirking and shook his head. Though this Axel person did sounded interesting as did Even, but he didn't want to deal with any more traitors at the moment. They had too much to do now and not a whole lot of time to get it done. Even though he wanted to take down Sora and the others, he knew would have to be patient. He found some of his files on cloning and put them to the side to take with them.

"Yeah, we were pretty interesting. Shame we had to keep them all in the dark about the truth of still being able to feel without a "heart" technically speaking. But we had to weed out who was worthy of our plans and who was more trouble than worth." Braig says knowing they had to choose their allies carefully.

Wesker raised a brow. "You could still feel without a 'heart'?" he asked, intrigued. "That is interesting..." He made a note of that, thinking rapidly.

"Yeah, there is a reason for that. Xemnas should be able to tell you more, but I was given the basics of why Nobodies could still feel despite losing our "hearts"." Braig states with a knowing smile, but still kept a sharp eye watching the only door in and out of this room.

Wesker nodded. "Hmm," he said. "Almost done. Though...how easy it to turn someone into a nobody? Like what you and the others were." He knew the pain and suffering the families would go through if a certain someone did turn.

"Oh, not that difficult if it's someone with a weak heart for lower ranked nobodies. Stronger hearts are a little more tricky, but they make better nobodies, even a humanoid type like I use to be. You see they need their heart consumed by darkness and turned into a heartless or have their heart stolen or removed from the body. Like for example, Kairi, once hid her very heart inside Sora to avoid dying with Destiny Island when it fell to darkness years ago. She gained a unique Nobody with influence over Sora's mind known as Namine for it. While Sora's nobody, Roxas, is also special. For Sora released his own heart to return Kairi's heart back to her comatose body. Turning into a heartless for a short time until Kairi somehow used her bond and powers as a Princess of heart to restore Sora back to normal. Neither knowing Roxas was created from Sora's actions." Braig explains to Wesker, finding it nice to chat with him about this subject. The boy always caused so many interesting things to happen and Sora reminded him a lot of that key boy from way back when...

Wesker hummed in thought, nodding as he took it all in. "I see," he said, the wheels turning. "It has given me an idea and if I'm correct, when Sora gives into his dark side, a certain someone could turn into a Nobody, but it's just a theory for now." He looked at Braig, listening to him about Sora's and Kairi's nobodies. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"It is and I look forward to your idea at a later date. Though I have to ask, is everything you need in this room?" Braig asks glad things were going smoothly so far. Though this was only the first base out of three they need to hit and this one was the least likely to cry to the government for help. Given this base is technically illegal and full of criminals making bio weapons.

"Yes," Wesker said, picking up the pile of files he had set aside that had notes on cloning. "I have everything from here, but there are still two bases we need to hit and they will be a bit harder to get into." He looked around and stuffed the files into his pocket. "I'll have to go through the idea with Xemnas and Alex a bit further."

"Sounds good to me. Let's drop those files off and get to the next one." Braig says opening a corridor to the Castle That Never Was. Gesturing for Wesker to head first as he eyed the door with caution. Never knew when he needed to silence any unlucky guards with bad timing.

Wesker nodded and stepped through the corridor and entering the castle. He made his way to the lab to drop off the files. It would help with the research, but the files would need to get reworked and tested even further. He still wasn't used to everything being so...white. It felt like an insane asylum.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've not been a fan of all the white myself. Sadly it was created this way because it was made from the nothingness energy Nobodies have access too. It's a representation to how empty or broken nobodies feel with their true heart. Despite having a substitute to act as a "heart"." Braig explains to Wesker giving the all white castle a dry look, like he wasn't impressed, but living with it anyway.

Wesker grunted and nodded. "That makes sense," he said, looking around as they walked down the hallway. "But your human again, right? Shouldn't it have changed along with you?" He looked at Braig curiously.

"If I was the one who made it, then yes I would've seen to it. Sadly, I wasn't. Just one more member like you and Alex are. Old Xemnas is the man and he's...not exactly a full person as you might have noticed the feel of a nobody he gives off. The empty void threatening to swallow people and everything else in it's path..." Braig states gesturing to the walls around them. Even now Braig could feel the natural or rather unnatural emptiness the castle itself gives off. A broken thing wishing to be whole, but yet still exists as it is.

Wesker had felt it and it was a bit unnerving, even for him. He felt that emptiness fill the room. "Yeah, I feel it," he said and frowned. "But doesn't he have his heart back, though?" He still got confused by who is or who isn't human. Though he knew Braig is human but he wasn't too sure about the others yet.

"Xemnas and Ansem are special cases, my friend. Xemnas is Xehanort's AND Terra's nobody. Terra was the boy Xehanort stole the body of to live longer and gain a vessel to use for his plans in all of this. That vessel later took the title of Ansem after banishing the original to the Realm of Darkness for dead. However, by turning into a humanoid heartless that Ansem is, as you seen him today, he created a nobody because his will in his heart was that powerful. That nobody, obviously, is our esteemed and powerful Xemnas. Want to know the scary part? All of that was planned from the start, including their return, by the very original they are from, Xehanort. He's had this scheme planned out from A to Z right from the start." Braig explains to Wesker, honestly feeling humbled, amazed, and a bit frightened at how smart Xehanort was to accurately predict how things would play out. Even the actions of their enemies had been playing into his very hands without them realizing it!

The only thing Xehanort had secretly admitted to Braig, was that Wesker's involvement because of the witch was the only thing he didn't see coming. A wild card he wanted to make use of because of Wesker's potential.

Wesker blinked in surprise. "He had planned it all?" he asked. Was that man that smart and knowing? How could he have predicted it all? To him it seemed almost impossible, but lately he had learned that anything is possible. Sora and his powers had shown him that, as well as Braig and the others. He was, in short, amazed.

"I know, mind blowing isn't it? Even I don't know HOW he knew, but the fact he accurately predicted so many things to work in our favor is undeniable." Braig stated showing how even he was amazed at how smart Xehanort's planning level is. Before he met Xehanort, he never would believe anyone was that clever. Xehanort was on a totally different level from even the most legendary of tacticians on many worlds.

"Mind blowing," Wesker said, shaking his head. "He'd amaze the scientists back home, that's for sure." They soon entered the lab. Alex was busy looking through a microscope, writing down notes on her pad of paper. She pushed back her blond hair, getting irritated by the bangs.

Ansem wasn't much better as he rubbed his eyes that had dark circles under them. They made remarkable progress, but he hardly rested in the search for new possible combinations of B.O.W. DNA they could use. He currently was overlooking some way to make the Lickers more useful in combat and controllable without turning their controller too. While he didn't mind pawns being turned, it wouldn't do to lose someone more important to their plans or risk those beasts going wild and ruin a carefully calculated plan.

He entertained the thought of working on G for a while, but discarded the idea after Alex showed him evidence of how uncontrollable the stuff was. Hardly a threat to him or anyone of the Organization, but it's loose cannon nature was more trouble than worth.

Alex looked up, seeing Braig and Wesker enter the room. "Well?" she asked, trying to keep the bite from her tone. She was exhausted and hadn't slept since starting this with Ansem. They were both exhausted and their bodies were finally showing it, but they were both stubborn and didn't want to stop.

"We've come to drop off some files for you guys to look at later. Might help your research for B.O.W.s and a bonus project Albert here thinks you'll be very intrigued to hear." Braig says with an easy going smile making Ansem groan at his tone. He knew that tone all too well that spoke of Braig knowing something, but not saying it. He at least hoped Albert would not dilly dally about the news and give it to them straight. His patience was not at his best when he was feeling this exhausted.

"What idea?" Alex asked, turning to look at her brother tiredly, but was interested all the same. Wesker put the files down. "Lanna becoming a Nobody," he said and raised his hand to silence the questions. "Considering how close Lanna is with Sora and that she got him to accept his darkness a bit more. It won't just put her over the edge when he becomes consumed by it. Lanna will be left to dealt with that guilt and will grow to hate herself, which will turn to darkness. If we can get her to become a Nobody, it will put Sora and the others on edge."

"That is if her heart is strong enough to withstand the change," Alex said holding back yawn. "But either way, it will cause the family grief." Wesker nodded. "Yes, but have been over the video feeds from the island, while she isn't up to par with Jake, Sora, and Riku. She is strong in her own right and her resolve to save her friends and family, makes her strong in the heart. Imagine if that was corrupted by her guilt and hatred. It will trigger the darkness in her own heart."

"There is some truth to this theory, I'll admit." Ansem admits with a hand under his chin in thought. "Xehanort actually plans for Sora to fall to darkness during the Mark of Mastery, so we can use that timing to our advantage." Ansem states figuring why not get two birds with one stone.

Wesker smirked. "Good," he said. "I want to make them suffer as much as we did." And he planned on starting with those little brats as well. "Though when it does happen, I do suspect there will be interference from the families and friends, specially from Jake." Alex nodded, having seen the deep bond between Lanna and Jake, like brother and sister. "Yes," she said. "Though, Sora will return to normal after awhile? I'm not sure how that goes."

"Ah, you're referring to his Anti Form, I take it." Xemnas's voice echoed as he appeared from a Dark Corridor with Isa behind him. "Pardon  
the intrusion, but I was on my way here and heard your interesting conversation. You intend to use Sora's Anti Form for our goals?"

"Yes and if it works, you'll be getting a new member," Wesker said, giving him the idea of Lanna being a nobody and the anguish it would cause the hero's.

"It would be nice if she could help fill the void created by those failures. But if it's Anti Form you seek, then that makes things simpler. As it will be part of why he'll fall for our trap meant for Sora alone in the end." Xemnas states knowing that Sora's Anti Form appearing would play Sora much easier into their hands.

"Hmm, I am curious about that," Alex said, turning her gaze to Xemnas. "You've had plans for this for awhile it seems." She titled her head. "What exactly do you have in mind for the mastery exams?"

This caught them in a pause as while they couldn't tell the full details, they could give them a basic idea. It was just wording it would require some tact. Even Braig stayed silent wondering how the two would respond.

"It involves Sora actually, as you know Xehanort used a boy named Terra to gain a vessel, yes? Well as you can see he's getting old once more and having an extra vessel would help us. A vessel Xehanort has been watching over and pushing in just the right directions for quite a while now." Ansem states for both Wesker's, knowing it won't take them long to realize who the next vessel to be is.

The Wesker siblings were quiet, letting it sink in. "So you plan on using him?" Alex asked, her tone guarded. She wanted to make sure she understood.

"Indeed, Sora has always held a high potential, one even he doesn't realize. What the full scope is, only Xehanort truly knows, but we've all been given roles to play to make sure he's prepared as Xehanort's thirteenth vessel." Xemnas explains, fully willing to trust Xehanort and his plans for Kingdom Hearts. "With those thirteen vessels, he can wield Kingdom Hearts power much easier than he ever could alone."

Wesker grunted, nodding. "Hmm, that's a thought," he said, folding his arms. "He would do wonders for the old man, but I'm guessing it won't be as easy as it sounds."

"Quite true, we'd have to lead him into a second sleep during the exam. That'll happen once Braig here finds him and makes the hero enter a dream like state in a prison we have constructed just for him. The reason for this is to further drain him of his ability to fight his way back to being awake. Think of it better like making someone who is dreaming suddenly go comatose. Unable to awaken and let us do we please to drown his heart in darkness." Xemnas explains to them a knowing dark smile on his face for the trap being laid for Sora.

Wesker smirked, his eyes glowing. "That would do it and leave the worlds in darkness," he said, thinking of the heartless that would roam the worlds, making the hero's fight a never ending battle and with no keyblade to release the hearts that the Heartless capture from the weakling humans.

"There would still be Riku, Kairi, the King, and finally Master Aqua who is lost in the Realm of Darkness, but yes. Without Sora, their forces would fall one by one. It'd just be a manner of time and with our new vessel. Taking over those worlds will be so much easier." Xemnas states feeling confident in their plans.

"We even prepared back up plans in case something goes wrong of course. Xehanort may be many things, but stupid isn't one of them and placing all your eggs in one basket is foolish. So those clones are one of our back ups. Precisely, the clone of Sora we'll need you to help grow suitable for our goal. Make him embrace the darkness to oppose Sora's light once he's created and awake." Xemnas stated to Albert Wesker, knowing he'd be a good candidate to make the clone grow the way they need.

Braig enjoyed the surprised looks on the Wesker children's faces. Obviously they never considered the clone being a back up or most likely Albert being the one to guide him down a path of darkness.

Wesker was surprised but smirked, enjoying this. "This will be fun," he said, his tone almost like a purr. He would enjoy this a lot and to see the faces of surprise on the others would be worth it. "Heh...this is getting better by the minute. Isn't it, Alex?"

Alex hummed in thought and nodded. "Yes. And to boot, the nobody of Lanna if that succeeds. We'll have our own to teach," she said. She may be evil but she was still human and female. She always wanted a daughter to teach and raise.

"Only this time, we now have a better idea what to expect of the clones. After the whole Xion fiasco costing us Roxas in our Organization, so we'll trust you two to see fit in raising them and making them feel like they're valued members of our cause. That said, we'll need you two on helping us set up some fake memories. To make their bonding with you two easier. Lanna's for Alex and Sora's for Albert respectively." Ansem speaks up seeing the need for careful planning and handling the clone and nobody to be.

The Wesker siblings nodded as they already had plans for them. Alex smirked as she would make sure to mold Lanna nicely. Wesker nodded, thinking of what the memories would be for the Sora clone. They would need to continue research on it. "Very well," Alex said nodding. "We will figure it out."

"Good, in the meantime. Braig and Albert. I suggest getting back to your mission to either the DSO or the BSAA bases this time. The sooner we get this done the better. Remember to drop the files off here and immediate move for the next location. We can't afford the BSSA or the DSO alerting the other about any break ins before we're done." Xemnas orders in a tone he only used in his days as leader of Organization XIII. A tone that Braig immediately nodded to and created a Dark Corridor.

"After you, partner, we best finish this mission fast." Braig informs Albert as he walks inside the Corridor. A destination already in mind when he created it.

Wesker nodded and stepped into the corridor, wondering what Braig had in mind for the next destination. Either way, getting info from both places will happen.

They both came out too see they were one the roof of the BSAA building. Wesker looked around impressed as Braig gave the stairwell door and over the edge a look for guards. "I scoped this spot and the DSO sometime ago before we got this mission. It's how Xehanort and the others knew to strike at night. I had to stake out both buildings all day and night looking for the best time to strike. Lucky us, guards are as light as I expected." Braig informs Wesker as he gave himself a satisfied nod that he was correct on the timing.

Wesker nodded as he looked around the BSAA building and smirked. "Very good," he said, not hearing any guards. "They are lax. It will damage them once they do get wind of it." He knew they would sooner or later find out that their files had been taken by someone though they wouldn't know who.

"Now, where do you assume they'd keep the data? I sadly couldn't go in with these guys looking for my mug or anyone dressed in this cloak." Braig asks Wesker ready to head in, but wondering where to begin their search for the data.

"Hmm," Wesker hummed in thought, place his hand over his chin. "They would be in the lab, I would think and they keep files in another room on the third floor." He looked at Braig. Now that Lanna and the others knew what Braig looked like and what to look out for, The DSO, Terrasave, and the BSAA were on look out for them.

"Well, I'll take us to the third floor first." Braig says opening another corridor this time leading to the third floor for the files. He had a few ideas how to find the lab's location in this base.

Wesker nodded. "Alright," he said and entered the corridor with Braig right behind him. The Dark Corridor opened up on the third floor. Wesker quickly took care of the camera's in the room before entering. The room is filled with filing cabinets and boxes with labels and dates on the front.

"Well, I can thank these boys for one thing. Making it easy to find relevant information without too much digging." Braig says looking at the filing cabinets and boxes with dates on them close to this year.

"Yes, but you would be surprised at how many places do that, especially the police force," Wesker said as he opened a drawer to file cabinet to this year. He looked inside and searched through the files. "Hmm...they should have more guards around this area and not just cameras."

"Considering you just took out a camera, they should send someone to check it sooner or later. Once they come up, you keep searching and leave silencing to me. Also, remember to keep your hood up to be on the safe side." Braig says eyeing the elevator and stairwell door with caution.

"By the time they figured out that someone is here, we'll be gone," Wesker said confidently as he looked through the folders. He soon found the files about cloning and picked them up and put them aside. "But do keep an eye out though, even though spilling blood tonight would serve as a good warning for the fools." Wesker could get pretty blood thirsty when he wanted to be.

Braig found the moment he was waiting for. Two dumb guards patrolling the area and looking really bored. He quietly slips behind them as they come out the elevator and begin their rounds on the room.

"Are you sure it's worth checking? it's probably a faulty wire again." One guard says to his coworker who only sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I know, but management might fire us if we don't check. Now keep up..." The other guard says not seeing Braig silently pull the first one aside behind a cubicle and snapped his neck. Braig shakes his head in disappointment as while not loud, he'd expect guards to take their job more seriously and be aware of their surroundings.

'Oh well, easier for me to kill him too I suppose...After I get the information I want.' Braig thinks silently following the last oblivious guard.

Wesker watched Braig head out to deal with the guards, smirking as it gave him time to gather the last of the files they needed. He could hear the bones snap easily from the first guard that the man took down.

The last guard kept walking, unaware that his partner was dead. He kept walking down the hallway and reached the room.

Braig saw the man look at the camera, that was shot in shock and quickly restrained him to the floor with his hands behind his back. Both wrists held in a superhuman grip in one hand while the other held his arrow gun pressed against the guard's head.

"Now listen here, even if you scream. No one is going to hear or see you until the next patrol and we both know it. So don't try anything stupid or you're getting shot. tell me where your labs are for viral and anti viral research." Braig orders the man with a firm tone that promised death if he defied him.

The man grunted, feeling the weird weapon against his back. "Ugh..." he said, not moving. "Second...floor..." He didn't want to die and leave his wife and kids alone. He really didn't want to betray his company, but he had no choice. "Left wing..." Who was this guy? And how did he get in without being seen?

"Thanks," Braig says simply before a swift chop to the back of his neck knocked him out. Lifting the body Braig puts the unconscious man on his left shoulder.

"Hey, pal, I know where the lab is now and I got a good distraction in mind to keep these guys guessing. Once you're finished collecting that bit of data. We'll hit the lab." Braig informs Wesker without saying his name, not wanting to leave things to chance.

Wesker looked up and raised a brow, seeing the unconscious man on Braig's shoulder. "Hmm...you left him alive?" he said surprised as he closed the last file drawer he was rifling through. Picking up the files he had found and put them into his pocket. "I'm ready to go. Got the information from the little guard?"

"Second floor on the left wing is our next stop and as for sleeping beauty. I got plans for him involving the distraction I mentioned, that I assure you." Braig says opening a Dark Corridor for them both and walking through first to where he knew the labs was.

"Let us go then," Wesker said as he followed him through the corridor and it closed right behind them. It opened again inside the lab. Wesker took out the camera easily and stepped inside. He looked around and smirked, seeing the lab equipment.

Braig looks around trying to mentally decide which work place "Accident" would be suit for his distraction plan to work without killing the guy too quickly. Give security a chance to save their unconscious friend and buy them time to rob the DSO blind.

Wesker looked at Braig, wondering what he had in mind for their friend. As he started to look through the labs and the files that was used during the year. The man groaned weakly but stayed out, murmuring names of his family.

Braig pays the murmuring no mind as he looks around for a proper distraction, but can't make up his mind which would be better for stalling time for them.

"Hey, partner, mind helping me out with a small decision? I was thinking we use a work place accident to stall us time as we hit the DSO. But I can't make up my mind which one will take them long enough for us to steal those files before they report in..." Braig asks Wesker for his opinion. Thinking between leaving the unconscious guy in a running anti viral chamber set on fire or a live training field.

"That will work to our advantage," Wesker said nodding. He looked to Braig, head tilted. When Braig told him about the options, he smirked a bit. "Hmm, both are good options...but the viral chamber with fire will be much more time consuming for them to figure out and get our little friend out...alive, if they're lucky."

"Viral chamber it is then, I'll get it set up. You just keep working and let me know when you're done." Braig said carrying his unconscious distraction to the viral chamber, making sure to shoot out a camera as he opened the door.

"Will do," Wesker said as he looked through the labs and different experiments. He heard Braig leave and smirked, this would give the BSAA members something to moan and groan about. He pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into the computer, downloading the files he needed onto it.

The man groaned again, stirring a bit.

Braig looked at him as he dropped him on the floor. Started knocking test tubes and other fragile looking equipment over. Trying to make it look like a drunken accident to mislead the respond team of the cause. Looking through the drawers, he made a clicking noise with his tongue finding no alcohol to use for his plan.

The man grunted due to the jolt and woke slowly, feeling the back of his head pounding. "The hell...?" he asked, opening his eyes but snapped them shut due to the room spinning.

"Oh, sleeping beauty waking up? Just hold still a for a second." Braig said before taking his hand cuffs to tightly cuff the man's hands to a pipe on the wall that looked secure. Then proceeded to gather the testing vials for viruses and anti viruses, placing them all on a pile on top of a research desk. Before pushing the desk near some of their computers and looks at the guard. "You a drinker by any chance or know anyone with some good booze?"

He grunted. "I don't drink..." he said. "I can't drink..." He sighed heavily. "The guy you killed...he drinks. He'd have a bottle in his bag." He nodded to the bag near the wall. He held his head with his free hand, feeling sick.

"Ah, thanks..." Braig said checking the bag and pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Damn, the guy had some good tastes..." Braig said before taking a swig, giving a satisfied sigh afterword. Before pouring some on the desks with the pile of vials and making a trail to the door.

He watched and felt the smell of alcohol burn the inside of his nose. He turned and coughed, watching him. He tugged on his bind, grunting. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well that's an easy question to answer, but first I need to check something. So please wait a sec," Braig says before looking out the room and at Wesker out of the guard's sight. "Hey, you done yet? I got things set up here."

Wesker came over. "Done," he said to him, he had the drive in his pocket. "And how is our little friend?" He stared blankly at the low life form before turning his gaze back to Braig.

"About to learn his role," Braig says before aiming his arrow guns into the room as he steps out the door way with Wesker next to him. Firing his arrow guns as they bounce around the room destroying machinery and setting them on fire. The guard flinching and ducking his head to avoid the arrows.

"Wesker would you kindly light the vodka trail for me? Fire magic isn't my element." Braig asks ignoring the panicking guard hand cuffed to a pipe.

"With pleasure," Wesker said, pulling out a match and lit it up, tossing it to the trail. It instantly ignited, making the guard cry out in alarm and fear, struggling against the cuff. "Hey! Let me go!" he said, hearing the roar of the fire as it licked at the machines and papers, spreading.

"Don't worry, you have a chance of surviving, depending on how good your boys are at fire rescues." Braig says with a shrug of his shoulders as the fire reached the vials and the flames grew bigger reaching the viruses and anti-viruses. Opening a Dark Corridor, Braig steps through gesturing for Wesker to follow. A fire alarm now blaring as the smoke reaches it, but the sprinklers were not able to put out the flames Braig's arrow guns caused from destroyed machinery. Much to the guard's panic that some of the flames were seemingly too strong for the water.

Wesker followed after him and ignored the raging fire. They had one more place to go and they could continue with their research. The guard screamed and struggled, coughing as the smoke started to fill his lungs. He pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, tugging at the chain and called out for him. "Help!" he cried out, not sure if anyone would hear him over the fire.

:Scene change: DSO building 3rd P.O.V.:

A Dark Corridor opens on the roof same as last time with Braig and Wesker both walking out. Braig feeling pride as the guads, as he hoped were still lax here too. "Last one Wesker, we just need to find the lab and where the files are kept."

Wesker nodded. "This is almost too easy," he said, looked around the building. "I don't think we can take the chance of looking for a map." Unless they found another guard or somehow there was a map nearby.

"I'll take us to the third floor and see if we can get lucky. If not, we can always shoot out a camera and get the intel from any guards coming to check. These people are that predictable." Braig suggests to Albert feeling it was a start unless Wesker had a better plan. Opening a Dark Corridor for them and arriving at the third floor. As he said, he shoot out the cameras with his arrow guns.

"It will have to do," Wesker said. They couldn't risk walking around aimlessly. He looked around and frowned, finding it was odd that it was so quiet in the hallway. There should have been a guard or two by now.

Braig heard footsteps coming and from the sound of it, it was a small group. "I count...seven total, maybe eight or nine judging by the foot steps. They're coming up the stairs with caution. They must have something here worth killing to bring this many over a few downed cameras." Braig suggests to Wesker quietly staying out of sight in order to jump ambush he guards.

Wesker heard the footsteps and nodded, moving to the shadows. He saw the guards coming their way and they were armed. They started down the hallway, heading to check the broken cameras. The guards are on edge and went to check on the camera, their backs turned towards Wesker and Braig.

"Rush the one I don't kill from behind. The rest are expendable as we only need one to talk." Braig whispers to Wesker as he summons his arrow guns to his hands.

Wesker nodded as he got ready for this, gripping his weapon. He could feel the rush of excitement run through him. The guards saw the camera and murmured, knowing someone was here. "It's been shot..." A woman said, frowning darkly. Her team, the rest were men, nodded. "Let's keep looking."

Braig sneaks around their left flank and instantly rose up behind a cubical. Firing at three that were killed instantly, the fourth did a sloppy dodge that got his shoulder hit and the last two dodge rolled behind cover. Impressing Braig at the two who was smart enough to run and hide, killing the wounded one as he attempted to crawl away.

Wesker grabbed the female holding her as the rest of the guards that were still alive fought back but it was clear that Braig had the upper hand as they were quickly finished off. The female grunted and struggled against Wesker like a wild cat and bit down on his hand, hard. Wesker yelped and backhanded her. The woman hissed in pain and jumped to her feet, brandishing her knife expertly.

"Stand down, pal, I'll handle the mean kitty." Braig says with a humored tone, approaching them after he killed her men. His arrow guns vanishing from his hands much to her shock as he tilted his head. "Are you the leader of those men by chance?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, frowning. "...Was before you killed them," she growled, gripping her blade still. She hadn't seen that weapon before, her violet eyes roaming over the cloaked figure. "WHAT are you?"

"Me? Well you can call me #2, I believe little Lanna and Jake should of made a report about me considering you guys had wanted posters of me in your halls." Braig stated using the code name he gave Lanna, he was not disappointed to see her eyes widen.

Getting into a boxer stance to fool the woman into a false sense of security. Given only he and Wesker knew of their superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. The woman couldn't hope to win hand to hand, but he wanted her to think she had a chance. For it's when a person attacks they can be countered by more experienced opponents. While Hand to hand was not his thing, he could handle a powerless human with a knife.

The woman frowned, thinking. "I have and they have reported your real name too," she said, not rushing in yet. "Braig." She couldn't see his face so she knew she would be at a disadvantage as she moved towards him slowly, her body stiff. Wesker rolled his eyes at the foolish woman's antics. His patience was growing thin and he wanted to dispose of her quickly but they did need to find the labs. He growled in irritation.

"Oh you know, good for you, but did they tell you how strong I am?" Braig asks moving quickly in front of her that she lost sight of him for a second. Only having time to widen her eyes before Braig caught her in an uppercut followed by a shot to her stomach. Knocking her flying against a wall on the opposite side of the room. "Oops...Did I overdo it?" Braig asks sarcastically knowing she was still alive.

She coughed and hacked, glaring at the sarcastic bastard. "Damn you..." she said and ran at him, aiming punches at him. Wesker sighed, shaking his head. "Kill her already," he said, bloodlust in his tone. He sat on a bench, keeping an eye out for anymore guards that might come their way.

Braig only grinned under his hood as he bobbed and weaved around her punches. Deflecting a round house kick high and throwing her off balance before kicking her in the rear. Sending her flying and tumbling head over heels on the floor. "Awww, is this the first time you had your butt kicked?" Braig asks in a mocking tone, feeling about ready to end this fight.

She jumped to her feet, glaring at the mocking figure. "Bastard..." she said and ran at him. She jumped over him and aimed a kick at his back. She had no idea how strong he really is but she wouldn't stop trying either.

Braig took the kick, not feeling any real pain, and spun around kicking the woman in her ribs. She tried to get up only to feel Braig's boot pin her to the floor with his boot pressed against her chest. "Games up, kitty, but nice try. Now how about you answer some questions and I don't have to hurt you more than needed, hmm?" Braig states with a playful tone that made Wesker realize what Xehanort meant by Braig's playful nature with his enemies.

The woman gripped his foot, gritting her teeth. She could feel her pacemaker being pressed into and cried out. "F-Fine!" she wheezed. "Just...ease up..." She blinked back tears, hating she was being so weak right now but that machine in her chest hurt like hell if hit in the right spot. Wesker raised a brow at that, taking a mental note of it.

Braig rose an eyebrow under his hood, also making a note of this, but eased up slightly. Still keeping on her chest to prevent funny ideas of getting up or fighting back, knowing he could easily increase the pressure again.

"Now that we have an understanding, I have three questions and a request for you to carry out for me. I expect you to give nothing but an honest answer, believe me I will know if you're bullshitting or stalling for time." Braig states with a warning tone inn his voice sounding more serious than he normally acts. Making it clear to Wesker this is his serious side, a side that he could feel killing intent coming from.

She wheezed heavily and laid back. She looked at the black hood and scowled, her eyes flashing. "Fine," she snapped. "What do you want?" Wesker smirked, standing up. "Tsk, weakling," he said, folding his arms across his chest. The woman glared at the second figure. "Go suck on acid," she spat.

"Now, now, pay attention to me, not him. My first question is where you keep research data, especially viral based data. Secondly, Where is your lab located, third question is why you'd send so many people to kill us for a few cameras. Surely this room must hold something for you to be so...defensive." Braig questions the woman with an even tone that made it impossible to read his mood now.

She sighed and laid her head back, staring up at him. "...Second floor," she said finally and there isn't a hint of lying in her tone either. "Lab is on this floor. It's where we do all of the important experiments." She sighed. "We're researching...the plagas. We were able to clean out what little traces that had been left inside of Lanna and mix it with the samples with already have. No matter how good that machine is, it left some traces, but not enough to do any damage. It's also where we keep other samples from passed B.O.W.'s hoping to make stronger ant-viruses to reduce the impact of infections."

"Ah, so that's why the heavy resistance, good to know. Now about my request, I need you to deliver a message for me." Braig stated surprising Wesker. "I need you to inform Jake and Lanna that we're coming for them, it's no fun if the hunted are caught so easily. So please let them know we're coming and the hunt is starting, our Organization is VERY interested in those two." Braig stated with an amused tone, which turned gleeful as he saw the woman's face grow angered at him.

Wesker meanwhile was starting to have suspicions of what Braig was up to with that small lie. While they had some interest in those two, it was Sora they really needed for their plans. So now he was trying to figure out Braig's angle by staying silent to see how this plays out for now.

She swallowed. "Why?" she asked, staring up at him. Wesker grew even more confused, watching. He didn't understand the turn of the events. "Why go through this just for those two? Someone of your strength? Why turn to darkness? Is it because of the pleasure? You...could do a lot to help others." Her round face, twisted in some pain, anger and confusion.

"Why? That's simple, but I'll answer your questions because I'm in a good mood." Braig stated to the woman before glancing at Wesker over his shoulder. "First things first though. My friend, please gather what you need from the lab and do please be thorough in what you find. Anything useful will us all quite a bit."

Wesker nodded and opened a Corridor, stepping inside as he headed to the room with the research data. He did trust Braig to a point, but wondered if he was the type to play with his food before devouring it. He wasn't sure why that image came up, but the way he played with his victims reminded him of it. He shrugged and went through the files.

"Now as for your questions, I'll try to answer them in order and please let me know if I forgot any, okay?" Braig says wanting to be sure she understood.

She nodded slowly. "Okay," she said, she wondered why this man was so willing to tell her about it all. Was he some crazy person? Or one of those people that talked too much about what he planned to do to his victims.

"To begin with why those two, it's rather simple. We both know of little Lanna's bloodline with the Kennedy and Redfield families. They're incredibly stubborn and have a great survival instinct. Something that when properly raised can make a very good soldier or opponent to face. Jake on the other hand, well he was a fun little mystery to crack, we knew nothing about him at first. Until we hacked old Alex Wesker's computers to find he's the son of a certain someone who tried to play god." Braig began his explanation. Enjoying the widening of the woman's eyes as she started connecting the dots he wanted her to believe.

"Imagine what we could do with his blood or an army of virus resistant soldiers of Wesker's level." Braig said chuckling preparing to tell a lie that would start the chain of events to his favor. "The best part of all was that none of this would've been thought of had they not run into our little runaway test subject, Sora, I believe he was called." Braig stated waiting for the reaction he was hoping for, almost like a dramatic pause as he let the information sink in.

The woman let it sink in and narrowed her eyes at him. "You...plan on using them...all of them..." she said, knowing if they somehow combined the bloodlines...it would shake the entire world. "You're mad!" She couldn't believe what she had been hearing, gripping her hands into fists.

"I wouldn't say mad, more like ambitious and determined to gain what we seek. Granted I had to do some...less savory things and kill more than a few people here and there, but that's the price I had to pay. Funny thing I was sent to silence the fools who kidnapped our little test subject and stumbled onto his new friends. So I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone? Let them kill the one who took our test subject and watch them to see if they're worthy for our experiment. Now, we can begin our hunt for them after we're done taking what we need. Please do remember to give Jake and Lanna my message. It's no fun to hunt someone unaware of the threat heading for them." Braig explains with his arms crossed and slightly adding pressure to the woman's chest, making his warning all too clear for her.

She hissed in pain, grunting. "Fine..." she said through clamped teeth, glaring up at him. He was a twisted, charismatic man and those types were some of the most dangerous in the world. "Now...get off!" She could almost hear her pacemaker bite into the muscles surrounding it and hitting bone.

Braig did so and as she sat up immediately felt a hard fist hit her face and her world quickly fading to black as she saw him looking down at her, practically feeling the grin she couldn't see.

"Goodnight my messenger." She hears as Braig watched her eyes close and her head drop to the floor unconscious. "Now all that's left is Wesker to get back and help me gather what we need from the lab on this floor."

Wesker soon returned after getting the files he needed. He looked at the passed out woman and snorted. "Why toy with her and feed her that story?" he asked, looking at him.

Braig made a clicking sound with his tongue as he shook his head, like a parent disappointed in their child. "You need to look at things from the big picture, we need to lure a certain someone into our trap for the clone idea to even work. What better way to lure him out than by making him think Lanna and Jake are our prime targets? Once HE catches wind from my little messenger bird here about our "targets", he'll practically throw himself in front of us to protect them." Braig explains not saying Sora's name, not wanting to risk being overheard by anyone, including his unconscious messenger.

"Hmm...That would work," Wesker said, thinking a bit. "It'll go faster that way as well." He shrugged. "Did she tell you where the next floor is?" He hadn't heard that much before leaving, He couldn't dally too much.

"If you mean where is the lab, it's on this floor. That's why they had a group sent up here to kill us. I assume there must be a locked down door to get in, help me look for it. Once we find it, we'll use the Dark Corridor to get inside." Braig said walking around the room, looking for any door that might belong to a lab that needed protection. If he was to bet, he'd bet it'd be heavily armor and probably have some fancy locking mechanism.

"Alright," Wesker said nodding and started to look at the doors. So far most looked ordinary. He moved down the hallway, keeping his eyes out and smirked. "Over here." The door is made out of heavy metal with different locks on the door. It had a key pad, key lock, keycard and finger print scanner. They really went out on a limb for the room.

"Knew we'd need the Dark Corridor to get in, keep your hood up as we go in until you shoot the cameras. Just to be on the safe side." Braig said showing his more serious side as he opened a Dark Corridor for them to walk through, heading in first after he said his piece.

Wesker nodded as he heard the tone. He entered the room and took out the camera, looking around the room. He was a bit surprised by what was in the room. Lab equipment of every size and shape lined the walls. It had various tests in different sections. He was impressed to say the least.

Braig let out a small whistle at the sight himself, feeling like Vexen would LOVED this room. "Damn! Your people don't play on viral and anti-virus creation, do you?" Braig asks feeling impressed at how clean, ordered, and well kept the room is. Even in his days of Radiant Garden, he met all kinds of researchers. Some clean and orderly, but stiff in his mind. While others were messy and a strange organized chaos of work supplies on their desks.

Wesker chuckled a bit. "We do," he said looking around as he looked at the glass cases. He moved towards one and looked at the information. "This is part of the plagas." He hummed and looked at the strange creature.

"Well, don't believe I seen this strain of the plagas yet. What is it?" Braig asks looking at the strange creature in the glass case.

"The Queen Plagas," Wesker said, looking at the head plagas. "She's a stronger strain and possession is complete within two minutes. The host goes through intense pain and depending on the host, it's head will explode and tentacles will appear."

"Huh, interesting." Braig said as he looked at the cases and felt impressed seeing all the various B.O.W.s made from the viruses. He would give them this much, the researchers who made these had one hell of an imagination.

"Yes and this took years to accomplish," Wesker said as he took some vials from his pocket and started to take samples from the different B.O.W.'s. "And to think this was only possible due to a plant that grew underground."

"It's amazing how the smallest things can create such big changes. Time and again history has proven the little things can make the biggest events in the world. The things people underestimate can turn things around and yet, no one learns from this." Braig says agreeing with Wesker in how amazing a small plant caused such drastic events. It's always the little things...

"It is," Wesker said and thought for a moment before tossing the idea the side. "Hmm...even with the machine that took out the plagas, both Leon and Lanna still had some traces of the plagas in them, small bits of DNA that wouldn't amount to anything, but they combined those bits into one being. They seem to take on viruses well..."

"So how long till you grabbed everything you need?" Braig asks still admiring all the test subjects and files in the room.

"Just about done," Wesker said as he put the finished samples into a pouch and some files onto a disk. He kept doing this for a few more minutes before finishing. "Done. That should be everything."

"Great, let's go." Braig says opening a Dark Corridor for Wesker and himself. Walking through first to lead the way back, chuckling to himself as he thought about the little trap that he placed for Sora.

Wesker smirked, feeling the excitement. He couldn't wait to see the plan get into action. He wanted to see Sora squirm and struggle, trying to save his friends. It was sickening to say the least. He'll work with someone and help them as long as it he got him closer to his own goals. He wouldn't go out of his way otherwise.

With that in mind Wesker walks through the corridor, it closing silently behind him, and vanishing without a trace.

:Scene Change Kennedy Household 3rd P.O.V.:

Sora was smiling in pride as he watched Jake's wounds being tended to by Claire, Sherry, and Lanna. The first three to get healing pretty easily. Jake not making eye contact with a frowning Sherry for being so careless during his spar with Sora. The adults all warned Jake not to take Sora lightly for the magic spar, but his cocky attitude grew too much during the earlier stages of magic training.

Even holding back to level one magic, Sora proved his magic was still stronger than their own level one magic. What hurt Jake's pride worse, was that he did it without his magic being amplified by his keyblade. He used magic with only a wooden sword as his conductor for his magical energy and overpowered every head on attempt Jake made to hit him.

When Jake tried to trap him, which Sora complemented him for using his magic in a clever manner, Sora evaded them. There was two close calls with a fire enhanced wind spell and a thunder raining down on him after Jake froze the floor, but Sora still remained undamaged to his ire. He felt the competitive urge to hit the spiky haired keybearer at least ONCE in magic sparring!

Jill sighed a bit, shaking her head. She would have nagged him about being so careless but she figured he was getting enough of it from the girls. She smiled a bit, seeing Sherry go mother hen over her husband despite the frown on her face. She chuckled and shook her head. Lanna and the girls soon finished healing him.

"You okay, bro?" Lanna asked, looking over the older man. She stood slowly, feeling a bit worried about him.

"Yeah, I'll live..." Jake mumbles with an annoyed look on his face, still feeling sore about the one sided spar they had.

"Cheer up, Jake, I did warn you ahead of time that I have two years of experience on my side. You may have been fighting longer than me and lived longer because you're older than me, but you've never had to do a battle involving magic until recently." Sora said trying to reassure Jake of the reason why he lost.

"Maybe, but I'll get you one of these days, Spikes, count it." Jake said rolling his shoulders as Claire and Sherry finished healing him. Feeling much better now physically, but he knew his wounded pride would take longer to heal from that match.

"That's why we have to practice," Lanna said smiling. "We all start out small but with practice, we can grow. That was one of the lessons that you and dad taught me." She grinned. Claire chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Time and practice. Maybe one day, you and Jake will be at Sora's level."

"Well, maybe one day..." Sora said with a cocky smirk before he found his spiky hair frozen as a snowflake shaped ice crystal moved through his hair. Turning it ice blue as he shivered, looking with an annoyed glare at two grinning faces of Leon and Chris. "What?" They both ask innocently, despite their grins giving away it was one of them.

Jake could only snicker at the Sora's hair looking like some sort of ice sculpture. "Careful Jack Frost, you don't want to freeze them with that cold glare." Jake teased earning the annoyed glare to be aimed at him now, though Chris and Leon were both struggling not to smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny guys." Sora said with a pout on his face that Lanna recalled made him cute, in an angry puppy vibe.

Lanna giggled and smiled, pecking his cheek. "Well, Mr. Spell caster, you said so yourself," she said, winking at him. "It took you two years to get to this level. Who knows what will happen when you reach adulthood." She whispered in his ear. "I think you'll be very sexy."

Sora blushed at this, but could only smile at how amazing she is to him. "And I think you'll look beautiful when you're older, though to be fair you're already beautiful anyway." Sora said honestly, with Jake deciding to mess with his sister by making gagging sounds.

"Agh, too sweet, they're gonna kill us with diabetes..." Jake said in mock horror making Leon shake his head at Jake's "need" to mess with Lanna and Sora. It was all good in sibling relationships, but sometimes Jake seems to switch from being a mature to immature at random moments. Chris just smiled hugging his wife from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist as they enjoyed the show.

Lanna blushed at that and smiled. "Thank you," she said and looked at Jake, brow raised. "Really? It can't be any worse than you and Sherry!" She smirked. "I remember how you two can be the same way, brother dear." She smiled innocently as a ball of snow dropped on his head.

"We're older and more bad ass, it's to be expected." Jake defended himself, brushing the snowball off his head and looking around the room. "Who's the wise guy?" Jake asks only to be cut off as two cell phones ring loudly. Leon and Chris both answering them with confused looks on their faces. Their expressions soon changed to worry as they assured they'd be there soon and hanged up.

"Guys, we got a problem, the DSO has been hit and they are having an emergency meeting with the head members. I have to go and figure out what's got them in a panic." Leon said rushing to the coat rack and getting his coat on, Chris looking at his wife to tell her the news he got.

"Jill, someone attacked the BSAA and set the chem lab on fire, a guard is trapped inside." Chris informs her, making everyone's eyes widen at the news.

"What?! How?! Who did it?!" Sora asks rapidly as he felt something was very off. Both places were filled with guards and not easy to break into, let alone set on fire and get away with it.

Claire followed after her husband, worried. Jill felt unease. "Lanna, get your gear. You too, Sora," she said, looking at them. Lanna nodded and looked at Sora. "We'll figure it out along the way. Come on," she said, running to get her leather jacket. Jill grabbed her jacket as well. Sherry nodded. "That's horrible...I wonder if it's that organization..."

"It might be..." Sora said getting his jacket and mentally preparing himself for a confrontation with them. Leon was texting Ada on his phone to keep a sharp eye on Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. As well as informing her of the situation, hoping to leave nothing to chance.

Ada replied back, saying she would keep an eye on the group. Lanna ran after them. "Only one way to find out," she said, feeling off about it. Without a word further, the Redfields with Lanna and Sora got in a jeep they owned, while Leon, Claire, Jake, and Sherry got in the car he owned. Both making way to their destinations.

:BSAA base:

The jeep soon arrives pulling to a stop and the occupants inside can't help looking on worried as they see the flames blaze on, despite the firefighters attempts to put them out. What has Sora on edge is the magical nature he senses in the flames, it's faint, but it's enough to stop the water.

"Guys...the fire is magical, I'll need to use my magic to put it out." Sora warns Chris and the others inside making the man curse.

Jill looked at him. "Sora, are you sure?" She asked, worried about the boy. She knew he could handle it but this was a big fire as well. Lanna nodded. "He can do it," she said and looked at Sora.

"I got this, but I'll need to find somewhere out of sight first..." Sora said looking around as they got out of the jeep. Chris taking point as he noticed some soldiers coming to address him and Jill.

"Leave it to us, Sora, we'll keep them focused on us. Lanna, get Sora somewhere private for whatever he has planned." Chris orders Lanna quietly after assuring Sora he could handle distracting their comrades.

Lanna nodded. "Right," she said and raced to the back of the building. "Come on, Sora!" She knew a way in. She saw the fire escape and jumped onto the ladder, climbing up. The heat of the fire started to grow and expand. She saw the door and kicked it open, covering her face from the fire. She pushed her way inside, keeping low to the ground.

Sora followed her every step of the way, now that he was out of sight. He could freely use his blizzard magic and gently gestured Lanna behind him. "Blizzard!" Sora shouted and got rid of most of the flames, continuing down the stairs in search of the missing guard stuck in the building.

Lanna nodded as she followed him. "Ugh...if this is magical than it has to be Braig and his group," she said, feeling the heat. "Not many know about magic, let alone use it." She looked at Sora.

"The only question is where are they and what are they doing here?" Sora asks more to himself than Lanna, trying to figure out their angle as they continued their search for the missing guard trapped here.

Lanna nodded, looking around. "Hear that?" she asked, hearing a weak coughing sound from a room. It was almost inaudible due to the roaring fire and the crackling of the floorboards and walls. The wood splintering and breaking down. She heard the cry again and raced towards the door, hissing from the pain. "Sora! Here!"

"I hear him!" Sora said picking up on the shout and makes the keyblade disappear before kicking the door down off it's hinges. Having superhuman strength made it all too easy for him, but winced as he accidentally used too much force and knocked it clear across the room. Slamming into a wall thankfully far from the guard, but the noise spooked him. Looking wildly around in the smoke trying to find what hit the wall.

Lanna headed into the room. "Hey! We're here to help!" she called to the man, keeping low and spotted him. She headed towards him. "Talk to us." The smoke was thick and black, making it hard to see anything. She saw the chain that held him there. She took out her blade and slammed it against the chains, cutting it. "Can you hear us?"

"Are you okay, Sir?" Sora asks coughing a bit as he tried to avoid the smoke, fighting the temptation to use his keyblade already and start firing blizzard spells. it wouldn't do to have an innocent be brought into something they had no business knowing or being part of without their consent.

The guard coughed and threw up. "Ugh...S-Sora...?" he asked, hearing the voice. "Is that...Sora?" Lanna frowned and looked at Sora. "We have to get him out of here before the fire spreads more," she said and touched the man's arm. "Sora is here, but save your strength. We're going to get you out of here."

"We need to move, Lanna, follow my path." Sora said moving a head of them and silently pulled out his combat knife from the holster on his vest. Charging it with magic energy as ice formed on the knife blade and a soft blue light shined in front of Sora. Trying to make sure it stays in front of him and away from Lanna's or the guard's sight.

If they couldn't see or hear him use this magic, the guard can't accuse him of having magic.

"Blizzard," Sora whispered using the roaring flames as a way to hide his voice, as ice crystals cleared a path for them. Dispelling the enchanted flames that was blocking their path and slowing the spread of the flames. "This way guys," Sora shouts encouragingly to keep the guard's spirits up.

Lanna nodded and helped the battered guard to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist and draped another around her shoulders as she half carried and half dragged the man, following Sora through the space. "Okay," she said.

It took a few minutes, but soon Sora dismissed his keyblade as he noticed he was nearing the rescuers trying to reach them. "We're in here and found the guard! Help us get him out before the fire gets worse!" Sora called to the rescue workers, all of whom and the BSAA members outside were surprised Sora was inside. Worked harder to get in and rescue the now three people inside a burning building.

The rescue workers came in with the fire fighters, helping the three get out. An ambulance was already outside and waiting for them. One medic looked at Sora and Lanna. "You two need to get checked out. Smoke inhalation is never good, even if it's for a short time," he said. "Though our guard friend will be going to the emergency room."

Lanna frowned. "We need to ask him some things. Do you think he'll be up to it?" she asked. The medic looked hesitant. "What about? The fire?" he asked.

"Yes," Lanna said. "From the looks of it, the room he was in was the place where the fire started. He could have seen something."

"We'll be brief about it, but we need to know if he saw who did this and what he knows." Sora added his own two cents in to support Lanna. The paramedics looked at each other for a second before gesturing to the guard that was on the stretcher. "You two got two minutes, make it count." One of the paramedics said knowing how serious the news would be.

But in their minds saving his life came first. So two minutes was pushing it for them, but this time was willing to allow it, considering the unknown nature of this attack.

"Thank you," Lanna said and headed to the stretcher, seeing the man on it. The guard was badly burnt and was breathing through an oxygen mask. His hair is half burnt, showing the beat red skin underneath. He groaned in pain, not opening his eyes. "Sir? Can you hear us? My name is Lanna and this is Sora. We want to help," she said. "Can you tell us what happened?" The guard groaned and coughed. "Men...in...black..." he rasped.

Sora clenched his fist, knowing without a doubt the organization was making their move now. "Tell me...did they tell you anything or take anything?" Sora asks wondering what they wanted here. Almost dreading the answer no matter which way he looked. Viruses, data, information on where he lived, or even sensitive intel about the world itself. The list of possibilities is huge and they needed to narrow down their angle of attack.

"Data...info...that's my guess...the playful one...I think, he tied me up in the room..." The guard rasped. Lanna frowned and looked at Sora. She had an idea of who the 'playful' one would be. Sora did warn them that Braig was unpredictable and not easy to read. Looks like he was right.

Sora's eyes narrowed in thought as he came to same suspect in his mind. This had Braig all over it, but why would he leave the guard alive? A cover perhaps for whatever they were stealing or to stall for time? Either way they had to tell Chris and Jill about this.

Lanna frowned as she looked at Sora, before turning her attention to the guard. "Thank you, sir. If we need anymore information, we'll know where to find you," she said as her face softened. "I'm sorry you had to go through this..." The guard coughed and gave a weak smile. "...I should thank you...for saving me..." he said before passing out.

"That's all the time we can spare you two, hope it was worth it." The paramedic said as he and his coworker loaded the injured guard into the ambulance. Driving off in a hurry once the doors were securely shut as Chris and Jill walked up to Sora and Lanna.

Jill could see the grim faces on the teens and she knew something was wrong. "Lanna? Sora?" she asked, frowning a bit. "What did you find out?"

Lanna sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "Braig and his group...it's a big possibility that they are behind the fire," she said, explaining to her aunt and uncle about what the guard had told them.

"As well as the fact they've stolen some data..." Sora said feeling confused on what data they took and why.

"Damn, I was hoping we'd have more time before they made their move..." Chris said feeling frustrated at the sudden turn of events. "it's a safe bet they probably hit the DSO too..."

(Scene Change: DSO base 3rd P.O.V.)

Leon pulls the car to a stop as everyone got out of the car with Leon leading the way. Flashing his ID badge the guards let him into the building and leads his family to the front desk. "These three are with me, let the boss know I'm here as he requested." Leon told the woman at the front desk. Who was already making the call while Jake looked around the place for any sign of break in on the first floor.

'Judging by how everything is still orderly and intact, they definitely didn't break in through here. Though how did the suspect break in and why was Leon called here so urgently?' Jake wonders getting a bad feeling in his gut about this mess.

Claire followed after her husband, feeling off about the whole thing. She looked at Jake and nodded. They could hear thudding and loud steps over head. They sounded urgent. One agent was murmuring to another, his face grim faced. The survivor was in the medic wing, two floors up.

"The others are ready to meet you, Leon. Go to the fifth floor where they'll wait for you, your guests will have to wait on the second floor as that's as high as the boss has cleared their access." The desk lady said with Leon breathing an annoyed sigh at the stupid order, but he didn't have time to argue. Looking at Claire and the others he was hoping they'd understand.

"Claire, could you take Jake and Sherry to the second floor and see what you can learn? I'll be back once I'm done with the meeting." Leon asks hoping she'd be okay with this.

Claire sighed and nodded. "Yeah," she said and looked at Sherry and Jake. "Let's go. We'll meet you soon babe." She gave a small smile at Leon and headed to the elevator. Sherry followed after her. She wondered what the meeting was about.

Leon gave a smile glad they understood and took a different elevator up to the fifth floor, while Claire, Sherry, and Jake all headed to the second floor. It took a few seconds, but soon their elevator reached the second floor with Jake stepping out first to see the people rushing around. "Well, looks like we missed the party," Jake says to both Claire and Sherry wondering what has everyone so on edge.

One of the workers looked up and saw Claire and the others. "Thank goodness! The guard that was hurt wants to talk to you," he said, motioning Claire and her group to follow. "Especially you, Jake." Sherry looked confused. "Huh? He wants to talk to Jake?" The guard nodded. "She does, yeah."

"Well, this can't be good..." Jake murmurs following the man as he glanced at Claire and Sherry walking beside him. Feeling a bit worried on the inside, but kept a good facade of sternness on the outside. Soon they arrived in a room seeing an injured woman on a hospital bed and Jake walks up next to the woman.

"So you're the guard who wanted to see me, I take it?" Jake asks taking a seat next to the bed in a chair. Looking at the woman curious of why she wants to speak with him, he couldn't recognize her at all. So he figured she must have heard of him from her boss or something, but the big question he wanted answered was what she wanted from him.

She looked at him, nodding as she saw Claire and Sherry stood in the door way. "Yes," she said and turned her gaze, her purple eyes meeting his blue ones. Her brows furrowed as her lips were pressed into a grim line. "Sora, Lanna, and you...you're in danger. The men in the black coats. They want to use Lanna's and your blood, Jake...to create a super soldier. They took samples of Lanna's plaga and Leon's..."

"Wait one minute!" Claire broke in, frowning. "Lanna and Leon had the plaga erased from their bodies. There shouldn't have been anything left." The guard sighed heavily. "There was some residue from them both. For some reason, Leon and Lanna took to the plaga faster than others."

"So they're hunting us for our blood..." Jake said with a frown on his face. "Once again, dear old dad has left me with a big steaming pile of shit to deal with." Jake says with annoyance and venom at the trouble his blood was causing him. He was glad it helped him meet Sherry, don't get him wrong, but it was annoying how much bull followed him around because of Wesker's mistakes.

The guard nodded slowly. "Yes," she said, sighing. "I don't know how it'll work, but it can't be good." Sherry looked at Jake and touched his shoulder. "I can see your blood but Lanna's? I know both families are stubborn and resilient but..."

Claire frowned. "I don't know much about Leon's family, as he never really told me much. His mother died when he was young and his father is a complete mystery."

"It doesn't matter what the reason is, the point is they're targeting us and this is their way of telling us," Jake says before looking at the woman with a knowing look. "Isn't that right, miss? They left you alive, but injured, to deliver this message to us."

The guard nodded. "Yes," she said, sighing a bit. "It is." Claire looked ready to speak but her phone vibrated. It was Lanna. She turned to take it. Sherry sighed. "It doesn't make sense," she said. "How does this connect to Sora? He has to fit somewhere."

"Wish I knew, Sherry, but sadly they don't leave us much clues..." Jake said not wanting to to guess theories in front of these people or the guard. Sora and the others all agreed they needed to keep what they knew about the other worlds secret. While the Organization was somewhat known to the DSO and BSAA, they knew they had to reveal information carefully after running it by Sora, Riku, and Kairi first.

Jake knew there was multiple angles they could go for with this, but he had no proof. On one hand, this could be misdirection for the public, but to them alone they'd know the real reason they're hunting them. But Jake felt that was too simple for them, if they was coming to kill them, why make up the story about their blood? He knew for a fact they didn't care for it before and he couldn't see why that would change. Plus Sora's strength came from his training to protect his friends, his keyblade, and his magic. His blood wouldn't reveal anything.

'So what are they plotting by this stunt?' Jake wonders to himself mentally with a hand under his chin in thought.

Claire soon came back, looking grim. Sherry looked up. "What's wrong Claire?" she asked.

"That was Lanna," Claire said, running a hand through her hair. "She and Sora got some information from a guard there before he was taken away in an ambulance. The cloaked figures took some data and samples from there as well."

"Both the BSAA and the DSO? That's not good," Jake comments with a frown worrying how much damage they could do with all the data they took. It was no secret the DSO and the BSAA had files on many bio hazard incidents. So the idea they had access to files pertaining to them and the viruses used greatly worried and confused him.

Sherry and Claire felt the same as he did. "Is there anything he said?" Sherry asked the guard. The guard shook her head, sighing a bit. "No..." she said and rubbed her chest, wincing. "He wasn't like anything I've met. He's like a tiger, playing with his prey. I have a feeling he could have killed me if he wanted to."

Jake held back a snort at that, he had no doubt Braig could've done just that. He heard from Lanna how he fought and honestly he knew the guy was not to be underestimated. This feeling only increased after they had heard from Sora how his fights with Braig went and learned that Braig came close to killing Sora a few times.

Sora, the superhuman keyblade wielding wizard kid had difficulty fighting Braig at times. That spoke volumes of how strong he is...

"That's because he is dangerous," Sherry said, frowning. "Lanna got a good look at his fighting capabilities and he isn't someone to mess around with. Hopefully you won't have to see him again."

"That said, thanks for sending the message. I'll keep my guard up and I'll inform the others too." Jake informs the guard, wanting to give her peace of mind.

The woman nodded slowly and gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said and laid her head back onto the pillow, sighing softly. "Stay...safe..." She soon passed out, exhausted.

"We will," Jake assured, despite knowing she probably couldn't hear him, but still felt it needed to be said. Maybe spikes was rubbing off on him...

Sherry smiled as she saw that, feeling proud of him. It looked some of Sora's mannerism had started to take root in Jake. Though he was never really rude, but there was times he did forget.

It was then Leon came into the room with a troubled look on his face, he scanned the room and settled on Claire. "Honey, I think we need to talk about that mission you and Jake are going on tomorrow."

Claire looked up to see Leon walk into the room. "What's the matter?" she asked. She touched his arm gently. "What about tomorrow?"

"The guys up stairs are thinking of adding protection detail to both you and Jake, as well as Lanna after what they've discovered from the attack." Leon began, feeling honestly worried for his wife and kids.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't need suits babysitting me!" Jake said not liking the idea of suits following him around. Not when he knew damn well thanks to Sora's training they could take care of themselves.

"I know how you feel, Jake, but they are doing what they think is right," Leon began before whispering to prevent others from over hearing their private conversation.

"Besides, they don't know about Sora fully or what he taught us and I prefer it stays that way. That means putting up with the suits for now." Leon whispers to Jake as he scowled knowing he couldn't deny the truth in those words. This kind of situation was why Jake hated politics and secrets, they complicate simple matters too much.

Claire winced and nodded. She knew Lanna wouldn't like it much either. "If that is what they think is best..." she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, sighing. "That means Sora will have to be even more careful with them around...that means no funny business. So training may be halted."

"Agreed, but there is a serious reason for it. Turns out the attack on the BSAA has been confirmed by the same cloaked men. One of them very talkative, but the other completely silent. Judging from what the guys up stairs tells us, it has to be Braig among the two and he left only one person alive there too. He killed every guard except one there and the one lying in the bed." Leon stated seriously taking a second to mourn the dead comrades who lost their lives to a foe beyond their ability.

They never had a chance...

Claire closed her eyes, sighing. "Leon...there's more too it..." she said, sighing. "For some reason Braig and his group want Jake's and Lanna's blood. We don't know why or if it's even true." She gave him the load down of the message that the guard gave to Jake to deliver to Sora and everyone else.

Leon's face was pensive as he thought out the scenarios and came to a worrying thought as a conclusion. "I'm not entirely certain it's their blood they want, but the possibility does exist I admit. It's just I feel the main goal was more meant to get Sora's attention than anything else, they are his enemies after all and one of few people that is a threat to them." Leon says feeling like it was a trap for Sora, but what they had in mind was hard to say.

It was no secret Sora was protective of them and he knew that if Sora thought they were in danger, he'd stop at nothing to fight whatever threat endangers them.

And it worried them. They didn't want Sora to become reckless either. Claire sighed a bit. "This is causing more questions than giving answers" she said. "We better go meet up with the others and give them the news. I hope and pray that this doesn't push Sora over the edge."

"Agreed," Leon said as everyone left the office and entered the elevator. Hitting the button to the lobby floor, the doors closed with Leon mentally praying things would work out for their future.

:Scene Change: World That Never Was 3rd P.O.V.:

Braig and Wesker walked into the gathering room where Isa was waiting for them. Looking at the new arrivals with only a raised eyebrow that showed he was slightly surprised to see them. "Back so soon? I hope the mission was easier than expected," Isa said with a blank tone that made it hard to read what he was thinking, but Braig knew from the glare aimed at him he wanted good news.

"Relax, Isa, we got the files, viruses, and data we needed. Suckers didn't even see it coming and we even got a nice little trap to rile Sora up into our hand." Braig said with a dismissive tone that made Isa sigh in annoyance. A hand rubbing the bridge of his nose to massage away his annoyance and urge to snap at Braig.

He then looked at Wesker, figuring he'd be the least annoying to talk to about the mission. "Anything worth reporting besides what Braig has told me?"

"Some of the samples we gathered are from powerful B.O.W.'s," Wesker said. "One is from a Queen plaga and two others are small samples from Leon's and Lanna's plagas."

"Very good, please deliver them to Ansem and Alex Wesker for study. I'll inform Xemnas the good news." Isa said vanishing into a Dark Corridor, making Braig scoff.

"Matter of fact, isn't he? Oh well, let's go give them their new playthings." Braig said walking down to the research room with Wesker behind him.

Wesker snorted. "Very," he said and nodded. He walked behind Braig. Alex was still working at her desk. She looked up to see the two enter. "Ah, welcome back."

"Good to be back and we brought party favors!" Braig stated putting some of the viruses they collected on the desk in a neat and orderly fashion. Not wanting to risk breaking them or making things harder to organize. He may not care much for science stuff, but he knew to handle these objects with care.

Something Ansem was happy to see as he helped Braig set them in an orderly fashion to research later. Clearly their mission had worked out with many benefits from this venture.

Alex almost purred as she saw the Queen Plaga, gently picking it up. "This is the queen. The purest of plagas," she said. Her eyes glittered happily. "I can't believe they had it all this time, locked away like some pet." She looked at Braig and smiled, head tilted in an almost cute fashion. "Thank you. Now," She looked at Ansem "THIS will improve our studies greatly."

"That's great to hear, I'm curious what you know about this specimen honestly," Ansem said feeling very curious what made the Queen Plaga so pure and special.

"The Queen Plaga is the mother of all plagas," Alex explained. "She gives birth to the eggs that will hatch into the baby plagas that we all know of. She can also control the lesser plagas hosts to do her bidding and who ever possesses the queen will take on those qualities. The queen automatically attaches to the nervous system in the host and it is certain death for the host if removed." Alex explains making Ansem and Braig nod in understanding at the information.

"Well that will make things interesting," Braig notes with a small smirk.

"Indeed, we should make this one high on the list of on going projects." Ansem said going to the computer and placing it on a priority section for research. Braig snapped his fingers as he saw this.

"Almost forgot, Wesker, you still got those data files on you? I forgot to hand those." Braig said with a nervous chuckle, not seeing Ansem roll his eyes at this. He knew Braig could sometimes get caught up in the moment and forget things he considers small details.

Alex face palmed at that, sighing heavily and shook her head. Wesker pulled out the papers and digital files from his pocket and placed them onto the table. "Here," he said.

"Glad to see someone keeps track of things," Ansem noted earning a scoff from Braig, but knew he had no room to deny what Ansem was implying. "I do thank you, Wesker, for making sure Braig got things done with little trouble or distractions." Ansem thanks his ally sincerely cause he knew Braig could be a handful at times.

Wesker nodded. "It went a lot more smoothly due to his antics," he said and smirked. "He has amped up Sora's recklessness I think." He did find enjoyment in the plan. "He'll let his guard down."

"Oh? Explain to me what you did, Braig." Ansem said rather curious of what Braig had done to make Sora reckless.

"I simply fed a guard some information to make Sora believe we're targeting Jake and Lanna. So we can use their blood mixed with his for a super soldier project. The little guard ate up every little bit I told her!" Braig said chuckling at how well his little ploy went. Ansem was mulling over the details of what he was told as he was thinking of ways to use this.

"It seems this could definitely work to our favor, but in order for Sora to believe this. We'll need to organize an attack on either Lanna or Jake for this to really work." Ansem states as he goes over the data Wesker left on the table. Looking for information on Jake or Lanna in hopes of finding some point in time they can launch a perfect ambush.

"If I may, I think it would be Lanna," Alex said and shook her head. "Let me explain why. Lanna isn't just his girlfriend, but she is also his rock in that world. Jack would be a good candidate, but he can think more clearly when under pressure than Sora can. When he thought his friends were dead, he let his emotions consume himself. He knows Jake can handle himself and he knows Lanna can too, but he's more protective of her because of their hearts are one."

"She does have a point, kiddo went Anti Form on you because he thought Riku and Kairi were dead, right, Wesker?" Braig asks wanting to be sure he got that detail right. He never saw the fight himself, but he heard of it when Wesker told them about his close encounter with it. Made him wish he was there to see it honestly, because of how rare it is anyone to piss Sora off into using Anti Form.

"Yes," Wesker said nodding. "He went berserk when he thought his friends died. He was slowly starting to lose it. I could see wisps of darkness leave his body as he went through his trials. I saw the videos when Lanna confronted Sora in his anti form and him changing back when Lanna hugged him."

"What interested me was how he immediately sped to her defense and grew territorial when the Tyrants attacked her. Never have I seen Anti do that for anyone as Sora's mind is in a berserk animal like nature while in that form. Even more surprising was that it spoke..." Ansem noted remembering what he saw when he, Xemnas, Xehanort, Braig, and Saix all looked at the videos. It surprised them all to see Anti actually show signs of some intelligence and recognition in Lanna. Something that made Xehanort chuckle and smirk for reasons unknown to them, but they could see the gears were turning in the old man's head.

"I have to hand it to you, Wesker, I almost thought the kid was someone so pure he could never hate anyone. Get angry or upset, sure, but you actually showed us his inner darkness for a small amount of time." Braig complemented Wesker as he found that knowledge very useful for their trap.

"That's not all, we can use this attack on Lanna to serve two goals. Remember the clone project? We can have her attacker take a sample of her blood once she's unconscious and take some data from her. Much like Marluxia did with Sora to make Xion using Vexen's research." Ansem stated, seeing a good chance to knock out two birds with one stone.

"A clone of Lanna? That's interesting," Alex said smirking. "That will make the family and Sora be on edge. They won't know what will hit them." Wesker nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then, Braig will collect for us a blood sample and data on Lanna as he attacks her to set Sora closer to blind rage." Ansem notes making Braig give him a dry look.

"Really, me? I mean I can handle it, but why me all of the sudden?" Braig asks making Ansem give Braig a dry glare.

"Who was it that blew his cover to protect Lanna and in turn caused them to start looking for us? Yes, you told them nothing of our plans that could hinder us, but you still revealed yourself and I rather they not know who exactly is in our Organization just yet. Especially the Wesker siblings as they're supposed to be dead..." Ansem explains in a monotone voice that sent shivers up Braig's spine as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, alright, I get it. My mess, my clean up duty. No need to give me the lecture..." Braig says trying to ease the tension and annoyance he could feel coming from Ansem.

"So what plans exactly do we have for the clone of Lanna?" Alex asked Ansem, looking at him. "I can somewhat guess as what you plan on doing, but that's all I can do."

"We have the lab Vexen used to own and in it the same machine used to make Xion. We can make a body for Lanna, but having the correct DNA and memories, via a special card Braig will collect for us, is essential for our plan. It's the same thing for Sora as we need to account his current state of self, so old memories won't be enough for his clone down the road." Ansem explains nodding to the machines in the far side of the room. They were always kept clean, but they rarely used them for anything without Vexen's notes.

"That said, I do have one request for Albert. If he'll hear me out for this plan to work." Ansem says now turning his attention to Albert Wesker.

"What is it?" Wesker asked curiously, brow raised. He was curious about the cloning and the correct memories. He knew having them were important as well as the correct DNA samples.

"In the future, I'll need you to bring us a man named Even, he's the original human Vexen was formed from. He should be a scientist in Radiant Garden and is alive now, along with the other failure members of our Organization. Though I'll need you to do this without being noticed if possible and to help you, once we're ready to start the mission, will be Xemnas. He knows many of the castle's secrets due to his memories as a human in that castle. So he knows how to get in and out without much trouble." Ansem explains in detail knowing a secret reason why Xemnas goes there, but finding the information irrelevant to the mission.

With these plans in mind, Ansem was certain things would start moving toward their favor. They just had to play it smart and careful for now, until the time was right...


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodbath Kingdom 2

Author: Springborn

Co Author: Warrior of Six Blades

Chapter Four

-Round room, No one's pov-

Everyone had gathered in the Round room at Xehanort's request. He had said that he had plans and ideas to discuss with them. Wesker and Alex were rather interested in what he had to say about them. He had only left small hints and small ideas about what he had planned for the worlds and Sora and his group.

Xehanort soon arrived in a Dark Corridor at his seat, looking down on his fellow members of the Organization. Looking pleased to see everyone was there with a small grin on his face.

"I appreciate you all coming on such short notice, but I've just finished the reports Isa and Xemnas have delivered to my attention. That being said I wish to go over what I think of your progress and the Wesker children's ideas." Xehanort stated earning a slow nod from Xemnas and Ansem both, a look of curiosity and excitement from Braig, and a silent stare from Isa as he waited to see how things play out.

Wesker and Alex nodded, waiting for him to continue. Alex was excited about the news and wondered what he would soon reveal. "Go ahead," she said, smirking.

"I understand that you plan to make clones of Sora and Lanna to use against the warriors of light. Plus Albert's plan to make a Nobody out of Lanna to heavily affect the group's morale. While I admit these plans have promise, I must let you know I think the clones have more promise than the Nobody." Xehanort said letting them know while he thought they were good in their own rights, the cloning plan was in the end what he preferred to use. Waiting to see their reaction before explaining why, a question he knew would obviously come.

"We have thought of it," Alex said, tilting her head. "It would affect their moral and would hesitate in fighting her. But the clones, as you said, are another good option." She looked at him. "But please, tell us why you think the clones would hold more interest?" She wasn't rude, but polite and curious.

"Now while I have no doubts you two could mold and control, if need be, both the clones and the Nobody. I feel the clones carry less risk for us in the long run. For as you know by now, I've returned and so has the Organization thanks to our heartless and Nobodies slain. Because of that, we ourselves gained our old powers and myself, who is a special case, have both my Heartless and Nobody versions of myself to aid me as allies. I imagine it wouldn't be long before her heartless is slain and if her Nobody is slain, Lanna would return to them. Stronger, with powers of her Nobody, and worse with the memories she had as a Nobody. The nobody we can guarantee control and molding over, the original if she returns we don't have that same guarantee." Xehanort explains the risks of the Nobody plan to the Wesker children. Isa and Braig nodding in agreement. Since they too were now whole with access to their powers and memories from their time as Nobodies.

"She would be more of a nuisance than anything," Wesker said. "If she did have that ability, than she would be on similar level as you." Lanna was a thorn as she was, though they didn't know the training that Sora was giving them. "Even if that did happen, it would take years to be even close to your level."

"What about the clones? Would they have memories of their real selves or no?" Alex asked. "With Claire's clone, her memories were altered a bit."

"True, she would be only a nuisance, but also a risk of letting our enemies knows what her Nobody knew. In the end, the clones will be easier to control because their memories can be altered. Thus making them easier to mold how we want. Granted we'll keep certain memories of Lanna's real to a certain point before Altering. Sora's on the other hand Albert, will have to be altered far more. In order to make him bond with you and see you as someone he can trust without question." Xehanort answers their inquiry, having thought long and hard in private which project between the two was worth pursuing.

Wesker smirked. "It would be a pleasure," he said. He enjoyed the idea of molding the boy, despite being a clone, into his image. That sweet appearance of his would fool every one of his much darker nature. Alex nodded, thinking.

"I'm guessing I would mentor the clone of Lanna," Alex guessed, enjoying the idea but she would have to work on how to mold her into someone worthwhile.

"Then it's agreed, but first we need to get the piece in order. For that Braig, I suggest getting the memory data and blood sample from Lanna first to rile up Sora and her family." Xehanort says making Braig sigh while shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm starting to miss Axel and Demyx, it was fun making them do all the boring and dirty work." Braig says earning a scowl from Isa.

"We don't need those fools here; just get your end of the job done." Isa said before ducking as an energy arrow nearly misses his head.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Isa. I DON'T take orders from you, only the big man can tell me what to do." Braig said with a rarely seen annoyed look on his face, before it changed to a more playful one.

"But I suppose you're right, orders are orders. So I'll see to it that it's done." Braig says earning a smirk from Xehanort.

"Good to hear, just make sure to be careful as they will be on guard now thanks to your little stunt." Xehanort warns Braig who smirks back at the old keyblade master.

"That's what'll make it fun, boss, but I hear ya." Braig assures that he was taking the warning to heart.

Alex was surprised to see the annoyed look on his face. She hadn't seen this side before but remembered that this man is one of the best in the group that once was Nobodies. She didn't want to get on his bad side as she would be powerless to stop him. "We'll have the tubes ready for the samples."

"Excellent, I've also gone over your latest B.O.W. creations, Alex, well done on your combined research. I just hope you'll find time to get some training in of your own to ensure your safety. For while you are an excellent scientist, I do believe everyone in our group should be able to hold a certain level of power to protect themselves and complete missions where force is required." Xehanort states to Alex making Ansem nod, glad he made Xehanort happy with their work together.

Alex nodded. "Yes, I agree," she said. "Since being brought back to life, my sickness no longer hinders me thankfully." She was pleased that Xehanort found their progress pleasing. She smirked. "Don't want you men to have all the fun while I sit on the sidelines."

"That is true, Alex," Xehanort agrees before looking at Ansem. "I trust you'll be able to handle training her, Ansem?"

"No problems, I can sense great potential inside her for darkness, same as her brother. So I think I can teach her a lot given proper time to see what works best for her in terms of combat styles." Ansem stated knowing that he needed to find her type of style in using darkness for combat. Everyone had one they were better with than others after all and he needed to know the nature of her darkness based power.

Alex had been physically weak for years due to that illness. Not even becoming as Wesker child could prevent it. She could only manage light work outs without over exerting her body. She looked at Ansem and bowed her head. "Thank you," she said. "I will need help with strength building. I was only able to do light weight workouts."

"That's alright considering what I saw on your medical files, we'll take this one step at a time. Just remember not to rush this and to be cautious as we train. Darkness is never to be taken lightly." Ansem informs Alex with a small smile.

"Since everything is in order, I'll leave you to focus on gathering materials and training for now. I'll be preparing things on my end for the Mark of Mastery Exam. Good day to you all." Xehanort says before vanishing in a Dark Corridor.

Alex smiled and nodded. "I will" she said and looked at Xehanort, watching him go. "Mark of Mastery exam?" She looked towards the others for an answer. Wesker had learned very little about the exam but knew it had to do with the Keybearers.

"Allow me to explain," Xemnas began feeling they should be told of this. "The Mark of Mastery Exam is meant to show which keyblade wielders can attain the power and handle the responsibilities of being a keyblade master. One such master was Master Aqua for example, a woman who is experienced in both physical and magical combat, but if you ever seen her fight. You'd know her magic is above and beyond anything Sora or his friends ever could pull at this point in time." Xemnas explains, recalling what he knew of the woman. His expression blank, but his eyes held a look of nostalgia in them.

The Wesker children saw the look in them. "She sounds quiet the girl," Wesker said, listening. "So if they're not yet at her level than, than why are they taking it?" Alex wondered how that was possible. She hadn't known there were more of them till she met the others.

"If I had to guess, it's to unlock the hidden potential inside them once they reach a certain level of strength. Aqua and Terra both were around that level in terms of both physical and magic back then. But their strengths were one or the other. Aqua for magic and Terra for strength, but in the end it's all about your heart that judges if you're worthy of being a master and unlocking the power within them." Xemnas continues with Ansem nodding in agreement.

"I remember thanks to this being Terra's body once. He failed in Eragus's eyes because he couldn't keep the darkness in check. A blind fool his teacher was, ignoring his potential just because he has a powerful darkness inside of him. A power that could make him even stronger than Aqua with proper guidance, but as things are right now...I don't know how a battle between myself or her would play out." Ansem explains to the Wesker children.

"She sounds powerful," Wesker mused, thinking about what they had just learned. "Darkness is a powerful tool under the right person. Than you have fools that don't want to use it." Alex was silent, taking it all in. She pulled out a notebook and wrote it down, wanting to go back to it later.

"She is, to this very day for the last ten years she's been stuck in the Realm of Darkness and is still kicking somewhere down there. She can't get out on her own though. So she isn't of any concern to our plans," Braig explains remembering what he was told of Aqua's situation from Xehanort.

"Realm of Darkness? What is that?" Alex asked Braig, head tilted. "Is that like Hell?" She was confused, head tilted. She knew there were Hell, Purgatory and Heaven.

"It's the realm where the heartless come from and where the worlds they consume go. Only the worlds will be entirely ghost towns unless one went into the realm of darkness on purpose using Dark Corridors. Think of one big world constantly expanding in darkness with bits and pieces of consumed worlds fitting together into special areas, like one big jigsaw. One area can be a enchanted forest with magical thorns acting as walls. Another part of it look like deserted towns or mines with no sign of life. All of that because the heartless already got those inhabitants, a few lucky survivors escaped using Dark Corridors as their world was being consumed, or one fortunate or unfortunate survivor's light was so strong they couldn't be consumed as their world fell. Becoming a Summon Gem where they sleep until someone calls on their power, but they'll be soon sealed again into a gem as all summonses have a time limit." Braig explains to Alex as he cuts into the conversation. Having been there a few times to scope things out for Xehanort or to do little chores for the group in the past.

"That's pretty interesting. A whole realm made for darkness," Alex said humming in thought. "But with all that darkness, wouldn't someone go crazy? You said that letting your guard down around Darkness will consume you."

"Look who's been paying attention," Braig complemented with a smirk that made them know he was being a smart ass, but strangely not insulting. "You're correct it would drive most people crazy and that is why it makes Aqua's ability to stay sane there so damn amazing. It takes a strong heart to survive in the Realm of Darkness for extended periods of time and not lose themselves to the darkness. It's the worst kind of isolation with only the heartless to keep you company when they find you. But make no mistake, you can see in front of you and find pathways, but it's hard to see in some areas more than others." Braig continues to explain to Alex and Albert Wesker.

"If I was to guess how she stayed strong, I'd say it's both her heart's strength and her friends that she so dearly misses. But as I said, it's only a guess..." Xemnas spoke up; recalling the memories Terra has of Aqua. The friendship they shared back when Terra was living his days with Aqua and Ventus.

Wesker snorted. "If she is that strong than it's probably for the best that she is there for now," he said. "She would put a bind in our plans. She sounds like someone that would get along with Sora." Alex hummed a bit, taking it all in. She looked at the others. They had been a wonderful source of information.

"On that we all agree, she's not to be approached recklessly and we have prior plans to deal with. Trying to deal with Aqua would make being ready for our plans involving the Mark of Mastery Exam harder if any of us dies against her. So focusing on our plans would be best." Ansem states knowing the Realm of Darkness better than any of them, except for Xehanort himself that is...

"Speaking of which, Braig, I hope you'll be careful in your approach on Lanna. We don't need you dying because you chose the wrong timing to jump her." Xemnas brings up looking at Braig with a warning look.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't need key boy interfering with my part of the plan, but I was hoping to have Albert spy on her for me and tell me when to make a move." Braig says knowing a scout who knows how to remain hidden would be good for him. Xemnas considers the idea before looking to Albert Wesker.

"It sounds like a decent proposal, what say you, Albert?" Xemnas asks wondering if he was up to going along Braig's idea.

"That would be fine," Wesker said nodding. He didn't mind working with Braig surprisingly. The man was efficient despite his goofy nature. He had seen the scratched surface of the personality underneath.

"Good," Alex said speaking up and pulled out a box. "If you two are going scouting again, you two will need a way to contact each other. Corridors are good for traveling but not so much as speaking." She opened the box and pulled out two ear pieces. She had to alter them a bit for the guys. "These are hands free walkie-talkies. They won't be picked up by the government satellite so even if someone one is found by them they won't be able to trace it back to you."

"Neat, I'm really wishing you were here sooner. Vexen never thought of something like this," Braig stated impressed with the technology as he put his on.

Alex grinned as Albert put his on as well. "Heh, there's more to that up my sleeves. I just have to make sure they work properly before I can show them yet," she said.

"When do we leave?" Wesker asked. He wanted to see the look on Lanna's face when Braig took her blood.

"We'll head out now; we should still have the night as our cover to analyze things." Braig said opening a Dark Corridor for them both and pulling his hood over his head, masking his identity purely for the sake of stealth from those who don't know him on that world.

Wesker pulled his hood up and followed after him through the Dark Corridor. He thought it would be still dark out around this time. He had an idea of where the family lived.

-Scene Change: Kennedy House 3rd P.O.V.-

Sora couldn't help the frown of worry as he had been told everything the Kennedy and Redfield families found out. It was as he feared, they wouldn't give him much time to get his new friends ready and now they were hunting them or preparing to do so. He clenched his fist under the table to as he tried to keep his cool like Jake and Leon taught him to.

"I'm sorry guys...I should've seen this coming," Sora tries to apologize, only for Jake to wave it off.

"No need, Spikes none of us saw something like this coming. How were any of us to know they hit two bases at the same time?" Jake states trying to get the boy to not blame himself for what happened tonight.

"They caught us off guard," Sherry said, shaking her head. "We knew they were out there but had no idea when they would strike." Jill frowned, thinking.

"But they knew where to look," Jill said slowly. "They had inside information. I know the guards said something to them as they were put in danger and one nearly died, while the other was made into a messenger for Jake, Lanna, and Sora." Lanna looked at Sora and placed a hand on his leg.

"More than that, they stole data and virus samples, including a Queen Plaga." Leon stated making Chris curse under his breath.

"I still can't believe they set fire to the BSAA base in the viral lab to distract us. But what's worrying is the silent partner of Braig's. I just find it odd no one could get a name or anything off the guy, he never even drew his weapon unlike Braig." Chris said troubled at the idea that for some reason the unknown member with Braig stayed secret as possible. Chris hated unknowns and it was a sentiment shared by everyone in the room. They knew how secret people tend to bite you in the ass the hardest.

"It means we'll have to be more vigilante from now on," Lanna said, looking at her family. "They have made their move and we know for certain they will strike again. This time, I'm afraid; it will be at our homes. If they have information, samples and data on the viruses and the Queen, than they most likely have our addresses. It's possible that this silent partner knows us."

"Plus we have our babysitters outside to think about..." Jake muttered with annoyance as he glances out the window at the parked car across the street. "Real subtle dumb asses..." Jake mutters sarcastically as he glares at the parked car.

"Don't mind them Jake, they're just doing their jobs. Though I do admit having them here would complicate things if they attack us here." Leon said trying to defuse Jake's annoyance.

Sherry touched his shoulder gently. "Like everything else, we will get through this as a family," she said, looking at them all. She smiled. "As long as we stay together." Claire nodded in agreement and looked at her family, seeing the looks of determination on their faces. They had been through hell and back and now their children are going through the same but it had made them stronger, as individuals and as a group.

Jill looked at Lanna and whispered in her ear. Lanna nodded and stood up, heading to her bag. "Well, Aunt Jill and I have been working on something that will help us if we ever get separated," she said and pulled out a medium flat box.

"So what's it supposed to do, Lanna?" Sora asks curious what she came up with as Jake put his hand over Sherry's gently, looking at her with a more calmed expression on his face as he smiled at her. He still felt annoyance on the inside, due to the fact in his whole life he barely had help from any government and it taught him never to expect it. Worse, he still didn't trust them too much, but knowing he had his wife at his side makes things more tolerable.

Sherry smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. She knew how he felt and how hard it was for him. How hard it still is for him to trust the government, even with Claire and the others. Lanna smiled a bit and opened the box. "Working on the name, but these are ear pieces that include, walkie-talkie, GPS and cellphone, all in one," she said. "They run off on air currents. Even if you can't feel any air, it will still work. Each one is specifically developed to each person and will only activate for the owner's voices."

"That's great! What's their range?" Sora asks check his out as he held the device in his hand, looking over every detail of the device. Leon smirking at the sight like he was seeing Lanna's first Christmas all over again. That childlike wonder, innocence, and curiosity that made his and Claire's hearts melt. Sora may be hands down one of the strongest people they know, but his innocence about things in the world was heartwarming to see.

Despite the fact there were times they worried for him because of said innocent mindset.

Claire smiled at the look on his face as Jill and Lanna handed out the small devices. It was curved, built to fit on the ear snugly and with little worry of it falling off. Claire felt the same, remembering Lanna's first Christmas and held her husband's hand gently. Seeing this as Lanna smiled at him gently. "These can reach up to a two thousand mile radius," she explained. "Its water resistance and electric shock proof."

Sherry whistled in surprise. "You and Jill had really thought it through, haven't you?" she said. Their companies usually get first dibs on the new tech when it came to their jobs and she was thankful for it. "I had no idea you were a techie."

"I always knew you had a good head on your shoulder, little red." Jake complemented, before he ruffled her hair to mess with her. Taking his own device in hand from Jill as she handed it to him, examining it with a knowing smirk.

Lanna yelped and laughed. "Hey!" she said as Claire took hers. "These will come in handy," she said grinning a bit and put hers on to test it out. "Fits like a glove." Lanna smiled as she gave one to Sherry and Leon. Jill took hers and gave one to Chris.

"Testing, testing. One, two, three..." Sora said trying to test it himself as he spoke eager to see if it works or not.

There was static for a second before the line came clear. "Hey Sora!" Sherry said grinning. Her ear piece worked like a charm. Jill and Claire tested theirs as well.

"Sherry! It works! This is so cool," Sora said with his trademark smile, Leon and Jake smiling amused at the sight as they tested it too. Glad to see their own works as well.

"Jill, Lanna, these are great. You two have truly outdone yourselves on this little device." Leon complemented the two ladies for their hard work.

"Thanks," Jill said grinning. "We both had similar ideas and Lanna had the idea on how to create it." She was pretty proud about the finished design. Sherry chuckled, enjoying hers.

"This will make missions much easier on us in the future," Jake says smiling at Lanna in pride for her share of the work.

"Yeah, though I should take this time to apologize that I couldn't teach you more about magic combat before this happened." Sora apologizes, feeling they should know more than what he was able to teach in one night. But with those bodyguards near their house, he can't risk practicing magic and they somehow find out.

Lanna grinned happily at that and looked at Sora. "Hey, don't say that. You've taught us a lot about magic during the last few hours," she said. "It's a good start. We can still train our bodies with some light magic till we can build up more."

"Lanna's right, Spikes, we can take the time to get use to using magic through light magic training." Jake commented getting a smile out of Sora at Lanna and Jake's support.

Chris couldn't help smiling in pride seeing this, he knew the road ahead would be hard from what he knew of Organization XIII, but together they would find a way to make things right.

Jill smiled as she watched them interact together. Seeing them gave her hope about the future, despite the danger of the Organization out there gunning for them.

-Scene Change: Outside the Kennedy Household No One's P.O.V.-

Braig and Albert watched the family interacting as best they could from the roof top a few houses down. Thanks to the binoculars that Braig had the foresight to bring along with him.

"Well, looks like they got my message after all! The feds even put suits on them to keep an eye on them, dumb suits at that..." Braig stated shifting his focus from the house to the parked car across the street. He could see two men in the car with the window down, one of them smoking a cigarette.

Wesker snorted as he saw the two weaklings and shook his head. "They would be easy to take care of," he said, frowning and turned to look at the house again. "It seems like we're not the only ones with newer tech." He had spied the ear designs and reluctantly had to admit they were impressive.

"So it seems...do you think if I swiped one of those from Lanna, you or Alex could reverse engineer it?" Braig asks focusing back on the house again to see the family finishing their dinner.

"Yes. We can work on it," Wesker said. "It shouldn't be too hard to reverse it." He really doubted the tech that Lanna had made would be any good.

"Good to hear, but for now I should probably explain my plan to get her memory data. I'm sure you're curious," Braig stated feeling he had time to kill as everyone was preparing for bed from the look of things. Jake and Sherry checking the windows and doors, as well as hidden guns for ammo and condition. Chris and Jill were getting in their car to retire at their home for the night. Leon and Claire cleaning the last of the dishes together. While finally Sora and Lanna went to the same room together.

It looked like it was gonna be a long night waiting to catch Lanna alone...

Wesker sighed heavily, shaking his head as he saw the two teens go into Lanna's room and cuddle together on the bed. He wanted to barf. "Yeah, what's the idea?" he asked.

"The idea is to use the Dark Corridor to bring her to Castle Oblivion, an old base Marluxia used to own before he got killed by Sora for his schemes. The reason why is because that's where we can get her memory data in the form of a card, Marluxia did it to Sora after all." Braig explains to Wesker recalling what he read in Axel's report.

Wesker thought it over and nodded. "That would be sufficient. It will give us time to get her data and it will put the family into a frenzy when they find out she's gone," he said and smirked. "It would be good to just keep her long enough to drive Sora crazy with worry."

"We can also take this time to analyze her current battle strength to see what else she learned from Sora, can never be too careful in these situations," Braig stated, feeling a need to check how much Sora has taught her. Considering she started a powerless human, he was interest how much he could teach her.

"That would be good," Wesker said smirking, his eyes flashing. "Maybe push her to the limits a bit, to see what makes her tick. Maybe even push that little darkness in her as well."

"Of course, it wouldn't be a proper test if I don't check just how strong her light is and how she handles her inner darkness." Braig said with a cruel smirk, plans forming in his mind as he got back to watching the house and the agents in the car.

"Now...just gotta wait till she's alone..." Wesker grinned as he watched the teens in the bedroom. He wanted to get started and do the plan, but he had to be patient.

-Scene Change: Lanna's room No One's P.O.V.-

Sora smiled in content as he held Lanna in his arms, while he was a bit bummed by the Organization making their move. Snuggling with Lanna made him feel better about the day altogether. A blush on his cheeks as he felt her body pressed against his own as left arm wrapped around her waist under the covers.

Lanna had her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist as she snuggled into him. She felt comfortable in his arms as she listened to his heart beat in his chest. She breathed slowly as she thought about the day's events. It had been long and tiring. Times like these made it better.

"Lanna? You still awake?" Sora whispered, not wanting to disturb her, but at the same time wanting to continue with their sneak out plan. Yes, the Organization hunting them had him a bit worried, but he doubted they'd attack again so soon in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, I'm still awake," Lanna whispered and looked up at him. "You're just comfy," She smiled a bit. "I could fall asleep on you like this." She remembered falling asleep on her dad like this when she was younger but when it was different with Sora. She felt calmer and more relaxed.

"I was thinking, want to try to sneak out?" Sora asked, wondering if she wanted to still try it. He really wanted to see what that spot looked like at night.

Lanna grinned. "Of course," she said. "I want to see how it looks at night." She debated on whether or not to bring her camera with her. "Think I should bring the camera?"

Sora thought on it for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea to me, Lanna."

Lanna nodded, pushing the blankets off them and slid out of bed, stretching. She pulled on her sneakers and her camera from her bag. She could feel her heart speeding up from excitement.

Sora slid out the covers and put on his shoes as she did this, an eager grin on his face to try his hand at sneaking out for once. He heard in his past that Riku did it as a kid once, but got caught by his mother. The following day he was grounded and Sora only knew of this because Kairi told him. Funny enough it also made Sora want to try it with Kairi when he got older back then, now he's doing it with Lanna, the love of his life.

Lanna grinned. "Do we sneak out the back? In case the suits outside sees us?" she asked and looked out into the hallway. She saw the light in her parent's room under the slit of the door and smirked. She opened her door and slipped out, keeping her breathing light as well as her footsteps.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Sora said feeling excited. It felt so wrong, but so damn right to do this. Just an odd thing about breaking rules to hang with his girlfriend. Would they get in trouble? Only if they got caught. Otherwise, it was a rush and Sora was loving this.

Lanna grinned as she made her way down the stairs slowly, the lights were off downstairs. She wasn't sure if Jake and Sherry were still here or back at their apartment, but she stayed silent; almost tip toeing to the back door. She quickly unlocked it and opened the door, making her way out into the backyard. The closest thing to sneaking out was going to the back yard but sneaking out with her boyfriend made it much for fun.

"So far so good," Sora whispers to Lanna, feeling the rush of the moment. This was even better than all that stealth training Jake, Lanna, and Claire put him through. At first it was very difficult for him because stealth was not his thing, something Jake wasted no time making fun of Sora for at times until he finally got better. He did enjoy when Lanna came to his defense though with her own retort of Jake's hotheadedness sometimes screwing him over too.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be free," Lanna whispered back, hoping Sora would keep his excitement contained till they were off the property. She knew he got overly excited at times and with it, he became loud. She kept going through the yard, making her way to the gate and reached for the latch.

"Lanna Scarlet Kennedy, where do you think you're going?" And...they were busted.

"You are SO busted, Spikes," At hearing Jake's voice, Sora and Lanna turn around to see their family behind them. Leon and Claire both were giving them a scolding gaze only a parent could give.

Sherry looked surprised at the pair but said nothing and glanced at the irritated parents. She wondered what would happen now. Claire had her arms folded over her chest, sighing heavily. "Lanna...Sora...mind explaining to us why you thought it would be sneak out at a time like this?" she asked.

Lanna swallowed a bit, feeling embarrassed. "Um...well..." she started and stopped. "I wanted to show Sora the park when it was dark and thought it would be safe because we wouldn't go alone."

"While you may be half correct on that, have you considered how Sora would protect you from two opponents at once? We know for a fact they came as a pair tonight when they hit the DSO and the BSAA." Leon stated feeling disappointed and worried for them both. Yes, he trusted them to take care of themselves and normally he wouldn't mind it too much. He was young once after all and knew how tempting it'd be to sneak out with someone you love, but that was also what worried Leon in more ways than one.

Plus the fact that the Organization was out there somewhere wasn't helping his cautious nature right now.

"Well..." Sora tried to defend Lanna and himself on this, but was sadly drawing a blank. Even he had to admit two on one would be difficult for him to handle even with Lanna's help.

"We may have those ear communicators now, but if you two had gotten into trouble it would take us time to get to you," Claire said, sighing a bit. "You're both good fighters, but you are really tempting fate right now." Claire felt worried and a bit disappointed. She knew how it was when being young, wanting to sneak out and don't forget the hormones.

Lanna lowered her head and sighed a bit. "Sorry mom and dad..." she murmured.

"No, I'm sorry; this was my idea, not hers." Sora said trying to take the blame for what was his idea in the first place; he didn't want her to get in trouble for his mistakes. After hearing what Claire and Leon stated, he knew he was taking a very big gamble trying to sneak out with Lanna right now.

Claire sighed. "It takes two to tango, Sora. You two are both at fault," she said. "I keep forgetting that while you two are BSAA agents, you're also teenagers. You want to do stuff that's normal for your ages, we understand and we want you to still enjoy your teenage years while you can. You could have chosen a different time is all." She smiled lightly.

"Just please, put a hold on it for now? Until we are sure you two would be able to date in peace without some Organization stalker comes looking to jump us." Jake says with a smirk, making Sora chuckle at Jake calling the Organization XIII members stalkers. In a way it often felt that way for him in the past, but he never really called them out on it.

'They kinda are actually, what with how they follow you and myself when I was living as a separate being. Plus their shady cloaks scream STRANGER DANGER!' Roxas comments to Sora in their link, making Sora actually chuckle now.

Lanna laughed. "That fits them," she said but nodded. "Okay, we will." She promised them this and knew they would keep their promise till this whole mess would be over with.

"Alright everyone. Let's go back to bed," Claire said as she and Sherry headed to the house.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll need the sleep if I have to put up with those suits tomorrow..." Jake mumbles following Sherry inside as Sora walks next to Lanna to the house, Leon being the last to follow. Looking around a bit before closing the door and locking it, not that he thought it'd do much good against the Organization, but against common thieves it'd buy time.

Sherry looked up at him. "You'll be okay," she said soothingly, trying to calm him down a bit as they headed to their room. "Claire will be with you."

Claire nodded. "We'll have to deal with them tomorrow," she said and rubbed his back gently. "Just try to ignore them." She pecked his cheek in a motherly way. "Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and headed to her room.

Lanna smiled as she watched the exchange and bumped Jake playfully. "Mom's right and besides, you'll teach them a thing or two about being a bodyguard bro," she said.

Jake smiled at the reassurance he was given from his family, following Sherry to their shared room for the night. Leon smiled as he too made his way to his room with Claire, watching Sora and Lanna both go in their room for the night before going into the room himself. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he didn't want to take any chances with their safety. Especially considering how he used to do things behind his parents backs like sneak weed and porn into his room hidden. He couldn't help chuckling at the thought and was glad they had raised Lanna better than he was. Arguably Sora was too, but Sora was a special case in Leon's mind.

Lanna smiled as she went to grab her pj's, yawning. "That didn't go as bad as I thought," she said. Her usual pj's consisted of a tank and shorts.

"Yeah, I thought for sure they'd be more angry at me honestly," Sora agreed as he put on his own pajamas. A simple pair of sweatpants for easy movement without restrictions and a tank that was given to him by Jake. He never understood why it meshed with his body well, but Jake told him certain girls like clothes that leave little to imagination. But the trick was to not make it seem too revealing, this way you make yourself look like a present they'd want to unwrap.

Sora looked himself in the mirror and couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed that he could see some outlines of his muscle through this tank top. He did smile remembering the first day Lanna saw him in this; she had a small blush on her cheeks, while Sherry and Claire gave him a lecture in private. Guess they weren't as amused as he was about how the tank top looked on Sora in Lanna's eyes. Leon simply groaned with his hand over his face.

"I know, but I agreed to it and I did put the idea in your head," Lanna said as she pulled on her tank and shorts. She tossed her dirty laundry into the hamper. She hummed a bit as she sat on the bed, brushing her hair to get any snarls out. She looked up and smiled as she saw the outline of his muscles that had been building up and blushed again, even though she was getting used to it by now. She did like what she saw.

"I suppose, but it's still my idea, Lanna," Sora said not wanting her to take blame, it just felt wrong of him to do. Getting into bed and under the covers, he waited for Lanna to get back in bed.

Lanna crawled into bed and pecked his lips. "Hush," she said gently. "We're both at fault, Sora. But despite that, I'm glad we tried." She smiled.

"Well, as long as you're happy, Lanna," Sora said yawning a bit before snuggling close to his girlfriend. "Night."

Lanna snuggled into his arms, her head on his chest. She yawned a bit and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

-Scene change: Outside the Kennedy house-

Braig continued watching from the rooftop, groaning in annoyance. "Well damn, I was honestly hoping they'd be able to sneak out..."

Wesker sighed heavily and shook his head. "Should have known that they would have been caught," he said, irritated. "Now what? Go in and kidnap her?"

"No...more trouble than worth that way and we run the risk of dying. In theory we could just bust in and try our luck in fighting them all, but I don't like how I can't find Riku, Kairi, or Ada anywhere. Plus keyboy will make things very difficult for the both of us, it's better if we catch her separated from Sora or at least her family. The old saying about using numbers of weaker foes to overwhelm one stronger force exists for a reason." Braig states shaking his head at the thought. He has high confidence in their prowess, but send enough bodies in the fight is a good way to get them killed. Especially if said bodies were learning magic and being taught by a keyblade wielder.

Wesker grunted and nodded. "Agreed but what now?" He asked, brow raised. He seriously doubted they were going to abandon the mission now and Braig usually had a backup plan if the first one failed or couldn't be completed at the moment.

"Well I think we both agree we'd be bored to tears if we wait for them to wake up. How about I show you the Keyblade Graveyard while we wait, we already know where they are sleeping for the next few hours. So I think now is a good time for your history lesson on the great war that reshaped the universe into what it is." Braig offers, not seeing the harm in it. As long as they don't run into or get noticed by that living armor...

"Agreed," Wesker said nodding. "I am curious about it." He stood up. "What world is it on?" He wondered how the history was formed. He knew the others would be surprised about the information about their worlds being combined.

"Its original name is lost to history sadly, but you'll understand why once I take you there." Braig says opening a Dark Corridor leading to the destination he had in mind. Walking in first to lead the way, knowing Wesker was a step behind him.

-Scene Change: Keyblade Graveyard: 3rd P.O.V.-

A ruined world filled with dead wastelands, rocks, cliffs, and broken mountains are seen as far as the eye can see. What makes this place unique is the many keyblades stabbed into random places on this world, keyblades no longer usable for their wielders are now dead. The only remains of each and every fallen warrior after a keyblade wielder dies.

A portal of darkness appears as Braig and Wesker walk out to see this ruined world. Braig looking around and letting out a sigh of relief at not seeing a certain soul here.

"Well, Wesker, allow me to introduce to you the world where the keyblade war took place." Braig states dramatically with his arms spread wide to show case the whole world like he was revealing a surprise. A surprise that would take many of guard if they were to see the damage the keyblade war had done to the world.

Wesker whistled in surprise as he saw the old keyblades and looked around the graveyard. "This is interesting..." he said, his brow raised. "So this is where the keyblade wielders will be buried?"

"Not buried, Wesker, they don't do funerals. You see its unspoken fact that only the keyblade wielders of old like Xehanort or Aqua know. That when keyblade wielders die, their bodies vanish into the very element they work with. Like say a keyblade wielder of darkness dies. Their bodies fade into wisps of darkness, leaving behind only their keyblade as proof of their existence. Well, except memories people have of that person of course. If a light wielder dies, their bodies turn into specks of light floating off into the sky before vanishing one speck at a time. Like stars rising to the sky if you will." Braig explains gesturing Wesker to follow him down the path between two cliffs using a silent hand gesture.

"Hmm, so they don't have a heaven or hell than," Wesker said as he followed him to the cliffs. He wasn't a real believer of things but it would be another way to torture those who have tangled with the wielders. If they died than the others wouldn't see them in heaven. He smirked a bit.

"Never said that, I said their bodies vanish. The souls and heart of the wielders are all of these broken keyblades. Too broken to continue living normally or be revived as far as I know. The old man would know more about it than me though." Braig explains looking at them and picking one up as they walk, tossing it around like a common blade.

"Nothing more than shadows of their former selves, still can't be broken, but they lack that special spark they had in life. Feel it for yourself and tell me what you notice about it compared to common swords." Braig says flipping the sword in his hand, holding the blade by the flat smooth surface and holding out the handle for Wesker to grab.

Wesker raised a brow and slowly took the handle. When he did touch it, he felt the emotions of the owner from years ago. He staggered a bit. He couldn't believe what he felt. He even saw some of the memories from the war as it clashed against him. "The hell?" he asked, stunned from the rush of the emotions flowing through him.

"You felt it didn't you? Their anger, their happiness, their sorrow, their struggle, their love, and their resolve. It's in small flashes, but you can briefly feel the history each wielder went through when you hold their blade." Braig stated like he was talking about the weather. Both walking down a narrow passage between two cliffs that had little elbow room.

Once out though, Wesker was treated to the sight of a wasteland filled with keyblades as far as the eye can see. "This Wesker, is where the keyblade war first clashed and where so many fatalities have happened between light and dark." Braig stated letting him have time to look around, the number of keyblades far and wide extremely numerous. Impossible to count on first glance, as well as a giant mountain in the middle with many keyblades stuck in it.

"Yes," Wesker said nodding and pushed the blade back into the ground. He saw the blades surrounding the land and his eyes landed on the mountain. "A mountain of them." He walked towards it, imagining Sora, Riku and Kairi's blades among them. It would have been sweet to see Lanna and the others mourn for them.

"This was also the spot where Xehanort took Terra's body as his latest vessel a little over ten years ago. Where he and Vanitas clashed with the three keyblade wielders of light to try their hand at the first attempt in creating the X-Blade." Braig said admiring the sight as he looked around.

"I even played a part in that battle stall the old man and Vanitas some time by keeping Aqua busy. I was able to do it, but man seeing her skill up close is quite something. A constant reminder of Xehanort's warning to me, don't mess with keyblade wielders..." Braig explains to Wesker, before a small dust storm kicked up. Not completely blinding them, but keeping them from noticing a figure getting close to them.

"I see," Wesker said as he listened to him, his face blank as he looked at the hill. "Vanitas?" He wasn't sure if he had heard of that name before. He wondered just how strong this Terra person was. He wondered if had been friends with Aqua and this Vanitas. "Was Terra strong? Or was he like Riku?" He was gonna ask more but stopped, narrowing his eyes a bit as he saw a figure walking closer to them through the dust storm.

"Vanitas was Xehanort's personal student, but that's another story for another time. As for Terra-"

"Your presence..." A voice spoke up, making Braig freeze and feel like his heart stopped in terror. No, how did he find them here so quickly? Slowly looking over his shoulder, Braig immediately put himself between Wesker and the armor before them.

"I recognize it...this darkness...Xehanort...XeHaNoRt..." The being spoke its hand tightening around it's keyblade as they got a good look at the figure now. Its helmet is mostly gold, except for its black visor, and it sports two red prongs, one on each side of its helmet that points upwards. The arms, legs, and ribs are black and have orange patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots are gold, and there are other, small pieces of gold armor on its legs. The armor wears black pauldrons with gold edges. The front of the armor torso is red, as are small pieces of armor on its lower legs and gauntlets. It also wears golden anklets with red spikes on the back that curve upward sharply. Though an amount of dust and rust could be seen on it, mostly likely from age. Even the cape appeared slightly worn, gold on the outside, but blue on the inside. The ends of the cape in tatters, but still very much in one piece.

Wesker looked at Braig and he was very surprised to see the terror and fear on his face. He looked back to the walking suit. Was this thing stronger than Braig? Was that why he was so scared of it? To him it looked like a walking suit, similar to the ones in the Castle in Spain, but something did feel different about this one. "What is that thing?" he asked.

"The Lingering Will of Terra, now stay back." Braig hissed as the armor lifted its keyblade with one hand. It's visor glancing between the two before focusing on Braig.

"XEHANORT!" The Lingering Will roared with a fury both could easily feel. Rushing toward Braig faster than most humans can see. Slashing at him rapidly. Braig moving as fast as he could to dance around Terra's rage fueled strikes before jumping above the man and hanging upside from thin air.

"Eat this!" Braig shouts firing down a barrage of lasers on Terra's form as Braig glances at Wesker. "Get somewhere safe now! We'll bail out of here once I find a chance!" Braig shouts before being forced to dodge Terra jumping through his lasers trying to cut him in half.

Wesker grunted and hid behind some blades, watching the battle between the two. He was surprised to see how strong and fast the suit is, even more so as Braig is having clear difficulty dodging the attacks. Was this the Will of one of the dead wielders? If it was, than he wondered what would stop the other souls to arise and inhabitant more armor? He frowned in thought.

Braig quickly tried to keep his distance as he fired his energy arrow. Lingering Will merely powered through them with loud grunts of what he guessed were pain and anger. "XEHANORT!" Lingering Will roared in rage as he quickly caught up and slashes for Braig again. Only for the man to barely jump out of the way and the boulder he was in front of to get cut in half.

This didn't distract Lingering Will long as he quickly jumped up after Braig as he focused his fire all around him.

"You're mine now!" Braig shouts firing into mini portals around him, which more appeared all around Lingering Will. The arrows going in the ones near Braig and out the ones near Lingering Will. Above, below, left, and right. It left no blind spots for Lingering Will to hide or run to, not that he could run in midair.

May would be killed in this scenario or at least injured depending on how tough and skilled they are. Lingering Will seeing the attacks lashes out with his keyblade all around him countering each attack by focusing light into the keyblade to have more slash range than normal. Much to Braig's shock as his eye only have time to widen at the sight.

"What th-GAH?!" Braig cries out in pain as he and his attacks all got hit by Lingering Will's counter. Knocking Braig and the arrows away in different directions. Braig rolling to a stop and quickly picking himself up. Wincing from the blow he took as he rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand.

Wesker frowned as this fight was getting intense. He wondered how much longer Braig would be able to fight Lingering Will. He looked at the suit and saw that he wasn't as exhausted as his opponent. It looked like he could continue on. He turned his gaze back towards Braig, hoping he would have a plan up his sleeves.

"Ahahahaha...Xehanort always warned me never to mess with keyblade wielders." Braig said figuring it would set off the Lingering Will and to his hopes it did as it roared in rage.

"XEHANORT!" The Lingering Will shouted rushing toward him again, making Braig smirk as a plan quickly formed to mind and he gathered power between his two arrow guns.

"Got you now, Terra!" Braig shouts firing a giant sized energy arrow that wasn't glowing pink like the others. But was a giant silver arrow that flew straight for Lingering Will with no chance of dodging at his charging speed. Seeing the attack the Lingering Will struck back with its keyblade and sent it flying to a wall on its left. Much to Braig's joy as he was now seen in front of Lingering Will to its surprise.

"Too predictable rock head!" Braig shouts kneeing it making it crouch, Braig glancing behind the Lingering Will to see what he was hoping for. His arrow was bouncing off the wall and a nearby boulder straight for its back. Taking the chance, Braig jumped on top of it and leaped off as it got back to full height, angering it as it turned around and looked up to face him. Missing the threat heading for him as Braig took aim with his arrow guns from midair.

"Time to end this little spar!" Braig shouts as Lingering Will is about to jump after him, only to grunt heavily in pain as the arrow slammed into his torso. Bouncing off him as Braig shot the arrow while in midair to force it back to Lingering Will's direction.

"Xeha-gah-ugh-Argh!" Lingering Will tried to roar, only to grunt in pain again as the process repeated itself three more times with three well placed shots on the arrow as it tried to leave. Braig's feet finally touching ground at this point as he charged up another attack knowing he had to keep the pressure.

"It's been fun, but die already!" Braig shouts shooting more arrows than before into mini portals around him that also appeared around Lingering Will. At first it tried to deflect them again, but the numbers wouldn't stop. Eventually getting past its guard and hitting him all over as it roared in rage and pain.

The attack soon ceased with Braig panting from his exhaustion beginning to show itself. Fighting this thing was no joke for anyone and even he knew he couldn't win a straight up fight. But he could stall until he saw an opening to flee and was waiting for the chance. True to his thoughts, Lingering Will got back up to its feet growling in his direction.

"XEHANORT...XEHANORT!" The Lingering Will started with a growl before roaring in a fury that made the wind pick up around them. Tossing it's keyblade into the air, transforming it into a hoverbike that looked like the love child of magic and future technology. Quickly getting on, Braig smirked wider as a new plan quickly formed in his mind to get out of this, but he had to be careful for this to work.

Wesker blinked as he looked in surprise, seeing the hoverbike. That was an interesting technology but he knew it would be a while before it would soon be created back on Earth, if not in the early stages already. He turned his gaze to Braig, wondering what his next move would be. He guessed the man was getting tired by now.

The hoverbike flew at high speeds for Braig to ram him, but Braig warps away using his power over space and the Dark Corridors. Disappearing and reappearing at different points of the field trying to find his chance when it after the fourth dodge. Braig crouched as Lingering Will was charging for him.

"This is where you get OFF!" Braig shouts jumping up and kicking Lingering Will in the head, knocking it off the bike as Braig quickly warped to Wesker. Not paying any mind to Lingering Will's tumbling form as it was stopping its roll and resummoning its keyblade.

"We're getting out of here!" Braig shouts opening a Dark Corridor as he heard an ominous charging sound. Looking over his shoulder he saw Lingering Will in the distance behind them with a large cannon propped on his shoulder. A huge ball of energized light in the cannon glowing dangerously.

"RRRRAAAGGHHHHH!" Lingering Will roars firing the cannon at them, as Braig quickly grabs Wesker's arm and rushes into the portal. Barely making it inside and having the Corridor disappear just a second before the attack hit the spot they were standing. A huge explosion kicking up dust and rocks everywhere. Once it was gone, Lingering Will saw it was alone and roared in rage at realizing the one it sensed Xehanort's darkness from had gotten away.

-Scene Change: Outside the Kennedy House: 3rd P.O.V.-

A portal appeared where they left and Braig rushed out with Wesker's arm in his grasp. Breathing heavily as he let go of his comrades arm and took to sitting down on the roof they were hiding out on.

"Sorry...about that...I had NO idea that bastard was nearby until he showed up." Braig apologizes to Wesker, a rare thing for anyone to see, but he knew a mess up when he saw one. That was a pretty big one in his mind considering Lingering Will could have killed them both given a chance.

For once Wesker actually showed something that was similar to concern on his face as he looked at Braig. "Did he do any damage?" he asked, bending down next to him. "That suit how is he so strong? He pretty much dominated you." He raised a brow at his comrade.

Wesker also knew that Braig was one of Alex's favorite members of the group and would be a little worried about the grizzled warrior. Though he wasn't surprised. Out of all the Wesker children, it was Alex who had the most compassion of them all.

"Plenty, but I can still handle Lanna and any of Sora's little friends. It's just Sora and Riku I rather not tangle with right now." Braig answers Wesker's first question, a bit grateful for the concern, but wanted to dismiss any worry he may have caused. "As for the suit, that use to be Terra. During the time Xehanort had possessed his body, Terra tried to activate the armor to protect him. Obviously he was too late, but despite taking over his body as his own. Xehanort was surprised to see the discarded armor put itself together and rise to stand against him. The only thing running it was Terra's mind and willpower that has somehow made the armor move without the body inside." Braig explains running a hand through his hair as he looked at the night sky.

"Bastard was limited in movement though, lucky thing for us as despite having the keyblade, he couldn't use it to leave the world he is trapped on. As long the body stays under Xehanort's control that is and preferably far away from Lingering Will. So now the armor waits for a chance to battle the body for a chance to regain control away from Xehanort." Braig finished his little explanation, waiting to see what question Wesker would have and honestly he wouldn't blame the guy for any he had about that mess.

Wesker nodded. "How did Xehanort get a hold of Terra's body?" he asked, not understanding that part. He knew if a person's will to live was strong enough, strange things could happen that couldn't normally be explained away by science and that was coming from a scientist. "And your positive he can't leave at all?"

"Xehanort has this special ability that only keyblade masters can learn. The power to transfer a portion or their whole heart into a new being. However this technique is normally considered to not be used recklessly, you are using a portion of your very being after all. Once that portion goes into a person, Xehanort can use his portion to take over a person's body. As for Lingering Will, yes I am very sure he can't follow us. He's been there for years on end and never once left. If he could, I know for a fact he'd be following us by making his own portal to chase us down." Braig explains to Wesker with a grimace at the sheer thought of that thing following the Organization to the edges of the universe. He was very grateful the armor was stuck on that world because of that train of thought.

"That's an interesting trade," Wesker said, amazed by that power. It was something that should have been in books, but here it was and he had seen both the armor and the man himself that performed the spell. He could only guess at how long it would last and if there would be any side effects. "Hm."

"Oh yeah, it is, I won't pretend that I know all the details like he does because we both know I'm not one of those key wielders. Yet, as his second in command, I learned a lot from the old man and let me remind you, the guy is scary smart." Braig said as he observed the house and the two ignorant guards in the car. "I'll rest here for now. Why don't you take this time to check for a good ambush on point we can use on Lanna in the city nearby? I don't know if she'll leave the house, but if they do, we need to have a plan of attack." Braig suggests to his comrade. Knowing while he could do it himself, he wanted to take the time to recover from the beating he took.

Wesker nodded as he listened to him speak. "Hmm...He does seem eerily smart," he agreed, having only seen bits and pieces of that man's mind. It was almost unnerving. He stood up. "Alright. I'll be back soon." He knew the city pretty well and was already getting an idea of a plan. He opened a portal and headed out.

"Might as well report in," Braig murmured as he snapped his fingers. Summoning a Creeper to his side as it payed attention to the one who called it. "Listen up, tell Xemnas that we hit a small snag and will wait out our chance to strike. Shouldn't be any longer than a few hours hopefully, but don't worry we got this handled." Braig explains to the Nobody as it nodded and vanished into a Dark Corridor. Seeing it gone he lets out a breath of relief that would keep Saix from chewing his ass out for not sending in any report for why they had to wait hours for their return or any reports.

'The man is seriously too uptight, maybe he needs to get laid or something...' Braig muses in his thoughts as he waits for Wesker to return.

Wesker would soon return an hour later. He had to be sure about the different street names and side streets, memorizing the names and the routs that the teens could possible take if they went out later that day. The early sun ray's started to touch the sky, painting it the sky soft pinks, yellows and oranges. He bent down, staring at the dozing guards and smirked. "Still useless. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better actually, my body has more than enough for the humans, but Sora will have to be kept out of the picture somehow. Which leads me to ask, how good are you at playing tag?" Braig informs Wesker before asking his question with a playful dark smirk on his face.

Wesker smirked. "Heh. I can give Sora a good chase," he said, his eyes flashing. "And I already have the city streets mapped out. Just give me the signal and I'll lead Sora away." He knew just the way to antagonize Sora and lead him away from Lanna. It wouldn't be one of his normal routines.

"Sounds like we got a plan then, now let's see how things play out." Braig says looking forward to how things play out, watching as the house was showing signs of activity again.

-Scene change: Kennedy Household 3rd P.O.V.-

Jake got out of a shower as he finished freshening up for the day ahead, knowing he had a long day ahead. Drying himself off and getting his clothes on as he heard the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen. Finished getting dressed for the day, he steps out the bathroom and heads for the stairs.

"Hey, Claire! Need any help down there?" Jake asks looking forward to some home cooked breakfast before he heads out.

"Sure!" Claire said smiling as she was baking a large breakfast that day. Pancakes, coffee, juice, bacon, sausages, ham, home fries and maple syrup. The smell of cooking food wafted through the air. "Can you set the table? It won't be long for Sora and Leon to wake up with hungry bellies."

"Right, leave it to me," Jake said making his way down stairs and went into the kitchen. Quickly grabbing some plates, cups, and silverware to set the table.

"Thank you," Claire said as she flipped the pancakes on the griddle. "Sleep well?" She felt a little tired as she kept tossing and turning last night after catching Lanna and Sora trying to sneak out. She was a little worried about going back to the island and wondered if the crew had cleaned up at all.

"As well as expected given what happened last night," Jake responded honestly, still irked at the idea of suit babysitters watching them. But he was more calm about it now than he was last night, so Jake considered that a win in his book.

Claire chuckled. "I should have expected it. They are teens," she said, shaking her head but knew he didn't like the suits. She couldn't blame him. She could hear Matthew waking up and in her and Leon's bedroom, knowing it would wake the man up instantly. The sound of footsteps on the stair alerted them both as Lanna came down the stairs, looking exhausted with bags under her eyes. Her red hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Hey, little red, rough night?" Jake asks playfully as Leon came down the stairs trying to calm Matthew. A smile on his lips as he saw Claire and the food she was making.

"Sorry I wasn't up earlier, hon, do you need any help?" Leon asks not wanting her to do everything herself. He knew she could and trusted her, but still insists on helping her as much as possible.

Lanna grumbled as she propped onto a chair. "Not that type of rough night..." she said, burring her face into her arms. Claire blinked in surprise and looked at Leon. "Only if you have enough hands babe. The bacon is done cooking. Lanna? Are you okay?"

"Nope..." Lanna said, dozing off again. Claire raised a brow at that.

"What's wrong, Lanna?" Leon asks gently taking a seat next to lanna as his arms still cradled Matthew, as Jake went to help Claire. Seeing Leon's hands might be too full to help her at the moment.

Lanna looked at her dad. "Nightmares..." she murmured. "But it's worse than before and it's always the same. I keep having that one dream where Jake and the others couldn't get to the machine in time...and by the time Sora finished off Wesker, I had completely lost it. I keep waking up with me dying. And each time the person that pulled the trigger is different. Mom, you, Jake, Sherry, Uncle Chris, Aunt Jill...Sora...it was one of you that had no choice but to finish me off."

"Lanna, sweetie..." Leon said not sure what to say, but still comforts her the best he can by hugging her close in a free arm. His other one securely holding the baby who giggled at being held close to both Leon and Lanna.

Lanna leaned into him, laying her head on his chest. She sighed softly. "It scares me dad...I feel weak...powerless. I can't stop them." Claire looked up from the skillet, hearing their conversation was making her worried about her daughter.

"Just always remember three things, Lanna." Leon began as he rubbed her back to soothe his baby girl. "First, it was just a bad dream and we'll fight with everything we have to keep you safe. Secondly, you are so much stronger than you realize. I mean how many kids could handle fighting for us, when everything was turning against them? Not many I guarantee you that, Jake is proof of how strong you are if you earned his respect." Jake snorted at this, with a hidden smirk on his face to hide how proud he is. Though only Claire could see it.

"Third, if for some reason you can't do it alone, just remember we always have your back and we won't let anything happen to you." Leon promises to his daughter, he knew that every member of the household was ready to risk their lives for one another. If someone ever dared to harm a member of their family, the attacker was gonna find a war unlike anything they ever considered.

Claire looked at Jake and smiled at him. She was proud of him for teaching Lanna and helping her grow stronger. Lanna flushed from the appraisal she got from her dad as she listened to him and smiled lightly. She stroked her baby brother's hair gently as she calmed down. "Thanks dad...I appreciate it," she said and looked at Jake. "You too Jake."

"No problem little red, family looks out for each other and honestly...I'm happy you guys are my family. Before I met Sherry I never thought I'd ever know what love was again after losing my mother. It was the first time I was truly glad to be proven wrong as I fell for Sherry over time and got to be part of you guys, my family." Jake admits making Leon smile in pride at Jake.

"Well, well, so the merc does have a heart." Leon joked with a smart ass smirk making Jake glare at him.

"Tell hero I said any of that and I'll trounce you in front of your wife, old man." Jake warned Leon making the man smirk more at the challenge. Honestly considering the idea of messing with Jake some more, he loved to push buttons at times.

Lanna smiled as watched the scene and laughed, her shoulder's shaking. This was her crazy family and she loved every minute of it. Claire chuckled softly. "We're glad to have you in our family, Jake," she said, watching her husband and son bicker together. She knew it had been rough in the beginning between them.

"It appears Sora's sleeping in again," Leon said with an amused smirk on his face as Jake waved his hands in front of him in a shielding manner.

"I'm not on waking up spikes duty this time, its Lanna turn." Jake quickly said shifting it to Lanna, it was no secret Jake didn't like waking Sora because he was very stubborn about sleeping in. One time Jake even used a Flash Grenade just to wake the boy up and got frozen to a wall by a Blizzaga spell for his troubles. It took thirty minutes before he finally got free, while getting scolded by both Sherry and Claire the whole time.

Lanna remembered that day pretty well and would pick on Jake about it when he bugged her. She nodded and stood up. "Alright," she said, chuckling. "I'll wake sleeping beauty up."

Sherry came down at that time and grinned. "Oh? Are you going to give him a kiss to wake up?" she teased. Lanna flushed and stuck her tongue out at her childishly, though there was a small blush on her cheeks.

"You're just as bad as Jake," Lanna said, rolling her eyes and grinned, heading up the stairs.

"Don't pretend you weren't thinking of it, little red! Embrace your deepest desires-Ouch!" Jake called teasing before wincing from Leon slapping Jake upside his head for the tease. He knew Lanna wouldn't do anything like that yet, but he still wasn't mentally ready to be a grandfather for Lanna's kids yet.

Lanna headed up the stairs till she reached the second floor of the home. She quickly headed down the hallway and opened her bedroom door. Her room, before Sora moved in with her, was a mix of cute and tomboy-ish. She still had her Disney princess dolls on her shelves and her stuffed animals on her bed. She had movie posters and some paintings she did as well as photographs she took of her friends and family. It was still mostly the same but it became a bit less girly now as she wanted to make sure Sora felt at home.

"Sora?" She asked, poking her head through the doorway and saw the sleeping form of her boyfriend on her bed. She moved towards him slowly. "Sora, time to wake up." She touched his shoulder, shaking it.

Sora only continued sleeping as he pulled the covers as if he was cuddling something with a small smile on his face. Not at all bothered by the shaking Lanna was trying to use to wake Sora.

Lanna raised a brow at that and shook him more. "Sora, wake up!" she said, almost not wanting to wake him as she saw the smile on his face but knew he would be starving if he didn't wake up soon.

"No..." Sora moaned in his sleep as he pulled Lanna on top of him, smiling when his face made contact with a warm pillow as he nuzzled the warmth. Unknowing of the blushing stating he left Lanna who was trapped in his arms holding her close like a teddy bear.

Lanna's face turned bright red at this, feeling his arms around her. She swallowed heavily and shivered, biting her lower lip. "S-Sora...time to wake up," she squeaked, squirming.

"Hmm, warm..." Sora mumbled in his sleep, barely hearing her, but not waking up yet.

"Sora...breakfast is ready," Lanna whispered in his ear, letting her breath touch his skin. She reached down and pinched his hip.

Hmm, Lanna?" Sora asks drowsily as he slowly wakes up yawning a bit. "When did we get heated pillows?"

Lanna smirked. "Sora, open your eyes and see what you're holding," she said. To make it even more embarrassing for him, she was straddling him, her legs on either side of him and her hands on his chest, giving the right pressure in the right areas.

Sora not seeing harm in it does as he was told and immediately blushes scarlet at the sight. Her chest was against his face and he now knew the pressure he felt was Lanna straddling him. "L-L-Lanna?! W-What's going on?" Sora asks hesitantly as he felt a certain part of his body get hard and pressing against her under his clothes.

Lanna's smirk grew even more, inwardly trying to ignore that tent forming in his shorts, but her own body was starting to betray her. She swallowed a bit and tweaked his nose. "Well good morning to you too," she said and winked. "Now I know why Kairi and Riku called you a lazy bum."

Sora groaned as his face was heavily flushed red at this point, unable to argue with that for more than one reason. "I'm not that bad...?" Sora tried to defend himself, but knew it was a weak argument in this position.

Lanna chuckled, her face dashed pink from the position. "Babe...I had a hard time waking you up," she said, she tried not to move in a way that it would make it more awkward for them. She was happy that the door was closed.

"Eheheheh...Sorry?" Sora apologizes shyly secretly enjoying the position, but still embarrassed about it and the fact he was hard for her to wake up.

"Your forgiven, lazy bum," Lanna said lovingly and kissed him gently. It was sweet and gentle yet filled with a deep love and respect for him. "As much as I would love to stay like this, we better go before someone finds us." She gave a small smile, remembering their promise to each other when their first time would be and wanting it to be special.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sora agrees as he got up and started getting dressed as Lanna made her way down stairs. In a matter of seconds Sora was dressed and following Lanna down to a set table of food. "Morning everybody!"

Sherry looked up and smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty. Finally awake huh?" she said as she helped Jake put the food onto the table. The table was filled with the breakfast that Claire had made for everyone.

"Of course! You think I'm gonna miss breakfast?" Sora asks making Jake snort in disbelief.

"Spikes, if someone doesn't wake your lazy butt up, you tend to sleep past breakfast and wake up near lunch." Jake told him with a knowing smirk on his face making Sora give Jake a dry glare.

"This is still about me freezing you to a wall isn't it?" Sora states feeling Jake might still be carrying a grudge over that, Jake gave a dismissive wave.

"While that may have irked me, spikes, I wouldn't do something childish to get back at you. Plus Sherry, Claire, and Lanna would kick my ass if I tried to start a prank war with you for it." Jake admitted, knowing that while the idea was tempting, the ladies would never allow him to do it. Leon and Chris might, but not the women of the house.

'We need more men...' Jake thought feeling he needs some male buddies to help cover for him.

"So when are you and Claire heading out?" Sherry asked as the table was set and the food ready to be eaten.

Claire looked at her. "I'm afraid right after breakfast," she said, shaking her head. Lanna sighed a bit, hearing this. She wasn't too happy about it and knew her dad wouldn't be either.

"Just be careful, alright, Claire?" Leon asks holding her hand gently to show his support, even though she could see he was clearly worried.

"Don't worry, Supergirl, I'll make it back in one piece, can't leave you to bust heads alone can I?" Jake said trying to comfort her and be a bit of a smart ass to cheer her up. One thing everyone knew about Jake, he could certainly talk a good game and had the moves to back it up.

Claire looked at her husband and squeezed his hand gently. "I will" she said and looked at Jake and the others. They all looked worried but nodded.

Lanna stood up and hugged Claire and Jake, tightly. "You better come home in one piece," she said and looked at them both before giving a small smile. "Who else am I gonna get bike and street smarts lessons?"

"Definitely not from spikes or old man here," Jake replies with a smirk while Leon and Sora both glare at Jake for the cheap shot. Jake pays them little mind as he hugs Lanna back tightly to assure her everything would be fine.

Lanna smiled at that, hugging him tightly. "Good," she said and kissed his cheek as well as her mothers. Claire giggled as she saw the looks on Leon's and Sora's faces.

"As soon as we have time, I'll give you some pointers," Claire promised her daughter, ruffling her hair gently. Sherry smiled and hugged them both.

Jake returned the hug tightly, already feeling he was gonna miss his wife when around those annoying suits. At least he had Claire to keep him company and sane though, so it wasn't a total waste of a day. Who knows? Maybe he'll get lucky and vent some annoyance on some B.O.W. or something...

Sherry hugged him and whispered. "You'll be okay," she said, trying to reassure him. She looked up at him and smiled. "I know you will." She rubbed his cheek gently.

Jake smiled, kissing Sherry in thanks for being here for him, just as she always was and he trusts her to always be. Sora smiled seeing the sight, glad for Jake to have Sherry and to see both so happy together.

Leon holds his wife close in a hug, "You be careful, Claire, don't try playing hero on us okay? I expect you to get in there, do your thing, and get back to us safely." Leon said wanting Claire to know his own wishes for her safety. He trusts her with his life and knows she's not helpless, but the idea of not being there for his wife with a dangerous enemy out there terrifies him. But he had to be strong, for her, for their family, and for their friends. He couldn't afford to let himself become a nervous wreck that is paranoid about everything.

Claire smiled and hugged him gently. "I promise," she said. "We'll be back before you know it." She stroked his cheek gently, not wanting him to worry too much, though she knew he would. "It shouldn't take long to do clean up and double check the area. Plus I'll be with Jake and we have those communicators that Jill and Lanna made."

That did make Leon feel a bit better, even though the suits were useless in his eyes against the Organization members. Jake would be more than enough to handle nearly any B.O.W. and their communicators would ensure they stay in touch. That much said, everyone got to enjoy their breakfast together.

The scene was a bit calmer now and filled with jokes and laughter as the family enjoyed the food. None of them wanted it to end so quickly but it had to sadly. Claire looked up at the clock and sighed a bit. "Welp...Jake, we better get going. They'll be knocking on the door soon," she said.

With a sigh Jake gets up and helps Claire put away the dishes, "I suppose we had to sooner or later, might as well show them how it's done." Jake said mentally ready to deal with the day ahead.

Claire nodded. "Yes," she said and gave a small grin as they soon finished. "Do you have your gear ready?" She always took a bag of survival items with her whenever she went out on a mission.

"Right next to the door, figured I'd grab it as we'd head out." Jake assures her as he walks to the door, putting on his gear swiftly with smooth movements. Something Sora admired about the family, they wear more use to their gear than he was. His only gear was enchanted clothing and his keyblade, so learning to use holsters, guns, knives, GPS and phone was a pain for him to remember at first. He could remember the first few times he forgot his phone and GPS, causing some funny misunderstandings when no one could reach him. So they all went out looking for him, getting scolded by both Lanna and Claire once they found him.

"Good," Claire said as she went to get her gear near the chair. She pulled on her jacket and checked her gun, keeping it on safety Lanna looked at Sora and smiled, having similar thoughts. She and her mother had been pretty worried about him, thinking something had happened...

"Remember to keep your phone on you, Spikes, and be good." Jake called teasingly from the door making Sora groan in annoyance. Only Jake continued to tease him about that after all this time.

Lanna giggled as she heard Sora groan. Claire chuckled as she hugged and kissed her husband goodbye and hugged Lanna and Matthew. "You guys stay out of trouble," she said.

"Mom, we're Kennedy's," Lanna said grinning. "Trouble finds us."

"She's right about that, just ask the old man." Jake replies making Leon give him a dry glare again.

"At least this old man has the skills to get out of whatever trouble he gets into, kid." Leon shot back making Jake smirk at the banter, one thing he lied about Leon as his dad is that they can trade barbs and still consider each other family.

"Alright you two," Claire said laughing. "You can finish when we get home." She opened the door. "We'll be back soon!" Claire headed out the door with Jake, who gave his trademark smirk as he left.

-Scene Change: Outside the Kennedy household 3rd P.O.V.-

Braig watched in rising joy at something happening worth noting, but still staying silent to avoid their cover being blown. As much as he could handle waiting for hours on end for his targets or enemy to appear where he wants them too, the long waits were always a battle against boredom. A common thing all sniper recruits learn to deal with or more preferably overcome.

"Looks like Jake and Claire are leaving the house so far," Braig states happy for the change, while he had little idea where they were going. That meant less chances of interference for their mission to get Lanna's DNA and memory for their clone project.

Wesker looked up and nodded. "Good. Less interference," he said, watching Jake and Claire enter a car and pulled out of the driveway with the suits soon following them. "Now it leaves the others." He raised a brow as he saw Sherry leave as well and would hear her say she was heading to work for a few hours.

"Looks like the kids and Leon are heading separate ways too." Braig said seeing Leon get in his car and told them to call him if they need him for anything. After a small exchange of words he left and watched as Lanna and Sora head to town alone. "Looks like our waiting has paid off, lead the way to the ambush point my friend. I rather not wait longer than needed and I can tell you can't wait to play tag." Braig said looking forward to this, finally all of their waiting would pay off for some action!

"With pleasure," Wesker said smirking and opened a Dark Corridor and entered through it. It would lead them to the ambush spot. It was located in between two stores and led into an alleyway. It was near the bakery that Lanna and Sora often went to for breaks or just to hang out.

Braig looked the place over admiring the choice and how there wasn't too many people out right now. Not that they could hinder him, but not being crowded meant it'd be easier to keep an eye out for his target. Speaking of targets...he could see them coming for the bakery now.

"Looks like the games are about to begin, Wesker, just don't forget to keep the kid busy and alive. We do need him for our plans to work and it'd be fun to see him get closer to his own darkness." Braig said grinning darkly at their unknowingly prey down below.

"That it will," Wesker said as he was ready to play this deadly game. "I'll keep that in mind. I don't want to roughen him up too much." They could hear the teens laughing together, talking about work and what they planned to do that day. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses as they got closer.

-Scene Change: Bakery 3rd P.O.V.-

Sora smiled as he walked side by side with Lanna, happy they were making time to get a cinnamon bun and hang out some before training in basic combat techniques. He felt they needed a distraction from all the craziness last night and suggested coming here for a bit and luckily Lanna agreed. Guess she too felt they needed time to cool off their heads a bit from everything going on for a bit.

"This is what the doctor ordered," Lanna said smiling as they neared their favorite bakery. She understood her parents and Jake's worry but at the same time, she wanted to push her luck a bit and be a teen, though they were beyond normal teens.

"Man I'm looking forward to this, these guys make the best cinnamon buns ever!" Sora said excited to try some more and enjoy the day a little. Though he did keep some awareness of his surroundings as they walked together.

Lanna laughed. "I thought I was bad with chocolate," she said grinning at Sora's enthusiasm about the sweet treat. She didn't think he'd like them that much. They were ready to turn the corner when something dark appeared in front of them. Darkness filled their senses as Lanna and Sora stumbled back from the impact. "You!" The figure wore the Organization cloak. The figure gave a two finger salute and started running.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sora called chasing the figure, but making sure to avoid using his superhuman speeds or his magic dash in public. Trying to keep Leon's warning about keeping his powers on the down low, but finding it hard to keep up. Unknown to either of them, Braig was walking up to Lanna from behind her, only upside down in the air. His footsteps leaving no sounds as he was now directly above her waiting for his chance to strike, like a spider in its web.

The figure ran down the alleyway, leading Sora away from Lanna, but made it seem like he was leading them both away. "Sora!" Lanna called out and ran after them. Sora already had a good head start ahead of her, unaware of the spider above her. She went to grab her phone, intending to call her father and let him know that they had met someone from the organization and were in pursuit.

Braig seeing this kicks off the air and shoots down on top of her with a harsh elbow to the top of her head. Knocking her down with a cry of pain that startles Sora for a second, looking back to see Braig opening a Dark Corridor.

"NO!" Sora shouts abandoning all methods of subtlety as he magic dashes right for Braig trying to reach Lanna in time to save her.

"Sora!" Lanna cried out, feeling pain run through her as the figure tackled Sora to the ground and pinned him down, yanking his arm behind his back. Lanna struggled weakly against Braig, dropping her phone and her bracelet as she was yanked into the Dark Corridor.

"NO! LANNA! ARGH!" Sora called out in desperation to rescue her, but by the time he threw the figure off him in a burst of his true strength. The Dark Corridor closed and vanished before his eyes. His body trembled in rage that was quickly rising to levels he hadn't felt in a long time, Anti's dark whispers getting louder and harder to force down as he faced his new foe.

"Where is she? If you don't take me to her, I WILL make you pay for this!" Sora warns the figure with a deadly tone in his voice and a glare that could make most weaker men piss themselves in fear.

Wesker smirked. "Sorry Sora baby" he taunted him, using the pet name that Lanna had used for him. Sora freezing as he heard the voice. No...It couldn't be...

"But we have plans for her but don't worry. She'll be returned...after a test." He picked up Lanna's bracelet and phone. "I wonder...what would her parents say about you being too weak to save her?" He gripped them tightly, breaking both and dropped the pieces before running. It was this that snapped Sora out of his shock quickly replaced by anger as he again threw all restraints to the wind. He was alive...the bastard was alive and working for his enemy!

"WESKER!" Sora roared in rage chasing him down, trying to catch the bastard as they were now out of sight of any civilians. Luckily for Sora, unknowing as it is, no one saw him use superhuman speeds earlier, but they heard the commotion and came to check it out. Surprised to see nothing there. While out of sight in his pursuit for Wesker, Sora materialized his keyblade and switched out the keychain for its Oblivion form. An all-black keyblade with a kanji for darkness as the teeth for the Keyblade. The basket of the keyblade is in the shape of batwings and the keychain was a black crown.

-Scene change: Castle Oblivion: 3rd P.O.V.-

A Dark Corridor opened as Braig rushed through and threw Lanna off his shoulder to the floor a bit ahead of him. Rolling his shoulders as the corridor closed behind him.

"Oopsey daisy , someone was careless, little red,~" Braig teased her using the nickname Jake gave her, pulling down his hood to reveal his smirking face to her.

Lanna coughed and gagged as she clutched her chest, feeling the darkness squeeze her heart. She pushed herself up into a crouching position as she gritted her teeth as she saw the man. "Braig...what the hell do you want?" she asked, her eyes guarded. If she had been single and him a good guy, she would have been attracted to him. Except she knew that he wasn't her friend, but an enemy of hers, her family and Sora's. She looked around, getting the scene of her surroundings. It was unsettling.

The room around them was big and spacious, but overwhelming white. From the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the stairs leading to a huge double door, two vases on either side of the stair case, and the two podiums the vases were sitting on. It made hospitals seem more colorful and had some presence of life. This castle on the other hand...it felt had a blank feel to it and there was a presence in the air she couldn't read. Braig waited patiently as she scanned her surroundings, not feeling any need to rush now.

"Allow me to tell you about this mysterious castle, it's known as Castle Oblivion. An old base of ours, before Marluxia tried to betray us and attempted to control Sora into being his weapon. Seeing as Sora's still himself, you can tell he failed in that quest." Braig explains, walking around Lanna at a calm pace, but she could see he was watching her carefully.

'So...I'm at that castle,' Lanna thought as she watched him as she kept calm. "So I've heard," she said, her body relaxed. "Sora has mentioned it." She looked at him. "So even among the organization there were traitors. I'm surprised there weren't more of them." She had to keep up her guard around this man.

"Well to technically correct, we had a few others, but they all had met their fate for betrayal." Braig stated not feeling the need to talk about it as he looked her up and down. "You're looking pretty good yourself, almost like a proper soldier now for your little BSAA group." Braig complements sincerely, he could tell he was looking at a growing warrior. Nowhere near his league, but for one so young, he'd consider her a prodigy in the making. She was in shape and her guard wasn't lowered once, never showing fear or any sign of backing down against a foe she knew was stronger than her.

Lanna was surprised by the honest compliment and looked at him, not sure how to react. "Thanks," she said slowly, biting her lower lip. "I have to be." She had her friends, family and her home to protect. Plus the civilians and that made her stronger, as well as the constant training in light from Sora. She knew Braig was stronger than her, but she wouldn't give up so easily against him and knew he was after something if he brought her here.

"I'm glad to hear you understand that much, but I propose a deal. If you don't draw your weapons, I won't use mine and considering I can will my own into existence at any time...I think it's a deal you might want to take." Braig said knowing this would make it easier to get Lanna's blood sample and her memories data into a card like Marluxia had done with Sora in the past. His statement was true though, he knew it'd give her more relief and a fighting chance, but she didn't have to know his real reason.

Lanna folded her arms over her chest, frowning in thought as she listened to the proposal. "Hmm...What do you want from me? You didn't drag me in here kicking and screaming, just to have a friendly chat with your enemy," she said, looking him over. She could feel something tugging at her as she stayed there.

"That's the big question isn't it? What do I want? Sorry, but I can't tell you that just yet. What I can say is that I honestly don't want to kill you and really don't plan to, so I figure the no gun rule would be the best fit..." Braig says walking toward her before rushing her at speeds she couldn't move to dodge or defend. She braces for what she expects to be a tackle, only for him to ghost right through her. Looking behind her, she sees him standing behind her.

Yet, unknown to her, he's holding a card containing data of her memories. 'That's one down, one more thing to go…' Braig muses to himself silently in his thoughts putting the card into his cloak's inner pocket for safe keeping. Turning to face her with his hands playfully in the air in a what-can-you-do fashion.

"What's that look for? You look like you saw a ghost." Braig says with a knowing smirk used to rile people up or mess with them.

Lanna stumbled a bit as she took in a shaky breath. It felt like her heart had just jumped started and looked at him. "What...did you do?" she asked, feeling riled by his smirk. He was getting under her skin and not in a good way. "You come at me and not do anything?" She didn't know what he did, but she started to feel cold now as if ice were farming in her veins.

"Me? Oh nothing you need to worry about, but I'm still waiting if you're willing to accept my deal. It'll be far safer for you that way." Braig says with casual tone, his smirk almost appearing a bit darker for a second.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Lanna said, frowning a bit as she saw the smirk. Was she imagining things or was he becoming sinister? "Fine, not like I have much of a choice."

"Great, let's begin!" Braig said rushing in with a straight punch, only for it to be a faint that hid the left hook coming in for her head.

Lanna barely dodged the punch as she grabbed his arm, gripping it as she threw her fist towards his chest. She had to time it right or else she'd be seriously hurt.

Braig seeing this coming blocks it with his free hand by catching her wrist. "Not bad, little red," Braig starts before kicking her shin to make her let go and stumbling back from the force of his kick.

"But you gotta do better than that!" Braig finishes rushing up and dodging punch as he grabbed her around the waist. Before bending backwards to suplex her while she was trying to recover.

Lanna groaned as she landed, feeling her back crack from the impact. She felt dazed for a few seconds before jumping to her feet and got into a stance. She shook off the feeling and ran at him and sidestepped quickly, sending out a kick at Braig's backside.

Braig dances around her strikes, carefully deflecting her kicks and punches until he grabs her arm when she overextends in a punch. Pulling on the captured limb to drive his knee into her gut. Making her gasp in pain before he forced her head to fall into his knees path as it collided with her face this time. Making her stumble backwards from the impact, Braig patiently waiting for her to snap out of it. Knowing it'd be a good idea to have an understanding of her fighting style after her training with Sora. Both with magic and without, after all these hits, he knew she'd resort to magic soon before he goes for the knockout blow and takes her blood sample.

Lanna spat out blood and wiped her mouth as a thin trail ran down her chin. She could feel the toll already start in, but she wouldn't give up, knowing he was playing with her. Her emotions were welling up, her anger, irritation and fear, but it wasn't enough to make the darkness rear up. She ran at him, her speed increasing once again as she was aiming her attacks.

Braig was careful to avoid taking too many hits, but he was secretly impressed at her skill as he continued their little spar to analyze her.

-Scene change: DSO base: 3rd P.O.V.-

Leon sighed as he signed yet another damn piece of reports that he had to go over. He swore these things just never stopped and sometimes wondered if they made them up on the spot to make his life harder. It'd certainly explain why there is so many of these damn things...

"Maybe some news would be nice to watch, if only to distract me from this mess..." Leon said looking at the tv, before his eyes go wide at what he sees. A reporter talking about how some figure in a black cloak was spotted near the bakery the kids went to at times, before running off.

"Please tell me you aren't there, Sora..." Leon said whispered to himself as he tried to call Lanna, not wanting to risk Sora finding out about the sighting. Only to be confused at the lack of a signal, "Why can't I get her cell's signal?"

-Scene Change: Outside the Bakery on the rooftops: 3rd P.O.V.-

Sora was pursuing Wesker with a vengeance, but knew he had to be careful about unleashing his powers too much. Too many civilians here that could get caught in their crossfire if he attacks recklessly.

Wesker smirked as he ran and jumped rooftops easily as he led Sora away. He could smell his darkness rising and crackling, wanting vengeance. "I thought you were stronger than that, Sora," he taunted. "Did you get weak after I died?" He had to buy Braig time to do what he needed to do with Lanna.

He was leading Sora to the outskirts of town, away from the buildings. The group wasn't yet ready to expose themselves to the rest of the world just yet.

"Talk big while you can, Wesker..." Sora muttered angrily to himself quietly as he tried to avoid attracting too much attention to them. While he was thankful Wesker wasn't doing much either, it frustrated him that Wesker was taking the time to taunt him like this when he has to restrain himself.

Right now he wanted nothing more than to beat the answers he seeks out of him and make sure Wesker will never be a threat to Lanna or his friends again.

"How are you alive again, Wesker?! I thought only Maleficent could bring people back from the dead!" Sora shouts, not expecting an honest answer, but had to ask anyway. Hoping maybe his arrogance will make him let something slip without realizing it.

"Who's to say she's not dead?" Wesker questioned, using his speed as he jumped the roofs. He saw the forest coming up before them. Though none of them knew if the witch is alive or not, but that didn't he couldn't use it to his advantage. He had noticed the reporter as he passed and knew that Leon and the others might be watching.

Sora didn't want to admit, but he couldn't argue against that and even worse is that it answered no questions on who brought him back to life again. Seeing the forest ahead and gaining more distance on the reporters, Sora felt it was time to get more serious with his superhuman physical abilities. Though magic he'd have to lay off on, Firaga and Thundaga would attract WAY too much attention. While Blizzaga and Aeroga would be risky for how risky it is to cause giant bursts of ice to appear or a small tornado.

With all this in mind, Sora sped up slowly closing the distance between himself and Wesker.

Wesker smirked as he rushed into the forest and into a clearing. He stopped at the clearing, waiting for Sora. When the teen stopped in front of him, the man pulled the hood off, revealing his face. Wesker looked the same but his aura is darker, more malevolent. A cold smirk graced his lips, his body calm and relaxed. "It's so good to see you, Sora. How is everyone? I suppose you have been teaching the others."

"Obviously, you think I'd let them slack off just because we're at peace here or I should say was..." Sora replies glaring at Wesker, but not making a move yet. If he wanted to save Lanna, he needed to be smart and sadly he had no idea what Wesker's play truly is.

"I would expect no less," Wesker said and rushed at him, kicking Sora in the gut. His strength and speed had increased since the last time they fought. "But don't expect much. You will have your hands full soon enough." He jumped back, landing on a tree branch easily. "Though with the cameras, I wouldn't be surprised if Leon, Jill and Chris don't already know that we're here."

"I have to agree, but don't expect me to let you get away!" Sora shot back as he rushed Wesker fainting a punch, before dodging to the left and kneeing Wesker in the gut. Followed up by an uppercut and a hay maker close behind it knocking Wesker through a tree. "I've been training in hand to hand since we last met too, Wesker!" Sora stated keeping a wary eye on the fallen tree he was under, knowing he'd be making his move soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodbath Kingdom 2

By: Springborn41

CoAuthor: Warrior of Six Blades

Chapter Five

Lanna blocked a vicious kick with her forearms and jumped out of the way of another, gritting her teeth in frustration. She has to remind herself to keep a cool head when facing Braig, but knew he was toying with her, testing her strengths and weaknesses. She knew she would have bruises from the attacks, but that was something she didn't care about right now. _What was his game?_ She thought, her body twisting as she landed in a crouch, balancing on her toes. And who was the other member with him?

She could feel her anger building up from frustration and irritation, getting into a fighting stance again. She didn't know how long he was going to keep her here.

"Tell me, something, Lanna. Why do you insist on getting involved any further?" Braig asks simply with a laid back air around him, one that Lanna knew now by heart was a front. Meant to make him seem relaxed, careless, and open to attack. A front to trick his enemies into making a mistake that most likely caused many to die by his hand before her. Even his facial expression seemed oddly calm, though held a curious look in his one visible eye.

"Why? Protect my home, friends, family and others from you and the Heartless" Lanna said her resolve evident in her tone. "To help and protect Sora." She couldn't let her guard down around him, even with the laid back attitude. Her stance said she would do anything to help those she cares about.

Braig went quiet for a second, before beginning to snicker. Oh this was too good, he had a feeling that would be her answer, but wanted to rile her up before making her darkness awaken the best way he knew how. To make her face powerlessness and desperation to save those she cares for, just as Xehanort had forced Terra into years ago.

Lanna glared. "What?" she snapped. "Have you finally snapped?" She watched him, wondering what made him laugh. She didn't think he was this much of an asshole, bad guy or not.

"You wish," Braig said with a smirk. "I just find it funny you think that you can protect Sora at all..." He explained as he took slow purposeful steps toward her, not lowering his guard but appearing casual still. "I mean, who was it that did most of the fighting in your last little adventure?"

She couldn't deny it, watching him move towards her. "Sora but we protected him at times." She knew it sounded weak but it was true. There had been times when they did have to protect Sora when he couldn't fight. Her heart clenched tightly as something dark sparked, almost unnoticeable to the naked eye.

"Oh yes, you did and we all thank you for it. Sora is VERY special to our plans you see, him dying by Wekser's hands would've done more harm than good. True, we could replace him, but losing someone like him would be such a waste." Braig said with a slow clap. "Don't get me wrong, you are skilled for a woman just learning magic and even before then you had decent skill, Jake more so because of his years of experience. But in the end... you can't deny without Sora or Riku, you all would be nothing more than Wesker's latest victims thanks to Maleficent."

Lanna grit her teeth. "Maybe so but they would have been lost without us as well. We leaned on each other," she said. "All you're doing is just pissing me off." Though he was slowly winning, she knew. She wasn't too keen on him being so close, almost invading her personal space and took a few steps back away from him.

"I think it's more you leaning on him than the other way around. Cause when push comes to shove, you're too weak" Braig states quickly appearing in a burst of speed in front of her punching her in the gut and Knocked the air out of her as she stumbles back. "Too inexperienced" he continues with a harsh kick to her head that sends her spinning to the ground. "And you're too ignorant to see the big picture that is right in front of you. You can't save Sora from us or himself. No matter what you do, you'll find that there is NO saving him" Braig stated with a foot pressing down her back to keep her on the ground under him.

Lanna gasped and coughed from the attacks, grunting as she struggled to get up. _No_ , she thought. She couldn't be that weak, she Wasn't that weak! She wouldn't let him beat her, she couldn't. Too many people were counting on her to get out of this. "No..." she bit out. Was she that much of a nuisance to Sora? No. He would have said something, right?

Her eyes closed, swallowing heavily, her heart racing as her body tingled from pain. She had come this far, didn't she? But what if Braig was right, that she and the others were blinded. Would it just be easier to give in? _Sora..._ she thought sadly, feeling depressed.

Braig noticed the darkness now rising in her heart and smirked, her struggles growing weaker as he decided it was time to end this game of cat and mouse. "Don't feel too bad about it, honestly you did better than we expected, but in the end what can you do if you can't even wound me? I'm not even using my powers right now!" Braig says trying to make her darkness rise up and force her to use it. Make it all the easier to corrupt her down the road, never hurts to have a backup plan after all.

The feeling of helplessness filled Lanna as Braig's words echoed in her mind, mixing in with the voices of Maleficent, Wesker and many others she had fought in the past. He was right. She was weak, she couldn't stop Maleficent kidnapping her family, couldn't stop Alex Wesker taking her brother, couldn't stop Mendez from infecting her with the plaga. All she did was cause pain to those she cared about, including Sora. All those times he and Jake had to save her ass from trouble.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes, struggling to stop a pitiful cry. She may be weak but she didn't want to give Braig the satisfaction of seeing her tears. The darkness swirled inside of her, growing and on the verge of swallowing her heart. The atmosphere in the room started to change, darkening as anger, rage build. A dark voice cooed at Lanna, urging her to attack Braig, mangle him, and make him pay for all the pain and suffering. Just before he had taken her, Lanna could hear the angry cries of Sora as he was forced to watch. The voice continued to encourage Lanna, wanting her to kill in cold blood.

Gritting her teeth, Lanna braced herself under Braig and pushed herself up, barely feeling the pressure of his boot on her back. She snarled and pushed with all her strength, the darkness feeding her as she pushed off and twisted in the air, grabbing Braig's foot in a death grip as her grey eyes turned steely cold and whipped him into a wall.

"Whoa!" Braig cried in surprise before he flipped over to land his feet against the wall and bounced back to the ground. Smirking as he saw the dark aura around her. "Got some fight in ya, red?" Braig asks smirking in eagerness to see what she could do in this state. Ready to take a sample of that power for his card to help with their clone project.

Lanna glared hatefully at him and lunged, disappearing only to reappear behind him, aiming a well-placed kick to his back. She was beyond pissed now. The darkness swirling around her dangerously.

Braig hisses in pain as he spins around midflight, sliding on the ground as he used his feet to slow the momentum and search the surroundings for her. Darkness coating his own body as a precaution as his back winced from the hit _. 'Okay, she hits harder than I gave her credit for, nothing I can't handle. Just got to keep calm.'_ Braig thought dodging another kick; this time aimed at his head and kicked in retaliation in the ribs. Sending her flying, but she too slowed down using her feet to slide to a stop. Ducking under a punch Braig sent and forcing Braig to back off as she tried to sweep his feet out from under him.

Lanna lunged in close, grabbing his arm as she rammed the palm of her fist into his chest.

Not giving him time to recover as she sent out two more aimed punches before she was forced to let go, ducking under his arm to miss a punch to her face.

Only to feel Braig grab her head from behind and force it to meet his knee that hit her nose hard. Seeing her reel in pain, he quickly dashed through her like a ghost. Becoming solid ten feet past her and marveled at the dark energy at the card. 'I got everything I need. Time to send the girl home to vent her rage.' Braig thought as he noticed her charging for him. Quickly summoning a Dark Corridor to just outside her house as he smirked at her, knowing with how fast she's moving in an enraged state, she won't stop herself in time.

"Play time's over, red~" Braig sang as he saw her trying to stop, but falling into the Dark Corridor.

(Lanna's POV)

Lanna screamed as the Dark Corridor opened up over the roof of her home and collided with the hard surface, knocking some sense into her as she struggled to find a grip hold as she slid down the roof. Her hand felt the gutter, grabbing onto it as her body jolted. She panted heavily as she dropped to the ground on her side, coughing heavily. The darkness still raged on around her as she tried desperately to force it down. "Nnng...!"

(Sora's 3rd P.O.V.)

Sora grunted as he clashed with Wesker's gunblade, glaring daggers at the hooded man in both confusion and anger. "Wesker, how are you alive and what are you doing here?!" Sora asked as their blades kept slashing, deflecting, and countering each other in their strikes. Sora was trying his best to avoid being seen in public with this fight though.

Lucky for him he noticed Wesker was in no hurry to reveal this fight either, so keeping it isolated in the woods was working for now.

"Working on a little project is all" Wesker said simply as he deflected and lunged again, his movements smooth and precise. He had a feeling Braig would be done soon with his little game with Lanna, feeling something dark in the distance shooting up. He smirked under his hood, having an idea of who it is.

Sora felt it too and glanced over the direction in worry, unsure whose darkness it was. It felt new to him, but somehow familiar...

"Wesker, what did you do?" Sora asks before Wesker's communicator went off.

"Phase one is complete, no need to play with the little hero any longer. RTC for our next move." Braig states to Wesker with an amused tone.

Wesker smirked as he heard this and glanced at Sora, opening a Dark Corridor. "It seems Sora that our time is up and you have a gift at home waiting for you," he replied. "Might want to hurry though before permanent damage is done to ' _her_ '." He slipped into the corridor before Sora could react.

"Wesker!" Sora called, but the corridor closed before he could reach it, gritting his teeth in worry and frustration as he looked at where he lived. "Lanna... hang on." Sora said using Magic Dash to quickly become a blur appearing and disappearing to different points on his way home. Anyone who saw the blur was shocked and confused on what caused it, unable to see Sora dashing past them all.

As Sora got closer to his home he could hear Lanna grunting and crying out from the darkness that had been unlocked inside of her heart. She was struggling to push it down, trying not to get swallowed by it. Her body soaked in sweat as she was curled in a fatal position, gripping her head. "No...no...no..." The darkness continues to spike around her as her heart clenched tightly, ramming against her ribs, making it hard to breath.

Sora felt his heart clench like it had been caught in a vice grip as he saw Lanna struggling with her darkness. "Lanna! Hang on!" Sora called rushing to her side instantly, not caring who saw him or not as he held her close, pouring some of his light into her to ease her pain. "Lanna, listen to me, the darkness is yours, don't let it control you. You have to fight it and control it, just as Riku had done. Focus your will into reining it in, like a leash." Sora advised, hoping it would help her control the power just now surfacing and lashing out without control.

Lanna could vaguely hear Sora's voice as her body tingled from the light he had given her. It eased the pain some, making it easier to breath and think. "S-Sora..." she wheezed, panting heavily. She leaned into his touch, eyes slammed shut. It was painful and she could understand what Riku had gone through. She nodded as she struggled and fought to push it down. Nothing happened yet but it was slowly working, the darkness decreasing in strength.

"Nng...It hurts..." she grunted, pressing into him. It was slowly decreasing as she followed Sora's advice. As it did, it showed the ugly bruises as well.

"Lanna..." Sora said in shock, seeing the injuries and mentally kicking himself for not saving her in time. What had happened? No, first he had to focus on helping her. "Think of those you love, Lanna, let the light within your heart help you keep the darkness in check. You can do this, I know you can." Sora encouraged her, holding her close protectively in a comforting hug.

Lanna wheezed and nodded as she leaned against him, burrowing her face into his chest as she concentrated on those she loved. It eased more of the pain and darkness she felt, feeling lighter each time. Her breathing started to even out, a couple of hiccups and slowly calmed. She raised her head, her grey eyes filled with pain, unease, hope and love. "Sora...I am so...sorry..." she whispered. "I...let him get to me...I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Lanna, don't worry." Sora assures as he keeps her in his hug, seeing Leon's car approaching the house pretty fast and Jake's bike not too far. _Guess they heard what happened, not that I blame them for hurrying_ Sora thought turning his attention to Lanna, keeping her calm as possible as he pet her hair consolingly.

Lanna nodded weakly and gripped the back of his shirt, crying out as the darkness gave one last harsh spike before disappearing, settling down inside of her heart. Even with it gone, they could all sense the darkness residue that had been left over. Her tears soaked his shirt as her body throbbed painfully. She barely registered what Jake and Leon were saying as they rushed over to the couple.

"Lanna! Sora! What the heck happened! HQ contacted me about two unknowns moving at high speeds and wrecking the town square before retreating to the forest. Police are scanning the area as we speak!" Leon asks in worry seeing Sora injured and holding a distressed Lanna, as well as worried why he felt the darkness around the area.

"Why does Lanna have a feeling of darkness around her? Did your Anti Form do something?" Jake demands as his protective instincts kicked in and Sora glared at him for the accusation, still holding Lanna close protectively.

"THIS was not my doing or Anti Form's! I didn't even use my drive forms today, but I was attacked by Wesker when someone else took Lanna before I could reach her!" Sora tried to explain, making Leon's heart freeze up in fear what this person could've done to his baby girl while Sora was distracted. Wesker being back making things even worse, was Maleficent back and had revived the bastard AGAIN?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BACK! YOU LET HIM DISTRACT YOU FROM LANNA?!" Jake shouted down as he grabbed Sora by the scruff on his shirt.

"I DIDN'T LET HIM DISTRACT ME I TRIED TO SAVE HER ALRIGHT?!" Sora shouted back glaring equally at Jake, both feeling their tempers flare at this and the accusations.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Leon ordered forcing the two apart, Jake was about to advance again, but was held off by Sherry and Sora found himself pushed behind Claire and Lanna surprisingly to him. Lanna held him like a lifeline as Claire giving Jake a stern look like a frustrated, but concerned mother trying to stop two rebellious kids.

Lanna watched her family fight as she clung to Sora. "Stop it...no more!" she begged them, the darkness flaring again. "Wesker and Braig attacked us...Sora couldn't reach me in time when Braig dragged me to Castle Oblivion..." She swallowed. "Braig...he...riled me up to the point where I had doubted everything that I did...he made me feel weak and insecure. I believed him. It's my fault that he was able...to do this to me. It's my fault and mine alone, not Sora's or Anti's."

"Lanna..." Sherry said worriedly, not having seen the girl this distressed and broken, not even when she went to save the others. What had he done to her?

"Please...no more fighting...it's what they want," Lanna whimpered.

The air was tense as Jake felt his frustrations grow and reluctantly relaxed, a bitter feeling stirring in his heart that fed his own inner darkness that had yet to emerge, but Sora felt wary sensing it better than the others. Maybe he should ask Riku to help Jake with his darkness sooner than later, also include Lanna to that list now. As much as he wants to personally help her, Riku knew more about using darkness safely than he did by years of experience.

"Let's... just go inside and cool our heads, we stay out here we risk being seen. No reason to draw the whole world into this mess until it's unavoidable." Leon offered, trying to be diplomatic as he walked to the front door and opened it, Sora guiding Lanna inside carefully as Jake followed behind with Sherry. Claire coming behind them as Leon looked at her worried, hoping to ease the stress as much as possible for his wife.

Claire looked at her husband, worried about what had happened to Lanna and Sora. She chewed her lower lip as she followed the others inside. She knew it would be painful but they needed to know exactly what happened. Her cell started to go off and saw it was her brother. She picked it up and gave him an outline what had happened.

Lanna sat down on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair roughly. She felt sick and abused from the recent events, her heart racing. Sherry made some tea for everyone and brought it out on a tray. "Lanna, Sora...I'm sorry, but we need to know what happened," she soothed. "And that darkness around Lanna." 

"It started as we were on our way to town. I let my guard down thinking it was just another peaceful day and we could enjoy some cinnamon buns together before we did any of our plans for the day." Sora began with a heavy sigh, kicking himself for assuming things would stay that way. He knew Organization XIII was out there again, but had no idea when or how they'd make a move.

Sherry nodded. "Neither of you could have known they would attack you," she agreed. "It was a setback on our parts."

Lanna chuckled bitterly. "You have that right," she said. "Wesker showed up and we went after him. I was ready to call dad when Braig dropped on top of me and dragged me through a corridor. Wesker held Sora down and I could hear him before I was flung into Castle Oblivion. Braig did his cat and mouse game." She played with the cup in her hands. "I understand much more how he works now. He has a way of breaking down your walls, making you feel weak. He made me face my demons and unlocked the darkness inside of me."

Claire watched as dread filled her. "But...the darkness was already subsiding when we got here," she said. "It couldn't have been-"

"You don't understand!" Lanna snapped angrily, jumping to her feet. Her body rigid from anger, even though it wasn't directed at any of them. "That place and Braig, made me feel like I was beyond weak and helpless! I felt like Wesker! I wanted to kill Braig in cold blood and that darkness wanted me to enjoy it!"

"Lanna..." Sora said softly in sympathy, this was reminding him of Riku in a twisted sense. Only Riku wanted to make Sora hurt as he felt on the inside, boy could Sora remember how much pain he had been through in his first adventure with Riku lost in darkness... He hugs her close. "It's going to be okay, I know it's hard to see, but it will be. Riku went through something similar and he conquered the darkness in his heart, just as I know you will too."

Lanna swallowed heavily as she buried her face into his neck, gripping his back. Angry tears leaked from her eyes as she held on. "I hope so," she murmured, sighing heavily.

Claire looked at Leon. "Lanna, did he do anything to you besides beat you?" she asked.

"No," Lanna said quickly. "Just made me feel like I couldn't help those I care about, that I was just a burden and too weak."

"That's not true." Sora, Leon, and Jake all said at the same time, surprising each of them a bit, before Sora shook off the surprise.

"Lanna, you may not be the strongest, but you are the bravest. Do you know how many people without powers ever stood by my side when facing heartless?" Sora asks wanting to get her attention and encourage her how amazing she is.

Lanna looked at the three of them, surprised by how they reacted and turned her gaze to Sora. Her heart fluttered at his words and swallowed heavily. "Sora...I...I guess not many," she said softly.

"Tarzan, Aladdin, Jack Sparrow, and Mulan. I can count on one hand people without powers who would actively fight beside me against the heartless, besides you all. Not only the heartless, but Jack and Mulan both helped me fight a member of Organization XIII!" Sora said trying to make it clear how rare it is, smiling at her proudly.

Lanna flushed lightly under his gaze, looking at her family. She saw the looks on their faces, seeing the proud smiles. Was she that much stronger than she gave herself credit for? She turned to look at Sora again. "Sora...everyone, thank you," she said shyly, a little embarrassed as well.

"It's no problem, Lanna, just don't underestimate yourself again." Sora said kindly with a soft smile, causing Jake and Leon to feel proud of the two.

"Spikes is right, red, just be yourself and don't let old one eye tell you who you are. Only you decide how strong you are in the end." Jake told her with a smug smirk.

Lanna smiled and hugged the two tightly, kissing their cheeks. "I don't say it enough, but I'd be lost without all of you, so thank you," she said, looking at her family. She knew she could run to them for help when she couldn't fight on her own, feeling thankful for each of them as they all played a very important in her life.

Claire stroked her hair gently. "Don't forget, your growing stronger every day, Lanna," she said. "We all have set backs and we all learn from them."

Sora blushed at the kiss as Jake kept his smirk, giving her a supportive hand on her shoulder in silent support.

"Leon, can you contact Ada to let Riku know about Lanna needing lessons to control her darkness?" Sora asks getting a nod from the man who was texting on his phone.  
"Already texting her, we should expect to hear from them soon." Leon said turning off his phone once the message was sent. "For now, how about some lunch? I think we can all use a nice meal to settle down from all the drama." Leon purposed earning smiles all around, but an embarrassed blush from Sora whose stomach growled, remembering the fighting he did without any food since breakfast.

"Uh...sounds good?" Sora said trying to play it off, only to make Jake chuckle at the boy's embarrassment.

"Sounds good," Claire said and blinked when her phone rang, showing it was Jill this time and answered. "Hi Jill, yeah everything is fine. Tell Chris that he can calm down. We're okay; Sora and Lanna are a little beaten up but nothing broken." She listened and winced, hearing Chris's yell from the other side of the phone. "We'll explain when you come over for dinner tonight. I don't think Sora or Lanna can handle another protective papa bear."

Sherry and Lanna burst out laughing.

(World That Never Was 3rd P.O.V.)

Saix waited patiently for everyone to gather, watching with an annoyed glare directed at Braig at times for practically napping on a couch in the Grey Room. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact Braig was someone even he considered dangerous; he wouldn't mind kicking him off the damn couch. Seeing a Dark Corridor open up, Saix gave a small smirk.

"Welcome back, Wesker, I take it everything went well on your end too?" Saix asks as Braig yawns from his position on the couch as he slowly sat up to greet his comrade.

Wesker smirked and nodded. "It did. I can say, seeing the surprised looks on Sora and Lanna's faces were priceless," he replied. "The young man was rather irritated about my return and being involved with the Organization. I am curious about what Braig did to rile up Lanna so much. I was rather impressed by how much darkness she had released. Might be useful if she was tainted more and could be controlled." He was curious as to what Braig did to enrage the teen.

At this Braig chuckled darkly with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well, it's not that hard when you know just what make a person tick. For her, it's being powerless and a burden to Sora and the rest of his little friends. Heck, I'm willing to bet it probably frustrates the others too, those without power tend to feel inferior to those who have it after all." Braig explains with the smirk maintaining the whole explanation.

Saix too smirked at the implications; he almost forgot how clever Braig could be with his casual attitude. It's moments like this reminds him of why Xehanort and Xemnas both keep him around for their plans.

"Of course," Wesker said, smirking. "Poor little Lanna and her friends." He looked up to see Alex walk in, looking irritated. "What is wrong?" Though he had an idea of what she was so irritated about. "How's the hunt for you notes?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop going through my notes," Alex said stiffly. "They are my private thoughts and ideas for the clones, something that is not ready to be shared. Now, where are they?"

Wesker shrugged. "Haven't seen them lately." It was something that wasn't usually showed between the siblings but he had taken them out of curiously and just to aggravate his sister and didn't plan on returning them just yet.

Braig smirked enjoying the show; there was always something good about sibling spats and messing around with each other.

Saix on the other hand frowned at this. "I sent some dusks earlier to look around the castle for your notes, if it's any comfort, Alex. Hopefully they'll be found soon and you can continue your work in peace." Saix says making Braig rolls his eyes at his strictly business attitude.

"Dude, you need a hobby or something, I swear I rarely see you take time to yourself and that is saying something. Even Vexen, when he worked with us, knew when he needed time away from his own research." Braig said making the man glare at him briefly before turning back to his own to do list.

"Wesker, seeing as the first operation went well, Xemnas wanted you to take time to rest and gather your strength for luring Sora into Castle Oblivion to gather data from him. As for Braig, he'll be needed to spy on the heroes. The King has been reported to getting close to finding the world Sora and his friends are on." Saix explains making Braig pop some joints over his head as he got up.

"Yeah, yeah, listen in, don't get caught, and inform what they're doing. I got it." Braig says giving Wesker a small smirk. "Enjoy the R&R, Wesker, pretty soon we'll have a vengeful child hero to play into our hands."

Alex huffed slightly and looked at Saix. "Thank you, Saix. I appreciate it," she said, giving a light glare at her brother and headed back to her lab. Wesker smirked and shook his head before turning to look at the members.

"Hm, I can't wait to go at him again," Wesker said chuckling darkly. "He didn't snap out of it when you took the girl till after I broke her phone and bracelet."

Briag smirked at this news as he opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Perfect, that'll make the next run all the easier."

With that said Braig went through the Corridor, letting it shut behind him as he pulled up his hood. His lone amber eye almost glowing as his form became impossible to see except for those who traversed the Dark Corridors.

(Scene change)

Jake smirked as he watched Chris still give Sora and Lanna the protective papa bear routine, with Claire trying to get him to stop. Leon and Jill cooking dinner for the family, obviously trying to stay out of it and ensure no one went hungry.

"For the last time, Chris, as much sealing the darkness in their hearts SOUNDS like a good idea. Doesn't mean it's worth risking, Ansem tried affecting the darkness in people's hearts in his old reports and you know what happened to them? Dead. All of them. The ones who hearts were swallowed by darkness became heartless mind you, but dead!" Sora told Chris with some flash of annoyance that Jake was starting to somewhat get used to seeing.

Not entirely his fault though, Sora is genuinely a happy go lucky kid that while aware of dangers and serious when needed. Can be so full of hope and optimism that he sometimes forgets how much Sora has been through before he met Lanna and himself on that fateful day.

"But we all know how bad it was for Riku trying to learn it. What if they get taken over or go mad like he did for a while?" Chris presses on.

Jake would give the big guy some credit for the concern, but he hated being underestimated by him or anyone for that matter. _Riku was 15 when first learning of his powers and being manipulated by the witch, of course the kid lost his way. But I wasn't as gullible as Riku was back then; he's older, wiser, and stronger!_ Jake thinks with a glare aimed the eldest Redfield.

"That won't happen! Riku had no one to rely on when he was learning, but Maleficent! Riku, I assure you, will take the utmost precaution to ensure their safety!" Sora argued back fiercely, not liking Riku's experience and ability to teach them was being called into question. If he trusted ANYONE to safely teach someone to use darkness without losing themselves, it'd be his best friend and brother in all but blood.

Lanna looked at her uncle, knowing he was worried and had every right to do so. Even now, calm and more at ease, her scent is still tinged with the dark essence that only just been unlocked. "Uncle Chris, I trust Riku and not just because he's friends with Sora. When we were still in Spain, I saw how Riku handled the darkness. If Jake and I had to choose who would be the best teacher, it would be Riku. At least with Riku, Jake can open his darkness in a more familiar environment, unlike I was."

Claire bit her lower lip, clear worry on her face. "If I ever see that one eyed bastard, I'll make sure he'll lose his other eye" she said growled softly.

"Trust me; he won't get away with this." Sora said crossly, his eyes flickering yellow for a second to show his and Anti's shared anger. Only to be knocked out the thought as they heard a knock on the door.

"Must be Ada, she texted me saying Riku insisted on checking on Lanna after her awakening and wanted to get started on Jake while he was here at the same time." Leon said drying his hands off from washing them. "Jill, do you mind finishing up on preparing dinner while I answer the door?"

Lanna looked at Sora and touched his hand gently as Jill nodded. "Sure," she said, Leon knowing it's fine heads to the door and opens it, ushering Ada, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi inside.

Ada shifted on her feet as she looked at the group. "Well now, this is a warm group," she said. "You can taste the darkness here." She had been quick to learn light and darkness from Riku though is still being taught by him. She could tell things were different with Lanna.

Lanna rolled her eyes at that before looking at the others. "Good to see you again too, Ada."

"Good to see you again, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy! How is living with Ada?" Sora asks trying to keep the conversation light as possible, despite what happened. One that made his old friends smile at him and his attempt, easy to understand why he was doing it for everyone.

"Garwsh, well, Ada's place is a bit out of the way and rather lonely. No other houses at all, but the amount of forest life near it are really peaceful! You should check it out sometime!" Goofy says honestly, making Sora smile at the mention of a peaceful nature around her home. Riku looks at Lanna in concern as he silently tries to get a read on both her and Jake as the others talk.

Lanna saw the look on Riku's face and gave a small smile. She was still feeling tired from earlier and it showed as well. "It's been one heck of a day," she murmured. "Does it get easier? Feels like I'm being split in two." She knew she could be honest with Riku as he would have more experience.

"It does, but let me tell you that learning to control it won't be easy. I'll try to make it easier for you both than it was for me, but much like light. Neither power is good or evil, just powers that should be treated with respect and care. Abuse your powers and it will come back to haunt you, especially darkness. You could say it's less forgiving of abuse than light is, hence why so many see it evil when it truth it's just another side of the same coin in us all." Riku explains patiently with an understanding and sympathetic smile.

"So basically while light will slap your wrist, darkness will punch you in the face?" Jake asked, partly serious and partly joking. Riku just looked at Jake with a dry bored look.

"No, it'll kick you in the nuts and watch you scream like a bitch." Riku replied, making Jake snort in amusement.

"Damn, sounds worse than my first training with Mr. Death." Jake said recalling the hell his "father" figure was when he first began training Jake. It hurt like a bitch, but he got strong and resourceful for it.

"Thanks for coming, Ada, even though Riku asked you too." Leon thanked Ada with a relieved smile to see Lanna's mood a bit better with Riku here to help.

Ada nodded. "You're welcome. It was overdue for a reunion for them," she replied. "I'm surprised to hear it was about Lanna and her darkness. I would have thought Jake would be the first. Lanna is a trouble magnet like her parents."

Lanna looked at Riku. "What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger," she said and swallowed. "I need to get stronger, not just to help you, Sora and everyone else but for myself as well. I hate to admit it but Braig made it clear while I have gotten better since our first meeting; I still have more than I can improve on."

"Just don't let his words get to you, the Organization love to play their mind games to cause us to make mistakes. I met more than a few who did the same thing to me and Sora met some too in Castle Oblivion, despite losing his memories of it." Riku informs Lanna with some worry for her, hoping she won't fall for the same thing he did. Feeling Kairi hold his hand, he smiled at her gently. Apparently Kairi figured out what was troubling him once again without him telling her a thing.

Kairi smiled at Riku, hoping to offer some comfort. During the last few weeks Riku had gathered the courage to ask her out and she accepted but made it clear that she wanted to take things slow. She had started get used to the fact that Lanna is Sora's girlfriend now, even if they still butt heads at times. She was happy with Riku.

Lanna looked worried as well, chewing the inside of her cheek and started to cough as she tasted blood. She grabbed a tissue and covered her mouth. "That's what I'm worried about," she said honestly. "Before my recent encounter with Braig, I was so sure of myself, confident in my resolve to help others. But now I feel shaky like a new born."

Riku nodded in understanding as Sora looked at her worried, but still encouraging. "Then we only need to show those creeps that you're not to be underestimated! So what if you all aren't keyblade wielders like Riku and myself? You guys are some of the bravest people I know for facing the same enemies we do without powers back in Spain. Heck, just wait till I introduce you to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee! I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you out with some training as long as they aren't too busy."

Goofy and Donald both smiled at how Sora's optimism never seems to go out. It truly got them all through the worst of times and they would do anything for their friend. Riku smirked as Kairi smiled kindly at their childhood friend attempting to cheer Lanna up; it's just like Sora to do his best to lift the spirits of those he cares for.

Claire smiled. "That would be something to see," she said. "You have us interested in learning more, though some more than others." She gave a knowing smirk at her daughter, causing the teen to blush.

"Mom..." Lanna groaned, feeling embarrassed before sobering up, realizing she was missing something on her person. She checked her pockets and noticed that her cellphone and bracelet was gone.

"What's the matter Lanna?" Donald asked, seeing her looking for something. "Did you lose something?"

"Yeah, my cellphone and bracelet." Lanna looked confused. "I had them before Braig dragged me away."

Sora flinched, remembering how Wesker broke them, feeling guilty he forgot to mention that. "Lanna... Wesker broke your bracelet and phone before I started fighting him. I'm sorry; it slipped my mind with everything that happened..."

Lanna blinked and sighed softly. "It's okay Sora," she said. "You had other things to worry about." She gave a light smile. "I can always get a new phone and maybe a new bracelet as well. I was more worried about you."

"Thanks, Lanna, I was worried for you as well. Though Wesker was uncooperative as last time, but... I did notice one thing." Sora said earning their attention and concern at Sora's expression.

"What is it, Sora?" Riku asks making Sora look at everyone in the room.

"Wesker has gotten stronger since Spain. I don't know how much, but he wasn't struggling with me as much this time." Sora said seriously earning frowns all around. "So I purpose we focus on training more times when able. Riku, Kairi that goes double for us."

"Makes sense to me, I'm in. I owe that bastard more than a black eye for all the trouble he caused us." Riku said with a smirk showing he was ready and more than eager for a little payback.

"I'm going," Kairi said. "This needs to end now." She had gotten a bit braver during the last month as she had trained with Riku and Sora in the underground training facility.

"You're not counting me out," Sherry replied. "Or any of us."

Lanna looked at her family. "We'll need a babysitter for Matthew and Elly," she pointed out. "Someone we can trust and they have to be guarded."

"How about Barry?" Leon suggests knowing Claire, Jill, and Chris knew the man best and was a good family man. Best of all was despite his old age, he was still a former S.T.A.R.S. member that shouldn't be under estimated.

"We are most familiar with him, plus Moira would adore Matthew and Elly." Chris also chimed in his support.

"Perfect," Claire said, remembering their old friend. "Jill, think you can give him a yell? He should be home by now."

Jill nodded. "Sure," she said as she grabbed the phone to make the call. Sherry felt relieved that they could rely on Barry, knowing he would do anything to help out. She sat down next to Jake and couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen soon.

Lanna glanced at Sherry and knew what she was feeling, a gut feeling. It was going to be one rocky ride from here on out.

Jake looked at Sherry and held her hand to assure her things would work out. Despite the fact his face held its smirk; it was a front to hide how worried he was too. Years of being a soldier of fortune had given him very sharp instincts for when shit was going to hit the fan. Saved him from a lot of back stabs and ambushes from the enemy.

Sherry looked at her husband, squeezing his hand gently. She was relieved by the reassurance, but knew he was just as worried as the others. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing a bit.

Lanna looked at each of the faces in the room, seeing the worry in their eyes as to what this could mean now that Wesker is back and working with Organization 13. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, leaning against the wall. This would be a test for them all. "Mom, aren't you and Jake supposed to go to the island today? You might want to give them a heads up."

Claire groaned softly. "I forgot," she said honestly.

"Eh, tell them I'll give them a discount. That might make them more at ease." Jake said with a small chuckle to himself, knowing that any client of a mercenary, himself or someone else, would love discounts for their services if they're skilled like he is. He still remembers how funny the look on Claire's face was when she found out Jake charged her bosses a fee for her protection.

Yes, she lectured him about it, but they were rude to her and to him that day. He felt like getting a little payback was in order and it's not like it was HER money.

Claire gave a small chuckle. "Alright, alright," she said grabbing the phone and went to make the call.

Lanna glanced at Riku. "I have to ask, not just for me but Jake as well, what happens when the darkness is unlocked and it spikes out of control?"

Riku could feel everyone's eyes on him in that instant, not that he blamed any of them or lost his composure as he kept his eyes closed. Hoping he was wording this in a way everyone would keep their calm, but know the dangers of such an event.

"One of two things, Lanna. First and biggest concern is your heart being consumed by the very darkness within it, causing you to be turned into a heartless. This is the worst case scenario that I wish to avoid and I promise I'll help you and Jake avoid." Riku tries to assure them as much as possible. Jake felt a small bit of dread he was able to hide in his heart at the thought of turning into a heartless. He kept his cool for Sherry as he felt her hold on his hand tighten, as if afraid to lose him in such a way.

Leon wasn't much better as he tried to hide his turmoil behind an unreadable expression, only his eyes showed the worry in his heart. Though it did everyone some comfort to hear Riku would do his best to avoid the worst case scenario.

Lanna looked at the area where her heart is, placing her hand over it. It scared her, the idea of being a heartless and swallowed heavily. She felt like a child again, wanting to hide from the boogeyman. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I trust you and your judgment, Riku," she said. "I know you'll do what you can while training us."

Jill looked up at Chris, worry about her niece and adoptive nephew. Her motherly instincts had been activated, wanting to put the two in bubble wrap to protect them. She couldn't help but remember the day when Claire and Leon brought Lanna home from the hospital, so tiny and defenseless.

"What's the second possibility?" Chris asks trying to maintain his own worries. Wondering what the less bad scenario is and honestly hoping to avoid either. Riku turns his attention to Chris for a moment giving him a small smile to hopefully reassure both Jill and Chris.

"While not as bad as being turned into a heartless, you have to understand it IS a problem. They lose themselves in a state of madness and will need to be saved from themselves... I know, I seen it happen time and time again. Mainly when those with weak hearts tried using the darkness with no regard for their own safety or thinking it won't swallow their hearts in arrogance, a state I shamefully have to admit I once fell into." Riku describes before Sora's hand on his shoulder made him look at his best friend.

The same person he almost killed and one time left for dead with only a wooden sword to defend himself after taking the keyblade from him. Looking at him with that same compassionate caring smile that showed true friendship and loyalty to those close to him. "its okay, Riku, that's in the past and we're all stronger than we was back then! So don't worry so much, we're here for you and always will be."

Riku could only look stunned at Sora, before chuckling at how...unbelievably kind and caring his friend truly is. Seriously, what had he done to earn a friend like Sora? To this day he's not sure he'll ever know, but he was thankful all the same.

Kairi smiled at the sight of the two, glad that Sora could sense his friend's distress. She was amazed by what Sora could do without realizing it.

"Question is," Ada spoke. "When to start their training. Since Lanna has already been targeted, it's safe to say that you could be next Sora and maybe even Jake."

"The sooner, the better. Especially for Lanna as her darkness already awakened and given how it happened, she needs to learn control more than Jake does right now. No offense to you, Lanna." Riku states seriously, while he trusts Lanna and Jake to handle themselves, he doesn't want to take chances knowing what he does.

"None taken," Lanna said. "Don't hold back either, Riku. I don't want to become a danger to anyone. Do we start tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight, Sora can focus on training Kairi up in experience while I focus on you and Jake." Riku states before looking at the adults of the room. "Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire. I apologize, but you'll have to train yourselves on perfecting the magic Sora already taught you on your own tonight. Kairi needs experience as a keyblade wielder and I can't divert my attention from Jake and Lanna, this training is not to be taken lightly."

"That's fine, but, I won't be available tomorrow. I do have a payday I need to collect and Cl-my mother to watch." Jake said, correcting himself to try to get use to calling Claire his mom and mother. Not that he would say mom in front of everyone, mother was slightly less embarrassing for him.

"Jake, that's a bit of a risk to take; you should try to master it before they make a move on you." Riku warns the mercenary who waves it off.

"I'll be fine, Riku, really. Besides we can both agree Lanna needs it more and you should focus on her. I can last one more day without your training" Jake tries to assure him, before seeing conflicted looks across the room. "Oh come on guys, it's a simple mission with Claire. Go in, check the place for survivors and any lingering labs, while protecting her and Terrasave from any B.O.W.s left behind. I can handle that much without my magic and Chris has seen me do it in Edonia." Jake presses more looking at Chris to back him up, who sighs feeling the eyes on him.

"I... suppose, he has proven to be very resourceful and skilled, even under pressure." Chris reluctantly admits, not liking the idea of Jake taking such a risk so soon.

Sherry nodded in agreement, though she was still worried. "We'll have to trust them both," she said, not liking it any more than they did but understood. "And I can see his point as well. Jake's darkness is still locked away while Lanna has been opened and still fresh. She's a newborn really."  
"That's one way of describing it, but accurate." Riku admits, before looking at Lanna. "I suggest changing to clothes for working out and don't mind getting messy; we'll begin when you're ready at the underground arena." Riku states to Lanna with a friendly tone, but still held a warning tone as he gestures to her outfit.

"Alright," Lanna said, feeling nervous but knew she needed this. "I'll be ready for tonight. I have to be."

"I'm sure you'll be okay, Lanna," Jill assured the teen. "You'll pull through and you won't be alone, not with Riku there." She could hear Claire on the phone still and knew she would be worried about her daughter.

"You can handle it, Lanna; you're stronger than you know." Sora assures her sincerely with a fond smile. Making Riku smirk at the two as he feels a bit mischievous.

"Okay love birds, save the romancing for your dates and honeymoon. I heard you guys were making dinner and we all came here hoping for a meal before training." Riku teases the two, enjoying their blushing faces, before a timer went off.

"That would be roast beef in the oven. I'll get it," Leon mentions getting up and walking to the kitchen, pecking his wife's cheek to comfort her as he walks to the oven. Opening it and pulling out the roast beef.

Claire smiled at Leon as she hung up. "All set for tomorrow," she said and looked at Jake. "Hope your bags are still packed. We'll be leaving early in the morning."

Lanna threw a pillow at Riku, chuckling.

Riku kept his smirk that practically delighted in their embarrassment and Lanna's reaction.

"Don't worry, Claire, they're still packed and in the secret compartment on my bike. They'll be fine and ready for tomorrow." Jake assures as Leon handed him some plates.

"Set the plates would you? I got the silverware, Chris insisted on adding some spices for the meat." Leon said with some amusement as he saw Chris and Jill in the kitchen working together.

"Least we can do, Leon, you are hosting this feast after all. Might as well lend a helping hand to ensure you and Claire don't do all the work." Chris responds lightly seasoning the roast beef and putting some A1 on the table, knowing certain people prefer A1 over gravy.

Jake merely shrugged as he helped Leon set the table. Sora sitting next to Lanna and holding her hand to comfort her, as he smiled fondly at her. "It'll be okay, Lanna, we'll find a way."

Lanna looked at Sora and held his hand. "Thank you, Sora. I appreciate it," she said, smiling at him. "As long as I don't have to endure Riku's teasing, even though he reminds me of a certain brother I know." She smirked a bit.

Claire grabbed the drinks from the fridge, hearing the friendly banter at the table as she saw Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Ada sit at the table.

"I heard that and I'm way more awesome than he is!" Jake called making Riku smirk at the challenge.

"Really? I doubt that, unlike you I had to keep an eye on lazy bum Sora for years before he gained his keyblade and we aren't even blood related. Don't even get me started on how many times he insisted there were monsters under his bed or in his closet." Riku said making Sora blush in embarrassment and annoyance at his own "brother".

"Riku! I was seven! Cut me some slack!" Sora called out in protest, but was ignored by the other two.

"You think YOU had it tough, I was her trainer and baby sitter, I even learned to change her diapers and clean her puke. I'm more of a brother than you are, Riku. But I'll gladly teach you the ropes at a discount as a family friend." Jake said making familiar gesture rubbing his fingers together for some cash. Only to feel Sherry playfully slap his shoulder.

"What? It's a fair deal, Supergirl." Jake says amused at the situation. Not worrying how Sora and Lanna both looked at Riku and Jake scandalized at their little "who's the better big brother" contest.

Donald, Goofy and Kairi covered their mouths, trying not to laugh.

Lanna groaned softly, shaking her head. "Really you two?" she asked. "You're both good brothers in your own right." She just hoped Jake didn't share any embarrassing stories about her when she was growing up!

"Well you never heard of had to deal with the time Sora ran around the island with underwear on his head. Claiming to be a superhero of Destiny Islands and Tidus playing along as his side kick." Riku stated making Sora hide his face in his hands while Kairi giggled at the memory. "I was 6, Riku! I didn't know any better!" Sora cried out in embarrassment.

Lanna looked at Sora, feeling bad for him and rubbed his back but she did find it cute at the same time, even if it had been an embarrassing moment for her boyfriend. "Well despite the underwear part, you sounded cute."

Too bad Lanna wasn't paying attention to Jake, as he soon grew a smirk as he chuckled to Riku's little tale of Sora as a kid. "So Sora was a little hero even as a kid huh? Well Lanna was a little ass kicker too when she was younger." Jake said making everyone wonder if he was planning to talk about her training in the early days, little did they know his true intentions.

"She couldn't have been that hard to handle as a student to train was she?" Riku asks rather curious how hard or easy it was to train Lanna.

"She wasn't difficult; it was her 8th birthday party I'm talking about." Jake answers as Lanna's face pales a bit and her eyes widen in horror, Leon puts a hand over his face at the memory.

"I should've known he'd bring this up..." Leon muttered silently that only Claire who was next to him would hear it.

Claire looked at Leon, knowing the story that Jake was going to tell.

Lanna stared at Jake. "Jake, not that one!" she yelped, panicking a little. That was one story she would have liked the others not knowing about.

"Oh please tell me." Riku asked, now wanting to know it more that it's got Lanna nervous. Sora, despite wishing to respect Lanna's privacy found himself listening in morbid curiosity.

"Claire and Leon thought it'd be a good idea to hire some entertainment for Lanna's 8th birthday party. Honestly I will never know what possessed them to think a clown would be a good idea, but man Lanna had it the worst. When she first saw Bonzo the clown, she was really nervous around him. We thought it was the nerves of such a strange looking man at first, compared to the other kids who enjoyed his routine. But when Bonzo did a little surprise after Lanna hit the candy out of the pinata." Jake began before struggling to continue as he started to snicker.

"S-She... she hit the guy RIGHT in the nuts as her blindfold was taken off, screaming her cute little head off. Afterword's screaming as she ran behind Claire begging her to keep the scary man away! Ahahahahahaha!" Jake continued before breaking out into laughter as Riku joined him.

Sora felt sympathy for Lanna as he hugged her to comfort her. Having a pretty good idea how embarrassing that is.

"Jake never laughed so hard at anyone's birthday except that day... Even praising Lanna for hitting him at his weak spot as the poor sap was on the ground, screaming in pain. Cost us some... compensation money to make up for everything and in hopes of preventing any ill feelings for the whole thing." Leon muttered giving Jake a dry glare. While it was funny in hindsight, it was not funny that he had to pay extra for a damn clown who made Lanna so scared on her big day in front of her friends and family.

"Now Lanna has an intense fear of clowns, as well as spiders," Claire sighed softly, shaking her head. "She doesn't want anything to do with them now."

Lanna groaned as she buried her face into Sora's shoulder. She hated clowns and wouldn't even have a statue of a clown in her bedroom. "When I have kids, I am not having a clown at their party," she grumbled.

"I understand, Lanna, no clowns." Sora said petting her hair to calm her as he held her close.

"We wanted Lanna to have a normal childhood and we heard from other parents clowns was the norm. When we first saw him performing we had our doubts, but played along hoping it would work out..." Leon explained as Chris gave him a look of sympathy and understanding.

"It was anything but normal," Jill said, remembering that day and how traumatized Lanna was at the time. "Poor girl had nightmares for two months."

"And an accidental bed wetter," Sherry said wincing at the memory of the loads of laundry that they had to do.

Lanna felt even more embarrassed as she didn't remove her face from Sora's shoulder. "Ugh...don't remind me...next story please!" she begged.

"Well there is this one time Kairi sneaked into Sora's bed during a sleepover and he woke up screaming about how he was infected with cooties." Riku said to ease Lanna before a couch cushion hit his face.

"Shut up! You believed in the same thing and avoided me the entire day because of that!" Sora cried out in protest, not noticing or caring at Kairi giggling at both Riku and Sora, remembering that day. Honestly it was her first attempt at getting close to Sora, she recalled fondly, but was willing to admit Lanna seems to be treating him right.

Lanna glanced at Kairi and chuckled, picturing that. "I can see that," she said giggling. She found herself not being so protective of Sora with Kairi around and looked at the redhead. "You have guts, Kairi. I'd have my hide tanned if I had tried something like that at that age!"

Donald snickered. "Hehehe! Probably can't have a sleep over now," he said.

Goofy looked confused. "Gwarsh Donald, why not? They're not that old for a sleepover," he pointed out. "It would be fun!"

Kairi looked interested. "It would be nice to have a sleepover again. Movies, popcorn, drinks. It was fun," she said.

"Maybe we can all do it then! One big sleepover for everyone!" Sora cheered at the thought, Jake gave Sherry a look between amused and concerned.

"He does realize some of us are adults, right?" Jake asks his wife incredulously.

"Got to admit, it'd be a first to have a sleep over with Chris, Boulder Punching, Redfield and his wife, Jill, the Master of Unlocking, Redfield..." Leon joked, but seemed willing to entertain the idea of doing such an event in the future.

Sherry laughed. "It might be fun but maybe as a camping idea," she said.

Lanna chuckled softly and shook her head. "We could go to our usual camping spot," she said.

"It'd be nice to see those camping grounds again." Chris said as Leon brought the roast beef to the table, along with a side of mashed mashed potatoes, gravy, with some chili and beans. "Dig in everyone; we got a long night ahead of us." Leon said as everyone took their seats and start filling their plates with their share of food.

(Outside the Kennedy home on a nearby rooftop 3rd P.O.V.)

Braig watched silently with a smirk as the family ate, unknowing of the Organization member nearby.

"Enjoy your little peace and plans for a brighter future while you can, Sora, cause things are going to change very soon." Braig says with a dark chuckle to himself, knowing a great deal of Xehanort's plans for Sora. Though Lanna was still a wild card that was being considered, he was confident Xehanort had a solid idea how to best push her in the right direction for their goals.

Clicking on his communicator, he decided to chat up anyone listening. See if anyone could tell him how long till the next operation was to happen or if they had any news to share with him.

"This is Number two to castle, anyone there?" Braig asks, wondering who was on radio duty this time.

Surprisingly it was Alex who answered. "This is Alex Wesker speaking. What's the status Braig?" she asked as he could tell she was drinking something after she spoke.

"Seems our little targets are unaware of our presence, but as guess, Riku has shown up. Surprisingly with Ada in tow, but it saves us trouble of hunting her down again." Braig describes the situation as he kept watch lazily.

"I'm guessing Riku is there to train Lanna," Alex stated. "I just finished reading over your report. I'm impressed with how you handled her. I didn't think there was that much darkness locked away."

"First, you'd be corrected about Riku's purpose. Can't imagine much else that'd explain why he's looking at Jake and Lanna. As for the second, you know what they say. The closer to light one gets, the greater their shadow becomes." Braig quoted knowing from experience how true that saying is. "By the way, how is the data I got you for Lanna's clone?"

"It's being downloaded now. It won't take long to start the build to the clone. As usual it'll start as a fetus, but will rapid grow with fully developed brain function and organs," Alex said, clacking away at the computer. "It'll take a day or two for it to get to the child stage and another day for it to get to the correct age."

"Which during the child stage we begin to slowly building the memories or is that slowly done from the start? Forgive me if I sound ignorant, but I'm not a researcher like Vexen was." Braig asks genuinely curious how it would work.

"You're correct on both. It's slow as we start from her earliest of memories, only rewriting some to make it seem like they have been here for a while," Alex explained. "It'll be the same for Sora when we get his code card. Only thing I am concerned about is if they start to bond like they're counterparts."

"That we will have to pay close attention to and make sure their loyalty remains on us, I admit that was a screw up on our end with Roxas and Xion in the past." Braig begins to explain with annoyance in his tone. "But to be fair, we also depended on Axel to tell us if they were going rouge or if they started getting too curious for their own good. Having no idea the bastard was covering for them so much and would even ditch us for them. Which is why we want you two to be their parents in their minds. Give them someone to keep an eye on them and feel a need to listen to. But someone we can trust to know what's good for our group as a whole."

"I haven't heard much about Axel, but I know he was a backstabber in your group. What are the chances that we'll meet up with him?" Alex asked, humming in agreement to keep an eye on the clones and act as parents.

"Not likely, but on the off chance he does, he's not our most powerful member. Don't get me wrong, as the one Xemnas trusted to get rid of traitors. He was pretty strong in his own right, but we had stronger members that were meant to keep him in line if we caught wind of anything." Braig says before seeing the families leaving the dinner table.

"So he'll be someone to watch if he shows up again," Alex said, typing away at the computer. "What about the other members that could pose a problem?"

"Just the original traitors of Organization XIII, but Xehanort assure us he's got a plan to keep them in line this time. A little leverage they can't afford to lose." Braig assures her with a dark smirk on his lips.

Alex chuckled at that. "I can't wait to hear it," she said. "But what's the guarantee that they'll join you?"

"We know something of their past and when it comes to Larxene and Marluxia; we know they never cared for being whole like the others did. No, what Marluxia seeks is the keyblade and Larxene, well she might as well, but we suspect she might be following Marluxia for her own reasons. Once we get those two, the others should follow suit." Braig explains as he sees them leaving the house now and getting in the car.

"Hold that thought, Alex, I need to tail them. They're leaving the house in their cars." Braig says now getting out of sitting position to a kneeling one behind cover. Ensuring he can watch them and be ready to follow at a distance in a moment's notice.

"Alright, let me know when you get to a safe spot," Alex said, wondering where they were heading at this time of night, but said nothing to not distract the man.

Braig followed the cars carefully as they pulled out and started driving down the road.

"Where are you going at this time of night, Sora?" Braig asks genuinely curious and containing his excitement at the possibility of learning whatever secret they're hiding from the Organization. Certainly beats sitting on a roof top all night, bored out of his skull, that's for sure!

The cars headed down the road and soon turned left, slowly going out of sight.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he quickly scans the surroundings and sees a car being unloaded by one of their neighbors. He quickly jumps to the man who turns in time to see a man land before him. "Wha-"

"Nighty night~" Braig said with a smirk as he knocked the man out with a weak punch to the face, catching the man as he fell. No reason to kill the man after all for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Pushing the thought aside he puts the man in the truck like a sack of potatoes. Uncaring how awkward the position was as Braig got in the driver seat, happy to see the keys in the ignition.

"Idiot, but a useful idiot at least." Braig murmurs starting the car and driving with the lights off after the two cars from Leon's house that he knew had his targets to keep watch on.

The cars kept going down the road for a few miles before taking a turn and headed out of town, making their way to the forest a few more miles. It wouldn't seem too weird to some people that two cars are heading to the woods.

Braig made sure to keep his distance as he trailed them, curious where they were going until he saw the woods.

"Far away from prying eyes and less likely for random civilians to stumble on your training... not bad, but we both know you can't fight full power even here. The noise alone might risk attracting attention. So what's your plan, Sora..." Braig asks himself silently trying to see the angle.

The cars kept going deeper into the woods, going over the bumpy roads before they started to pull to a stop. There was a single hunter's cabin and the group climbed out in their training gear. Lanna took the keys from her dad and unlocked the door, leading everyone inside.

Braig stopped the car a distance away hidden in the trees as he pulls out the communicator again. "This is two to castle; I found where they've gone. They're all inside some cabin in the woods, a few miles away from the city. Over." Braig informs awaiting a response as he keeps watch for any activity.

"A cabin?" It was Alex again. "Can you see anything from the window?"

Braig would see a soft light in the windows as a overhead was turned on and Leon being seen opening something in the floor. One by one the group disappeared from sight.

"Looks like they've gone under the cabin, I saw Leon open something on the floor and now they've all gone down. I could go in, but I'm not sure if they have alarms or some kind of defenses in there. Should I chance it?" Braig asks mulling the idea over in his head as he waited a response. He was curious, but getting caught would be pretty bad if they all fought him at once.

It'd be different if he had a keyblade, but right now that is neither here or there.

Alex was silent as she thought and typed into the computer. "I found your location," she said. "Scanning the cabin now." She was silent for a good ten minutes. "There's no activated alarm, but tread carefully if you do enter. It looks like a normal hunter's cabin and nothing has been detected around the foundation either but there is something big underneath."

"Got it, I'll take a quick peek and be out, but I'll be in radio silence during the time." Braig informs Alex, getting out of the car after checking the unconscious man in the passenger side briefly to confirm he'd stay unconscious for a while longer. "I'll give red this; her family knows how to enjoy the outdoors..."

Inside were the usual furnishings of a cabin, small kitchen, and dining area with living room furniture. If Braig hadn't been looking for a door in the floor he would have walked right over it as it blended into the grains of the boards so well. There is a small indentation in the grooves of the door and when he opened it he would see a staircase leading underground.

"Not bad..." Braig spoke in a soft whisper feeling impressed with the hiding spot for the door. Walking down slowly as he listened for any sign of the family, as he tried to stay out of sight. Noticing how the path diverges to three different paths all acting like underground tunnels.

 _Which way do I go now?_ Braig thought to himself feeling like he was enjoying a game of hide and seek.

The tunnels lead to different spots in the facility; some led to long forgotten and unused labs and the last the training ground. There was a soft whistle from one of the tunnels and a yelp of surprise.

"Ow! Darn it, Kairi!" came Lanna's voice. "Watch where you point that freaking key!" A few suppressed laughs came from the family.

Braig smiled as he listened in carefully keeping his distance, not wanting to risk Sora or Riku sensing him because he got too close.

Inside the room, Sora watched Lanna and Kairi practice together as a team against Riku who gave a soft smirk. Showing he was amused at this, but still keeping his guard up. "Come on, Lanna, Kairi, surely this isn't all you got?"

Kairi winced a bit at the slightly peeved redhead. "Of course not!" she said and wiped her brow. Lanna sighed a bit and looked at Riku, smirking.

"Not even close," she said and looked at Kairi, thinking. She whispered in the girls ear who nodded. The two rushed at Riku. Kairi grinned as she threw a punch towards Riku. Lanna disappeared to the the left and got behind Riku.

Riku sensing Lanna behind him and seeing Kairi's punch deflected it and spun around low, barely avoiding Lanna's attempt to grab him by inches, smirking at her shocked expression. Before Riku Picks Lanna up by her legs and threw her over his shoulder toward Kairi. Expecting one of two things to happen.

Either Kairi will catch Lanna and have to back off to avoid any retaliation from Riku OR Lanna would fall on top of Kairi and cause them both to be a tangle of limbs.

Kairi barely got Lanna, stumbling backwards with the older girl. "Whoa!" she yelped and to add salt to the wounds she let Lanna drop to the ground. Lanna groaned as she face planted to the ground.

"Close, but not quite!" Riku told them rushing in to get close to Kairi tripped her on top of Lanna. Before pinning her with his body on top of Kairi and Lanna under them both. Smirking as he could feel Lanna trying to get out and see Kairi's blushing face. Before she groaned in discomfort from his grip twisting her wrists. "You might want to yield, Kairi. In this position Lanna can't move freely to help and a trained killer can snap your wrists like this."

"I yield!" Kairi said quickly, knowing it was only training but could understand where he was coming from. She and Lanna are in a tight spot. She tried not to squirm too much to not squish Lanna under her.

Riku got off and offered her and Lanna two hands up, one for each. "You two are getting better at teamwork, but you still need to get use to reading your opponents movements as you keep track of each other." Riku honestly complemented their improvement. When they first started they kept getting in each other's way and argued a lot.

Both Kairi and Lanna took his hands as Riku helped them up. "Thank you," Kairi said, glad to hear it. At first when they started, she was happy to see Lanna struggle so much, but now she was glad to see that they are both improving.

Lanna nodded. "It's getting easier, I'll admit," she said. "It'll help when I'm on a mission with Josh and the others." She was glad that she wouldn't have any missions to worry about with Josh, her, and Sora's team.

"I figured as much, so learning to get you two past your differences is essential for our future battles. That's why Sora and I insist you two train together as warm ups for our training." Riku explains to them as Sora offered them both a bottle of water silently with a sheepish smile.

Kairi and Lanna looked at Sora silently as they took the offered waters. "Right," Lanna said, raising a brow. "Thanks for that and the water." She opened hers and took a sip, her mind half on the training and the rest still thinking of the events that happened earlier. She was still pissed and felt sick about it.

"You're welcome and I hope you can forgive us, but we really wanted to help you two get pass your differences. We thought doing so during training might be a good way to help you two bond more for a common goal." Sora said hoping his girlfriend and childhood friend would get along sometime soon, though he knew it wouldn't be fixed completely overnight.

Jake was busying sparring with Leon and Chris a little away from them. They insisted it was best he trains against both of them to get him used to fighting two experts of their level to keep him sharp. From what Sora could see, Jake was holding his ground well, but not making much head way in offense as Leon and Chris kept him on the defensive. Covering each other's weaknesses and opening in their respective fighting styles.

Lanna looked at Sora. "I don't know if I should stay mad or forgive you, but you have a point," she said, glancing up to see her dad and uncle train with Jake. "It's not going to happen overnight sadly."

Kairi nodded in agreement. "We still clash some," she said. "Just not as bad now." 

"Thanks for understanding, Lanna, Kairi." Sora said before Riku placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'll start Lanna and Jake's training now, I think they warmed up enough. You pick up for Kairi on how to be a keyblade wielder." Riku suggested as Sora nodded in agreement with a smile. Leading Kairi to another part of the training area. Riku seeing this turns to Chris and Leon training Jake. "Guys, send Jake over here, I'm ready to start."

Lanna swallowed heavily as Kairi headed off with Sora. She could hear her mom, Jill and Sherry practice their magic but still kept an eye on the others. She sighed softly and nodded. "Okay," she said.

Leon and Chris gave Jake an encouraging smile as he smirked in return. Walking over to Riku next to Lanna. "Okay, so where do we start learning the dark side." Jake joked before feeling an elbow from Lanna who gave him a soft glare at the joke from the movie series.

"Very funny, but I suggest you take this seriously, Jake." Riku gave a smirk of his own, before turning to a stern look. "Now as you know darkness and light are two sides of the same coin, but sadly they work with mostly different emotions. Rage and hatred for example are great sources of power for darkness, but also the most dangerous. Let your hatred burn too fiercely and you risk being consumed." Riku began, walking around them seemingly calm, but in truth was cautious as he let his lesson sink in.

"I want you both to imagine someone you wish to defeat, to crush them completely and utterly, but without the hatred. That should be a good place to start. Like a simple B.O.W. that must be killed. The Darkness can protect too and work with a drive to protect those precious to you, but you must be willing to ruthlessly destroy your foes for that kind of mindset. To be merciless. So protect, by becoming a ruthless destroyer, focus your mind on this resolve. Begin." Riku orders as Jake took a deep breath and tried to focus as Riku instructed.

Imagining The Ustanak as his opponent in his mind as darkness began to form around Jake in a thin barrier that was growing in size.

Lanna clearly hesitated, her fear of losing herself blocking herself from imagining the one person she wanted to destroy as it was too new and raw. Her body trembled and the darkness spiked. "No...I can't!" she said, panicking. The dark voice in her head urged to let go again, to give in.

"Lanna, calm yourself. You can do this. It's scary, I know, but the key to beating the darkness is to keep it controlled. Focus on something you don't hate to start slow. A simple target like a training dummy. Something you can feel detached if destroyed. The voice shouldn't be as loud this way." Riku advises her as Jake sweats trying not to give in to his own darkness. A voice in his head shouting glee as he imagines causing the Ustanak pain, wanting to make it suffer more, as a part of him tries to push the influence back.

"Okay..." Lanna murmured, head lowered as she looked at the training dummy. Her heart still racing rapidly against her chest as she forced herself to try to calm down It was getting hard for her to push the image of Braig out of his head. She urged herself to hate the dummy, swallowing. "..." She started to sweat as she stared, feeling the darkness wrap around her lightly as it had with Jake, feeling warm. She grabbed her knife and lunged at the dummy, slashing at it.

Riku smirked in pride, seeing her get it, before glancing in concern to Jake who was tearing through dummies at a faster rate as the darkness grew and more wild.

Jake could feel his it in his head. Shifting slowly from detached destruction of his target to his father. Thinking back to their fight and how he abandoned his mother, trying to push it out of his head. Tearing a dummy in half with his bare hands before kicking the head off one next to him. Jake was about to lash out more finding Riku retraining both of his hands and feeling Riku's darkness makes him pause in fear.

"Jake, snap out of it. I don't know what you're thinking, but you need to stop." Riku spoke sternly, but with concern in his tone as both of their dark auras lessened, Riku's to help ease Jake, and Jake as he finally started to calm. "You're fine, everyone here is fine, and we're here for you if you need us. Don't let the darkness blind you and go on a rampage, trust me when I say it never ends well for anyone."

Jake took a couple of deep breaths as Riku placed a hand on his shoulder silently, watching him take a knee to catch his breath and clear his head. A hand holding it with care as he tried to push away the darker thoughts that was plaguing it.

"Y-Yeah, I'm cool, just give me a minute." Jake assures, or tries to as he breathes in and out trying to recenter himself.

Lanna dropped the darkness around her, hearing Riku talk to Jake. She looked worried. "Jake?" she asked worriedly, walking towards him. She touched his shoulder. "It's okay, bro. Breathe."

"Jake...are you going to be alright?" Chris asks in concern as Leon speed walked to Jake, Claire was there by his side with Sherry before either of them.

"Take it slow, Jake, I warned you this wouldn't be easy. I faced the worst sides of the darkness in my heart multiple times to master it and you both must do the same, only unlike me... I'll be helping you both as much as I can." Riku told both Lanna and Jake, making sure they knew that while it WOULD be difficult, that they weren't alone.

Lanna nodded and looked at Jake. "Remember what you told me back at the island?" she asked, knowing he would know she was talking about. "When I was infected with the plagas?"

Claire bit her lower lip, remembering how hard it was for them all to watch Lanna get infected and struggle with the virus, but knew how much worse it was for Jake as he was physically there, watching her.

"To not give up, to keep fighting, as well to remember we're there to help and you wouldn't be alone...I remember." Jake said recalling it like a bad memory. He hated seeing Lanna so down, especially knowing she got infected because he couldn't protect her better from Mendez. He soon shook the negative thoughts off as he felt his darkness react to it briefly.

"That's right" Lanna said, poking him in the forehead. "We stick together, that's what family does. This is just another hurdle to get passed." She smiled. "You're my brother, Jake, blood or not. You helped me during that dark time, now it's my turn to help you."

Claire smiled at the two of them; relieved to see them interact and bond. It wasn't often where it was Lanna urging Jake to not give up as it was the other way around during most of her childhood. She felt proud of them both.

"You really are growing fast, lil sis." Jake told her with a rarely seen fond smile as he messed with her hair a bit, smirking as he saw to his amusement she still tried to keep her hair in presentable condition. "Relax, Sis, I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind waking to see you with bedhead~" Jake teased her with a knowing look in his eyes.

Sora tilted his head confused on what he meant, but nodded slowly in agreement. Not seeing the harm or the teasing Jake was doing. Leon groaned, knowing full well Jake was talking about a married life they'd have in the future that he rather not think about.

Lanna blushed heavily. "At least I have hair," she teased back. "Are you trying to give dad a heart attack?" She glanced at Sora and chuckled, seeing the confused look on his face. Sherry giggled, knowing Jake preferred his hair short and could see the look on Leon's face.

"What can I say, I look better with short hair. It suits my rough looks and makes me look intimidating to enemies, while giving the bad boy charm to a certain Supergirl." Jake begins winking at Sherry with his usual confident smirk. Before turning to face Leon with a teasing smirk of his own. "I'm just helping Leon with the fact that one day he and Claire will have grandchildren to spoil rotten."

Leon snorted at that. "Please, Claire would be spoiling them and isn't it a bit soon to be talking about grand kids?" Leon shot back, not believing he'd spoil them, but did smirk at seeing his wife smiling at the thought.

Claire smiled. "Don't look so certain Leon. You would spoil them as much as I would," she said smirking. "Just like we did with Lanna and will do with Matthew. Though it is a bit early for grandchildren. There has to be a wedding first."

Jill giggled. "The two have to get engaged first. Maybe there will be a double wedding," she said and glanced at Riku and Kairi with a knowing look.

Riku blushed and looked away from Sora's knowing grin as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Only after we figure a way to bring you all to Destiny Islands, I want Kairi and my wedding to be done there, while letting you all see the island we all call home. It'd be a nice break from this world's chaos, no offense." Riku told them before giving them an apologetic look that they waved off. Understanding where he was coming from, their tiny home world sounded like paradise honestly and wanted to see it for a vacation in the future.

"None taken, Riku, we get it. Personally we're all overdue for a proper vacation, ones that won't get high jacked by their own president..." Leon says with a smile, before mumbling the last part under his breath. He's still miffed he missed breakfast because of how rapidly they deployed him to Russia like they had.

Kairi blushed heavily at the mention of a double marriage and looked at Riku, hearing his words and swallowed at the thought of getting married to him. She bit her lower lip, feeling like a school girl with a crush. It didn't help with the teasing grin that Lanna was giving her.

"A vacation to Destiny Island would be nice," Claire said and smiled, looking at her husband. "Maybe even a second honeymoon." She winked at him, earning a smirk in return showing he was MORE than happy with that.

Lanna chuckled as she looked at her parents and sat down on a broken dummy, playing with the stuffing. She hadn't thought much about marriage as she wasn't sure what Sora thought about it.

Sora seeing this blushed as he approached Lanna and sat next to her. Suddenly finding it hard to look her in the eye about their future that he would like to have. "L-Lanna…about that... where would you like to get married at? I mean if you wanted to that is! Someday?" Sora stumbled over his words much to Jake's amusement as he started laughing as Sherry slapped his arm, trying to get him to be more considerate of such a special moment for them. Leon and Claire giving the two teens a brief time to themselves as they motioned everyone to back off for a bit. Going to get some water from the cooler nearby so they can all cool down some.

Lanna blushed lightly as she started to feel a bit self-conscious now, hearing Jake laughing and glanced at Sora, nervousness building up inside her. "Sora, I would like to get married to you someday," she said, taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at him. "To be your wife and maybe at a garden? Like the one I showed you." She blushed darker, remembering their attempt at sneaking out.

Sora blushed recalling it as well, but smiled as he gave her a nod. "I'd be glad to marry you there when you're ready and all this danger is behind us." Sora told her happily and sincerely, smirking a bit as Riku slapped Jake on the back of the head lightly to finally get him to stop. His best friend was always looking out for him and Kairi; he doesn't know what he'd do with his friends.

Braig meanwhile was trying very hard to resist teasing the lovers for his own amusement and kill his boredom. It was exciting for a while, but now things were getting mushy and while he has NO problems with love, he was hoping for something more exciting than listening to this!

 _Maybe I should take my time describing this to Isa, if only to laugh at his rage as he is forced to listen to this as part of my debriefing..._ Braig considers mischievously with a wicked smirk.

(Castle Of Nothingness)

Isa shudders in dread as a chill ran down his spine, feeling someone was plotting against him somehow.

(Kennedy Secret training grounds)

"Hard to believe it... my baby girl is all grown up... and found an outer space warrior who saves worlds as her boyfriend that she wants to marry." Leon said with a disbelieving tone that was both humors and exasperated.

"You make him sound like an Alien," Claire told her husband. "But I know what you mean. Just seems like we brought her home from the hospital. She was so small. I was afraid she was premature." She sighed softly, lowering her head. Though they knew she had carried Lanna to full term.

"When you told me that she wanted to join the BSAA, I was skeptical to be honest," Jill said, glancing at her niece. "Yeah, she knew how to fight, but she still held that innocence to her that didn't seem to suit the work that is required. She proved us wrong and then some. She's not that little girl anymore."

"Nope, now she's an ass kicker who surpassed even my expectations." Jake chimed in with a hint of pride in his voice as he watched Lanna and Sora holds hands, blushing as they leaned against each other. Lanna's head on his shoulder as Sora's head lightly rested on top of hers.

"Despite all the crap her trainer put her through and used legal excuses to try to prove she wasn't good enough, Lanna surpassed all obstacles to her goal. She truly will be the one to take our place as a protector of the world when the time comes..." Chris said glad to finally see such candidates able to take the reins when his body is no longer able to keep up. He's going strong for now, but he knew there was no denying as much as he wants to always fulfill Pier's wish, he couldn't keep this up forever.

Jill looked at her husband, remembering his promise to Pier's and touched his arm. "You succeeded Piers's wish and then some. Now that wish will continue on with Lanna, Sora, and Jake. Maybe even Matthew and Elly if they wish to follow in the footsteps, same with Riku and Kairi."

"They are the hope we need," Sherry said. "But now with the darkness awakening in Lanna and Jake, no thanks to Braig, they'll need all the training they can get."

"I still don't get why the bastard is doing all this anyway. Why target Lanna for her darkness? She's no keybearer and I doubt she'd ever let them trick her to fight Sora. It makes no sense..." Leon explained his confusion with a small bit of frustration leaking out of his tone.

"Hard to say, Leon, but we need to be on our toes none the less. If they targeted Lanna, they could go after any of us next." Chris said with firm resolve to stop them if they tried again.

Claire nodded. "Agreed," she said and frowned. "I have a guess as to a possible reason why they are going after Lanna." She had remembered something that Lanna had told her.

"What reason is that... mom?" Jake said with a minor amount of hesitation, glad he was getting use to calling her that. After what happened in Spain and how he believed he lost her before he could tell her how he felt. Memories of his fight with her clone and killing said clone after he told her his piece playing in his mind on some nights like a nightmare. He promised himself to try to be more open to her once they got back, he wasn't perfect, but he was glad to admit he's slowly getting use to calling her his mom now.

Claire looked at Jake. "Donald and Goofy said that Organization XIII is after Sora because of his keyblade and they want to him to turn to darkness, if I am remembering correctly," she started slowly, unease in her tone. She was glad Jake was starting to open up more, hearing his confession to the clone when he and Lanna thought they had killed her. "They also said that Anti would scream in pain when Sora came back. But when Lanna helped him, Anti was at peace like he had found a missing piece. What if that's one of the reasons why they're after Lanna?"

"So they're after Lanna because she has some sort of effect on his heart and Anti Form?" Chris asks pondering the idea in his head.

"It does make some sense, but not enough to say what they gain from her awakening darkness then. She's only going to get stronger now, so that would seem bad for them." Leon wonders in turn rubbing his chin in thought.

"They could be seeking to misguide her into misunderstanding something that will allow them to manipulate her." Riku spoke up next to them with determination to protect her in his tone. "Keep in mind I warned you mind games are what they're good at and they won't let someone gain power because of their actions without a reason for it. They're a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them."

Sherry glanced at the couple and Kairi who were laughing at something, seeing the bright smile on Lanna's face. "So...they want her turn? Join them?" she asked and looked at Riku, fear in her tone.

"Could be anything. They want her to turn knowing how desperate he will be to save her from herself. A way to hurt Sora knowing he couldn't save her from her inner darkness or even a hostage for all we know. As much as I wish I knew, I don't..." Riku said with disdain at his lack of understanding toward their goal this time.

"Separating her from you won't help either. She needs the training under someone who won't push her in the wrong direction," Ada said speaking up for the first time since they came here.

"True, she'd need a grasp on her powers or risk simply become mad by it and risk becoming a heartless in time without guidance. Lanna wouldn't accept their help either, so they couldn't hope to control her through her need to handle her powers." Riku theorized trying to understand the move better. Agreeing with Ada's thoughts.

The thought of seeing Lanna go mad by her darkness touched down on the grownups worries and fears. Claire looked at Riku. "Riku, I know it's a lot of pressure, but we're counting on you," she said, her maternal instincts kicking up. "This is one thing that we can't really help her with except offer support, but like you said, darkness is a tricky thing."

"I know and don't worry, I won't fail them. I won't let them end up repeating my mistakes." Riku swore to Claire, his eyes hardening at the thought as he gazed at Lanna by Sora's side. 'For her sake and his...' Riku thought to himself, not wanting either of them hurt because he failed them somehow. He'd make it work no matter what.

Claire nodded and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. "But don't you dare do anything unnecessary either young man." Her tone firm as she went motherly on him. "I won't have you seriously injured."

Riku flinched as she hugged him, not expecting that, before hugging her gently in return. "Thanks, Claire, really. I'll be okay."

"Good," Claire said as she pulled back and ruffled his hair gently with a grin on her face.

Braig figuring he's heard enough quietly sneaks out of the cabin into the wilderness again. "Braig to castle, over. I have a report to make."

The radio crackled and cleared as Alex spoke. "What did you find out?" she asked, interested as he had been silent for a good hour now.

"Firstly, Riku has definitely begun teaching them to control their darkness starting tonight. But as expected their control is questionable at the moment, it'll take time before they get anywhere near his level. Also, their little training ground is right underneath the cabin they went into. Built secret tunnels meant to go to different places, most likely for a quick, but silent escape if things got bad." Braig began his explanation of his findings.

Alex hummed softly. "I see," she said. "We did expect Riku to train the two, but it works in our favor that they haven't got the hang of their powers."

"Agreed, also they're trying to get Kairi and Lanna use to working together as a team. They don't sound in sync yet or are any true threat to us, but I felt it should be reported." Braig informs Alex as he looks at the night sky with a smirk. "That and I'm proving to be a master at pissing people off if the curses the family has for me are any indication."

Alex laughed. "I could have told them that," she said, a grin evident in her tone. "But you're a likable fellow with a good sense of humor." She coughed lightly and wheezed lightly. "I'm sure they had some colorful ones too. Anything else?"  
"Sadly, nothing much. They started getting all mushy, I'm going to give full details to Isa to compensate for having to listen to it all from the other side of the door. Ugh, not my proudest moment at ALL, Alex." Braig groans a bit with an annoyed look on his face, it was awkward as hell being in that position! He felt like some old creeper!

"I'm sure, but you can feel better when you give Isa your report," Alex soothed. "Mushy, eh? Planning weddings already? A little young, I would think." She sighed. "Kids. They think they're old enough for it because they battle monsters. Anyway, you might as well come back."

"Roger that, be there soon." Braig said turning off the communicator and opening a Dark Corridor. "Finally free, any longer and I'd be tempted to burst in the door just to tease and mess with them." Braig groaned as he walked in, the portal closing behind him.

(Scene Change: Ruined Island in Spain 3rd P.O.V.)

The land was scorched black in multiple places from all the fire and explosion damage, the birds only landing on the rock or ruined fortresses to rest from their long flight before a shooting star descended nearby one of the buildings in a zigzag pattern most unusual for a star. An explosion of light going off before revealing an unconscious humanoid mouse from his landing


End file.
